Cacería
by Nocturna4
Summary: Continuación de "Cómame señor lobo". No basta con conocer el aroma de su presa ni tener en el paladar su exótico sabor. No basta saberse único dueño de sus más pequeños suspiros ni de sus más peligrosos impulsos. Pues ya era hora de que aprendiese y dejara en claro que: Helga G. Pataki era suya. Punto. Ya era hora de que demostrara que él también tenía instinto.
1. Prólogo

**Cacería**

**Advertencia: **Este trabajo es puramente lúdico, sin fines lucrativos. "¡Oye Arnold!" pertenece exclusivamente a Nickelodeon y a su creador Craig Bartlett.

**Secuela: **Este fic es la segunda parte de "Cómame señor lobo", si no lo has leído se te recomienda buscarlo antes de comenzar con esta historia.

**Prólogo**

La habitación estaba en penumbras, Helga había comprado unas pesadas cortinas color vino que lograban que la luz apenas sirviera para no tropezarse con todo lo que había en el camino. La chica se había enredado entre sus cobijas, abrazada protectoramente a su laptop y con el cabello enmarañado sobre el rostro. El rubio se sentó junto a ella, notando que la portátil llevaba, posiblemente, horas sin batería y había pasado de ser funcional a un costoso y rígido peluche para dormir.

- ¿Helga…? –tocó suavemente el hombro de la chica, pero esta frunció el ceño agresivamente y se apartó del tacto- Venga… despierta.

- Si no puedes despertarla, solo dime…

- Descuida, creo que ya lo manejo fácilmente. Además, te veo ocupado haciendo el desayuno. –admitió el chico, observando en dirección a la cocina. Aunque en honor a la verdad, solo lograba ver a Gretel, medio dormida sobre el mesón de la cocina, con los brazos extendidos sobre la fría superficie, con el único motivo de estorbar el trabajo.

- Oh, pero Arnold, yo puedo encargarme de eso, estamos a punto de terminar. Si necesitas a Will, te lo mando. –prometió Lila, asomando ligeramente la cabeza en el campo visual del chico, pero fácilmente su atención corrió hacia la alemana, a quien le hizo probar una pequeña salchicha que tenía entre los dedos, dándole de comer en la boca- ¿Y bien…?

- Esta rellena de queso amarrillo… -ronroneó con gusto la chica, mientras volvía a apoyar su cara contra el mesón, observando a Arnold con fastidio- Deja de mimarla y despiértala ya. –exigió.

Arnoldo rodó los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa, Gretel decía eso, pero en ese preciso momento Will le estaba haciendo probar un pedazo de waffle cubierto de jalea de fresa y al igual que Lila, lo hacía dándole de comer en la boca. Al parecer era de familia ese grado de cinismo.

- Helga… -volvió a llamar, tocando el hombro de su novia- Ya es tarde…

- Como fastidias, cabeza de balón. –gruñó, poniéndose boca abajo y escondiendo el rostro bajo la almohada- ¿Qué te he dicho de entrar a mi habitación? –preguntó, con un obvio tono molesto.

- Que no entre porque me matarías. –aunque él no comprendía qué había de malo en entrar cuando ella dormía, pero por alguna razón eso la ponía de peor humor del que de por si tenía al despertar.

- Masoquista… -masculló Helga, levantándose repentinamente.

Obviamente eso logró que la laptop se levantara en el aire y Arnold se lanzara a atraparla antes que cayera en el suelo, teniendo como resultado que fuese él quien resbalase hasta la afelpada alfombra, con las piernas aun sobre la cama pero milagrosamente intacto.

- Tú deberías tener más cuidado con tus cosas, Helga…

- El buen samaritano. –murmuró la chica, quitándole la laptop y dejándola sobre su escritorio- Huele a waffles… -murmuró.

- Y salchichas.

Helga masculló algo por lo bajo y tomó una pequeña bolsa de plástico transparente, dentro de la misma había todos sus artículos de baño, del armario sacó una gran toalla, su bata y ropa interior. Todo ello sin siquiera mirar hacia el rubio que le observaba dese el suelo, acomodándose ligeramente el cabello hacia adelante.

- ¿Ya se despertó?

- Si. –le respondió Arnold a Will, sonriéndole a Helga, quien rodó los ojos y salió hacia la sala.

Desde que se había mudado ahí, en septiembre, habían pasado siete meses, lo que casi declaraba el tiempo que iba junto a Arnold y su vida se había vuelto completamente inesperada. Al parecer lo único que no había cambiado era el pequeño departamento que Gretel alquilaba en la casa de huéspedes. Los mismos viejos anaqueles de la cocina, el mismo refrigerador gigante que desencajaba con la vacía sala, únicamente adornada por colchonetas azules y una bolsa de boxeo. Sin cuadros, ni adornos, todo se veía casi inhabitado hasta que se veía dentro de las dos habitaciones que pertenecían a las chicas.

Pero el resto de cosas habían cambiado. Después de un juego de correr y atrapar, había creado un vínculo con Arnold que parecía sobrepasar el poco tiempo que compartían juntos por las diferentes actividades. Aun así, cada mañana, como esa, todo era un caos. Desde las seis de la mañana, Gretel se levantaba, se duchaba y se arreglaba, para luego abrirle la puerta a Will y Lila, que en un acto que Helga llamaba "Deseo de alimentar a las fieras", llegaban ahí y se ponían a cocinar. Los dos. Porque obviamente Lila era buena preparando deliciosos platillos, pero sorpresivamente también lo era Will.

Así, los dos pelirrojos, se sincronizaban frente a las estufas y se distribuían las tareas, dejando la cena empacada y los almuerzos para la preparatoria. Gretel se sentaba en el mesón, con la mirada fija en los dos chicos, haciendo de catadora y un obstáculo, mientras Helga dormía hasta el último momento, pues parecía la única que le permanecía la educación militar que el tío Klaus le daba y en menos de quince minutos estaba bañada, vestida y arreglada.

Por eso Helga simplemente masculló algún tipo de saludo y se metió al baño. Arnold se sentó junto a Gretel, agotado de intentar ayudar y sintiéndose más un estorbo cuando de la cocina se trataba. Simplemente Will y Lila se sincronizaban extremadamente bien, sin contar que compartían con gusto la cocina, Arnold casi sentía culpa por cambiar su desayuno familiar por el del departamento de las chicas. Casi…

- Mañana van de visitantes a la preparatoria de Greenbelt ¿Verdad? –preguntó Will, mientras distribuía en cinco platos los waffles.

- Si, es el partido que definirá si vamos a las finales. –admitió Arnold, sonriendo ligeramente avergonzado. Para su mala suerte se había sumado entre sus actividades los grandes viajes de horas en carretera para ir a ciudades aledañas a Hillwood. Lamentablemente y beneficiosamente, el equipo de básquet había tenido una racha ganadora que lo tenía como uno de los favoritos. Gerald y él a veces tenían que hacer sus tareas en el autobús que alquilaba la preparatoria pero si era sincero, las ciudades, el ambiente diferente y los competitivos partidos eran una gran bendición. La más fuerte contra es que algunas veces llegaba a las tres de la mañana y dormía todo el día, con el cuerpo molido y sin la capacidad de recordar su propio nombre.

- Bueno, Greenbelt queda cerca. –animó Lila, sirviendo una fuente de salchichas, Arnold no era muy fanático de ese tipo de embutidos rellenos con queso artificial, pero curiosamente Gretel los amaba aunque siempre se burlaba de que era un insulto a su nación comerlos.

- ¿Y ustedes…? –Arnold desvió su atención al ver a Helga salir del baño y encerrarse en su habitación. Esos meses juntos le había enseñado que había un ritual para que Helga recordara como ser persona, eso incluía bañarse, vestirse y arreglarse, pero no de cualquiera manera. No, su arreglo estaba diseñado para poder intimidar a una persona promedio. Ni más, ni menos.

- La siguiente semana vamos a las semifinales contra una preparatoria privada de Washington. –explicó Will, sirviendo las bebidas de siempre. Helga con té negro, Arnold café en leche, Lila tomaba jugo, Gretel yogurt y Will café en agua.

- Pero es un viaje de un día ¿Verdad? –consultó la alemana, desde atrás de su largo vaso. El pelirrojo asintió.

- Este viernes es la feria de ciencias en la academia. –comentó casualmente Lila, lanzando una mirada hacia la puerta cerrada de Helga- Phoebe y yo vamos a presentar una maqueta de Hillwood en cincuenta años ¿Creen que podrían venir?

- ¿Y de qué va su trabajo…? –consultó Arnold.

- Si les digo no irán. Pues se arruinaría la sorpresa. –bromeó la pelirroja, riendo ligeramente.

- Pediré permiso al tío Bob y el capitán de beisbol aquí presente e hijo de la profesora de teatro podría lograr que Helga tuviese la tarde libre. –ronroneó Gretel.

- Y podrías hablar con el entrenador para que nos de libre al equipo también. –se apresuró a decir Arnold, sonriendo- Tú sabes, como eres gran amigo de él y Gerald debería ir a ver a su novia en un día tan importante…

Will soltó una carcajada perruna al ver el complot frente a sus ojos. Los entrenamientos de béisbol los días jueves y viernes corrían por su cuenta porque el entrenador del equipo estaba haciendo un posgrado en Washington. Así que si, por supuesto, si alguien quería que se suspendiera el entrenamiento del viernes, seguramente se lo debían pedir a él. Y desde que su madre había postulado para abrir el taller de teatro en la preparatoria como un _acto para la comunidad, _desde el mes pasado, ahora la veía todas las tardes en el coliseo, dirigiendo un grupo de artísticos estudiantes y a Helga, en la obra que uno de sus amigos de Broadway había creado. Así que si, por supuesto, si alguien quería que las prácticas se cerraran el viernes debían hablar con él. Y dado que el entrenador del equipo de básquet era uno de sus profesores favoritos porque en el verano era profesor del campamento al que solía asistir Will de niño. Pues sí, si alguien quería que se anulara el entrenamiento del viernes, debían hablar con el. Y eso al pelirrojo le parecía hilarante, por el cinismo del grupo.

- Es decir, que además de romperme el lomo en la estufa ¿Ahora les hago favores?

- Siempre. –aseguró Gretel, sonriendo de lado, mientras lo señalaba con el tenedor bañado en jalea de fresa.

Antes de que el chico pudiese contestar a ello, la puerta del dormitorio de Helga se abrió, Arnold sonrió sin poder evitarlo, relajando sus facciones de inmediato. La chica llevaba unos botines negros que se cerraban sobre sus tobillos y tenían cordones rosados desde la punta al tope mismo, sus piernas desnudas asomaban hasta llegar a un corto short de tela jean color negro y sobre el mismo un grueso cinturón rosa; su torso era cubierto hasta sobre su ombligo por una playera negra que con letras blancas se leía "_I enjoy the sight of humans on their knees_", sus manos estaban cubiertas de guantes negros sin dedos y su cabello recogido en su acostumbrada coleta alta con su lazo rosa y su prendedor de plata en forma de calavera en el centro. Arnold siempre se quedaba sin palabras cada mañana, no importaba cuantas veces le explicara a Helga que su declaración de guerra hacia el mundo más bien la hacía lucir como la atractiva anti-heroína de una película de ciencia ficción.

- Buenos días, Helga. –saludó con ánimo Lila, sirviéndole waffles y el jarabe de maple. La rubia lanzó una mirada al entorno, recordándose que esa era su realidad, el cálido ambiente, las conversaciones que seguían mientras ella se escondía atrás de su taza de té.

A veces, se preguntaba qué hubiese pasado si siguiera en casa, con una madre luchando contra el alcoholismo y haciendo un sincero esfuerzo por mantener su mente en la realidad y no en sus constantes meditaciones, con un padre llamándola _Olga_ y olvidándose de dejar el dinero para las compras porque después de todo Miriam no se lo recordaba. Y ahora que su hermana volvía a vivir en casa, seguramente también habría un delicioso desayuno y grandes planes para hacer tiempo de _hermanas_ en los desesperados intentos de Olga por enmendar años de olvido.

Helga bebió un poco de té, cuando pensaba en la casa Pataki, sentía un mundo de sombras a su alrededor, gente extremadamente independiente, que de alguna manera había terminado junta y sin los suficientes catalizadores para decir sus verdaderas emociones.

- Veo que te gusta el regalo del tío Bob. –comentó Gretel, sosteniéndose del mesón con sus manos para poder inclinarse hacia atrás y poder ver los pies de Helga y las botas que usaban.

La chica rodó los ojos, porque si, el calzado que llevaba era de sus favoritos y había sido su regalo de navidad por parte de Big Bob, pero por supuesto…

- Te es fácil comprarme cosas cuando calzas lo mismo que yo. –comentó, sin mirar a nadie en particular. Su padre no le había comprado las botas, había sido Gretel, con el dinero de él, por supuesto.

- Ya te dije que… -protestó molesta la alemana.

- Si, si, fuiste con él a comprarlo. Claro, como sea… -pues no le creía, le costaba pensar que su padre gastaría más de dos minutos en una tienda de zapatos, pensando en comprarle un regalo a su hija menor. Le costaba dolorosamente, porque cuando vivía con ellos, Miriam era la que hacía las compras de navidad. Pero en esa ocasión había recibido un diario de parte de su madre y las botas de parte de su padre. Por favor, obviamente Gretel había hecho algo para sacarle el dinero al viejo sin que este se diera cuenta ¿No?

- Han pasado meses desde entonces. Meses. –apuntó Arnold, terminando su plato- ¿Podrían dejar el tema atrás?

- ¡Pero ella…! –se quejaron ambas a coro, señalándose mutuamente.

- Por favor… -rogaron al unísono Arnold y Lila, claro que el primero deseaba golpearse contra el mesón y la segunda usaba todo su poder en una simple mirada sobre su novia.

Aun así el resultado era el mismo, que ambas rubias se callaran y apartaran la mirada a un lado evitando declarar su pérdida. Will contuvo las ganas de reír, pues la última vez que lo había hecho dos waffles lo habían atacado y manchado por entero…. Para rematar Arnold y él no compartían la misma talla de camiseta y había terminado usando solo una chaqueta deportiva todo el día. Nada cómodo y excesivamente indecente para su gusto.

Repentinamente "_Tu vuo' fa l'Americano_" de Carosones sonó y Gretel se levantó inmediatamente, sacando su celular. Tanto Will como Arnold intercambiaron miradas, notando como el animado ambiente cambiaba a uno que, si tuviesen que escoger un color, dirían que era un gris canoso. Lila fue a la habitación de la alemana por su maleta, mientras las primas guardaban a último momento sus almuerzos en sus bolsos y se quitaban el celular una a la otra.

- Big Gino. –dijo Will, hablando por Arnold lo que estaban pensando. Toda esa revolución se debía a él, desde que Gretel había ascendido como su _donne d'onore _y Helga como su mano derecha, Gino había hecho lo que siempre hacía con la gente que trabajaba para él y junto a él: llenarlas de detalles.

Uno de esos detalles era que cada mañana un Audi A5 Cabriolet gris iba a recogerlas para llevarlas a la preparatoria y Gretel aprovechaba el transporte para dejar a Lila en su academia. Claro que el auto era de uno de los estudiantes de último año. Para Will y Arnold todo eso parecía excesivamente exagerado, pero las primas se comportaban con naturalidad, más la alemana, acostumbrada al exceso buen trato de nobleza que había tenido hasta que se mudó a Hillwood.

Los dos chicos se despidieron, acostumbrados a la repentina prisa que agarraban las chicas por bajar. Claro que Gino aportaba todo eso llamándolas constantemente para confirmar citas, eventos y demás cosas que lucirían imposibles para una chica de diecisiete y otra de dieciocho años y sus vidas en la preparatoria. Pero había que recordar que era Big Gino, su pequeño _negocio _y Hillwood de lo que se hablaba.

Y como en otra ocasión, Arnold se quedó con un rápido beso en la boca y el aroma de _Midnight Poison _de Dior rodeándolo casi con burla.

- Bueno, los simples mortales deberíamos comenzar a caminar o llegaremos tarde. –le animó Will, golpeando la espalda de Arnold.

- Si… -respondió poco animado, saliendo del departamento y caminando a su habitación para tomar su mochila y salir de la casa de huéspedes.

- ¡Arnold! –el chico se detuvo justo en la puerta de salida, el pelirrojo le hizo un gesto desde la calle para esperarlo y así este poder volver sobre sus pies y entrar a la sala.

Stella le sonrió, mientras buscaba algo, apresurada, en su portafolio.

- ¿Te vas sin despedirte? –preguntó la mujer, con una pequeña sonrisa- Todos ustedes lucen apresurados día a día.

- Lo siento. –admitió- Pero parece que a pesar de que cada quien se despierta a tiempo, terminamos todos llegando a última hora. –lo que le hacía pensar ¿Cómo es que Helga llegaba así si iba en auto? ¿En qué la retrasaba Gino para que el tiempo que se demorara él en ir caminando fuese el mismo que hacían ellos en el automóvil?

- La juventud… aquí siempre están apresurados. –Stella detuvo su búsqueda y levantó su mirada en dirección a su hijo- En San Lorenzo todo era más tranquilo. Entre la Gente de los Ojos Verdes, el tiempo era solo una idea, no era algo real, transcurría tan rápido o lento como tú lo desearas. –explicó, con un suspiro contenido en el pecho.

Arnold se acercó a su madre, notándola delicada, algo pálida esos días; la abrazó por un costado y depositó un beso en la mejilla de la misma, notando al tacto como le arrancaba una sonrisa y la tranquilizaba. Él nunca había supuesto que las cosas serían tan difíciles, sus padres lo habían protegido de tanta información que, cuando todo explotó, a principio de enero, él mismo se sintió perdido aunque Helga le observaba como si fuese elemental todo lo ocurrido.

Stella no le había dejado acompañar a Helga a Alemania en navidad. En realidad, se había puesto irrazonable, distante y algo nerviosa, volviéndose el asunto completamente extraño. Miles había intentado explicarle el asunto a su hijo pero Stella se negaba a entrar en razón. Hasta que, un día antes de que Helga volviera, Arnold terminó discutiendo con su madre como pocas veces. Y entre esos gritos que no se piensan, entre esas ideas que casi se vuelven paranoicas para poner al mundo de tu lado… Arnold descubrió la verdad. Stella tenía miedo, miedo de que Arnold se alejara demasiado y se perdiera, que algo le ocurriese y su terror llegaba a ser tan fuerte que hasta pensaba que La Sombra podría aparecer y quitárselo, aunque eso era imposible.

En todo ese tiempo de aislamiento y privación de la libertad que Stella y Miles habían sufrido en el confinamiento que tuvieron que pasar para proteger a la Gente de los Ojos Verdes, inevitablemente sus almas se habían roto. Pero Miles había superado mejor la situación pues tenía que ser fuerte y proteger a su esposa. Pero Stella no había querido admitir todo el daño que eso le había hecho y años después, todo ese dolor había explotado. Cuando Arnold comprendió qué era lo que ocurría, había entendido por qué su padre se negaba a ir a conferencias fuera de la ciudad o por qué Stella nunca buscaba mejores oportunidades de trabajo fuera de Hillwood a pesar de su exitosa carrera y grandes descubrimientos.

Después de eso y un par de charlas posteriores, Stella y Miles habían acordado acudir a una terapia de pareja, para que esas cicatrices terminaran de cerrarse. El progreso había sido increíble en un inicio pero después de la emoción principal, el avance había sido lento pero mucho más seguro. Arnold tenía que admitir que gracias a eso era que él podía viajar con el equipo y por primera vez desde que se había reencontrado con sus padres, se habían planteado la idea de que Arnold estudiara fuera de Hillwood o de que posiblemente él viviría fuera de la ciudad donde se había criado los Shortman por generaciones. Miles le había comentado a su hijo que posiblemente pudiese partir a Alemania en el verano.

- Esta noche tengo un anuncio que darles. –comentó Stella, soltándose de su hijo y acomodando el cabello del chico, quien había decidido que un peinado menos puntiagudo ayudaría a que la gente que se sentaba atrás de él pudiese ver el pizarrón, por lo que le caía ligeramente hacia adelante.

- ¿Es algo bueno…? –preguntó con curiosidad el chico y ella asintió- Bien, entonces esperaré con ansias la noche.

- Perfecto. Y ahora soy yo quien piensa que llegarás tarde. Ve.

Arnold sonrió y con mejor ánimo salió de la casa de huéspedes, encontrándose con Will al teléfono, pero este colgaba con cierta frustración.

- No lo entiendo, siempre que están con Big Gino no contestan sus celulares. –explicó el pelirrojo, notablemente serio- Te lo puedo asegurar, ese enano está planeando algo…

- No me lo recuerdes. –pidió Arnold, tensándose una vez más. Una y otra vez había descubierto que el mundo parecía detenerse cuando Helga jugaba a la política con Gino. Si alguna emergencia existía, tenía que buscarla por toda la preparatoria porque su celular era completamente desatendido.

- Míralo de esta manera, novato. Solo faltan dos meses para que se terminen las clases. Y por lo menos por esa época ya no tendremos que saber nada de Big Gino. –intentó confortarle Will.

- Claro, pero Helga y yo somos novatos, yo deberé saber de Big Gino pavoneándose alrededor de Helga por tres años más. –masculló el rubio, cruzándose de brazos- Tú tienes un año más de estudio y luego la universidad.

- ¿Pavoneándose…?

- Si

- ¿Cómo un pavo? –Will se detuvo un momento ante la imagen- ¿Los pavos hacen danza de apareo?

- ¿Y cómo voy a saber yo eso? –preguntó sorprendido Arnold.

- No lo sé, tu usaste el término, yo solo me imagino al enano de Gino haciendo sonidos de pavo… -el rubio le observó extrañado- …ahora lo hace alrededor de Helga y usando una tanga con cola de pavo.

- …a veces eres muy extraño. –concluyó Arnold, con un ligero tic en el ojo, pensando cuantos años tardaría en olvidarse de tal imagen en su pobre cabeza.

- ¡Hey! –cruzando la calle gritó Gerald, quien se reunión con ellos - ¿De qué hablan?

- No querr…

- De Big Gino en tanga de pavo. –contestó naturalmente Will, sin dejar que Arnold terminara su advertencia.

- Bien, no quiero saberlo. –se apresuró a decir Gerald.

- Una sabía decisión. –le apoyó Arnold.

- ¿Ya les contó Lila sobre la feria de ciencias? –tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo asintieron- ¿Planean ir?

- Todo recae en mis hombros, al parecer. Pero seguramente si vamos. –explicó Will- Por lo menos en eso Big Gino no ha metido sus narices.

- No entiendo. –dijo Gerald- ¿En qué?

- El trato con personas. –concluyó Arnold- Big Gino en estos meses expandió su negocio como nunca antes.

- Hay que admitir que todo se lo debe a Helga. –recordó Gerald- Ella tiene un don para manipular masas… un poder muy peligroso… a veces tengo pesadillas donde es dictadora.

- ¿Y hace que hagas la danza del pavo? –consultó Will.

- ¿Puedes olvidarte de los pavos? –rogó Arnold, sonriendo inevitablemente ante la extrañeza de Gerald.

- En todo caso… -continuó el pelinegro- Gino no hubiese llegado ni a la esquina sin Helga.

Los tres chicos asintieron en silencio. Big Gino siempre había tenido su pequeño _negocio_ limitado a permisos para salir de clases, algunas extorciones y ventas clandestinas de productos varios. Pero cuando Gretel se unió a él, en poco tiempo Gino se dio cuenta que eso era puramente pantalla y chica no era quien mandaba realmente. Si, la alemana trataba con las personas, pero todo era planeado por Helga y repentinamente todo el universo de Gino se amplió como nunca antes. Ahora su mafia se podía llamar como tal, dado que controlaba las influencias de la _sociedad_ de la preparatoria.

El consejo estudiantil que había sido escogido por el alumnado había ganado por el marketing que Gretel había logrado obtener. Realmente era curioso como una pequeña donación de productos lograba la compra de votos, todo a cambio publicidad gratuita en las paredes de la preparatoria. Además, Helga había encontrado un lugar mejor que el viejo lote abandonado atrás del edificio principal, así que entre las propuestas que entregó el consejo estudiantil estuvo el de habilitar ese lugar como una zona de _recreación_, _entretenimiento _y _relajación_ para tiempos de receso. Claro que lo habían logrado hablando con los dueños del terreno que no encontraron mal que se construyera una pequeña casa pre-fabricada de paneles de madera que encajaban previamente y eran tan fáciles de armar como desarmar. Ahí dentro habían puesto muebles donados y hasta un televisor que se podía alquilar para verlo ¿Cómo no iban a votar por ellos? Realmente era inevitable notarlo: Helga G. Pataki era un genio para manipular a las masas.

Pero no solo eso, también se había agregado el control de información, comandados por Rhonda, una legión de gente al tanto de cada novedad, informaban de los datos relevantes a Helga. Y con trato igualitario se documentaba los grandes logros, los secretos y las humillaciones más grandes. Toda información era valiosa para el futuro.

La preparatoria había avanzado en el área de los deportes gracias a Helga. La menor de los Pataki simplemente había puesto bajo su protección a quienes anteriormente habían sido extorsionados y esclavizados por los deportistas para lograr su derecho para jugar: los estudiosos. Ya no más engaños de chicas atractivas para tener a inocentes muchachos haciendo sus tareas, ni un solo fortachón abusivo golpearía a un cerebrito para que le hiciera su tarea. Helga había llegado para protegerlos bajo las alas de la administración de Big Gino y volver un negocio lo que antes había sido abuso, de esa manera, los deportistas que no podían resolver sus tareas, podían pagar a los estudiantes para que se las hicieran y estos últimos ganaban una comisión, mientras los otros podían ir a los torneos. Parte del trato, por supuesto, era la nula extorción de parte y parte, pues Helga había visto casos muy curiosos en su corto tiempo de reinado.

También se había levantado un negocio de falsificación de permisos. Y no, no había sido idea de Helga, ni mucho menos de Gretel. Hace cuatro meses, sorpresivamente, se había acercado Curly a Big Gino, mostrándole una notable habilidad que fácilmente tenía la posibilidad de sacar mucho provecho. Grandes psicólogos se solían especializar, de la misma manera que algunos interpretaban el test de manchas de Rorschach, en descifrar la mente humana a través de la escritura por medio de la grafología. Curly había puesto algunos psicólogos a prueba con su grandiosa habilidad de cambiar su manera de escribir, siendo fácilmente interpretadas dos palabras escritas por él, como pertenecientes de autores completamente diferentes. Curly era, en términos curiosos, dueño del camuflaje. Y no solo eso, con el vistazo único de la letra de alguien, podía replicarla sin la menor equivocación, las misma alargada "l", una igual y regordeta "b" y hasta curiosas formas de ponerle el punto a una "i". De esa manera, él ganaba una cuantiosa comisión por escribir permisos para salir con anticipación, no participar en la disección de una rana o faltar a un entrenamiento.

Y al igual que en la antigua Inglaterra había que pedirle a la reina permiso para comerciar, de la misma manera, se había creado una red de mercantes, que con la seguridad y vigilancia de Big Gino, podían vender desde artículos de catálogo hasta lo más excéntricos objetos de culto. Todo gracias a Helga.

Por cosas como esas, mientras los nobles fingían que el _oculto _gobierno no existía, otros buscaban una manera de asociarse a los mismos. Y dado que todo había sido para mejor, las autoridades hacían la vista gorda a cambio de los trofeos, premios, reconocimientos y estabilidad que en años anteriores no habían visto venir. Para la gente común, toda la gloria le pertenecía a la peligrosa alemana, pero los conocedores podían reconocer a la anti-heroína, que con un lazo rosa y mirada asesina, mantenía un equilibrio perfecto en la pirámide social.

Y por eso era inevitable que Helga estuviese extremadamente ocupada. En cada receso acudiendo a la base secreta de su pequeño reino o entrando a Historia II, Literatura II, entre otras materias que adelantaba. Por esa misma razón, Arnold casi nunca la veía y desde que ella se había unido al taller de teatro, salía mucho más tarde que él y era casi nulo el caso que se le permitiese ingresar al coliseo para ver las prácticas del elenco ¿Y por qué hacía eso Helga? Créditos extras. Desde su primer año en la preparatoria, la chica se estaba sobre-esforzando para tener las mejores oportunidades en las mejores universidades. Y por la manera en que gobernaba la preparatoria, era inevitable darle la razón: era una gran y temida líder.

El día transcurría de esa manera, con Arnold observando correr a Helga de un lado a otro, metiéndose en peleas ajenas, amenazando a un par de personas, dejando que Gretel cerrara tratos en su nombre, entrenando con el equipo de beisbol, corriendo al coliseo cuando salía de las duchas y perdiéndose por otra hora en el taller de teatro. Al salir, en lugar de lucir agotada, parecía llena de energía, mientras él le observaba con tranquilidad, pensando que en algún momento tendría que decirle que la veía poco tiempo, que le gustaría que no se pusiera tan nerviosa y le permitiese tomarla de la mano al entrar en un salón o ser compañeros de trabajo. Pero se decía que no era el momento, menos cuando ella le contaba su día o planeaban algo para hacer en la tarde.

El tiempo volaba cuando estaba junto a ella, acomodados uno junto a otro viendo una serie o con Helga escribiendo apresuradamente alguna nueva historia, un nuevo poema, dibujaba algún personaje o esculpía en plastilina algo que no podía describir con palabras y buscaba ayuda en el soñador de su novio. No importaba como lo viera, le era inevitable sentir que el tiempo había escapado entre sus dedos cuando Gretel llegaba de trabajar en la noche y ellos apenas en ese momento se percataban que había oscurecido afuera.

- La cena está sirviéndose abajo, tórtolos. –saludó la alemana, soltándose su cabello del moño que lo capturaba, el cual cayó rápidamente hasta sus caderas, el lacio cabello rubio se abrió como un abanico escalonado que rápidamente hizo que Gretel pasara de la edad de veintidós años a los simples dieciocho años o en realidad quince por la manera en que la punta de su cabello se alzaba hacia los lados como el de una niña que no sabía peinarse- Maldito Will y su idea de las extensiones… Lo juro, no vuelvo a ponérmelas para trabajar. Lo intenté solo hoy y sentía que me iba a desnucar con este moño… Prefiero ir con mi cabello corto. -masculló, metiendo sus dedos entre las largas hebras y llegando a darse masajes en la nuca, logrando que cayeran pequeños mechones cerca de su rostro, de manera escalonada y su mirada azulada se asimiló al de una niña. Solo por un segundo- Tu madre, lobito, está haciendo malabares con los platos, creo que está muy nerviosa. –comentó, con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Al parecer lo que quiere contarnos es extremadamente importante. –Arnold se estiró, notando un ligero dolor en su espalda, no se había dado cuenta cuanto tiempo había permanecido leyendo los borradores de la nueva historia que había escrito Helga.

- Entonces bajemos, tengo una tonelada de deberes. –Helga se deslizó del mesón hasta el suelo, notando como su prima volvía a su habitación, se ponía su grueso cintillo negro y se quitaba la chaqueta del trabajo.

- Muero de hambre. Además, tengo un gran anuncio que hacer yo también. –ronroneó, siguiendo a la pareja un par de pasos atrás- En verdad tu cabeza es gigante, lobito.

- Gretel…

- ¿Qué…?

- ¿Tienes algún problema con mi cabeza? –preguntó, regresándola a ver, respirando despacio. La chica no hacía comentarios así por nada.

- Solo uno. –admitió, ronroneando- Cesaría.

- ¿Qué? –Arnold se detuvo en mitad de los escalones, forzando a Helga a hacer lo mismo.

- Que mi prima dará a luz por cesaría. Porque si sus bebes van a tener tu cabezota ¡Me la rompes! ¡Y si me la rompes, te corto el enfermerito! –señaló, apuntando con su dedo índice entre las piernas del chico- ¡Imagínate que la cabeza de los enfermeritos fuesen como la cabeza de sus dueños, Helga! –comentó riéndose- Hoy no estarías con nosotros.

Inevitablemente Arnold se cubrió con ambas manos entre sus piernas pues Gretel no dejaba de señalarlo justo ahí y Helga se lanzó hacia su prima, quien la esquivó ágilmente, logrando que su atacante tropezara un par de pasos hacia atrás. Lamentablemente Helga no podía quedarse así y comenzó a correr atrás de su prima, escaleras abajo, dejando atrás al más afectado de todos. Después de todo la agilidad de las primas era extremadamente igual, pero en velocidad ganaba Helga.

Cuando Arnold arribo, descubrió a su familia entera observando con completa diversión como Helga correteaba alrededor de la mesa a Gretel, quien se había quitado los zapatos de tacón alto e intentaba usar una silla de la misma manera que un domador de leones lo haría.

- ¡Cálmate! ¡Tengo hambre! –pidió entre risas la alemana.

- Haces los comentarios menos oportunos. –le regañó Helga, cerrando sus puños con fuerza- ¡De esta no te salvas!

- ¿Quieres apostar? –preguntó divertida, lanzando una mirada a la familia.

- ¿Qué…?

Arnold se acercó lentamente, debatiéndose entre detener a su novia o atrapar a su cuñada para ayudar a Helga… y posiblemente terminar castrado en el proceso. Mejor no intervenir…

- Van a publicar tu libro. –soltó repentinamente Gretel.

El efecto fue inmediato, Helga se relajó de golpe y trastabilló hasta sostenerse de la mesa. La alemana sonrió con astucia, bajando la silla y apoyando sus dedos sobre el espaldar de la misma.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Cuál…? –susurró Helga.

- La historia de aventura y fantasía que escribiste inspirada en el diario del señor Shortman, hable con él… -señaló y Miles asintió- y ambos pensamos que era una historia increíble, llena de riesgo, de romance, el cómo haces que la cultura aborigen tenga magia literalmente poética… Bueno, era algo diferente y maravilloso. No costó nada que una editorial se interesara, solo quieren conocerte y listo. –explicó, sonriendo con emoción y le lanzó una mirada a Arnold- ¿Qué haces ahí? Deberías estar sosteniendo a tu chica, creo que se va a desmayar.

El rubio tenía una sonrisa mucho más grande en sus labios, el corazón le latía con fuerza, pues sabía que era un sueño hecho realidad para Helga, la posibilidad de publicar uno de sus libros, uno que realmente lo había hecho a su manera, con su propio estilo y sin pensar en otra cosa que en su inspiración personal. Sin dudarlo, Arnold se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura, mientras la familia irrumpía en aplausos.

- Hablo en serio. Nunca bromearía contigo de esto. –Gretel rápidamente respondió lo que parecía que Helga quería preguntarle- Vas a estar mucho más ocupada ahora, pero valdrá la pena. Lo he planeado todo, el almirante quiere venir este fin de semana para felicitarte y la reunión es el sábado.

Helga asintió en silencio, su tío Klaus vivía en Washington desde finales de enero, con un jugoso retiro militar. Cuando en la marina se llegaba a almirante, el puesto más alto, se estaba a cargo dos años y luego había que dejar el puesto. El hombre había terminado su tiempo con honor y el mismo día en que terminó de trabajar, había viajado a Estados Unidos para instalarse como consejero militar del secretario de defensa, aunque viajaba con regularidad de vuelta al hogar, siempre acompañado de Elizabeth, la ama de llaves y ayuda personal del hombre.

- Mamá, creo que nos querías contar tú también algo. –apuntó Arnold, ayudando de esa manera a Helga para que las miradas dejaran de estar sobre ella y así pudiese temblar de la emoción en paz.

- Oh, es verdad. –admitió Stella- Aunque no sé si esta noticia sea tan buena como la de Helga. –comentó, sonriendo- Pero, tu padre y yo queríamos decirte, bueno, decirles a todos, -recalcó, mirando a sus suegros y luego a su hijo- que estoy embarazada.

Un coro de gritos y felicitaciones resonó a su alrededor, pero Arnold lo sintió extremadamente lejano, su corazón, que había estado latiendo con fuerza por la buena fortuna de Helga, se le había paralizado repentinamente ante la inesperada noticia, su pulso se había bajado en pique pues ni en un millón de años había imaginado algo así. Él iba a tener un hermano o una hermana. Él iba a ser hermano mayor.

Arnold Shortman, pasaba de ser único hijo, al hermano mayor de un pequeño bebe que aún no nacía.

- ¡Arnold!

Él pasaba de lúcido a estar completa y absolutamente desmayado.

**Nota de Autora: **Yo tenía planeado que este fuese un capítulo de diez hojas contando la nota de autora. Pero la explicación y recopilación, recordatorios y resúmenes que a veces requiere un prólogo para refrescar la memoria del lector, puede llegar a ser algo largo.

¿Les gusto la puerta del prólogo? Descuiden, los siguientes capítulos tendrán más comedia, interacción y por supuesto, más acción.

Dioses ¡Es maravilloso estar de vuelta!

¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! Este es un regalo de mi para... ¿Nosotros? Para ustedes y para mí. El inicio de una nueva historia.

Sinceramente espero no defraudarlos.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

Helga le observaba con cierta frustración y resignación. Después del desmayo que había sufrido Arnold, en medio de la cena, había despertado a la hora, murmurando con una sonrisa "_Voy a tener un hermano_". Stella le había administrado una infusión de hierbas que lo hizo volver a dormir hasta el día siguiente. Y si bien solo había sido una baja de presión y un exceso de emociones, el chico lucía ligeramente más pálido, acostado en su cama, observando el cielo a través de la pérgola de su habitación.

- Creo que hoy deberías quedarte descansando.

- Creo que exageras. –el chico se sentó, observando hacia su escritorio, donde estaba un plato lleno de algo similar a pan tostado aunque definitivamente no era eso- ¿Y eso…?

- Lo hizo Will, es _pain perdu _un desayuno típico en Nueva Orleans. –explicó, acercándose a la mesa y tomando el plato, mientras se sentaba junto a él- Algo así como tostadas francesas. –le lanzó una mirada de advertencia- Me preocupaste, cabeza de balón.

- Lo lamento… -tomó el plato entre sus manos y probó una de las delgadas tostadas, una sensación a vino y miel le invadió el paladar- Esto esta delicioso.

- Pocas madres enseñan a sus hijos a cocinar. Pero que Dios bendiga a Marie por enseñarle tan bien al zanahoria ese ¿No? –comentó con una sonrisa que no llegó hasta su mirada- Tu madre está más tranquila al saber que te gusta la idea de tener un hermano o hermana.

- Lo sé… solo me impresioné. –le dio otra mordida a la tostada y notó como Helga seguía observándole fijamente- Va en serio, me gusta la idea. Por años siempre desee tener alguien a mi lado, algo que me uniera más a mis padres, alguien de mi edad. Ahora… -sonrió con diversión, al notar la ironía- este lugar esta infestado por gente de mi edad. Ya no solo somos Gerald y yo. –explicó.

- Perdón por infestarte el lugar. –comentó la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

- Todo lo contrario, gracias Helga. –dejo el plato a un lado y la atrajo a él, abrazándola con fuerza- Por años estuve muy solo, pero ahora cada día es una locura y te lo agradezco.

- Tonto… -murmuró, empujándolo, apartando la mirada para que no notara el sonrojo en sus mejillas, aunque ella podía jurar que el latir de su corazón era al mismo ritmo que una danza india- ¡Tienes las manos pegajosas! –gruñó, intentando ocultar la sonrisa de sus labios.

- No es mi culpa, ese pan pain… pan…

- _Pain perdu_

- Eso. –se rio- Esta absolutamente delicioso.

- Mejor… -la chica se deslizó de entre sus brazos y con agilidad salió de la cama, parándose- Si vas a ir a clases, deberías ya prepararte.

- Oh, verdad… -se comió la última tostada en un solo mordisco y buscó en su armario ropa- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

- Unos… quince minutos.

- ¡Eso es muy poco tiempo! –el chico se detuvo y la regreso a ver, Helga enmarcó una ceja, cínicamente- Mira, que tú puedas prepararte en ese tiempo…

- Tic… tac…

- ¡Debiste avisarme antes! –el chico tomó lo primero que encontró y salió fuera de su habitación- ¡Hola Gretel! –saltó los escalones, pasando sobre la chica, quien solo tuvo tiempo de encogerse en sí misma y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el portazo del baño.

- Veo que no está molesto. –comentó la alemana, acomodándose mejor en las escaleras de madera que llevaban a la habitación del chico.

- ¿Por qué estaría molesto contigo? –preguntó Helga, sorprendida, pasando junto a su prima y apoyándose en la entrada del departamento- Sin contar las miles de razones por las que debería y nunca lo hace.

- Algunos chicos se molestan cuando bromeo de sus penes. –respondió, fingiendo inocencia en su voz.

Helga rodó los ojos y lanzó una mirada hacia dentro del lugar, donde Will y Lila parecían estar bailando en la cocina, mientras ¿Lavaban los platos?

- ¿Quién lo diría? Lila no es buena bailando… a menos que sea ballet -comentó descuidadamente, intentando cambiar de tema. Y uno muy bueno era lo rígida que era la pelirroja para moverse.

- Lo sé, por suerte Will baila por tres personas. –Gretel sonrió de costado- Italia estaba completamente molesto porque le dijiste que irías caminando hoy.

- Que iríamos. –corrigió, no sabía cómo su prima aprendía tantos sobrenombres, ni siquiera ella, que se consideraba extremadamente ingeniosa en eso, se la pasaba cambiando el nombre a todo el mundo- Gino debe entender que no es mi esclavo personal. –se cruzó de brazos- Además, Arnold es más importante.

- Supongo. –la chica se encogió de hombros- Tú estás consciente de que le gustas a él ¿Verdad?

- ¿A Big Gino? –Helga movió su mano para señalar la altura del chico, una por debajo de su cabeza.

- Si.

- Ah sí… desde hace meses. –Helga volvió a observar dentro del departamento, Lila se había metido en la habitación de Gretel y Will estaba acomodando algo en la cocina- Pero es un caso perdido y él lo sabe. Además, Gino se enamoraría de una máquina de hacer dinero si fuese así… cómo tú.

- Solo si me asegurara la máquina que es dinero legal. –comentó descuidada, pero retomó el tema del chico- No creo que lo sepa. –la alemana captó el interés de su prima- Todo el mundo dice que lo tuyo con el lobito no va para ningún lado.

- ¿Y qué? –preguntó ella, defensiva.

- Que eso le da esperanzas. –concluyó Gretel- Y la esperanza mantiene viva a más gente que la comida. Aunque sería divertido un triángulo amoroso ¿No crees?

Helga soltó una carcajada despectiva que solo fue interrumpida por el abrir de la puerta del baño y por un Arnold que vestido pero con el cabello empapado subió a su habitación sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás. Oh… susurraba como el Conejo Blanco que llega tarde en Wonderland.

- Llevo años enamorada de ese chico bien portado. –le recordó Helga- ¿Quién en su sano juicio se enamoraría de otra persona cuando tiene lo que quiere?

- El ser humano. Porque nunca está satisfecho. –Gretel se levantó con una sonrisa traviesa- Si estuviese bien enamorarnos de más de una persona, lo haríamos. Y a veces lo hacemos. Si consideras que muchas personas se enamoran por exceso de tiempo junto a una persona, eso llevaría a que es relativamente fácil hacer que alguien se enamore de una tercera persona. –concluyó- La sociedad es la que dice que debemos ir solos o en parejas. También dice que una pareja debe ser hombre y mujer, pero mírame. Las leyes están para romperse ¿No crees?

- ¿Qué estas planeando? –susurró Helga, temiendo la respuesta que vendría. Por varias razones, cuando a Gretel se le metía algo en la cabeza, era casi imposible sacárselo. Y seguramente esa no sería su excepción. Desde muy pequeña había declarado una guerra a lo convencional y a lo que era considerado regular. Y en lo que respectaba a su vida: estaba ganando.

- Estoy listo. –la puerta de la habitación de Arnold se abrió, descubriendo un acelerado chico, agarrado a la perilla como si de esta dependiese su vida- ¿No van a venir por ustedes?

- Vamos a acompañarte por si te colapsas. –explicó Gretel.

- Claro que ella lo hace porque Lila le dijo que era lo correcto. –explicó Helga, entrando al departamento por sus cosas.

- Para tu información, la que lleva los pantalones en esta relación… -comenzó la alemana, pero se calló sorpresivamente cuando un par de finos brazos la rodearon desde atrás y un delgado cuerpo se apoyó contra su espalda.

- Van a llegar tarde si no se apresuran. –les recordó Lila, cruzando una mirada con Helga, quien amablemente se mordía las comisuras de los labios para no reírse con tal fuerza que posiblemente se ganase un golpe que la lanzara por una ventana. Le gustaba lo que Lila estaba aprendiendo de su convivencia: Osadía.

Gretel sacudió sus manos sobre los mechones que se escapaban a su peinado. Por supuesto que Will había sido el de la idea de que se pusiera unas largas extensiones que hacían que su cabello luciera como si se abriese en una gran A hasta sus caderas. El estilo escalonado había hecho que cuando se recogía el cabello en un moño alto un mechón se le escapara. O cuando Lila la peinaba, como ese día, pues Gretel solo sabía lo extremadamente básico del arte de agarrar un cepillo y un peine (en realidad, ni siquiera diferenciaba el uno del otro), terminaba con un par de mechones de cabello que desde sus sienes se torcían hacia atrás hasta recogerse atrás, como una simple media cola que dejaba que su cabello cayera libremente, los mechones sueltos de adelante terminaban peinados en un pequeño cerquillo hacia un costado pero dejando libre vista de su azulada mirada. El largo cabello le quedaba bien, la hacía

Si en el pasado Helga y Gretel tenían un increíble parecido familiar, con ese estilo la alemana adquiría un parecido aterrador hacia su estadounidense familiar. Literalmente: Aterrador. Arnold en realidad hubiese alegado que en realidad Gretel había adquirido mayor parecido a Hilda, la niña que una vez soñó, pero eso lo hubiese empujado a hablar de su humillante y extraño sueño. Pero la serenidad y tranquilidad que trasmitía Gretel, todo logrado por el tiempo que dedicaba Lila en ella, se esfumaba cuando esta hablaba, miraba o simplemente actuaba como la pequeña dictadora que era. Pues simplemente se volvía en la personificación del terror, la dulce muñeca que te asesina mientras duermes. Y aun así, la alemana fingía que era ella quien mandaba en la relación. Por supuesto, que se lo dijera a su inocente peinado y largas extenciones.

- … sí, yo se lo digo… descuida… te aseguro que le encantará la idea. Nos vemos. –Will se detuvo en la puerta del corredor, colgando su celular, notando el intercambio de miradas burlonas que tanto Arnold como Helga lanzaban a las otras dos chicas- …bien… me perdí el chiste, al parecer.

- ¿Qué chiste? –masculló la alemana y tanto Lila, como Arnold y Helga soltaron una carcajada- ¡Hey!

- El amor te ha hecho débil. –bromeó Helga, agradeciendo que Lila tuviese unos reflejos envidiables para sostener a su novia.

- ¡Will!

- Vamos a llegar tarde. –cortó las quejas de la alemana y extendió su brazo hacia la misma- Ven, si te muevo a ti es posible que el resto del grupo nos siga.

- Yo debo tomar el autobús, así que sería bueno salir. –pidió Lila, logrando que de esa manera el grupo saliera por fin del corredor y lograra llegar a la calle sin otra disputa que no fuese el recordarle a Helga que había olvidado hacer las compras de la semana y la despensa estaba casi vacía.

El grupo acompañó a la pelirroja a la parada de autobús y la dejaron subiendo al mismo, mientras apresuraban el paso de camino a la preparatoria.

- Lo que me recuerda, Pataki. –Will regresó a ver sobre su hombro, pues tanto Arnold como Helga iban un par de pasos atrás de ellos- Mi madre me pidió que te recuerde que hoy son las audiciones.

- ¿Audiciones? –preguntó Arnold, con curiosidad- ¿Qué audiciones?

- Una obra que creó un amigo de Broadway de la madre de Will. "_Humo de fantasía_". –la chica se encogió de hombros- La protagonista conoce en una elegante fiesta a un hombre que en un inicio le teme, pero cuando conversa con él, cae rendida a sus pies y terminan casándose. Pero ella se entera que su amado esposo es un espíritu maligno que se alimenta de los actos más viles de los ciudadanos, pero que se enamoró de ella, pues su alma pura y valiente es algo que nunca podrá poseer. Ella cree que es su fin, hasta que llega a la ciudad un explorador y aventurero, que al saber la situación de la protagonista decide salvarla y se enamora de ella.

- Interesante… -admitió el rubio- ¿Y planeas tener el estelar?

- Mi madre planea que tenga el estelar. –corrigió Will- La audición es…

- …algo diferente. –admitió Helga- Hay que tomar una canción y volverla la mayor parte del diálogo de la escena.

- Y ahí entra la llamada de mi madre. –intervino Will, retirando su brazo de los hombros de Gretel- Ella quiere que tú –señaló a Arnold- vayas al coliseo hoy, para ayudar como extra en las escenas y eso. Todos se van a ayudar, pero no hay suficientes chicos.

- ¿Y por qué no vas tú? –preguntó extrañado el rubio.

- Will es un asco para actuar. –explicó Gretel, sonriendo divertida- Aprenderse diálogos y decirlos en público lo ponen nervioso.

- Siento mucha presión, tú sabes, tener una madre actriz hace que la gente espere grandes cosas de ti en ese ámbito. Pero tú has actuado otras veces, musicales y teatro.

- El famoso Romeo y Julieta. –picó la alemana, logrando que su prima se sonrojara.

- ¿Podrías ayudarla?

- Por supuesto. –aceptó el chico, encontrando eso como la perfecta oportunidad para ver a Helga en su ámbito teatral.

El grupo llego a la preparatoria y se dispersó rápidamente, Helga y Gretel compartían clases juntas, por lo que se despidieron del grupo, al entrar en Literatura II, las chicas se acercaron a Nadine, quien pareció encontrar su presencia como una salvación.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Helga, suponiendo que tal vez la estuviesen molestando.

- Oh nada, Edmund, el amigo de Wolfgang, no dejaba de hablar, creo que intentaba invitarme…. o ver si iba a asistir, a la fiesta del viernes. –explicó la chica, encogiéndose suavemente de hombros- No le entendí bien entre las risas y los cambios de tema rápidos que hacía. En algún momento habló de un perro que podía cambiar su forma y estirarse todo lo que quisiera. –comentó, abriendo los ojos asombrada.

A finales de noviembre, Nadine había terminado con Will por razones inesperadas, ella simplemente parecía estar sinceramente enamorada de él pero aun así, terminó con el chico. No hubo lágrimas, ni distanciamientos, el tiempo junto al pelirrojo le había dado más seguridad y una popularidad inesperada, por ser la segunda novia conocida del chico y la que más había durado con Will.

Repentinamente, había dejado de ser la sombra de Rhonda y había adquirido una popularidad igual a la de su amiga. Pero mientras Rhonda era conocida como la _policía de la moda_ y la _reina de los populares_ autoproclamada, Nadine tenía una popularidad más divina por así decirlo, conseguía admiradores mucho más artísticos, naturistas, intelectuales. Mientras Rhonda rompía corazones de fortachones y chicos inundados en dinero, Nadine recibía poemas, cartas o sorpresivos regalos de chicos que rara vez se encontraban a si mismos lo suficientemente dignos para ella. Helga había leído uno de los poemas y aunque pobremente rimado, le había sorprendido como comparaba a Nadine con la Madre Naturaleza. Tal popularidad no había nublado la amable y diligente actitud de la chica, le había dado la seguridad de no cegarse por la atención y decidir brillar por sí misma.

Lo que había iniciado por un desesperado intento de atención aferrándose a Gretel, había seguido a una madura y afectiva relación con Will y finalizado con el amor propio de Nadine, algo que había perdido la chica en algún momento del pasado pero por fin había recuperado.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste? –Gretel se había cruzado de brazos, enmarcando una ceja, lo cual, con su largo cabello, le hacía lucir como una niña malhumorada, muy similar a Helga en el pasado.

- Pues nunca tuve oportunidad de hablar por la razón que no paraba de dar vueltas en círculos. –explicó, encogiéndose de hombros- A veces pienso que entiendo mejor a los insectos que a las personas.

- Lo cual tendría sentido. Las personas son un manojo de estupideces que agitaron con fuerza antes de meterlos en la cabeza de un individuo y enviarlo al mundo. –comentó Helga, sentándose descuidadamente en su silla- Si tienes la oportunidad de casarte con una araña, simplemente hazlo, Nadine.

- Las arañas no son insectos…

- Lo sé, pero para lo que refiere, entiendes mi punto. Cásate con una araña. –aconsejó la chica, señalándole con su dedo índice- O una oruga y sacas seda de ella y hasta te daría ingresos.

- A veces dices cosas extrañas. –Nadine se sentó justo a tiempo para que la profesora entrara y comenzara su explicación sobre los versos alejandrinos, lo cual cortó cualquier conversación referente al asunto.

Lamentablemente Helga encontraba ese tema tan interesante, algo completamente aburrido desde que lo dominaba a la perfección. La chica se inclinó ligeramente sobre su asiento y sacó su celular, buscando entre la lista de sus contactos y escribiendo sigilosamente algo que la distrajera en su actividad.

_Helga: Así que vas a participar en la feria de ciencias. Realmente eres una cerebrito._

Al poco rato no le extrañó que su celular brillara, después de todo su mejor amiga era capaz de hacer más de cinco tareas al mismo tiempo. Y en realidad ¡Todo eso se lo debía a ella! ¡Sin ella, Phoebe nunca hubiese entrenado la habilidad de hacer tareas físicas e intelectuales al mismo tiempo! Más aun, nunca hubiese logrado dominar perfectamente el hacer varias tareas físicas y múltiples tareas intelectuales al mismo tiempo. Todo eso, se lo debía a ella. Pero por supuesto ¿Acaso Phoebe se lo agradecía? ¿Acaso le había mencionado alguna vez que gracias a su duro entrenamiento era capaz de controlar soberbiamente los requisitos de una academia tan complicada y estar entre las mejores alumnas? No, por supuesto que no. Ahí donde el cínico mundo veía a una abusiva Helga de la infancia ¡Nadie vio a una caritativa, bondadosa, maravillosa y grandiosa Helga que solo preparaba a su mejor amiga al futuro! ¡Nadie! Bola de ciegos…

La chica se resignó a su trágico destino de villana de cuentos de hadas, sin redención y prestó atención al mensaje que había recibido. Después de todo… se suponía que era ese mensaje el que debía distraerla y no su ocurrente imaginación.

_Phoebe: Ya se los comentó Lila. Me alegra. Pues sí. Ella me permitió enfocarlo más al lado de la medicina, que es a donde quiero apuntar. _

_Helga: …medicina… ¿Sabes? La única persona que encontraría interesante todo eso sería la mamá de Arnold_

_Phoebe: Podrías invitarla._

_Helga: …procuro tener la menor cantidad de conversaciones con ella ¿Sabes?_

_Phoebe: ¿Por qué? Pensé que ella realmente te apreciaba y te consideraba como parte de su familia_

_Helga: ¡Exactamente ese es el problema! Ya ha llegado a llamarme "hija" ¡Esta loca!_

Lamentablemente el mensaje no trasmitía la voz aguda y crítica de Helga. Pues no era para menos, su querida suegra, cada vez que encontraba un momento para tener una conversación entre las dos, no lo hacía de suegra a nuera. No. Lo intentaba hacer de madre a hija… y un tipo de madre liberal, comprensiva y afectiva… Lo cual era aterrador ¡No podía hablar con la madre de su novio de ciertos temas! Aun recordaba cuando quiso darle una charla de métodos anticonceptivos ¡Una charla! ¡A ella! ¿En qué mundo se ha visto algo así? En lugar de intentar mantener la idea de un hijo virgen y bueno… su suegra actuaba con total naturalidad sobre lo que estaba segura que era la realidad. Stella hablaba de la sexualidad de Helga y Arnold como algo que debía charlarse naturalmente para prevenir una siguiente generación pero al mismo tiempo hablando con naturalidad el cómo entre la Gente de los Ojos Verdes, no existía la adolescencia y por ende los guerreros a la edad de Arnold ya escogían esposa y tenían hijos. Un debate de culturas ¡Basado en la sexualidad! No es algo que quieres hablar con tu suegra. Simplemente, no es algo que desees hacer y punto.

_Phoebe: Creo que estás exagerando_.

Helga enmarcó una ceja y releyó las cuatro palabras como si estuviesen en otro idioma. Porque no podía ser verdad que se considerara una exageración algo tan importante.

_Helga: ¿En serio…?_

_Phoebe: Muchas chicas quisieran que la madre de su novio fuese tan comprensiva y amable. La madre de Gerald es muy estricta y habla siempre con esos términos de juegos que no entiendo…_

_Helga: Oh… así que preferirías que tu suegra hablara contigo de lo bueno y maravilloso que sería que uses un método anticonceptivo con su hijo ¿No?_

La respuesta tardó diez minutos en llegar. Helga quería imaginar que Phoebe se estaba ahogando en su propia saliva de la pura impresión ¡Así sabría cuál era su sufrimiento!

_Phoebe: Me retrato, la mamá de Gerald es una buena "suegra" como tú dices._

_Helga: Y eso que aún no te he mencionado de las largas charlas que suele tener con la abuela de Arnold en donde creo que entiende que solía espiar a su hijo… relativamente seguido. Tú sabes, como madre deseas saber que la novia de tu hijo era una acosadora profesional…_

_Phoebe: Oh… Helga… lo lamento mucho_

La rubia enmarcó una ceja y escribió rápidamente, conteniendo las ganas de sonreír.

_Helga: Yo sé que te estas riendo cerebrito…_

_Phoebe: Lo siento…._

_Helga: Descuida, yo también me rio de eso._

Y era verdad, después de la crisis inicial, por alguna razón, a la primera persona que se lo contó fue a Will y este comenzó a reírse. Francamente, se rio con fuerza, abrazándose el vientre y soltando esas carcajadas que parecen agitarlo desde el centro de su ser. El chico terminó cayéndose al suelo y por mucho que lo pateó para que entendiera la seriedad de la situación, ella terminó riéndose también, en especial cuando notó que el pelirrojo no podía, si quiera, respirar de tanto reír. Si, posiblemente fuese algo sádico de su parte burlarse por el dolor ajeno ¡Pero él había comenzado!

Su celular volvió a vibrar pero cuando lo observó, en lugar de llevar a la charla que estaba teniendo con Phoebe, se sorprendió cuando notó que era un mensaje de su socio en el _crimen_. Lo cual era extraño, porque en términos de comunicación, se mantenía en directo contacto con Gretel.

_Gino: Me acabo de enterar que tienes una audición a puerta abierta. Así que pensaba decirles a los chicos que te fueran a ver, obviamente, yo también iría._

La rubia enmarcó una ceja y se estiró hacia su prima, que luchaba por formar un verso alejandrino y obviamente el estilo, la sinfonía, el ritmo y la prosa no estaban cediendo ese día con la alemana. Por lo que fue realmente fácil ofrecerle una distracción de un campo que le pareciera mucho más cómodo. Gretel tomó el celular y contuvo una carcajada mordiéndose el puño, lo cual tampoco ayudaba con la situación.

- Él esta tragado de ti. –concluyó- Tú sí que pasaste del anonimato al estrellato, desgarbada.

- Tú tienes más pretendientes…

- Mentira. –cortó, en un susurro, acomodándose de tal manera que no la viera la profesora- Yo aniquilé a todos con mis desagradables comentarios cuando se me acercaban. La gente me tiene como una persona grosera, prepotente, ególatra y no están lejos de la verdad. Además, Will luce como mi novio así que he tenido nulos pretendientes. –suspiró- El masoquismo es un arte que ya pocos practican, tu novio es de los pocos.

- ¡Hey! –regañó, frunciendo el ceño y alzando ligeramente la voz.

- ¿Desea compartir algo con la clase, señorita Pataki? –preguntó con una sonrisa forzada la profesora- ¿Tal vez su verso alejandrino?

- Oh… -Helga anotó mentalmente matar a su prima porque esta se estaba burlando, pero prefirió levantarse y sostener su cuaderno, buscando en las últimas hojas algún borrador de sus poemas. No era el mejor, pero serviría para distraer a la mujer- _Tu alma, cercanía… a longeva tristeza… que ya representaba… mi vida en la caza_. –recitó lentamente, casi sin mirar el par de líneas, desde su posición notó que el resto de sus compañeros solo habían llegado a hacer dos líneas así que decidió no continuar- ¿Esta bien así?

La profesora tenía los ojos cerrados, seguramente midiendo los requisitos del verso alejandrino, por lo que simplemente asintió e hizo un gesto para que la chica se sentara. Helga le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su prima, la cual no dudó y cuando el timbre de cambio de hora sonó, salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Por su suerte.

Helga contuvo las ganas de maldecir y le lanzó una mirada a Nadine, quien tenía encima otra vez a Edmund, quien parecía otra vez divagar y confundir seriamente a la joven.

- ¡Hey! ¡Retardado! ¡Ya déjala en paz! –ordenó, avanzando a paso fuerte.

El chico notó la presencia de Helga y tartamudeó algo más, pero salió simplemente del salón como un alma que llevara el diablo.

- Ya había olvidado eso… -comentó Nadine.

- ¿El qué…?

- Asustas a la gente. –explicó la chica, recogiendo sus cosas. Nadine había decidido usar holgadas blusas que descubrían uno de sus hombros y le llegaban hasta debajo de la cadera, de colores alegres y cortos shorts de jean y zapatos deportivos. El estilo era extremadamente relajado y junto a la trenza que tenía atrás de su oreja que terminaba con una pluma verde, la hacía lucir como una exploradora de la selva húmeda.

- Yo había olvidado que tenías voz. –gruño Helga, por un momento ambas se observaron y simplemente rieron ligeramente- ¿Y ahora qué quería el chico con corte de monje?

- Por lo que entendí… -explicó Nadine, mientras iban de regreso hacia las clases de los novatos- Me intentaba invitar a una reunión antes de la fiesta del viernes ¿Van a ir ustedes?

- No lo sé, tenemos planes en la tarde. –se encogió de hombros- Y no me gustan las reuniones en casas pequeñas con exceso de gente. Odio que la gente me toque.

- Tú odias muchas cosas, Helga. –comentó Nadine, entrando en el salón.

- ¡Reunión urgente! –gritó Rhonda, ni menos vio a su mejor amiga, casi empujando a su novio.

- Ten pareja para usarlo de distracción ¿No, princesa? –bromeó Helga, con una sonrisa astuta.

- No sé, tú dime ¿Para qué usas a tu novio? –señaló con la mirada hacia Arnold, quien se congeló en el acto de acercarse a las chicas.

- Para cosas que tu madre debió contratar una doctora para explicártelas. –respondió mordazmente y antes que la pelinegra pudiese contestar, avanzó entre los asientos.

- Eso no fue muy cortes. –respondió nervioso Arnold.

Helga se extrañó por su actitud hasta que notó que había alzado la voz lo suficiente para que todo el salón la escuchara. Bien, si alguien dudaba de si Arnold y ella tenían vida sexual, pues de seguro ya no lo hacían….

- Demonios…

- Alguien debería ponerte un control de volumen, Pataki. –comentó descuidadamente Gerald, sentándose sobre la mesa del pupitre de la chica.

- Quita tu trasero de mi asiento. –gruñó, cruzándose de brazos- Y el volumen en que diga las cosas es cosa mía.

- Y de mi hermano cuando se trata de revelar tus intimidades con él. –le recordó el chico, ganándose una buena patada que por poco lo tumbó al suelo- ¡Eres una salvaje!

- Y tú un masoquista. –respondió, sentándose de mala gana en su lugar, recordándose comentarle eso a su prima, tal vez pudiese torturar un rato al idiota de Geraldo para variar un poco.

- Helga… -pidió Arnold, sentándose junto a ella.

- Por favor, cabeza de balón. Ya sé que metí la pata, pero resígnate. –la chica apoyó su frente sobre la mesa y luego la quitó de golpe- Estúpido trasero del masoquista ese… -gruñó, logrando que su novio se riera bajo- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- A veces te complicas por todo. –le explicó- Hoy vamos a hacer trabajo en parejas ¿Podríamos ir juntos?

- Oh no… yo trabajo sola. –sentenció, cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero… -el chico lució completamente decepcionado- No te gustan la matemática y yo podría ayudarte, como en casa.

- En casa puedes ayudarme. Aquí yo lo hago sola. –sentenció, sin ceder.

- Helga… -rogó.

- Deja de mirarme como un cachorrito bajo la lluvia. En esto me niego. Tengo una reputación que mantener.

- Pero yo quiero pasar tiempo contigo…

Helga abrió los ojos sorprendida, por la sinceridad y desesperación en la voz del rubio y solo logró darse un sutil pellizco para no sonrojarse ni ponerse a fantasear en el acto.

- Mira, Arnoldo… cuando Geraldo y yo dividimos la custodia, quedó explícito que los trabajos en pareja los haría con él. No puedes pedirme que rompa un trato legal. –obviamente estaba mintiendo y con cinismo, pero tenía un punto, no podía dejar solo a su mejor amigo solo por hacer un trabajo con su novia. Menos cuando su novia era Helga G. Pataki y ella hacía los trabajos sola, sean de pareja o entre diez.

- …está bien… -el chico desistió y volvió a su lugar, justo a tiempo para que el profesor entrara.

El resto de la hora fue relativamente normal, con Helga maldiciendo a los paréntesis, a los corchetes y a los signos de más y menos que se interponían entre ella y la respuesta. Similar a como lo haría un superhéroe contra los obstáculos. Solo que ella en lugar de querer salvar a la X que debía encontrar, quería matarla… de una manera lenta y dolorosa por hacerle perder su tiempo.

A la hora del receso no fue de extrañarse que Big Gino apareciera para una cita que tenían con una estudiante de último año que deseaba vender algunas joyas que confeccionaba a mano. Después de explicarle el sistema de venta y que Gretel le recomendara la creación de un catálogo básicamente realizado con fotografías que guardaría en su celular, el receso se vio terminado y las horas de clases parecieron ahogarlos.

Para cuando el entrenamiento de béisbol comenzó, Helga se agarró del bate y golpeó con tanta fuerza la pelota que en una ocasión logró quitarle, de un golpe, la gorra a Will. El pelirrojo detuvo el entrenamiento, con sorpresa y el resto del equipo tomó un respiro, agotados de correr atrás de las infernales pelotas que la chica lanzaba tan indiscriminadamente.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Pataki? –preguntó Will, acercándose, mientras le quitaba el polvo a su gorra.

- Todo en orden ¿Acaso parece que algo va mal? –preguntó, dando un paso hacia atrás y levantando su mano, logrando que el bate luciera mucho más aterrador en la posición que lo cargaba.

- Sin contar el hecho que parece que estas a punto de romperme el bate de aluminio en la cabeza… -aventuró el pelirrojo- No parece que nada anda mal.

- Oh… -la chica bajó el bate y abrió y cerró las manos varias veces. Helga lanzó un vistazo hacia el graderío y no le extraño notar tres escalones más abajo a Gretel, congelada en el acto, con lo que parecía estar a punto de saltar la barda y lanzarse al campo.

- No soy el único que pensó que ibas a golpearme. –señaló el chico, mirando hacia atrás, donde el resto del equipo también parecía congelado en el acto, con sorpresa en sus rostros- ¿Qué te ocurre, Pataki?

- Creo que estoy nerviosa. –admitió, sorprendida de confesar algo así- La audición va a ser vista por varias personas.

- Vamos a estar ahí para apoyarte.

- Lo que necesitaba, más ojos que me miraran. –la chica se cruzó de brazos, defensiva.

- Oh… entonces no te agradará saber que quiero grabar y todo ¿No? –preguntó, divertido.

- Te mataría. –advirtió, tentándose por levantar el bate otra vez, pero la última vez que había acercado demasiado su puño al rostro de Will, terminó besando el suelo por una ágil Gretel que había aparecido de quien-sabe-donde para atacarla.

- Solo relájate. Cuando eras niña lo hiciste bien y te he oído recitar, lo haces bien. –el chico apoyó su brazo entorno a los finos hombros de la chica- Tú mismo lo dijiste ¿Recuerdas…?

Helga frunció el ceño suavemente, después de las vacaciones de navidad y una larga charla con su tío Klaus, había llegado a la conclusión de que debía luchar por sus sueños. Y uno de estos era, sinceramente, sin nada de infantilidad en la frase: ser presidenta. Pero a diferencia de la mayoría de chicos a los que sus padres les habían jurado que serían presidentes… Ella lo iba a lograr. Por dos razones, la primera se debía a que sus padres nunca le habían dicho que sería presidenta y segundo, ella tenía un plan para llegar a la presidencia. Por supuesto, parte de ese plan era tener un reconocido, humano y real historial académico, como la primera mujer que ascendiera a la presidencia debía apelar a los símbolos incrustados en la memoria de la sociedad. Para Helga, ella quería lucir como una mujer artística, dedicada, con errores, habilidades y grandes logros en los campos que se dedicase. Parte de ese lado artístico se encontraba el record de haber participado en el teatro de la preparatoria y ganar algunos premios en literatura.

Así que debía ganar ese protagónico aun cuando por otro lado debía lucir como una poderosa y peligrosa líder que nadie refutaría sus órdenes… La adolescencia era complicada, a veces desearía volver a la época en que se la pasaba soñando con Arnold y creaba esculturas de él.

El resultado de su nerviosismo la llevó a terminar sentada en la banca el resto del día y Gretel no era buena compañía desde que había adquirido una Tablet y se la pasaba jugando, como en ese momento que estaba absorta con "_Dark Meadow: The Pact"_ y Helga podía ahogarse con el caramelo que comía, que su prima ni siquiera se daría cuenta, por lo que sacó su celular y notó que tenía tres mensajes, todos de su mejor amiga.

_Phoebe: Lo lamento Helga, pero la familia de Arnold es única. Y espero que no lo tomes a mal, pero es justo lo que necesitabas en tu vida._

Y no podría tomárselo de otra manera a como realmente era: la pura verdad.

_Phoebe: Por la hora asumo que estas ocupada con Big Gino. _

Y en verdad no se había equivocado ¿Era tan obvio que todos los recesos se la pasaba ocupada con un trabajo que…? Helga sonrió, si daba muchos ingresos.

_Phoebe: Lila mencionó que iría esta noche a tu departamento. Pero sospechamos que Gretel no te lo mencionó._

Oh, claro que no lo hizo. Y no era la primera vez, muchas veces llegaba del taller de teatro y se encontraba de golpe y porrazo con Will y Lila cómodamente dispuestos en la habitación de Gretel, mirando "_Doctor Who"_ o hablando de algún videojuego. Por lo menos él le hacía compañía a esa pobre criatura. Porque si, el pelirrojo había hecho que Lila se interesara en los videojuegos, nada competitivos por supuesto y lejos de los géneros que él solía jugar con regularidad, pero había logrado que la señorita perfecta fuese rara. Y eso se merecía crédito.

_Helga: No, no lo hizo. Pero no importa, es lo que le gusta a Gretel, el entrar y salir de gente del lugar en donde vive_.

No tardó demasiado en sentir la vibración de su celular, calculando, se estaban acabando las clases en la Academia Benjamin Rush, lo que explicaba la dispuesta atención de Phoebe en su celular.

_Phoebe: No entiendo. Sin ánimo de ofender a nadie, pero tu prima no es del tipo de persona caritativa que compartiría su espacio con la gente._

_Helga: En eso tienes razón_

La rubia detuvo su escribir porque notó que la práctica había terminado. Sin siquiera ver al resto del equipo, salió corriendo a su enorme cambiador en donde, por ser la única chica del grupo, podía hacer lo que deseara. Helga cerró la puerta atrás de si, puso seguro y comenzó a desvestirse, mientras buscaba sus cosas para que estuviesen listas cuando saliera de la ducha. Justo antes de entrar al agua, terminó de escribir el mensaje.

_Helga: En eso tienes razón, pero detesta vivir en un lugar solitario. El tío Klaus no quiso alejarla de la seguridad de una educación regular y los cuidados de la casa familiar, así que mientras él tenía sus comisiones militares en otras ciudades por dos años mínimo, Gretel se quedaba sola con los sirvientes y niñeras. No se lo digas a nadie, pero le sienta bien llegar a casa y ver caras conocidas que no le digan "señorita" o "niña"._

La rubia entró a la ducha pensando en lo que había escrito. Gretel y ella se parecían en eso y al mismo tiempo eran completamente diferentes. Mientras la alemana pasaba relativamente sola su infancia y adolescencia, Helga tenía una casa con personas que la hacían sentir sola, de una u otra manera. La razón por la que convivía tan bien con su prima es porque esta entendía lo que era estar sola en compañía y lo que era compartir con alguien. Dos cosas completamente diferentes. Y aunque Gretel había contado con un padre amoroso que no sabía cómo demostrar sus afectos, Helga había terminado con una familia tan independiente e individual que un _tiempo en familia _implicaba que cada uno estuviese en una habitación de la casa, haciendo algo, en completa soledad. Por la misma razón, Helga tenía un gran apego a su tío Klaus y Gretel a Big Bob, porque de alguna manera, ellos eran justo lo que necesitaban ambas. Pero eso era razón de filosofar para otro momento en la regadera.

Helga salió de la ducha y no le extrañó encontrar que Phoebe no había respondido, cuando hablaban de cosas así, su amiga meditaba la información antes de decir algo. Una de las virtudes más fuerte de Phoebe era justamente que pensaba antes de hablar.

La rubia terminó de vestirse y salió corriendo de los cambiadores hacia el coliseo, entrando a tal velocidad que ágilmente saltó los últimos escalones y frenó en seco antes de chocar con Marie. La mujer, de piel oscura y radiante sonrisa, había decidido usar un largo suéter blanco que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, dejando sus piernas al desnudo y usando unos pequeños botines color crema. El cabello castaño le caía en perfectos rizos hasta la mitad de su espalda y como siempre, a pesar de sus treinta y seis años, podía robarle el aliento a quien mirase fijamente su regia figura. A pesar de la simpleza de su atuendo, tenía ese aire místico y señorial que lograba mantener controlados a los alumnos.

- _Si on n'aime pas trop, on n'aime pas assez_. –dijo la mujer, en un francés que algunos dirían _vulgar_ por los ritmos diferentes y los acentos más cantados, digno de una mujer nacida en Nueva Orleans, en el barrio francés pero con ascendencia cajún.

- ¿"_Si no amamos demasiado, no lo hacemos lo suficiente"?_ –preguntó extrañada Helga, pues la chica estaba en proceso de aprender francés y ligeramente sabía defenderse bien.

En ese momento la mujer miró hacia atrás de ella, sonriendo. Ahí estaba Arnold, quien tenía el cabello mojado y el rostro completamente rojo, muy posiblemente por haber corrido todo el camino hacia allá.

- Te ama demasiado. –explicó Marie, enternecida, desde que había sabido que Arnold era el primer amor de Helga, la mujer había caído rendida a la causa para apoyarlos, seguramente porque ella se había enamorado únicamente del padre de Will y creía en el primer y único amor- ¡Ven, Arnold! –pidió, extendiendo sus brazos hacia él- Creo que tengo un asiento especial para ti, al frente. Después de todo… -regresó a ver a Helga- me ayudará con tu actuación ¿Verdad?

- ¿Ah…?

- Por supuesto, tu audición lo tendrá a él como parte de la… escena. –concluyó la mujer, girándose y avanzando hacia el escenario- ¡Bien equipo! ¿Todos listos para la audición?

- Yo no…. –susurró nerviosa Helga, notando como Arnold se acercaba a ella con una radiante sonrisa- Maldito cabeza de balón…

**Nota de Autora: **El siguiente capítulo continuamos donde nos quedamos, con las audiciones. Aviso de antemano que aparecerá Alan pero descuiden, desde este momento rompo burbujas y suposiciones: no es ningún rival ni nada.

Extraído de la Nota de Autora que escribí en el Capítulo IV: Hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo, llegó a mí, de regalo de navidad un maravilloso libro llamado "_La hija de la medianoche_" de Karen Chance y fue maravilloso. El siguiente año, justo en lo que aquí llamamos Año Viejo (el 31 de diciembre) comencé a leer (y recibí el año leyendo) "_Ama de la muerte_", la secuela. Pero después de años esperando la tercera y última parte, resultó que no habría traducción al español. Y yo lo lamenté y sufrí como gaviota en Bolivia. Hasta el día de hoy (9 de enero) en que el blog "_El mundo del noctámbulo_" (o mejor conocido como "_El mundo de Melody_" encontré la maravillosa traducción de "_Fury's kiss_". Ahora, puedo sincronizarme con el universo por fin.

Y mientras leía los primeros diez capítulos me di cuenta de dos cosas. La protagonista es una copia de Helga. Y también me di cuenta en que se basó mi subconsciente para crear a Gretel y a Will.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Arnold avanzó por el pasillo del coliseo, bajando a paso breve por el camino que llevaba hacia el gran escenario. Marie le había explicado una vez que el coliseo no había sido diseñado para el teatro y en realidad la audiencia solo podía ocupar la mitad del espacio pues más atrás no escucharían tan nítidamente. Así que la idea de estar en primera fila y tener la oportunidad de actuar junto a Helga sonaba increíble, aunque lo que realmente le emocionaba era el poder verla en uno de los tantos elementos donde se destacaba. Ella en el escenario y él en la audiencia. Eso era lo que realmente deseaba. Pero no perdería la oportunidad.

No le extraño que atrás de él llegaran Will, Gretel y Gerald, quienes se pusieron entre las primeras filas, como espectadores. Más tarde llegaron Nadine, Rhonda y Curly, posteriormente algunos otros de su año. Y para su desagrado también llegó Big Gino con gran parte de su banda personal, apenas se miraron mutuamente un segundo, antes que Gino pasara tranquilamente y se acomodara.

Helga había corrido hacia atrás del escenario para prepararse, con el resto de los estudiantes que tomaban el taller, por lo que no había podido cruzar ni siquiera una palabra con ella.

- Phoebe quiere que grabe la audición para ella. –le comentó Gerald, mientras le saludaba desde el asiento de atrás del de Arnold.

- Igual lo quiere Lila, ambas están vibrando de la emoción. Realmente son _Team Helga_. –concluyó Gretel, sonriendo, mientras sacaba su Tablet y la preparaba para grabar.

El telón se abrió y dejó ver un escenario completamente vacío, desde el lado derecho apareció Marie quien avanzó hasta el centro e hizo una reverencia al público.

- Me sorprende encontrar tanta audiencia para una simple audición. –admitió, sonriendo a los amigos de su hijo- Pero me alegra que estén aquí. El teatro es uno de los artes culturales más antiguos que existen. El interpretar y recrear no solo con la voz, sino con el cuerpo, eventos del pasado o realidades diferentes, ha sido una dicha que solo puede experimentar un actor de teatro. Nunca existe una puesta de escena igual que la anterior. –aclaró- Por supuesto que no. Cada día el actor cambiará su forma de ver el personaje, pues él, hoy, no es el mismo que ayer. A diferencia de una película o una serie… es realmente diferente ver dos veces el mismo acto. Así que les invito, mis queridos espectadores, a dejarse llevar por el teatro. –un amplio aplauso resonó en el coliseo y la mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia, acostumbrada a la atención sobre su persona- Primero, la audición general. –y sin más se hizo a un lado y a los segundos bajó por un lado del escenario y se sentó junto a Arnold.

- ¿Audición general? –preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

- Esta es la audición que mucha gente hace sin esperar un papel definitivo, aquí pueden conseguir el protagónico como el de un extra. –le explicó la mujer con voz baja.

Por veinte minutos se presentaron uno a uno diferentes candidatos, desde novatos, pertenecientes de noveno año, como ya aquellos que estaban en duodécimo grado y esperaban que ese, su último año, fuese el que marcara la diferencia de los cuatro años de preparatoria. Todas las actuaciones tenían mayoritariamente rima, pues Marie había requerido que usaran la letra de una canción como gran parte de sus monólogos. Arnold se sorprendió de la expresividad de muchos jóvenes, pero Marie apenas hacia ligeros símbolos en su lista de estudiantes, sin expresar emoción alguna. La madre de Will tenía la terrible característica de que si no estaba conversando con alguien, su rostro se volvía tan indiferente como el de una estatua.

- Ahora… la audición para el papel del héroe. –pidió la mujer.

En esa ocasión apenas hubieron tres candidatos, sorpresivamente uno de ellos fue Lorenzo, el cual, usando en el diálogo toda la letra de "_Give me the simple life_" de Jamie Cullum. No fue de extrañarse que fuese el más ovacionado y el chico tímidamente salió por un lado tropezando con sus propios pies.

- ¿Tú que crees? –Arnold dio un respingón cuando la siseante voz de Marie llegó hasta su oído en un susurro.

- ¿De qué…? –preguntó con la voz ahogada, logrando que la mujer soltara una pequeña risa.

- Sobre Lorenzo, tiene esa bondad de héroe ¿No crees?

- Si, fue el que más me convenció. –admitió, siendo sincero y la mujer asintió.

- Ahora. –dijo Marie, en voz alta- El turno del protagónico, el villano.

- ¿El villano? –susurró Arnold, extrañado.

- Oh si, en esta obra el protagonista es el villano, nos centramos en él todo el tiempo, el héroe apenas llega en el tercer acto, como el príncipe sin nombre al final del cuento de hadas que rescata a la princesa. –explicó la mujer.

Lo primero que notó Arnold fue que para el papel adicionaban hombres y mujeres, sus diálogos eran cargados de erotismo y oscuridad. Cuando no pudo aguantarlo más, le preguntó a Marie la razón y ella le explicó que el espíritu malvado pasaba de hombre a mujer y pues el papel sería compartido, por ende, por un chico y una chica. En estas audiciones no fue de extrañarse que algunos miembros del elenco ayudaran como maniquís estáticos en la audición de sus compañeros. El efecto era superior cuando la atención de los aspirantes se dirigía a alguien sin lugar a duda.

Arnold se sorprendió cuando, al abrirse el telón, apareció en el centro Helga, aunque en un inicio le costó reconocerla. La chica llevaba un largo vestido isabelino de color caramelo fundido, cerrado hasta el cuello, con botones en la parte frontal y bien ajustado a su cintura, lo curioso era como la falda parecía recogida adelante por dos cintas, como si fuese una cortina que se levantaba hasta volver el sofisticado vestido en una minifalda en la parte de adelante únicamente, dejando que el encaje cayera a los costado y dejando ver sus largas piernas y unos botines pequeños cafés. Helga llevaba una peluca pelinegra que llegaba hasta su cintura, trenzada a un lado, cayendo sobre su hombro. Ella observaba hacia adelante con completa seriedad, con sus manos a la altura de su regazo, recogidas, y sin expresión en su rostro.

Por un costado entró Alan Redmond, casi tan alto como Gerald, con su cuerpo delgado y estirado, muy inglés dirían algunas chicas; con su cabello castaño cayendo desordenadamente, dándole un aspecto descuidado. Pero en el momento en que entró, con un sofisticado terno gris que dejaba ver la chaqueta interna caer en V y con la corbata en un perfecto nudo ascot que lo hacía lucir completamente distinguido.

Pero el movimiento de Alan era fluido, aunque sus hombros lucían tensos y sus manos se abrían y cerraban. El chico caminó hasta estar atrás de Helga y deslizó su mano sobre el hombro de ella, despacio, dejándolo caer por su brazo y aunque pareció hablarle a ella, acercando sus labios al oído femenino, parecía mirar al vacío que representaba la audiencia.

- _Ven, recuéstate en mi soledad,_ -la tomó de la cintura y Helga cayó, como muñeca contra él, apoyándose contra su pecho, sin reaccionar de su transe, mientras Alan deslizaba su otra mano por el perfil del rostro de la rubia- _la amargura te acariciará. Ven, y dale otra oportunidad a la fría oscuridad. _–la tomó sorpresivamente en brazos y el rostro de Helga cayó hacia atrás mientras él observaba el techo del coliseo, pero por la pasión en su voz parecía hablarle a un firmamento estrellado- _Siniestra noche, amargura y dolor y en una lápida hacer el amor._ –en un fluido movimiento la dejó recostada en el suelo y él se posicionó de costado junto a ella, mirándola como un predador a su presa y sonrió de lado- _Clavo mis dientes en tu blanca piel… hoy tengo sed._ –murmuró y se inclinó de tal manera que lució como si fuese a morderla realmente.

Por unos segundos solo su mano cobró vida y esta acarició despacio el hombro y brazo de Helga, quien parecía una muñeca de cera, indiferente a toda acción. Alan se levantó repentinamente, su rostro demostró un sincero dolor y avanzo hacia un costado del escenario, sin darle la espalda a la chica.

- _¡Que el miedo bañe tu mirada!_ –juró, como si la maldijera de puro dolor- _¡Que el viento gima por los dos y la sangre caerá antes que la luz del sol nos haga arder!_ –su dolor desapareció y una melancolía cubrió sus facciones mientras tropezaba con sus propios pies- _Quiero morir en ti… _-pidió pero le dio la espalda y levantó sus manos hacia un costado del escenario_- Camposanto, lúgubre jardín, cruces góticas alrededor, tumba abierta, dulce es el olor._ –regresó a ver a Helga y gritó, casi ordenándole- _¡Embriágate del festín!_ –levantó su puño hacia el cielo y avanzó al centro del escenario, dejando a su espalda a Helga, quien seguía recostada en el suelo, como si estuviese muerta- _Llora la luna, blasfemias en ti, llora tristezas sobre mi ataúd. Cuerpos sin vida, mullido colchón…_ -se giró ligeramente y cayó sobre sus rodillas, tomando una de las manos de Helga, se la llevó a la boca y dijo con una voz cargada de un amor increíble que sorprendió al público- _Hazme el amor. _–pero la fémina figura no respondió y eso pareció molestar a Alan pues se levantó con molestia y como si conjurara la peor maldición dijo con soberbia en su voz- _¡Que el miedo bañe tu mirada! ¡Que el viento gima por los dos! Y la sangre caerá…antes que la luz del sol nos haga arder._ –pero su voz se quebró y llegó a un costado del escenario, justo antes de perderse atrás del telón. Solo miró a Helga y rogó- _Quiero morir en ti. _–pareció esperar una eternidad por una respuesta pero esta nunca llegó y se fue a un costado, perdiéndose de la vista del público.

Por un momento la gente quedó en completo silencio, impresionada por la pasión de cada una de sus palabras, pero antes de lograr aplaudir, apareció Maria en el escenario, justo por donde él había desaparecido. La joven dos años mayor a Arnold, llevaba su cabello castaño y rizado suelto, salvaje e indomable, como si de un demonio se tratara, su vestido de tirantes y extremadamente corto era de la misma tela gris del traje que había usado Alan y en su cintura estaba una bufanda del mismo color amarrada con el nudo ascot que usaba el chico en su corbata. Maria, descalza, avanzó por el escenario dando ligeros saltos y volteretas, con una libertad y naturalidad peligrosa, casi salvaje y miró hacia el público, sin dudarlo y avanzó hacia ellos hasta que el cuerpo de Helga se interpuso en su avance.

- _Que el mal me haga hoy su esclava_. –declaró, levantando su puño_- La muerte me haga estremecer. _–una sonrisa oscura se formó en sus labios y cayó de rodillas, su dedo índice se enredó en uno de los mechones negros de la peluca y susurró- _Que el miedo bañe tu mirada… Que el viento gima por los dos…_ -su mirada se dirigió hacia el público- _Y la sangre caerá antes que la luz del sol nos haga arder._ –soltó una carcajada poderosa y proclamó, con cinismo- _Quiero morir en ti._ –tomó de los hombros a Helga y la hizo sentarse con facilidad, como si se tratara de una muñeca que dejó caer su rostro hacia el lado contrario de Maria- _Ven, recuéstate en mí, la amargura vendrá. Probarás el sabor de la muerte al besar._ –acercó su rostro hacia el de la rubia y luego volvió a reír, con crueldad y soberbia- _¡Amargura, decadencia! ¡Depresivo amor!_ –extendió su cuello hacia el público y mirándolos proclamó, como si hablara a alguien de la audiencia- _Ven y bebe de mí, morirás junto a mí. Esta tumba será nuestro nicho de amor. _–soltó a Helga y esta cayó recostada una vez más. Maria se levantó y extendió sus brazos hacia los costados, mirando el techo del coliseo- _Luna llena, luna muerta, depresivo amor..._ –concluyó, bajando la vista.

Y el hechizo se rompió, bajo los brazos y el telón se cerró. Alan y Maria habían unido fuerzas para hacer una audición doble por el mismo papel. Arnold tenía la voz ahogada en su garganta y la emoción palpitándole por el cuerpo. Nunca había visto algo tan apasionado y al mismo tiempo triste, tan vengativo y caótico. Cuando el chico lanzó una mirada hacia Marie, pudo notar como esta había dejado caer su lápiz y tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos, impresionada. Por primera vez, demostrando una emoción hacia unos aspirantes, pero rápidamente cambió su rostro.

- Y ahora… -declaró- La audición para el papel protagónico femenino. –proclamó y regresó a ver a Arnold- Yo de ti voy con Helga para saber qué debes hacer.

El chico asintió, pues al igual que ella estaba completamente sorprendido y casi trastabilló al subir los escalones y dirigirse al encuentro de la rubia. No tardó en encontrarla frente a un pequeño tocador donde terminaba de peinar su cabello rubio, ella le sonrió a través del espejo. Pero no se esperó encontrar un gran ramo de grandes rosas color vino a punto de florecer del todo.

- ¿Y eso? –preguntó, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

Helga lanzó una mirada hacia el gran ramo, doce rosas que parecían reventar el florero. La chica deslizó sus dedos por entre los pétalos y capturó uno hasta romperlo y frotarlo entre su dedo índice y pulgar volviéndolo un envoltorio húmedo que perfumó sus dedos y los tiñó ligeramente.

- De Big Gino. –explicó, sonriendo de lado- ¿No es irónico?

- ¿Irónico? –preguntó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos, ligeramente molesto, aunque no con ella- ¿Por qué?

- Si tú hubieses estado con pareja yo no me hubiese detenido. Limpiamente y directamente te hubiese querido conquistar y me hubiese creído en todo derecho, pues luchaba por amor. Aun si amabas a otra chica. –explicó, con indiferencia, pues le resultaba más fácil hablar de oscuras posibilidades cuando observaba hacia la mirada esmeralda de Arnold y notaba como este le prestaba sincera emoción y atención- Pero ahora que estoy al otro lado, pienso que es un irrespeto a la pareja el intentar separarla. –dejó caer el pétalo al suelo, de manera descuidada- Irónico ¿No?

- Absolutamente. Pero creo que… todo depende de quién crees que es el héroe y quien el villano en un triángulo amoroso. –concluyó Arnold, mucho más tranquilo, logrando que Helga se riera.

- Descuida, no estamos en un triángulo amoroso. –le aseguró la chica, mientras se arreglaba su cerquillo hacia un lado, imitando ligeramente el peinado de su prima y notando en el acto como eso la volvía mucho más femenina y sus facciones se dulcificaban en lugar de darle esa apariencia salvaje y poderosa tan natural en ella- ¿Quién lo diría? Un solo peinado. –comentó, mientras se ponía rímel en sus pestañas, alargándolas y observó al chico por el reflejo del espejo, con una inocente sonrisa- ¿Y bien…?

- Yo… -Arnold se sonrojó sorpresivamente y se llevó su mano hacia la boca para tapársela y ocultar la sonrisa de tonto flechado que sentía le iba a romper las comisuras de los labios- Te ves bien… -murmuró.

Helga soltó una carcajada despectiva, rompiendo el hechizo y se levantó, dejando caer la bata que cubría su cuerpo. En el teatro era normal usar batas de baño mientras se maquillaban para evitar que el colorete, polvos y otros artículos de belleza mancharan los atuendos que llevaban puestos. Pero en Helga, el acto de simplemente erguirse y dejar que la bata se deslizara de entre sus hombros, dejó la garganta de Arnold seca y por puro instinto dio un paso hacia atrás. La chica se giró, con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios y Arnold notó que se había cambiado de vestuario, llevaba un holgado suéter rosa que dejaba libres sus hombros y las mangas apenas y dejaban al descubierto sus manos, una falda blanca en A con múltiples volantes llegaba hasta debajo de sus rodillas, llevaba sandalias de tirantes, sin tacón que se cerraban en sus tobillos. La imagen debía dar la impresión de dulzura pero por sus facciones traviesas la volvían mucho más peligrosa.

Helga se acercó a él en un fluido movimiento y lo tomó de la chaqueta de cuadros y lo acercó a ella, apoyando su pecho contra el de él. Arnold le observaba sonrojado, sintiendo como en cada respiración profunda que hacía los pechos de la chica se presionaban más contra él, poniéndolo más nervioso y haciendo que respirara más agitado. Razón por la cual había caído en un bucle de sin sentido que lo llevó al límite.

- ¿Helga…? –murmuró y tuvo que aclararse la garganta por lo ronco que había sonado.

- Te encargo esto… -sintió los ágiles dedos femeninos dentro del bolsillo de su jean y él dio un respingón, bajó la mirada rápidamente y notó como el lazo rosa desaparecía en su bolsillo. Arnold buscó la mirada de su novia y ella sonrió de costado, mientras bajaba ambas manos y le subía ligeramente la playera verde oscura.

- ¿Helga…? –murmuró otra vez, pero en esta ocasión mucho más alarmado.

Como respuesta solo obtuvo una ligera risa de ella y tuvo que seguir el camino de las manos femeninas que fueron hacia su cinturón y cuando él sintió que el alma se le escapaba por los poros, notó como ella enganchaba el prendedor en forma de calavera en la hebilla de su cinturón.

- Para que recuerdes que no hay ningún triángulo amoroso. –murmuró Helga, acercando sus labios a la mejilla de él.

Pero Arnold no pudo contenerse, la tomó de los hombros y giró su rostro hasta besarla profundamente. Las manos del chico bajaron hasta tomarla por la cintura y avanzó hasta sentarla sobre el pequeño tocador. Helga tembló contra su cuerpo y se aferró a la chaqueta del chico, teniendo más una lucha personal por separarse de él que contra él. Y definitivamente estaba perdiendo, pues lo besaba con igual intensidad y su piel se erizó por completo. Cuando Arnold se separó, tuvo que cerrar con fuerza su agarre pues ella casi se resbaló al suelo, sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- Estúpido… cabeza de balón. –susurró la chica, respirando agitadamente- ¿Y eso por qué fue?

- Tú me provocaste. –concluyó Arnold, respirando igualmente pesado y se acomodó la ropa.

- ¡Ya es tu turno, Helg…! –Alan se detuvo abruptamente y levantó su mano derecha en forma de saludo- Hola Arnold.

- Alan… -saludó el rubio, sintiendo como Helga lo empujaba con fuerza lejos de ella.

- Eh… -el castaño tuvo que agitar su rostro un par de veces- Helga, es tu turno. –recordó, sonriendo con cierta culpa.

- Gracias… -masculló ella, cruzándose de brazos- Vamos cabeza de balón. –lo tomó de la muñeca y lo llevó hasta el escenario- Te quedas quieto ¡Quieto! –le recordó, frunciendo el ceño- Y te dejas llevar.

- Lo que tú digas, Helga. –prometió el chico, sonriendo divertido por la vergüenza que estaba pasando la rubia en ese momento. Él no podía sentir lo mismo, aún tenía clavada en la piel la memoria sensorial de los labios de la chica o sus manos subiéndole la camiseta en sus peligrosos juegos.

Realmente se veía diferente el escenario desde afuera que estando parado ahí. La última vez que Arnold había actuado había sido solo un niño y repentinamente sentía la presión que implicaba hacer una actuación mucho más profesional y madura. Ya no era teatro infantil, censurado o con finales felices, en ese lugar los jóvenes estudiantes se tomaban en serio su trabajo y se metían de cabeza en tramas cínicas, oscuras, trágicas o humorísticas.

Helga lo llevó hasta la mitad del escenario, con completa seriedad, como si decidiera dónde poner un cuadro, ella lo guio para que se sentara en el suelo, con las piernas ligeramente recogidas y sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo, mirando hacia el lado derecho del teatro, dándole su costado a la audiencia.

- No te muevas de ahí, Arnoldo ¿Entendido? Pase lo que pase, tú solo estate quieto. –le ordenó, apoyando sus manos sobre sus caderas y dado que ella estaba parada, eso le hacía lucir mucho más intimidante.

- Si, Helga. –aceptó, notando lo importante que era todo eso para ella.

La chica caminó hacia un costado del escenario y le pidió al chico que controlaba las luces que pusiera una en tonalidad azul sobre el escenario, dándole un ambiente curiosamente invernal. El telón se abrió y Arnold se congeló en la escena, cerrando ligeramente sus manos y rogando que nada en el mundo le hiciera moverse, pues no quería arruinar algo tan serio.

Helga apareció por atrás de él, caminando lentamente, con sus manos apoyadas sobre su pecho y el rostro inclinado, tan delicada y melancólica que inspiraba correr a abrazarla. Si, lo que lograba un ligero cambio de peinado, unas pestañas más largas, unas facciones más tranquilas.

- _¿Me gusta la forma en que me haces temblar?_ –preguntó en voz alta, dudosa, sin hablar con nadie en particular más que con ella misma- _¿El humo plateado…?_ –su voz se ahogó cuando su mirada se levantó, clavándola sobre el chico que le daba la espalda pero solo por un segundo para luego llevar su mano hacia su labio inferior - _Mis labios están temblando_. –la voz era de absoluta sorpresa pero cuando giró el rostro sus facciones eran suaves y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, avanzando otro paso hacia él- _Me gusta la forma en que me dejas fría…_ -caminó hasta él y cayó de rodillas justo atrás de su cuerpo, apoyando sus delicadas manos sobre los hombros masculinos- _Me gusta la forma en que agitas las persianas, tan prístino_. –lo soltó como si quemara y llevó tímidamente sus dedos hacia su labio inferior, hablando con sorpresa- _Mis dientes están castañeando._ –dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados, resignada y apoyó su frente sobre la espalda de Arnold, mientras murmuraba- _Me gusta la forma en que me dejas fría_.

Helga se giró quedando su espalda contra la de Arnold y apoyó su nuca contra la del chico, mirando el techo del coliseo. Nunca observaba a la audiencia, la escena eran solo ellos dos, una melancólica chica que cerraba sus ojos y un congelado joven que parecía indiferente a sus acciones.

- _El cielo está afuera. No hay ninguna razón…_ -suspiró- _Este es un oscuro hueco… Un mausoleo…_ -Helga miró sobre su hombro y temblorosa puso su mano sobre la del chico- _Debajo de ti estoy yo, temblando como una piedra._ –se puso ligeramente de lado, mirando a Arnold y su sonrisa contenía un poco más de energía y valor- _Me gusta la manera en que engañas el temblar._ –su mano tomó valentía y la elevó hasta acariciar la mejilla del rubio- _Porcelana y celestial frío. Me gusta la forma en que me dejas fría y estoy petrificada._ –lo soltó pero para girarse y abrazarlo por atrás, apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza del chico, cerrando los ojos- _Me gusta la forma en que me haces temblar, de humo plateado, mis labios están temblando._ –suspiró y una sonrisa resignada se formó en sus labios- _Me gusta la forma en que me dejas fría. Me gusta que agites el disparador. Azules cosquillas, mi piel se convierte en mantecado._ –movió la cabeza de Arnold para que mirara hacia el techo y ella puso su rostro sobre él- _Me gusta la forma en que me dejas fría. El cielo está afuera. No hay ninguna razón, este es un oscuro hueco, un mausoleo. Yo estoy de bajo de ti y siento escalofríos hasta en los huesos…_ -acarició con la punta de sus dedos la mejilla del chico- _Me gusta la manera en que engañas el temblar. Porcelana y celestial frío…_ -acercó más sus labios a los de él- _Me gusta la forma en que me dejas fría…_ -se inclinó un poco más a sus labios, dejando que estos se acariciaran lentamente, en un íntimo cosquilleo que se trasmitió a toda la audiencia- _Me gusta la forma en que me dejas…_ -lo besó lentamente, capturando con sus labios los de él y Arnold por un momento sintió que no resistiría más pero ella se separó- _fría._ –concluyó y el telón se cerró.

Entonces, no fue de extrañar que el público aplaudiera como si de una pequeña escena se tratase. Solo un par de manos no se levantaron en aplausos pero no era de extrañarse, Big Gino detestaba las casuales y casi nulas muestras de afecto de la pareja, pues sus esperanzas se basaban en lo que todo el mundo decía: Lo fría que era su relación.

O por lo menos así era como el resto lo miraba, porque solo el grupo que tenía íntimo acercamiento a Arnold y Helga podían asegurar que en realidad era una excesivamente íntima y perfectamente calurosa relación.

Pero eso no tenía por qué interesarle a toda la preparatoria. El mundo no tenía que saber que Helga en realidad temblaba por ese chico. Eso era algo que irritaba a Big Gino hasta los huesos. Pero sus siguientes movimientos debían ser lentos, pues la sospecha debía desaparecer de él antes de actuar.

Lo que en ese momento era importante, en especial para Marie, era saber que por lo menos para su elenco principal ya sabía quiénes serían los seleccionados y que la menor de los Pataki no la había decepcionado ni siquiera un poco. La mujer agradecía a los _laos_ que su hijo se hubiese cruzado en el camino de Gretel y que gracias a esta hubiese hecho una profunda amistad con Helga Pataki, pues deseaba estar en primera fila cuando la flor que representaba la chica comenzara a florecer en su mayor esplendor.

Por un costado bajó Arnold y se reunió con sus amigos, mientras respiraba agitado por los nervios. Antes de poder hablar con Gerald notó como Gretel casi se lanzaba desde su asiento hasta llegar a él y se acomodaba rápidamente en el asiento vacío junto al rubio. Eso… solo significaba problemas.

- Hey. –saludó la alemana, sonriendo con una curiosidad casi felina.

- ¿Ocurre algo…? –su _cuñada_, por así decirlo, no solía hablar con él a menos que Helga estuviese cerca o necesitara un favor, lo cual era casi nunca.

- ¿No te molestó?

- ¿El qué? –preguntó, cada vez más intrigado.

- Cuando la desgarbada salió al escenario con ese chico castaño… -chasqueó los dedos, buscando su nombre.

- Alan…

- Eso. –le quitó importancia al asunto- ¿No te puso celoso ver cómo la tocaba? –preguntó, inclinándose más hacia él, logrando que, como siempre, Arnold sintiera el imperativo instinto de sobrevivencia empujándolo a salir corriendo.

- No. –concluyó, casi sorprendido.

Gretel lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo jaló a ella hasta acercarlo peligrosamente a su rostro, pero por la seriedad y determinación en la mirada de la alemana, Arnold solo contuvo el aliento para que ni su respiración la molestara.

- ¿No…? –inquirió ella.

- Te lo puedo jurar. No.

Ella frunció el ceño, confundida y ligeramente perdida, la rubia ladeó el rostro y parpadeó rápidamente. A diferencia de Helga, Gretel no usaba maquillaje más que brillo labial y lo único que se ponía sobre el rostro era bloqueador solar. Por lo que toda su dominación y poderío sobre los otros se respaldaba casi por completo en sus palabras y la manera en que manejaba su cuerpo. Desde que Will la había convencido de usar extensiones la chica había tenido que depender del todo de Lila para ponérselas cada mañana. Arnold había notado que en realidad el atractivo de Gretel era extremadamente simple, si bien era muy parecida a Helga y esta parecía un camaleón, como lo había demostrado recientemente, Gretel tenía una belleza simple cuando su personalidad estaba dominada por emociones más tranquilas, como la ligera confusión de ese momento que solo se notaba por su mirada, pues sus labios se apretaban ligeramente. Las largas extensiones que usaba le suavizaban el rostro y eso ayudaba a que luciera bonita y no tan simple cuando estaba en calma. Claro que, cuando su _burbujeante_ personalidad, como le gustaba pensar a Arnold, llegaba, el largo cabello, las pequeñas coletas a los costados y la forma escalonada en que estaba diseñado la hacía ver como la hija de un poderoso demonio o un diabólico espíritu. En conclusión, el perfecto personaje de terror. Pero por suerte, mientras Gretel miraba el vacío y seguía frunciendo el ceño, Arnold la encontraba dulce e inofensiva como si el hecho de que ignorara algo la hiciera menos terrorífica y más femenina, aunque eso no significaba que no lo fuese cuando estaba cargada de energía.

- Yo no podría. –concluyó la chica, regresándolo a ver y soltándolo.

Ahí estaba otra cosa, la mirada de Gretel era más aguamarina y la de Helga de un color añil.

- ¿No podrías qué? –preguntó, perdido, gracias a su ensoñación personal que muchas veces lo desconectaba del mundo.

- Yo no podría ver a Lila siendo tocada así por cualquier persona. No soporto que le pongan las manos encima. Y la manera en que…

- Alan…

- Eso… -agitó su mano como si espantara un insecto- tocaba a Helga, yo no hubiese podido soportarlo.

- Pero Lila baila ballet ¿No? –Arnold enmarcó una ceja al notar la afirmación de la chica- Ahí debe bailar con hombres también.

- No es lo mismo, el ballet es excesivamente platónico, no se centra en el íntimo contacto. Realmente es muy raro que además de un casual y estético tacto, haya algo más. –explicó la alemana.

- Realmente eres muy dominante. –concluyó el chico, logrando que Gretel soltara una silenciosa y única carcajada sarcástica.

- ¿Recién te das cuenta? Recuerda, lobito. La sobrevivencia depende de los territorios de caza, de lo que te pertenece y le recuerdas al resto que no puede tocar. –la chica se cruzó de piernas y se apoyó cómodamente contra el respaldo de la silla sin verlo- Algo que te falta ¿No crees? –lanzó una mirada hacia atrás, muy sutil, en dirección de Big Gino- Yo no me guardo mis enojos ni mis celos. No me guardo nada. –admitió- No cómo otros… -canturreó, mirándolo con burla.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Arnold, ligeramente molesto, entrecerrando los ojos.

- No le has dicho a la bruja que te pones celoso de Big Gino y quieres que te de tu lugar. –sus palabras fueron como un par de puñaladas en la boca del estómago, tan dolorosas que sus facciones lo demostraban visiblemente- Yo no digo mentiras, lobito. Yo digo algo peor: La verdad ¿No crees? –ronroneó al final- Pero… -suspiró trágicamente- Ya eres parte de la manada y mi lealtad ahora también se debe a ti… –se recordó, con una voz trágica.

- Disculparas… -Arnold se cruzó de brazos, defensivo, enmarcando una ceja.

- Estás disculpado. La culpa la tiene la desgarbada por tener un gusto tan… -sacudió su mano en frente del rostro de Arnold, como si señalara un feo jarrón- peculiar.

- ¡Hey!

- Mira, sin ofender, pero si tuvieras una serie de televisión, Helga te robaría el protagónico y ella sería más memorable que tú. Así de peculiar eres. –comentó, con una sonrisa burlona y solo porque notó la vena hinchada en la frente de su cuñado, se detuvo- En… todo caso. –comentó, ladeando su rostro con una sonrisa más amistosa… lo que tenía que hacer por la familia- Volviendo a mi terrible, terrible defecto de acaparamiento….

- Si, mejor hablemos de tus defectos. –murmuró el chico, sin darse cuenta y cuando lo hizo levantó la mirada de golpe hacia Gretel, rogando su perdón- Yo… -ella soltó una carcajada tan sorpresiva que llamó la atención de la audiencia que esperaba que tanto Marie como sus alumnos del taller abrieran el telón y dieran su anuncio.

- Pura y sincera verdad… -la alemana se inclinó hacia él y respiró hondo- Adoro ese aroma… -se alejó de él, más relajada- Y si, es un defecto. Pues no solo acaparo a mi pareja, sino a mis amistades y familia.

- No te he visto celar a Will. –admitió Arnold, más tranquilo y culpable por su comentario tan poco gentil de hace unos segundos.

- Lo has olvidado ¿Verdad? ¿Recuerdas cuando presenté entre sí a Will y a la desgarbada?

El chico asintió ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fue la primera vez que sintió una terrible molestia hacia alguien que no conocía, simplemente porque Helga le estaba golpeando el puño abierto mientras charlaban íntimamente. Le había puesto celoso el ver cómo Helga hacía conexión con alguien tan rápido mientras él por años había intentado acercarse a ella, ser amigos y había fallado estrepitosamente.

- Pues yo les prohibí intercambiar números y no me gustaba la idea de que conversaran de béisbol pues de eso no sé. –le recordó, sin siquiera molestarse de demostrarle su debilidad y momento de flaqueza- Pero ella no tenía amigos y yo quería pasar tiempo con ella, así que la bruja pasaba con nosotros los recesos y como pólvora, eso hizo explosión. Ellos se hicieron amigos antes que lo pudiese controlar. Y me costó mucho aceptar que eso estaba bien, pues ni Will me abandonaba por Helga, ni ella me hacía un lado por él. En realidad… -concluyó, abriendo los ojos con un poco de sorpresa- Si Helga me pidiera a Lila, lo haría. –admitió, pero Arnold negó con fuerza, eso simplemente sonaba extraño y mal en su cabeza.

- ¿Y si Will te lo pidiera…? –consultó y ella sonrió felina.

- Eso sería extremadamente sexy. Will y Lila… –admitió la alemana y su sonrisa se hizo más oscura. Ahí estaba ¡La hija del demonio! ¡Corran!- Aunque mucho más atractivo sería que tú y Gerald se besaran.

- ¡Gretel! –masculló, escandalizado y regañándola como una niña.

Y la chica lo sintió así, por lo que se cruzó de brazos y giró el rostro en dirección contraria, como si con ese acto pudiese hacer desaparecer a Arnold.

- Claro, pero cuando el bombón…

- ¿El bombón? –preguntó Arnold, sin entender.

- El bombón. –señaló con su dedo índice, descaradamente hacia Gerald- Firme por fuera, suave por dentro. –explicó, rodando los ojos, por suerte Gerald no se había dado cuenta de nada y seguía hablando con Will.

- Ya…

- Pero cuando el bombón se enteró que yo besé a Phoebe y se puso a cien, nadie le dijo nada ¿No? –se cruzó de brazos otra vez, girando el rostro a un lado, indignada de qué no le dejaran fantasear con un mundo en donde Arnold y Gerald se besaran ¡Malvados todos!- Y eso que me he censurado en mi idea… -advirtió. Bien, no solo se besaban en su mundo de fantasía…

- Esta bien… -Arnold se masajeó el entrecejo, resignado- Puedes ponerte… como tú dices… _a cien_, pero no nos lo comuniques.

- ¿Al bombón y a ti? –preguntó, regresándolo a ver, con cierta esperanza en la humanidad.

- Exacto. –concluyó Arnold, decidiendo que era mejor un tratado de paz que seguir con esa guerra sin sentido.

- No prometo nada. –aseguró ella, girándose hacia él, con una sonrisa tramposa- En todo caso, tampoco me gustaría ver que tocaran a Will sin mi permiso. Por eso Nadine primero habló conmigo. –le recordó.

- No puedes evitar por el resto de tu vida que Will salga con quien quiera o se enrede con alguna chica ¿No crees? –Arnold se recargó en el apoyabrazos de su silla.

Últimamente el rubio había hecho gran amistad con el pelirrojo, compartían varios gustos y la apertura que tenía Will para escuchar cosas que si bien no eran su punto fuerte, les ayudaba a pasar el tiempo cuando Gretel y Helga se cerraban en su mundo de competencias y peleas. Así que, de cierta manera, había agarrado interés clínico hacia la alemana, al ser esta la mejor amiga del pelirrojo. En realidad, había llegado a entenderla mejor a través de la boca de Will, que por los francos y directos actos de la prima de Helga.

- ¿Quién dice que no puedo controlar eso? –preguntó ella, levantando su mentón, desafiante- Por lo menos tengo cubierta la preparatoria. –le recordó.

- ¿Lo dices por qué todo el mundo piensa que Will y tú son pareja? –ella asintió, sonriendo tramposa.

- Marca tu territorio, lobito. Si yo puedo evitar que uno de los chicos más codiciados de los deportistas tenga novia. Tú deberías evitar que le zumben zánganos a la emperatriz del peligro en persona. –le aconsejó Gretel, encantada de decir tantas _z_ junta.

- ¿No le molesta lo qué haces a Will? –preguntó, extrañado y al mismo tiempo buscando cierto respaldo de sus acciones si es que se intentase en hacer lo mismo con Helga.

Además, por la relación que habían tenido Nadine y Will, era obvio que el pelirrojo no tenía muchos requisitos para salir con una chica. Después de todo, Will no conocía a Nadine antes de que ella se le declarara y eso no había evitado que tuviesen un noviazgo serio.

- Yo se lo he preguntado. –ella se inclinó otra vez hacia él, hasta que su nariz presionó la del chico y lo fulminó con la mirada- No como tú, que no hablas con tu novia. Yo… -se apartó de él- le pregunté si le molestaba. En realidad, le gusta y me lo agradece. No le agrada tener simplonas pidiéndole salir, le aburren.

- Así que… por ahora ¿Eres todo lo que necesita? –preguntó, escéptico.

- Helga, Lila, tú y yo. –le corrigió la alemana- No lo entiendes ¿Verdad? –preguntó, sonriendo.

- ¿Entender qué…?

- Will, Helga y yo, tenemos algo en común. –le intentó hacer ver Gretel.

- ¿Algo en común? –Arnold podía entender que Gretel y Helga lo tuviesen ¿Pero Will con ellas? ¿Cómo? En más de una ocasión el pelirrojo y él se habían encontrado en posturas iguales lo cual hacía imposible que se parecieran a ellas.

- Bueno, tú también. –completó la chica, dejándolo a él más intrigado- Los cuatro, lo que nos une como el centro de esta manada es ese factor en común: la soledad. –Arnold abrió los ojos, sin poder creerlo- ¿No lo notas? Helga fue ignorada por su familia casi toda su vida, tú viviste años esperando el regreso de unos padres que extrañaste y sentías su ausencia hasta el punto que tuviste que ir a rescatar para tenerlos de vuelta. Eso fue lo que te volvió tan bueno y tan necesitado a que todos te apreciaran, por eso buscas agradarle a todos y resolver sus problemas, por eso te enamorabas de gente como la… chica de los frenillos.

- ¿Ruth? ¿Helga te lo contó? –preguntó, sorprendido.

- No, me lo contó Lila y a Lila se lo contó todo tu curso, al parecer eres extremadamente obvio cuando te enamoras. –se burló Gretel- Te enamoraste de una desconocida y te enamoraste de Lila cuando ella te dijo que solo te veía como amigo. Imposibles que te abandonen y te den esperanza, como esos padres que esperabas y nunca llegaban. –Arnold le observaba sorprendido, sintiéndose desnudo por una conclusión que parecía tan obvia- Pregúntale a quien quieras, todos te dirán que tengo razón. –el chico no dijo nada, pues Helga le había dicho algo igual y al parecer las primas no habían intercambiado esos comentarios antes. Ambas habían llegado a esa conclusión solas- Tú tampoco soportas la soledad. Yo vivía en Alemania en una casa llena de sirvientes, con un padre que trabajaba en otras ciudades u otros países y apenas lograba ver al año. Yo también estuve sola, por eso siempre pido gente como regalo. No es broma. –se encogió de hombros, sin vergüenza- Y Will, con una madre que no se queda tres meses en Hillwood porque tiene giras por el mundo a las que ir casi todo el año. Con una madre que lo ama ciegamente pero vuela lejos desde que él era un bebe y un silencioso padre del que solían apartarlo porque, según su familia, la ceguera no lo hacía apto para cuidar un niño. Will, como tú, es tan dulce y bueno con todos, porque no quiere estar solo, no puede ser abandonado. Los cuatro estamos desamparados, solos. La soledad es nuestra principal característica. –Gretel suspiró sonoramente- Por eso a Will le gusta que sea tan acaparadora con él, porque se siente amado de esa manera. Para él es la primera vez que se siente tan amado, porque no pienso dejarlo. Y aunque suene raro, deberías aprender de eso. Lila es igual.

- ¿Lila? –susurró Arnold, absorto por la explicación de la alemana. Pero no podía ser ¿Lila? ¿Ella también?

- Por supuesto. Ella, como yo, perdió a su madre cuando era una niña. Pero mientras mi padre se aferró a su doctrina militar y tomó mi crianza como la misión más importante que mi madre le dejó… El padre de Lila cayó en depresión. –le explicó, con naturalidad, cómo si hablara de por qué el césped era verde- El hombre es bueno, pero es un desastre sin Lila, olvida cosas y se encierra en sí mismo por horas. Lila llama a ese estado como que "_viaja a otra ciudad_". Estoy segura que esos _viajes_ que lo hacen perder la mirada y no oír a nadie ni a nada, son hacia los recuerdos de su difunta esposa. Lila se crio con él, notando como su padre _viaja a otra ciudad_ y la dejaba atrás, olvidándose de qué hacían o que tenía que ponerle un ojo encima a su niña. Por eso Lila es tan independiente, por eso sabe cómo cuidar la granja que su padre tenía, por qué si no lo hacía ¿Quién lo iba a hacer? Obviamente su padre no. Por eso ella sabe cocinar, lavar, coser, limpiar. Ella se crio a sí misma y a su padre. Somos un grupo de hijos de la soledad, lobito. Un grupo de apaleados y heridos lobos que en lugar de atacar a la sociedad, nos aferramos con todas nuestras fuerzas, unos a otros. A Lila le gusta que la cele, porque, como Will, se siente querida, amada, tan importante para mí que la necesito cerca y nada me parece más importante que ella, nada me hace _viajar a otra ciudad_ porque ella es mi ciudad. Tal vez yo no soy afectiva y romántica como ustedes, pero a mi manera, se cómo demostrar mi afecto. Y en lo que me falta, tengo otras personas que llenen ese cariño físico o sentimental. –bromeó, refiriéndose a Will y Lila- Así es esta manada. –concluyó su monólogo.

- Me dejas sin palabras. –admitió Arnold- ¿Cómo…?

- ¿…lo sé? –preguntó ella- Imagíname como el aceite que mueve los engranajes de esta historia que es nuestras vidas. Si planeo proteger y cuidar a mi manada, debo analizarla y saber qué necesita ¿Verdad? Pues eso hago. Y sé que necesitas. –hizo un gesto en dirección al escenario, donde debía estar Helga- Lo que necesitas desesperadamente y te avergüenza.

- ¿Sabes…? A pesar de todo… -concluyó Arnold- Tú eres muy buena.

- No existe una manera de hacer las cosas bien, lobito. –Gretel se acercó a él lentamente y Arnold imaginó que le susurraría un secreto, por lo que se acercó más a ella.

Pero cuando lo tuvo al alcance, la alemana le dio una lamida en la nariz y se lanzó por el corredor de vuelta a junto Will. Arnold se tapó la boca para no gritarle y se recordó, por una millonésima vez ¡Que no debía confiar en Gretel! La chica se mataba de la risa en contra del hombro de su mejor amigo y le miraba con crueldad en su mirada.

Afortunadamente el telón se abrió y Marie se presentó en el escenario, sorprendida al notar que en realidad la audiencia se había quedado todo ese tiempo. Poco a poco, comenzó a informar quienes formarían parte de su elenco, iniciando desde los papeles inferiores y sus suplentes.

- El héroe… -anunció al final- será Lorenzo. –hubo un aprobatorio aplauso- Los villanos, por supuesto, serán Alan y Maria. –el público aplaudió con fuerza y los dos chicos hicieron una profunda reverencia en agradecimiento- En realidad, me sorprendió que usaran una canción en español y una audición compartida. –admitió la mujer, mirando a los dos jóvenes.

- Si soy sincero. –admitió Alan, hablando con una renovada y tranquila seguridad- El papel del villano me interesaba así que pregunté por internet canciones que tocaran la idea de un demonio que se enamorara de una mortal. En un foro me comentaron sobre esta canción que en realidad está en español. Así que le pedí a Maria, un día, que me la tradujera correctamente. –admitió, rascándose la nuca.

- Y la letra fue tan buena, que me subí al tren de Alan. –explicó la chica, apoyando sus finos dedos sobre sus caderas- No podía desperdiciar tan buena letra.

- Oye, Will. –susurró Gerald, logrando que el grupo se inclinara hacia su dirección, para oír mejor- ¿No te fue raro que Helga ayudara a tu ex novia y ligeramente acosadora?

- No en realidad. Pataki me lo consultó primero. –admitió el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros- Y Maria hace meses que ya no me dice nada, al parecer le gusta otro chico. –explicó- Lo mismo pasó cuando intentó sacarme celos con Wolfgang. No me hablaba. –Gretel rodó los ojos.

Will y la alemana recordaban muy bien la fiesta de disfraces en donde, por una serie de eventos, ambos habían logrado que sus ex parejas terminaran juntos en un excesivo y exhibicionista evento. Aunque, también había sido gracias a ellos, horas después, que Will y Gretel habían creado un lazo irrompible de por vida.

- Además. –concluyó el pelirrojo- Maria no es una mala chica. –les recordó, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Solo se rodea de malas chicas. –murmuró despectivamente Gretel.

- Y por último, -retomó Marie, como si hubiese esperado que su hijo y los amigos del mismo dejaran de hablar- El papel de la protagonista se lo lleva, por supuesto, Helga. –señaló a la chica, quien solo se encogió de hombros, de vuelta en su atuendo normal y su despectiva actitud hacia la humanidad.

El auditorio aplaudió apabullante y fue en ese momento que Arnold notó cómo se había llenado el lugar por completo. No le extrañó notar la cantidad de chicos que tenían impregnada en sus miradas la idea de admirar y desear a Helga. Claro que comprendía que no era nada peligroso, que cada segundo, cada día, una persona se fijaba en otra y luego la olvidaba. A diferencia de las películas, era raro el sujeto que se acercaba a la belleza que caminaba en la calle o la chica que se sentaba en la mesa de un extraño y comenzaban a hablar por horas. Así que esos peligrosos resplandores eran temporales, pero también sabía que Helga no era una extraña en la calle, todos esos chicos la volverían a ver y tal vez alguno, como Gino, tomaría el valor de acercarse.

Y recordó las palabras de Gretel, mientras miraba como el telón se cerraba y la sonrisa de orgullo de Helga desaparecía atrás de la tela carmesí ¿Acaso era lo correcto delimitar territorio de esa manera? Siempre que la besaba en frente de desconocidos o la abrazaba en público, ella se enojaba y se ponía nerviosa. Arnold entendía que era por qué en realidad temía demostrar su delicado interior a potenciales amenazas o gente que no comprendería y podría hacerle daño. Pero aun así, eso solía hacerlo dudar a la hora de hablar con ella sobre cómo se sentía. Porque no. No era tan fácil tomar la decisión correcta cuando amas a alguien, porque tus intereses y los de esa persona debían ser valorados.

Aun así, el recuerdo del beso que se habían dado minutos atrás le hizo estremecer. Pues aunque ella se pusiera nerviosa, él anhelaba más cosas así, la libertad de acercarse y besarla hasta que ella olvidara su propio nombre….

Entonces… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Acaso era el único que se debatía moralmente así cuando por fin salía con la chica que amaba?

Moral. Palabra de cinco letras, cuatro dolores diarios de cabeza, tres dudas por minuto, dos impulsos incorrectos por hora y un simple deseo: Ella.

**Nota de Autora: **Publico unas horitas antes de lo esperado. Me acabo de dar cuenta que por Gretel he leído tutoriales y tutoriales de extensiones de cabello. A Arnold fue fácil cambiarle el estilo, a veces con las puntas ligeramente hacia abajo para que no fuese tan alto el estilo o todo hacia abajo pero desordenado para que no se vea tan serio. Eso es fácil, pero correr el riesgo con Gretel de pasar de su corta melena militar a unas largas extensiones de pinzas (o clips) fue toda una odisea.

Lo qué me hace preguntar ¿Qué estilos les gustaría para Lila y Will? Personalmente me gusta que Lila tenga su cabello recogido en una coleta a un lado y Will con el cabello desordenado hasta sobre su frente. Si, a mí me parecer que Will se parece a Brief de "_Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt"_.

**Noticia: **A primera hora del 19 de enero me voy por diez días a Miami, USA y a Santo Domingo, de vacaciones. Hasta el día de ayer estaba segura que podría publicar estando allá, pero se unió al plan el ir también a Santo Domingo y eso ya me llenó la agenda y me alejó de cualquier posible internet. Así que… hasta mi regreso no voy a poder publicar ¡Lo siento mucho! No tienen idea como mi moral me duele con esto. Pero, si sirve de algo ¡Les voy a extrañar! ¡Muchísimo! Así que espero volver y poder ponerme en contacto con cada uno de ustedes.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Helga se dejó caer descuidadamente en el asiento del autobús, mientras sacaba su celular y revisaba el último mensaje que le había llegado.

_Phoebe: Por favor, dime que no vas a ocasionar daños a la propiedad ni enviar a nadie al hospital_.

La rubia soltó una risa entre dientes, intentando no sonreír con crueldad por el preocupado ruego de su mejor amiga.

_Helga: …lo prometo_

_Phoebe: Algo me dice que estás cruzando los dedos ¡Helga!_

La chica simplemente se encogió de hombros, no necesitaba hacer algo tan infantil para romper una promesa que obviamente iba en contra de su naturaleza.

- Y nos tiene absoluta y completamente olvidados. –comentó Gretel, arrodillada sobre su asiento, que estaba en frente del de Helga.

La rubia notó que ni siquiera había reparado que tenía a Arnold junto a ella y a Will, con su prima, en el asiento de adelante.

- Bueno, imaginé que no se iban a perder. –se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia un lado.

- Como sea… -la alemana se giró y le dio la espalda, pero al rato ya estaba murmurando al oído de Will algo, mientras este se sorprendía e intentaba protestar pero Gretel le tapaba la boca rápidamente.

- ¿Están conspirando contra mí? –preguntó Helga, enmarcando una ceja.

- No, estoy conspirando contra el lobito. –bromeó, pero el aludido dio un respingón y se apretó contra el asiento.

- ¡No! Gretel ¡No! –le regañó Arnold, señalándola con su dedo índice.

- ¡No soy perro!

- Eres una loba, casi lo mismo. –comentó con sarcasmo Helga- ¿Recuerdas? _Manada_, _cacería_, _territorio_ y mil cosas más que siempre hablas.

La alemana le fulminó con la mirada pero al parecer era mucho más importante lo que le susurra al oído a Will que simplemente… lanzarse sobre Helga y comenzarla a golpear como hacían siempre.

- Si está conspirando contra ti, deberías cuidar tu espalda. –comentó Helga, lanzándole una mirada a Arnold.

- ¿Y no puedes evitarlo? Es tu prima. –pidió Arnold, pero ni menos dijo eso, notó lo absurdo que sonaba- Bien, no me respondas. A ustedes dos no hay quien las haga entrar en razón.

- Ni a tu madre. –comentó la rubia, apoyándose de lado para verlo, mientras sonreía de lado- El embarazo la tiene… algo caprichosa.

- Creo que es normal. –respondió el chico, intentando sonar natural, aunque había visto a su madre muy irritable desde que los primeros síntomas habían comenzado y al parecer intentaba luchar contras las náuseas matutinas con puro poder mental ¡Y lo estaba logrando!

- ¿Te puedo ser sincera? –preguntó Helga, relajándose ligeramente y se inclinó hacia él.

- Por supuesto.

- Me sorprende que tus padres no hubiesen tenido hijos cuando estuvieron en San Lorenzo. No creo que la Gente de los Ojos Verdes tuviese condones o pastillas anticonceptivas. Tú entiendes. –explicó, dejando salir la intriga principal que había estado martillándole la cabeza.

- Si… -Arnold se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia un lado, sutilmente avergonzado- Mi padre me explicó que existe una infusión de ciertas hierbas que les enseñaron la Gente de los Ojos Verdes, justamente un método de protección tradicional. Todo esto se debe a que en la tribu debes pedirle permiso al líder y si este lo autoriza la sacerdotisa se conecta con los espíritus para saber cuántos hijos se te es permitido tener. –explicó- Si lo piensas, es una idea muy interesante.

- Si… -Helga perdió la mirada un momento, analizando lo que escuchaba- Así que… ¿Tus padres dejaron de consumir la infusión cuando volvieron?

- No, en realidad la siguieron haciendo pero al parecer la alimentación de aquí, llena de químicos, entre otras cosas, volvieron menos eficaz la infusión. O tal vez, como dice mi padre, los Dioses les habían designado dos hijos.

- Solo esperemos que no sea como el hermano mayor y que su método de saludar el mundo por primera vez no sea la erupción de un volcán. –bromeó Helga, acercándose a Arnold y besándolo en la mejilla- Chico mágico.

- Helga… -rogó él, ligeramente sonrojado- Muy posiblemente fue solo una coincidencia.

- No lo creo… -se encogió suavemente de hombros- Además, eso explicaría la razón de por qué me gustas.

- ¿Insinúas que te hechicé? –preguntó, sorprendido- ¿De niños?

Helga soltó una carcajada al imaginar a el pequeño Arnold lanzando hechizos al puro estilo Harry Potter.

- ¿Y tu varita la guardas en tus pantalones…? –preguntó la rubia, estirando su mano hacia el chico pero este capturó su muñeca, completamente alarmado.

- ¡Helga!

- ¡Relájate cabeza de balón! –respondió la chica, soltándose- Solo bromeo. Además, no creo que me hayas hechizado. –le relajó- Simplemente pienso que Helga G. Pataki se merece lo mejor y un chico mágico capaz de detener la erupción de un volcán a los segundos de nacer… Pues me parece que es lo mejor de lo mejor.

- Eso es lo más dulce que me has dicho… -Arnold rodó los ojos, medio en serio, medio en broma.

- Solo preocúpate, porque si encuentro un chico capaz controlar la mente de la gente, te patearé lejos.

- Estaré con un ojo abierto… -masculló el chico, cruzándose de brazos.

- Hey… pareja conflictiva. –llamó Will- Ya llegamos. –señaló, mientras jalaba el cordón que anunciaba el pedido de parada al conductor.

La Academia Benjamin Rush mantenía su intachable aire de prestigio y dignidad. El edificio victoriano parecía lucir mejor acorde el tiempo pasaba y en lugar de verse viejo tenía un aire milenario. Los grandes ventanales dejaban ver el pulcro interior, los largos pasillos, las sofisticadas aulas pero no había ni un estudiante a la vista.

- ¿Y Gerald? –consultó el pelirrojo, sorprendido de no ver al chico con el grupo.

- Él pidió permiso para salir antes de clases y venir. –explicó Arnold, encogiéndose de hombros.

El grupo subió los amplios escalones que llevaban a la academia y entraron por las enormes puertas de roble. Una joven estudiante los guio al patio interno de la academia donde, en carpas verdes, se encontraban distribuidos los participantes de la casa abierta.

- Esto es otro nivel… -susurró Helga, notando las complejas maquetas en cada mesa, todas trabajadas en diferentes áreas sobre el gran tema de la ocasión "_¿Cómo sería Hillwood en cincuenta años?_". Lo que lucía como un tema simple, se veía complejamente abordado con estadísticas y diferentes ideas, algunas llenas de esperanza y otras aterradoras.

- Esperen… -susurró la alemana y cruzó una mirada con Will- Necesito que sepan algo. –les dijo a Arnold y Helga.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el rubio, regresando sus pasos hacia ellos.

- Hay algunos… sujetos. –comenzó Gretel- Algunos muy insistentes e irritantes sujetos. –aclaró- Estos…

- …sujetos… -completó Helga, rodando los ojos- Ya ve al punto… -exigió.

- Esta bien. –la alemana se cruzó de brazos, defensiva- Estos sujetos han estado invitando a Lila a salir y hasta han tenido el atrevimiento de insinuarse impúdicamente con ella.

- Espera… espera… -cortó Helga, haciendo señas de _tiempo fuera_ con sus manos- ¿Lila no era marginada social aquí? ¿No la molestaban y eso? He amenazado mucha gente por ese tema, creo recordarlo bien. Eso limita mucho los pretendientes.

- Si, _era_ molestada. –corrigió Gretel, fulminando con la mirada a su prima- Adivina qué paso…

- Helga la defendió y protegió… -fue uniendo cabos Arnold- Lila comenzó a llamar la atención por llevarse con una chica como Helga, tan peligrosa y misteriosa.

- ¿Misteriosa? –preguntó la aludida, sorprendida.

- Lila me contó que una vez llegaste a defenderla en medio de las clases. –respondió Will- Casi como si tuvieses un súper sexto sentido que te dijera que ella corría peligro.

- Ese _súper_ sexto sentido se llama Phoebe. –respondió irritada Helga.

- Pero ellos no lo saben. Simplemente ese misterio tuyo se le _pega_ a Lila y comienza a agarrar popularidad, en especial entre los chicos. –concluyó Arnold.

- La chica mala. –dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos primas, rodando los ojos. Ellas sabía qué era eso.

- Pero eso no tiene sentido, Lila es dulce, pacífica y cordial. Todo lo que no es una chica mala. –señaló Will, mientras miraba a Helga- Tú eres una chica mala.

- ¿Estás insinuando que no soy dulce, pacífica y cordial, zanahoria con patas? –preguntó Helga, avanzando hasta tomarlo del cuello de su camiseta y jalarlo cerca de su rostro, visiblemente enojada.

- Creo que has demostrado su punto. –respondió Gretel, metiéndose entre los dos para defender a su amigo- La gente _cree_, muy estúpidamente, que lo de ser buena es una fachada y que es como Helga. Y muchos adolescentes hormonales aman a las chicas malas.

- Ni que lo digas… -susurró Arnold, cruzándose de brazos, recordando claramente a la legión de chicos que se iban sumando alrededor de Helga por ser el centro de atención.

- Así que… cómo obviamente no puedo ir yo directamente a reclamar mi territorio… -explicó la alemana, cruzándose de brazos también.

- ¿Y por qué no? –preguntó Helga, sorprendida, pues su prima nunca había ocultado su preferencia sexual.

- El padre de Lila aún no sabe de… bueno, todo. –explicó la otra chica, encogiéndose de hombros- No queremos que se entere por otros.

- Entonces, el sorprendente plan de tu prima –le explicó Will a Helga- es que yo me haga pasar por el novio de Lila hoy.

Arnold lanzó una mirada a Gretel, entre la sorpresa y los recuerdos de su charla mientras habían sido las audiciones en el taller de teatro. La aludida sonrió enigmática y se tomó del brazo del pelirrojo, sonriéndole con inocencia.

- Por favor. Lo haría yo misma pero… -se encogió de hombros, dejando en el aire la obvia respuesta- Y si no pongo un límite a estos idiotas… voy a dejarme llevar… por estos estúpidos impulsos adolescentes que hacen que el cerebro se apague… -la chica apretó sus puños con fuerza y clavó con impulso su pie en el suelo- Y no planeo caer en tal ridículo. –su mirada azulada se hundió en Will y sus facciones se suavizaron rápidamente- Te lo ruego. Lila sabe de esto y sinceramente necesitamos tu ayuda. No queremos que su padre se entere y esos… sujetos deben apartarse de lo que es mío.

- Gretel… -rogó el chico, deslizando sus manos entre su cabello alborotado- No me pidas esto. Ya te lo dije en el bus. No intentes usar al novato y a Pataki para convencerme.

- Pero ¿Qué hay de malo? Tampoco te pide que la beses o algo así. –aventuró Arnold, sin comprender- Es solo una pequeña actuación.

- Todo lo contrario. –aclaró Will- Me pide exactamente que sea lo más realista posible para romper la moral de esos hombres.

- Un novio que solo la tome de la mano y la mire dulcemente no me sirve. –explicó Gretel- Esos novios son fáciles de apartar, la esperanza de esos sujetos será darle a Lila algo más interesante, algo más intenso. "_Menos aburrido_", dirán. Will debe demostrar que ganó la carrera sin participar en ella. –declaró rotundamente y luego se giró hacia el chico, estirándose en la punta de sus pies para tomar su rostro- Te lo suplico. Solo en ti puedo confiar.

Helga se apartó ligeramente del problema, sin poder aceptar la idea. Arnold parecía, como siempre, absorto en los problemas ajenos para darse cuenta de que su novia se encontraba en completa incomodidad por esa idea. La chica intentaba ponerse en los zapatos de su prima, por supuesto, intentaba entenderla pero no podía. Aun si fuese necesario proteger su relación de una posible reacción negativa de un padre… no veía cómo podría aceptar ella algo así. Y entendía por qué Will se negaba a eso, había mil cosas que podían salir mal…

- Esta bien.

Helga levantó la mirada sorprendida al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo, que con resignación recibía el cálido abrazo de Gretel.

- Bien, entonces… solo déjate llevar. –prometió la alemana, con nuevo ánimo y sorpresivamente tomando del brazo a Arnold y jalándolo entre los cubículos, logrando que Helga y Will cruzaran miradas y corrían atrás de ellos.

No fue demasiado complicado encontrar dónde se habían instalado Phoebe y Lila. Después de todo Gerald había optado por usar su habilidad social para atraer espectadores.

- ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Jóvenes y señoritas! El futuro se encuentra demasiado cerca ¿Están listos para sorprenderse? –pregonaba el chico quien se deslizaba entre las personas y hacía graciosas reverencias a algunas chicas para guiarlas hacia la maqueta de Phoebe y Lila.

Helga rodó los ojos y pasó junto a Gerald sin siquiera mirarlo, dejando que el resto lo saludara. Para la chica, era de menos importancia todo el escándalo que estaba haciendo.

- No entiendo cómo puedes encontrar interesante a un chico que actúa como engancha-bobos cuando se lo pides. –comentó mordazmente hacia su amiga.

- No se lo pedí y hace un gran trabajo. –explicó Phoebe, acomodándose sus gafas.

- La gente se suele aburrir de estas cosas muy rápido, pero Gerald los pone de muy buen humor para oírnos. –comentó Lila, señalando con sus brazos extendidos la maqueta- ¿Qué te parece?

Helga bajó la mirada a la mesa frente a las chicas, una superficie de un metro a escala del parque principal de Hillwood se podía apreciar perfectamente, poblado de personas que tenían una de sus manos apoyadas en su frente. Helga notó, después de inclinarse cerca de la maqueta, que cada persona tenía expresiones faciales diferentes y lucía como si hablaran con alguien.

- ¿En cincuenta años todo el mundo se volvió loco? –preguntó escéptica hacia las expositoras.

Lila y Phoebe negaron ligeramente y subieron a la mesa tres paneles que hacían como fondo de la maqueta pero también contenía gráficos y explicaciones.

- Nuestra teoría es que la neurología, la nanotecnología y la comunicación se unirán a beneficio de la humanidad. –comentó Phoebe.

- Así nacerá una nueva forma de comunicación integrada a las funciones del cerebro. –señaló la pelirroja- En lugar de necesitar celulares las personas podrán comunicarse por medio de estos pequeños chips insertados por cirugía y que se alimentan por la electricidad del sistema nervioso.

- Y de esa manera los pensamientos viajarían a través de una red similar a la que usan hoy en día los celulares. –concluyó Phoebe- ¿Qué te parece?

- Que ustedes dos son unas aburridas cerebritos. –comentó con cinismo, pero una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios- Por lo que he visto hasta ahora, su idea sería la más rentable. La gente ama estar en contacto. –regresó a ver sobre su hombro y notó como el resto del grupo se acercaba, por lo que le lanzó una mirada a Lila- ¿En serio estás de acuerdo con esto?

- No quiero ocasionarle más estrés a Gretel. No tengo el valor que ella tiene para hablarle a mi familia sobre… mí. Aun no estoy lista. –admitió Lila, entrelazando sus dedos a la altura de su regazo.

- ¿Y tú qué opinas, Phoebe? –preguntó Helga, cruzándose de brazos.

- No soy nadie para imponer mi punto de vista… -comenzó la chica pero repentinamente se cortó.

A pesar de que Helga era consciente de lo que iba a ocurrir, no estaba preparada para lo que veía. Will se acercó tranquilamente, mientras Lila parecía completamente nerviosa, golpeándose con la propia mesa y observando con una mirada de socorro hacia Gretel, quien lucía tranquila, curioseando la maqueta.

No era de extrañarse que la obligación de que todo luciera completamente natural cayera en los hombros de Will, dado que Lila parecía estar a punto de caer en un colapso. Por suerte, este se tomaba muy en serio su deber. Porque aunque Helga solo lo había visto como novio de Nadine, debía admitir que la manera en que se acercó a Lila, deslizó sus dedos sobre la mano de la chica hasta cerrar su agarre en la muñeca de la pelirroja y atraerla a él…. Pues lució bastante natural.

Pero Will hizo algo que no había hecho con Nadine nunca, pues toda su relación se había tratado de lentos acercamientos y largas charlas. En esta ocasión el pelirrojo lució mucho mayor y tomó el rostro de Lila, quien parecía a punto de desmayarse de lo pálida que estaba. Y sin más, como si lo hubiese hecho miles veces, ladeó el rostro y la besó. El chico soltó la mano de Lila y la aferró por la cintura contra él. El tiempo pareció congelarse y a pesar que lo lógico hubiese sido que Lila cerrara los ojos en algún momento y se dejara llevar, esta permaneció estática, sin corresponder pero tampoco sin apartarse, como si supiera el pésimo trabajo que hacía para convencer y la culpa la hiciera quedarse paralizada ahí. Will notó que estaba besando a una estatua de hielo, por lo que la tomó del rostro con ambas manos, procurando ocultarla de la mayoría de ojos curiosos y la giró de tal manera que el rostro de la chica quedase oculto para la audiencia.

Porque si, había audiencia.

En menos de un minuto, Helga notó cómo todos habían dejado sus actividades y observaban hacia su dirección. No sabía si era la mirada que le daban a la marginada social que tenía el novio atractivo o era esa otra mirada de decepción porque la guapa y enigmática pelirroja ya tenía quien la complaciera. Como fuese, Will se separó y tuvo que sentar a Lila en la silla más cercana pues esta lucía como si la hubiesen reiniciado.

- Siempre me imaginé esto mucho más atractivo. –admitió Gretel, apoyándose en el hombro de Helga, observando la escena sin ocultar la risa en sus labios.

- ¿En serio no te molestó ni un poco? –preguntó la otra rubia, incrédula.

- Ni un poco. –juró solemnemente la alemana- Si me vieras besar a tu novio ¿Te enojarías?

- Pensaría que hay una buena razón para eso… como que te pagaron cien dólares o perdiste una apuesta.

- ¿Lo ves? Buenas razones. Aquí hay una buena razón. Aunque esperaba que Lila no actuara como la mejor representación del cisne de hielo de la navidad pasada. –bromeó Gretel.

Y Helga no pudo evitar reírse, pues recordaba que la navidad pasada alguien había querido animar la apagada celebración llevando un cisne de hielo. Aunque la otra teoría es que alguien, nadie sabe quién, había pensado que era un bonito regalo. En todo caso, el cisne había sido metido al congelador todo el día y cuando habían recordado su existencia lo sacaron del congelador… una semana después. La pobre escultura estaba llena de escarcha y lo usaron para enfriar el té. Pero mientras el agua se congelaba, el cisne parecía obstinado a descongelarse y sobrevivió más de un día. Cuando Helga había bajado una noche a la cocina, el maldito animal había decidido que era el mejor momento para que su cuello se rompiera y cayera estrepitosamente al suelo, produciendo tal sonido que la rubia subió corriendo a su habitación como alma que llevaba el demonio y despertando a toda la casa y el cisne se ganó un disparo del revolver del almirante que dejó un hueco en la pared. Y bueno… por lo pálida que se veía Lila, asustaba igual o más que el cisne desnucado.

- ¿Aun piensas que es una buena idea? –preguntó Will hacia la alemana, cruzándose de brazos con visible preocupación.

- Bueno, tal vez piensen que Lila es tu esclava sexual. Lo importante es apartar a los impertinentes.

- Lo siento… -susurró la pelirroja, su mirada llena de culpa se clavaba sobre Gretel. Porque solo en ese desbaratado mundo tendría sentido que no fuese la alemana la que sintiera culpa alguna.

- No importa. –aseguró Gretel- Will es mucho hombre para la mayoría de mujeres. –bromeó, logrando que la pelirroja riera bajo.

- ¿Pero qué pasó…? –preguntó Arnold, acercándose hacia Lila, notando que por fin el color volvía a la piel de la chica.

- Nunca había estado así de cerca de un chico. Me asusté. –admitió, mirando a Will- Lo siento tanto…

- Descuida. –aseguró el chico, sonriendo- También es mi culpa por no hacer más estrecho nuestro lazo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que la zanahoria con patas nunca te ha nalgueado, ni cargado como bulto? –preguntó Helga, sorprendida- ¿Ni te ha inmovilizado con sus abrazos de oso subdesarrollado hasta casi asfixiarte?

- Soy un caballero, a una dama nunca le haría eso. –aseguró el pelirrojo, sorprendido de que se le acusara de hacerle daño a Lila, aun si era un tipo de daño que clasificaba como caricia brusca.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no soy una dama? –preguntaron en un potente grito Gretel y Helga al mismo tiempo. Ambas muy molestas.

- Yo…. –el chico observó a un lado y otro, completamente nervioso al darse cuenta de su error.

- Yo sugiero que corras. –comentó Phoebe, conteniendo la risa.

- Muy, muy rápido. –recordó Arnold, pues Helga era veloz.

- Señorita… -comentó el pelirrojo, dirigiéndose a Lila- Dado que mi deber aún debe ser cumplido a pesar de mi inminente muerte. Yo sugiero que nos conozcamos mejor. –tomó del brazo a la chica y en un movimiento la trepó sobre su hombro, mientras salía corriendo, con una Lila que gritaba asustada y luchaba por taparse para que la falda no se le levantara.

- ¡Maldita zanahoria! –juró Helga, aunque Gretel lucía mucho más divertida- ¡Te mataré!

Pero Arnold la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo girar hacia él, mientras negaba en silencio.

- ¡Pero hasta tomó un rehén! ¡Eso es muy bajo! –gritó la chica, visiblemente molesta, pero el rubio volvió a negar en silencio- ¡Pero…! –la mirada esmeralda de Arnold se clavó en ella con más fuerza- Esta bien…

- La tienes bien domada, hermano. –comentó Gerald, llegando a la escena….

…y saliendo con la misma rapidez, pues si bien Helga no podría darle su merecido a Will ¿Qué tenía de malo descargarse con Gerald? En un ágil movimiento se giró hacia el chico y sin importar nada, levantó su pierna hasta la altura del pecho de Gerald y lo pateó con tal fuerza que este tropezó hacia atrás y salió disparado un par de metros, cayendo sobre su trasero.

- ¡Helga! –regañó Phoebe, corriendo hacia su novio.

- No es mi culpa que no sepas educarlo. –masculló la aludida, comenzando a caminar de vuelta al interior del edificio, visiblemente fastidiada.

Helga caminó por los corredores sin saber realmente a donde iba. Al final, posiblemente fuese su instinto lo que la llevó a subir piso tras piso hasta llegar a la terraza del lugar y avanzar hasta el borde que dejaba ver el patio interno de la academia. No le costó encontrar a Phoebe charlando con Gerald, mientras los puestos cerraban y esperaban a que los jueces decidieran a los mejores. Más allá estaba Gretel al celular y por la pose que tenía lucía como si estuviese hablando de trabajo. Y cerca de la misma estaba Lila tomada de la mano de Will, ella caminando como un robot sin aceitar y él visiblemente divertido por sus nervios. Todo lucía caricaturesco, improbable y aun así muy viable.

- Sé que estás ahí, cabeza de balón. –comentó en voz alta, sin mirar hacia atrás.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? –preguntó el chico, avanzando hasta quedar junto a ella.

- Desde el inicio. No eres bueno siguiendo a la gente.

- Tal vez debería tomar clases de la maestra. –bromeó el chico, lanzándole una mirada divertida- ¿Qué ocurre…?

- No estoy molesta por el comentario de Gerald, si es lo que asumes. –susurró ella- Y no estoy de humor para que me regañes por él.

- Lo haría, pero en otras ocasiones no lo he hecho. Y creo que en esta ocasión te contuviste. –comentó, ya divertido.

Sin ir muy lejos, ese mismo día se le había caído a Helga un cuaderno en clases y Gerald lo había pisado sin darse cuenta. A pesar de la presencia del profesor, la chica se había levantado y sin decir ni una sola palabra había golpeado en el vientre a Gerald y cuando este se inclinó para abrazarse el estómago, ella lo pateó con tal fuerza que casi llegó a estrellarse contra el pizarrón. Si alguien imaginaba que Helga se estaba vengando por los malos tratos que Gerald le había dado en el pasado, tal vez no estuviese muy lejos de la verdad. O simplemente había sido el matiz que había tomado su relación. Gerald le gritaba y ella lo golpeaba.

Absolutamente obvio, que quien se llevaba la peor parte, era Gerald.

Y si Arnold quería detener sus peleas, terminaba siendo gritado a coro por ambos con un muy conocido "_No te metas_". Arnold había optado por dejar que todo eso ocurriese porque después, tanto su mejor amigo como su novia podían soportarse en el mismo lugar, tener una conversación civilizada y defenderse uno al otro cuando el caso lo ameritaba.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Desde que entramos estás así… fastidiada.

- Temo por Lila. –susurró Helga, evitando la mirada de Arnold.

- ¿Cómo?

- Temo por ella. Gretel puede ser un peligro para una mente tan frágil. Y aunque me duela decirlo, Lila es una buena chica y no quisiera que… -Helga apretó sus labios un largo momento, respiró hondo y suspiró resignada- No quisiera que salga herida.

- Pero Gretel la ama. –recordó Arnold- Nadie lastima a su ser amado.

- ¿Olvidas todas las maldades que te hice de niños? –preguntó Helga, divertida- Cuando amas lo haces, dañas, pero muy a tu manera. Y tal vez el estilo de Gretel no sea para un alma tan inocente como Lila.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Hay dos opciones. –concluyó Helga, mirando hacia la pelirroja, que en ese momento estaba junto a Phoebe, mientras los jueces parecían dar una larga charla antes de dar los resultados- La primera es que el mundo que Gretel le ofrezca sea demasiado para ella y Lila se haga a un lado.

- Eso suena terrible… -murmuró Arnold, aferrándose al barandal.

- Es la mejor opción. Como las antiguas parejas de Gretel, ninguna pudo soportar demasiado tiempo, pero son buenas amigas ahora. Gretel sabe que su estilo de vida no lo puede soportar mucha gente.

- Tú puedes. –le recordó el chico.

- Si, porque yo también tengo un mundo poco común.

- ¿Y cómo explicas que estemos, después de todo este tiempo, aquí, juntos? –preguntó Arnold, ligeramente escéptico.

- La segunda opción, por supuesto. La que te ocurrió a ti. –explicó Helga, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa, ligeramente tramposa- Corromperse. Tú te corrompiste y la otra opción para Lila, para estar junto a Gretel, es ser corrompida. Por un lado ser buena, ser dulce y cordial, mientras que desahoga todo lo _malo_, por así decirlo, con Gretel. Eso es lo que tú haces, eres un civilizado chico porque puedes conmigo desahogar tus instintos, buenos y malos ¿O acaso olvidas que solo a mí me has gritado a todo pulmón? Soy tu catalizador.

- ¿Y por qué es peor opción esta? Yo prefiero todo esto, esta idea tuya de _corrupción_. –respondió Arnold, apoyando su mano sobre la femenina y buscando su mirada- Prefiero tener estos impulsos hacia ti que no tenerte.

- Eres un cursi… -murmuró la chica, sonrojándose pero aclaró su voz para continuar con el tema- El problema es que no creo que el mundo esté listo para una Lila corrompida. –admitió, pero en ese momento su celular vibró y lo sacó. Cuando vio quién era, buscó entre las personas al par de chicas que se abrazaban mutuamente, emocionadas.

_Phoebe: Ganamos ¿Dónde estás?_

_Helga: Así veo. Ya voy._

La rubia guardó su celular y cuando estuvo a punto de decirle algo a Arnold, se sorprendió siendo atraída a sus brazos. Los labios del chico apenas rozaron los suyos, dejándole una sensación ambigua en el pecho.

- Realmente eres inteligente. –comentó con orgullo el rubio.

- Ya era hora que te dieras cuenta, Arnoldo. –se soltó de él, tomándolo de la mano- Phoebe y Lila ganaron el primer lugar. Creo que se lo deben a Geraldo.

- Publicidad… ¿No?

- Publicidad. –aceptó ella, mientras bajaban hacia el patio principal.

La sorpresa fue para Helga cuando, al llegar con el grupo, Phoebe se lanzó sobre ella, abrazándola cálidamente. Para una chica que no estaba tan acostumbrada al contacto esporádico y público, Helga tuvo que reunir todo su coraje y hacer la titánica estrategia que consistía en abrazar de vuelta a su amiga. Absolutamente difícil pero terminó siendo una misión cumplida.

- Ya… ya… anda a abrazar a tu abrazable novio. –empujó Helga, logrando soltarse, sinceramente apenada- Esta academia te está haciendo empalagosa, Phoebe.

- Lo siento Helga. –respondió la chica, mientras se acomodaba los lentes- Pero es que es maravilloso.

Más atrás estaba Lila sobre los hombros de Will, muy similar a una niña jugando al caballito, pero en ese momento estaba inclinada hacia adelante, extendiendo sus brazos hacia Gretel, quien le hablaba con ánimo y orgullo.

- ¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Helga, mirando hacia el cielo- Esta por oscurecer pero…

- Creo que debemos celebrar. –comentó Arnold.

- ¿Haciendo qué? –preguntó Phoebe, una suave brisa rodeó al grupo, anunciando la fría noche que se aproximaba.

- Podríamos ir a casa y beber un poco. –bromeó Gretel, acercándose a los chicos- Asumiendo que estoy invitada a sus cosas de novatos.

- Creo que nadie tendría el valor de no invitarte. –comentó Arnold- Pero creo que paso de la idea del alcohol.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo? –preguntó Helga, sonriendo de costado.

- No, pero creo que no celebras un logro académico matando las neuronas de las ganadoras. –explicó el chico.

- ¿Y si les preguntamos qué quieren hacer a ellas? –aventuró Gerald, rodeando con su brazo los hombros de Phoebe.

- Sinceramente, si vamos a hacer algo, me gustaría cambiarme de ropa. No me complace la idea de ir por la ciudad con uniforme. –comentó Lila, observando la plisada falda verde con cuadriculadas líneas cafés y el poco abrigado chaleco que cubría su fina blusa blanca.

- ¡Ya se! –la alemana chasqueó los dedos, con emoción- ¿A cuántas horas esta Washington de aquí? –preguntó, mirando a Will con entusiasmo.

- Bueno… a unas dos horas, menos si la autopista esta libre.

- Entonces ¡Vamos a bailar! –se giró con emoción hacia Lila- ¿No te gustaría ir a bailar? –la pelirroja asintió con entusiasmo y la alemana lanzó una mirada hacia Phoebe- Y tu novio es un Dios para bailar ¿No quieres lucirlo un poco?

- No lo sé… ¿Cómo planean ir? –preguntó la pelinegra.

- Yo puedo conducir, pero necesito un auto. –ofreció Will- Lamentablemente el de mi madre se encuentra en la mecánica.

- ¿Qué tal el packard de tu abuelo, lobito? –preguntó Gretel- ¿Crees que nos lo presente?

- No lo sé… -murmuró Arnold, rascándose el mentón.

- ¿Y si se lo pide prestado Helga? –consultó Phoebe.

- Creo que de esa manera si. –aceptó el chico.

- Entonces ¿Nos vemos en tu casa en dos horas? –preguntó Gerald.

- Perfecto. –respondió Will- Nos vemos entonces.

- Recuerden pedir permiso hasta mañana, el regreso es en auto.

El grupo se dividió en diferentes direcciones y realmente no fue complicado convencer al abuelo de que prestara su auto. No después de explicarle que Gretel pagaría todos los daños si es que algo le pasaría al auto y él insinuara que le dieran otro nuevo si un rasguño le ocurriese. Antes de que la alemana hiciera cuentas de cuánto podía constar un auto clásico, el abuelo se había ido a su _oficina_ por lo que tardarían en verlo por horas.

- ¿Así que se van a bailar? –comentó Stella, mientras acompañaba a las chicas y a Arnold escaleras arriba.

- Las fiestas de preparatoria son aburridas y la música extremadamente repetitiva. –explicó Helga, encogiéndose de hombros- Mucho mejor es buscar una discoteca.

- ¿Pero les dejarán entrar siendo menores de edad? –consultó la mujer, extrañada- Lo digo por Arnold.

- ¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó el aludido demasiado tarde, pues las primas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

Helga le sacudió el cabello, como si se tratara de un niño.

- Nuestro pequeño Arnold. –bromeó.

- Oh no… -aclaró Stella, riéndose por lo bajo- Me refiero a que no tengo autoridad para lo que ustedes hagan. Pero como madre de Arnold si puedo preocuparme de que haga algo ilegal.

- En verdad se le lía mucho el rol materno y el de casera ¿Verdad? –comentó Helga, divertida.

- ¿Se nota tanto? –preguntó la mujer, relajándose- Realmente es difícil.

- Oh, descuide, tenemos identificaciones falsas. –comentó Gretel pero al ver el rostro que ponía Stella y la manera en que se controlaba por no decir nada, hizo que la alemana comenzara a reírse- ¡Bromeo! Vamos a ir a una discoteca para menores de edad. Helga y yo conocemos algunas.

- Desde que Gretel comenzó a vivir aquí, íbamos a Washington regularmente. A ella no le gustaba Hillwood. –explicó Helga, deteniéndose en la puerta de su departamento.

- Sinceramente… sin ofender… este pueblito…. Digo, ciudad… -explicó la alemana.

- ¿Se te hace pequeño? –preguntó Stella, cruzándose de brazos- Lo sé, me pasó igual, yo me crie en San Francisco.

- Así que está acostumbrada a…. –aventuró Gretel, señalándose casi sin darse cuenta.

- ¿A la _diversidad_? –preguntó Stella, guiñándole un ojo- Por supuesto.

- Oh… genial. Entonces ¿Sabe que Lila y yo…?

- ¿Son pareja? Lo supuse. –explicó Stella, notando como Arnold y Helga le observaban con asombro- ¿En serio pensaban que soy tan despistada? Ese es Miles…

- Así que de ahí lo heredó. –concluyó Helga, señalando descaradamente a Arnold.

Las tres mujeres se miraron y soltaron una carcajada a costa del sonrojado rubio.

- Cambiemos de tema ¿Quieren? –pidió Arnold- ¿Cómo vas con el embarazo?

- Extremadamente bien. Sin contar las náuseas que me tienen así… -señaló su pálido rostro- Me siento perfectamente. Aun no empieza la parte más _divertida_. Solo espero que no me de los antojos que me daba cuando estaba embarazada de ti.

- ¿Cómo cuáles? –preguntó con curiosidad Arnold, avanzando un paso hacia su madre, con sincero interés.

- Chocolate suizo ¡En medio de la selva! –explicó la mujer, riéndose- Lo peor fue cuando se me antojo morder una chaqueta de cuero… -suspiró- Dios, las ganas que tenía de morder algo y jalarlo con fuerza sabiendo que no se rompería. Me volvía casi loca.

- ¿Es posible antojarse de algo así? –consultó Helga, sorprendida.

- Por supuesto, existen anécdotas increíbles. Ya verás cuando tú estés embarazada. –le prometió Stella.

- ¡Pero ya hemos acordado que será por cesaría! –comentó Gretel, sonriendo- ¡Por qué si el bebe tiene la…!

Helga le tapó la boca con fuerza, clavándole los dedos en el rostro con excesiva fuerza.

- Bueno… -comenzó Helga, buscando el picaporte- Nos vamos a alistar… Ya es tarde… Nos vemos… -dijo torpemente, entrando al departamento y lanzando a Gretel hacia el suelo, mientras azotaba la puerta- ¿Estás loca?

- En serio te preocupas demasiado. Stella es una mujer excesivamente abierta de mente. –respondió Gretel, acomodándose la quijada- Creo que casi me la rompes… salvaje.

- Hay cosas que no puedes insinuarle a la familia de tu pareja ¿Sabes? –masculló Helga, completamente molesta.

- ¿Qué? –la alemana se sentó divertida- ¿Qué vas a tener a los bebes del lobito? Ellos lo dan por hecho. Toda esta familia te ama. –se levantó en un salto, sacudiéndose la ropa- Ya es hora de que te comportes como una von Bismarck y tomes ventaja. –se acarició el cuero cabelludo, con una muestra de dolor- Creo que me estiraste una de las extensiones y casi me arrancas el cráneo.

- No voy a tomar ventaja de nada. –respondió Helga, cruzándose de brazos.

- Tomar ventaja no es usar a la gente, bruja. Tomar ventaja es ayudarte de los mismos. Y si te aman, deberías dejar que te amen. Esa es tu ventaja. –la alemana se estiró con pereza- A pesar de sonar como película infantil y libro de Harry Potter: El amor es el arma más poderosa.

- Juntarte con Lila te ha hecho tan cursi… -masculló Helga, cruzándose de brazos.

- Lo sé. –admitió la chica, sonriendo- ¿No es divertido?

- Uh… divertidísimo. –dijo con sarcasmo.

Ambas chicas fueron a sus habitaciones, más porque el resto había ido a cambiarse y eso les hizo reestablecerse su propio vestuario. A la media hora llegó Will, quien había recordado que se sentía demasiado cómodo con sus jeans oscuros y camisa de manga corta, de botones plateados y de líneas negras y blancas en vertical como para cambiarse. Así que solo había ido por su permiso de conducir y avisar que volvería mañana.

La fortuna de usar el packard del abuelo era su exceso de espacio y los largos asientos que daban oportunidad a más pasajeros.

Muy posiblemente quien había causado mayor sensación fue Phoebe al arribar al lugar con un vestido negro de tirantes hasta la mitad del muslo y unas botas añil bajo las rodillas, su cabello caía completamente lacio sobre sus hombros con una línea a un lado y un fino chal del mismo color que sus botas. Gerald parecía deslumbrado y bromeaba que sus jeans negros y camisa blanca no eran dignos para tan espléndida pareja por lo que debería regresar rápidamente a cambiarse. Lila arribó con su estilo tan particular, calzando unos zapatos de taco magnolia color durazno y un vestido de tono coral, strapless, ajustado a su pecho, con una ligera cinta cuadriculada en coral y blanco bajo el busto, el vestido se abría en V hasta sobre sus rodillas como pétalos de una flor, tenía el cabello suelto y ondulando sobre su espalda. Gretel llevaba una blusa roja amarrada hasta sobre su ombligo y unos pantalones tipo pescado, hasta debajo de su rodilla, en tubo, de cuerina negra, sus pies estaban cubiertos por botines negros y su cabello rubio, largo hasta su cadera por las extensiones, se lo había recogido en una media coleta hacia atrás, con el flequillo a un lado. Helga se había puesto unas botas tipo militar, unos shorts jean negros con estampados de llamas rosas en los bordes y una playera rosada con letras negras que decía "_We all make choices, but in the end, our choices make us_", mantenía su cabello recogido en una coleta alta y en su cuello se podía apreciar una gargantilla de cuero muy fina. Arnold había optado por unos pantalones de color verde oscuro, una camiseta blanca y su camisa cuadriculada de siempre, abierta como una chaqueta, el cabello se lo había arreglado ligeramente hacia adelante, con las puntas dobladas suavemente. El grupo se embarcó en el packard mientras compartían la experiencia que había sido convencer a sus padres de que iban a bailar en la capital.

- ¿Sabes, Lila? –comentó Helga mientras ingresaban a Washington, desde el asiento delantero del auto, mirando hacia atrás, ella estaba entre Will y Arnold, mientras atrás estaban Phoebe, Gerald, Gretel y la pelirroja- Siempre me pregunté de dónde sacas las frases de mi ropa.

- Espera un momento… -Arnold observó hacia atrás, sorprendido- ¿Tú diseñas toda su ropa?

- Bueno, las playeras son fáciles, pero algunos shorts como el que lleva puesto también se lo arreglé yo. –comentó la pelirroja, sonriendo suavemente- Helga me da las especificaciones.

- Aunque muchas cosas son creaciones propias de ella. Ya casi no necesita mis instructivos, sabe mi estilo. –admitió Helga- Pero las frases ¿De dónde salen?

- Cosas que me gustan. –susurró Lila- O investigo y creo que te lucirán bien. Toda tu eres una persona que dice algo, creí que tu ropa también debía decirlo.

- Me encantaría que diseñaras algo para mí. –comentó Will, observándola por el espejo retrovisor.

- Y yo. –se apunto Gerald.

- Y yo. –dijeron el resto al mismo tiempo, sorprendiendo a la chica.

- Algún día, deberías crear tu propia marca. –le aseguró Gretel, mientras se estiraba hacia el asiento delantero- Por esta calle a la derecha, cariño…

- Aun no estoy segura de eso. Una cosa es hacerle ropa a Helga y para mí, obviamente, pero otra es diseñar ropa para mucha gente. –admitió Lila- Eso es una gran empresa.

- Sueños grandes, grandes metas, grandes logros. –le recordó Arnold, mirando hacia adelante, a una zona que obviamente ya se destacaba por la vida nocturna.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –consultó Helga, un poco suspicaz al notar que Will parqueaba el auto, encogiéndose de hombros, él tampoco sabía dónde estaban.

- Bueno, es la gran ciudad. –Gerald se bajó con ánimo, ayudando a Phoebe- ¿Qué importa a dónde vamos?

- A mí me importa… -murmuró Helga, notando como Gretel tomaba del brazo a ambos pelirrojos y emprendía la caminata- Me importa por la cordura de la mayoría aquí…

- ¿Cordura? –preguntó Arnold, tomándola de la mano- ¿Qué tiene? –casi se detuvo, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa- ¿A dónde nos lleva Gretel?

- A corromperlos… -murmuró la menor de los Patakis, apresurando el paso- ¡Gretel! ¿A dónde vamos? –demandó saber.

La alemana se giró sobre la punta de su pie y sonrió felina.

- Oh…. sabes bien a donde vamos, desgarbada mía… mi prima adorada… -ronroneó.

- Oh no… No serías capaz… -Helga levantó la mirada y observó el cartel del lugar dónde estaban- "_Buddha_" –leyó.

- ¿Qué tiene? –preguntó Phoebe, curiosa, notando como la alemana se le acercaba y la tomaba de la mano, llevándola a la entrada del bar.

- Es un bar GLB. –advirtió Helga, pero por la cara de su amiga, está ya había alcanzado a ver adelante.

- ¿GLB…? –preguntó Arnold y abrió los ojos- ¿Gays, lesbianas y bisexuales?

- Tu mundo va a girar trecientos sesenta grados, cabeza de balón. –le aseguró Helga, resignándose, con una divertida sonrisa.

- ¿Ya has venido aquí antes? –preguntó el chico, sin saber si estaba listo o no.

- Miles de veces… es de los lugares favoritos de ella, te va a encantar… -aseguró la chica, acercándose a la entrada.

- ¿Qué esperan? –preguntó Gretel, con una radiante sonrisa, mientras se asomaba en el lumbral.

- Estas loca… -masculló Helga, mientras se iba abriendo paso entre la gente.

- Este es el único lugar donde Lila no se sentirá intimidada y ustedes pueden estar con sus parejas. –se defendió la alemana.

- Oh por favor… -maldijo la otra rubia- Tú y yo sabemos por qué vinimos aquí.

La alemana sonrió de costado y observó a Arnold, con un brillo cruel en su mirada.

- Oh… -se relamió los labios- La noche es joven… Deleiten su vista. –invitó, como si fuese la portera del infierno, antes de entrar al lugar.

Arnold tragó en seco, abriéndose paso entre la gente, tomado de la mano de Helga. La noche era joven pero ¿El sobreviviría?

**Nota de Autora: **El nombre del bar viene a honor de un bar GLB que hay en mi ciudad, se llama "Buda" y es el bar favorito de una de mis amigas y nos lleva con el mejor argumento del mundo "Yo voy a sus bares heterosexuales, ahora vengan conmigo a un bar GLB" ¿Cómo le discutes a esa lógica? Yo no puedo. Además, es el mejor lugar para bailar en toda la ciudad, lo juro.

Mi primer capítulo publicado después de mi viaje a Estados Unidos y a República Dominicana. Sinceramente amé locamente Santo Domingo y muro por volver. Pero mi ciudad favorita en el mundo es Buenos Aires, de mi bella Argentina.

Mis lectores, los extrañé horrores. Les agradezco la comunicación que mantuvimos, los ánimos que me dieron, la alegría que me trasmitieron.

Si, me di cuenta que sorpresivamente sobrepasamos los **50 reviews**__¡Gracias! Pero como comenté en anteriores entregas, ahora planearé premios cada 100 reviews en esta secuela ¿Por qué? Porque la última vez llegábamos muy rápido a los 50 y por eso demoré publicando esta secuela, por pagarles los premios. Así que digo 100 porque creo imposible llegar a ese número, de esa manera estoy segura.

¡"Cómame señor lobo" parece que llegara a los 300 reviews! ¿Creen que pase? Si ocurre antes de San Valentín, creo que lo celebraré con una sorpresa de agradecimiento.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

_Buddha_ era ese tipo de bares que realmente funcionaba más como una discoteca. El lugar estaba dividido en amplias habitaciones que se conectaban entre sí por individuales arcos sin puertas. También, pegados a las paredes había mesas con largos sillones y luces azules apuntando a los mismos, mientras que las amplias pistas de bailar se iluminaban por reflectores que cambian de amarillo a violeta y luego a rosa. Cada habitación tenía un pequeño bar que solo vendía cervezas a los mayores de edad.

La música era extremadamente variada y las personas lucían completamente libres de bailar a su propio gusto y estilo. La regla general era ser uno mismo.

El objetivo principal era la música estruendosa y los esperados momentos en donde todas las luces se apagaban por completo en los gloriosos _tres minutos en el cielo_ donde estaba prohibido iluminar el lugar pero todo era permitido.

Al cabo de unos minutos, lo que había parecido como una locura completa, había sido realmente una idea divertida. Y ni la más temerosa alma se libró de la diversión que _Buddha_ ofrecía. No fue necesario ningún juego ni exceso de alcohol para provocar a los jóvenes a dejarse llevar. En la seguridad del grupo y en la libertad del ambiente, se dejaron llevar estrafalariamente con la música y en más de una ocasión cantaron las antiguas canciones que se escuchaba como si ellos hubiesen nacido en la época de los sesenta y setenta.

Aun si todo había nacido como una trampa, la idea de que Lila se sintiera cómoda en el bar había funcionado perfectamente. La pelirroja, abrazada íntimamente a Gretel, se dejaba llevar por su artística alma, sin los nervios que en otros lugares le hacían lucir como una pésima bailarina, ella se dejaba llevar en extraños pasos de baile y se escabullía entre la multitud, en una mezcla de ballet y rock and roll. Pero eso no llamaba la atención en un lugar en donde el juicio y el pre-juicio eran poco apreciados y hasta deplorados.

No costó demasiado a las chicas para animar a Arnold y Gerald que bailaran juntos. Nada romántico ni tonto, simplemente que se unieran a la masa que disfrutaba el hip hop como si no hubiese mañana.

Después de una hora de haber arribado, Helga y Lila estaban tiradas en el sillón de su mesa, completamente agotadas, embriagadas por la emoción y la felicidad, olvidándose de con quien compartían mesa o de las reglas de una sincera alma. La droga de la euforia natural era mil veces más poderosa que litros de alcohol.

- ¿Siempre es así…? –preguntó la pelirroja, bebiendo un poco de gaseosa, mientras miraba a una pareja de chicos imitar perfectamente los pasos de los Backstreet Boys.

- Casi siempre… -Helga bebía de la cerveza de Will, sonriendo misteriosamente- Una vez una chica le pidió matrimonio a su novia.

- Oh… ¡Qué dulce! –aseguró Lila, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa cruel en los labios de Helga.

- Oh si, solo que su novia le dijo que era heterosexual y ya estaba casada. –el rostro de la pelirroja se nubló por la noticia, ligeramente triste y Helga dejó la botella en la mesa, sorprendida- Hey… bromeaba, la chica dijo que si e invitaron cerveza para todos.

- Para ser una chica tan romántica, a veces actúas como si estuvieras decepcionada del amor. –susurró Lila, recuperándose- Mira… eso es nuevo.

Gretel estaba bailando hombro con hombro con Arnold la célebra canción "_Baby one more time_" de Britney Spears y parecían estarse divirtiendo… juntos. Imitando el paso de uno con el otro, con las mejillas sonrojadas y cantando en voz alta el pegajoso ritmo.

- Una parte de mí desea grabar esto… -juró Helga, notando como su novio estiraba sus brazos y luego se golpeaba el pecho moviendo sus hombros al ritmo de la canción, imitando a la perfección los pasos de Gretel ¿Quién diría? La alemana sabía coreografías de Britney Spears.

- … ¿Y otra te dice que eso es excesivamente cruel? –preguntó la pelirroja, sonriendo ligeramente hacia Helga- ¿Acaso eso es… amabilidad y consideración?

- Oh… cállate… -murmuró la rubia, subiendo sus pies sobre la mesa y cruzándolos- Aun si es por la euforia, es bueno verlos llevarse bien. –se defendió.

- No sabía que a Gretel le gustara Britney Spears. –admitió Lila, intentando cambiar de tema.

- Y no lo hace, ni a Arnold. –ambas se miraron y sonrieron divertidas- Ironías de la vida ¿No?

- En este mundo todo puede pasar.

- ¿Sabes cuál me gusta…? –comentó Lila, ladeando el rostro como si se le hubiese desenfocado el mundo mientras miraba a Will y Phoebe hacer un tipo de baile con saltos y giros.

- ¿Cuál qué? –preguntó Helga, señalando a Gerald que estaba en el centro de la pista, rodeado de varias personas que lo animaban en su enorme demostración de complejos pasos de bailes.

- Oh… -la pelirroja agitó la cabeza para retomar el hilo de la conversación- Canción. Cuál canción me gusta. –completó- Me encanta "_Crazy_", la escuchaba mucho de niña soñando con un amor así.

- Bueno… -Helga levantó la botella casi vacía de cerveza y la golpeó contra la gaseosa de Lila- Yo viví esa canción.

- ¿Y qué tal?

- Como ser el peluche de dos niños que se pelean por él. En un tira y afloja que casi me mata. –juró.

- Pero ahora te veo bien… un libro por publicar, el chico de tus sueños, viviendo una buena vida, aspirando a grandes universidades…

- Y teniendo que soportar a gente loca como tú. –completó Helga, levantándose- Ven, vamos a robarle el show a Geraldo. –la tomó de la muñeca, mientras reconocía perfectamente la canción que comenzaba a sonar.

- ¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó emocionada Lila, mientras se detenía en frente de la rubia- ¿Vas a bailar conmigo?

- No… Voy a bailar sola, tú solo estas casualmente en frente mío. –respondió sarcástica- A veces la humanidad me tiene tan poca fe.

- Lo siento… lo siento… -pidió Lila, sonriendo ampliamente y en un acto que podía tomarse como suicida para muchos, tomó las manos de Helga y giró con ella, sonriendo ampliamente.

Para sorpresa de la mayoría, Helga solo rodó los ojos y le hizo una señal de que escuchara la música que iba tomando más fuerza sobre la anterior.

Por todo el bar comenzó a sonar con fuerza "_Rolling in the deep_" de Adele. Helga separó sus pies, plantándose con fuerza en el suelo.

- Sígueme con el ritmo. –ordenó la rubia, golpeando dos veces sus muslos con la palma de sus manos y luego dando un aplauso. Volvió a repetir el acto más rápido, atenta al ritmo.

Lila no tardó en comprender que Helga estaba siguiendo la canción, creando un suspenso que fácilmente llamó la atención de la gente. Cuando el ritmo cambió, Helga lo siguió con sus hombros y luego se movió a un costado, como si caminara a un lado y luego al otro. Lila estuvo atenta a los cambios de movimientos pero nada la preparó para cuando Helga lanzó un puñetazo que le rozó el cabello.

No fue de extrañarse que Helga soltara una carcajada al notar el pálido rostro de asombro puro que puso Lila.

- Anda, hazlo, esquiva y golpea. –ofreció- No me hagas arrepentirme… -le advirtió.

Lila se puso completamente seria y comenzó a moverse diestramente junto a Helga, tal vez no tuviese el mismo entrenamiento que había tenido la rubia, pero el ballet le daba una destreza y reacción muy buena para ese tipo de actos improvisados. Por su parte, Helga estaba muy acostumbrada a reaccionar en el acto, gracias a los violentos actos _afectuosos_ que se tenían Gretel y ella.

El resultado final de ambas chicas, la dulce pelirroja parándose en punta de pies y dando danzarinas patadas circulares o descuartizándose con gracia, fue en efecto sorprendente junto a los agresivos y ágiles movimientos de Helga que en su atuendo de batalla parecían imitar una pelea del bien y el mal. Lila esquivando, defendiéndose, Helga atacando, robando terreno, retractándose. Al terminar la canción un ensordecedor aplauso las rodeó, sorprendiendo a Lila. En cambio Helga, ya bien acostumbrada a su nueva posición principal en la que llamaba la atención, simplemente se encogió de hombros, encontrando elemental tal reacción y volvió a la mesa donde estaba el resto, seguida de cerca por la pelirroja.

Al llegar a la mesa se sorprendieron al descubrir que el grupo ni siquiera las habían visto, pues estaban en su propio show personal. Todo el grupo se reía a buen agrado, hasta Phoebe parecía tranquilamente divertida. Bueno, todos excepto uno, quien estaba completamente rojo y visiblemente frustrado.

- No, Arnold. Primero pídele permiso a tu novia y luego –acentuó Will- te daré mi respuesta.

- ¡No quise decir eso! –aseguró el chico, el acostumbrado objeto de burlas.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? –preguntó Helga, dejándose caer junto a su mejor amiga y observando al grupo con interés.

- Arnold quiere besarme. –explicó el pelirrojo, con naturalidad y el resto comenzó a reírse- Y yo le digo que te pida permiso a ti.

- ¿Disculpa? –la rubia enmarcó una ceja, mirando fijamente a su novio y este se sorprendió al notar la seriedad en las facciones de esta.

- ¡No me digas que les crees! –se frustró el chico, dejando caer su espalda contra el respaldar, completa y absolutamente frustrado.

- ¿Dijo o no dijo que me quería besar? –preguntó Will a Gerald, quien asintió con completa solemnidad.

- Las cosas como son, hermano. Disculpa. –bromeó el chico, rodeando con su brazo el hombro de Phoebe.

- Esto me supera hasta a mí. –aseguró Gretel, abrazándose el vientre de tanto reír- La gente va a comenzar a pensar que infecto a la gente o algo.

- ¡Yo no dije eso! –juró el rubio- ¡Bueno si, pero no con esa intención!

- ¡Lo admite! –señaló Will- ¡Ojo!

- Ya… ya… su cabeza va a explotar… -Helga cortó las bromas y se inclinó hacia Arnold- ¿Qué pasó?

- ¡Nada! Se me cayó la billetera, Will la encontró en el suelo y yo le dije que me salvó la vida y que "_hasta lo besaría_" ¡Pero es solo una expresión! –se defendió Arnold, deslizando sus dedos entre sus cabellos húmedos hasta dejarlos todos hacia atrás, medio despeinados.- ¡Es-una-expresión!

- Una tan poco propia de ti. –aseguró Phoebe- Muy curiosa tu elección de palabras.

- ¿Tú también? –preguntó resignado el rubio.

- Tienes un letrero enorme en tu cabeza que dice "_Fastídienme_" –aseguró Helga, mordaz.

- ¿Y tú uno que dice "_Obedézcanme_", no? –respondió Arnold, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Eso pretendía ser un ataque? Porque sonó como un cumplido, cabeza de balón.

- Es simplemente la verdad. –Arnold se cruzó de brazos, frustrado. Porque si… eso había intentado ser un ataque… Dios, necesitaba mejorar en eso si planeaba hacerle frente a la mordaz lengua de Helga.

Repentinamente las luces se apagaron por completo y el silencio reinó el lugar.

- ¿Quién está tocándome el pecho?

- Lo siento Helga… no pensé que estarías tan cerca.

- Primero Arnold y luego tú Phoebe…

- ¡Hey! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Esta helada! ¡Esta helada!

- ¡Perdón, Gretel! ¡Perdón! Se me cayó la cerveza de Will.

- Novato… ¡Mi cerveza! A este paso no llegaré a probar ni un poco de todo lo que compr… Ehm… ¿Gerald?

- ¿Si?

- Esa no es la rodilla de Phoebe.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¿Cómo llegan tus piernas a este lado de la mesa?

- Tú deberías saberlo, gigante con cabeza de cepillo, los altos tienen largas piernas…. ¿Phoebe?

- No encuentro mi bolso…

- Tu bolso no es mi seno ¿Podrías soltarlo…otra vez?

- ¡Perdón! Oye… ¿Cómo sabías que era mi mano…?

La luz volvió repentinamente, algunas parejas en mesas alejadas se separaron abruptamente. Unos bajándose las playeras, otras acomodándose las faldas. Helga fulminó a los miembros de su propia mesa, que en lugar de liarse, actuaban estúpidamente.

- Por suerte me puse sostén hoy… -murmuró Gretel, separando la blusa húmeda de su torso.

- Lo lamento mucho. –juró Arnold, pasándole servilletas para que limpiara la tela húmeda.

- Mi blusa… -se quejó la alemana, mirándose el vientre- ¡Mi ombligo tiene cerveza! –se lamentó, fulminando con la mirada a su cuñado.

- Yo… -el chico chasqueó los dedos y tomó de la muñeca de Gretel, arrastrándola fuera de la mesa.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó extrañada, intentando frenar con sus pies la caminata ¿Desde cuándo el lobito era tan fuerte?

- Al baño. –respondió simplemente el chico.

- ¿La última vez que esos dos fueron al baño no fue al revés? Arrastrándola ella a él y todo eso. –consultó Gerald, mirando la extraña situación.

- Tal vez ahora el cabeza de balón intenta contarle de su lamentable vida amorosa. –propuso Helga, secando la mesa.

- ¿En el baño? –preguntó Lila, arqueando la ceja- Eso no sería… ¿Hablarle a tu prima de ti?

- ¿Prefieres que te diga que van a tener sexo duro y salvaje? –consultó extrañada la rubia.

Un muy ligero tic en el ojo se dio en la pelirroja y al segundo siguiente soltó un lamentable gemido, lanzando su rostro al regazo de Will, tapándose el rostro. Casi se podía apreciar el segundo exacto en que su mente hizo corto circuito.

- Pataki… le hiciste imaginarlo. –le regañó el chico, intentando consolar a la pelirroja.

- Hey… no es tan malo tener sexo con el zopenco. –se defendió la chica.

- Tan… malo. –puntualizó Gerald- Que bueno que eres su novia y no su enemiga.

- Las dos cosas, a tiempo compartido. Tú sabes, la situación económica de hoy en día hace que tenga doble empleo. –comentó casualmente Helga, acercándose a Lila, quien negaba con fuerza contra la pierna de Will- ¿Te lo sigues imaginando?

- ….si… yo imagino todo lo que me dicen… -se lamentó la chica.

- Oh… -la menor de los Patakis se acomodó casualmente contra el hombro del pelirrojo y observó a su nueva víctima- ¿Ya te lo imaginaste bebiendo la cerveza del ombligo de ella?

Lila soltó otro quejido muy lastimero y negó con más fuerza, desordenándose su perfecto cabello en el acto.

- Pataki… -regañó Gerald, notando como Lila estaba al límite.

- ¿Y ya pensaste en las pervertidas cosas que a Gretel le gusta hacer en los lugares estrechos? –siguió e inventándoselo porque no tenía la más remota idea de lo que le gustaba hacer a su prima en lugares pequeños.

…pero por el grito de Lila y la manera en que terminó cayéndose debajo de la mesa, Helga supo que mejor nunca ¡En su vida! Preguntaría sobre ese tema.

- ¡Helga! –regañó Phoebe, escurriéndose debajo de la mesa.

- ¿Sabes…? Para estar hablando de tu novio y tu prima, actúas como si no te importara. –comentó Gerald, negando.

- Bueno, la señorita perfecta es mi segunda favorita en cuestiones de tortura. No puedo evitarlo. –comentó divertida, apoyándose contra el respaldo con una sonrisa amplia.

- Ehm… ¿Helga? –Phoebe le hizo señales de que se asomara bajo la mesa, cuando así lo hizo, la chica señaló a Lila- ¿Me ayudas a levantarla? Esta más de tu lado que del mío.

- Oh… verdad. –la rubia ayudó a Lila a escalar el sillón, mientras la pelirroja le miraba con los labios apretados y le fulminaba con la mirada. Lamentablemente Lila no parecía molesta, sino más bien… infantilmente resentida, como una niña- Ya… lo lamento. Mira fue diver… -se cortó al ver algo blanco pegado al cabello de la chica- Oh Lila… discúlpame. –rogó, relajándose de inmediato, sinceramente preocupada- Lo lamento tanto.

Ya veía venir una visita al peluquero, un hueco en la cabeza de Lila o completamente rapada a la chica. Ya veía venir a su prima para matarla. Pues la pelirroja… tenía goma de mascar pegada en el cabello.

- ¿Qué ocurre…? –la chica se tocó el pelo y notó de inmediato lo que era- Oh Dios…

- Lo siento… en serio. En serio, lo siento. –aseguró Helga, ya sin burlas.

- Eso se puede quitar con mantequilla de maní. –comentó Phoebe, mirando el pegajoso desastre.

- ¿Y de dónde vamos a sacar mantequilla de maní a esta hora de la noche?

- En la casa del almirante. Obviamente. –respondió Gretel, cruzada de brazos.

El grupo regresó a ver a la chica y a Arnold. En ese segundo comprendieron a qué había arrastrado el chico a la alemana. Ahora Gretel llevaba amarrada al torso la holgada camisa cuadriculada color ladrillo del rubio. Esta le quedaba holgada y arremangada sobre los codos. Al brazo, Arnold cargaba la blusa que se había mojado de la chica.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Lila, más tranquila.

- ¡Oh, es verdad! –Helga se levantó decidida, casi tumbando otra botella de la mesa- El tío Klaus vive ahora en Washington. Podemos ir ahí, él siempre tiene mantequilla de maní. –observó al grupo que le miraba con sorpresa- ¿Qué rayos están esperando, zopencos? ¡Vamos! –declaró y comenzó a caminar fuera del bar.

- No esperaba que te importara tanto Lila. –comentó Arnold, alcanzándola.

- Me preocupa más mi integridad física. Gretel podría secuestrarme, meterme en un zulo y torturarme haciéndome ver _Blancanieves_. –explicó.

- ¿Qué tiene de tortura eso?

- ¿Una mujer viviendo sola con siete enanitos? Mi pobre cabeza… -juró Helga, llegando al auto- ¿Dónde están? –preguntó, exasperada.

- Seguramente vienen caminando como gente normal, ahora que saben la práctica solución. –respondió tranquilamente Arnold, hasta que se percató de un dato extremadamente importante- ¿Vamos a ir donde tu tío?

- Si…

- ¿El almirante?

- Si… ¿Vamos a algún punto con estas estúpidas preguntas?

Arnold se calló y guardó el comentario en su interior, su estómago le quemó… Esa sería su presentación oficial con el hombre que hacía de segundo padre de Helga… ¿Acaso Lila estaría igual de nerviosa?

El grupo se embarcó en el packard, siguiendo las indicaciones de Gretel quien se había instalado con Lila en el asiento delantero, guiando a Will por las calles que el chico no conocía.

- Oh rayos… el puente John Philip Sousa está atascado… malditos universitarios. –gruñó la alemana, regresando su atención al cabello de Lila- ¿Estás bien?

- Creo que todos exageran un poco… es solo goma de mascar. –comentó la chica- Solo no lo estires más. Duele. –pidió, tocándose la cabeza con una sonrisa culposa.

- Ya le escribí al tío Klaus, tenemos suerte que decidiera viajar a Hillwood mañana y no hoy, porque no encontraríamos a nadie. –comentó Helga, apoyando su rostro contra el cristal de la ventana- Odio las luces rojas de los autos… son tan estridentes.

- Creo que cumplen su función: ser vistas. –le recordó Phoebe.

- Planeo vengarme, desgarbada. –juró Gretel- Y sobre el lobito.

- Si piensas pegarme goma de mascar, llegaste muy tarde. Helga lo hacía seguido. –dijo descuidadamente el chico.

- Bueno ¿Qué mejor aventura que una en donde se necesita mantequilla de maní? –bromeó Will, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras bajaba el volumen de la estación de jazz- Hey, novato ¿Este auto siempre lo tuvo tu abuelo, verdad?

- Si ¿Por qué?

- Ya veo por qué te gusta el jazz. Lo escuchabas desde pequeño y se grabó en tu cabeza. –concluyó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó extrañado Gerald.

- A mí me pasó lo mismo. Mi madre solo escuchaba a Arthur Sullivan y W. S. Gilbert.

- ¿Los famosos compositores de ópera cómica? –preguntó Phoebe, interesada.

- No me gusta la ópera cómica… -murmuró Gretel, deteniéndose a tiempo de apoyarse contra Lila- Hubiese sido gracioso que quedáramos pegadas.

- Si, de los mismos. –respondió el chico.

- A ver, canta algo. –animó Arnold, notando que el auto iba más lento, la fila se estaba estancando.

Will entrecerró los ojos e hizo una señal para detener la conversación, mientras era desviado de los tres carriles del puente hacia uno solo. Todos los autos luchaban por meterse a la enorme cola del único carril que servía. El chico tuvo que aprovechar el tamaño del packard para lanzarse contra los egoístas conductores y hacerse un lugar.

- Si… si… pueden odiarme esta noche. –susurró el pelirrojo- ¿Decías, novato?

- Canta algo.

- Oh no… -Will sonrió de costado, mirando a los pasajeros del asiento de atrás- Solo les diré algo, si voy a avergonzarme cantando ese tipo de ópera, lo haré completo y necesitaré un abanico como mínimo. Esa es la única forma en que me verán cantando esas cosas.

- Maldición, me olvidé el mío en mi otro bolso. –respondió con sarcasmo Helga, mirando hacia los dos carriles vacíos, solo separados por conos naranjas- ¿Por qué hacen eso?

- ¿Algún accidente? –preguntó preocupada Lila.

- No lo creo… tal vez una remodelación. –aventuró Gerald, intentando ver más adelante por su ventana.

- ¿En viernes? La humanidad es un puñado de monos estúpidos. –gruñó Gretel- Debimos traer algo de comer…

- Anda… -cortó Arnold, interesado, inclinándose hacia adelante- Canta algo.

- ¿Primero quieres besarme y ahora quieres que te cante? –preguntó divertido el chico- ¿De seductor ha seducido? Me sorprendes novato.

Tal vez hubiese sido mejor si todos se hubiesen reído. Posiblemente hubiese sido lo mejor porque implicaría que lo tomaban como un buen chiste, una burla y por ende, algo que no era real. Pero el grupo solo cruzó miradas entre sí, con una pequeña sonrisa y guardaron silencio. Hasta Lila lo hizo, lo cual fue sorprendente. Arnold boqueó sorprendido.

- ¿En serio…? –murmuró.

- Gerald se va a poner celoso. –bromeó Will.

- Oh, sabía que este día llegaría. El día que Arnold comenzaría a pedir a otro que lo sedujera. –explicó el pelinegro, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Por eso no necesitabas novia antes! –entendió Helga, sonriendo encantada. Siempre era más divertido cuando no solo era ella quien bromeaba contra el chico.

Arnold sintió un ligero tic en el ojo, observó incrédulo al grupo y en especial a Will, que tan tranquilamente le observaba por el retrovisor. El rubio soltó un gruñido y se lanzó hacia atrás, apoyando su cabeza contra el asiento mientras se masajeaba el entrecejo.

- Ustedes son… de lo peor.

- El mejor insulto del día. –remató Gretel, con sarcasmo, logrando que el resto soltara una carcajada, mientras Arnold enterraba sus dedos entre sus cabellos, con frustración.

- No puedes culparlos, te ves muy lindo cuando te desesperas, cabeza de balón. –comentó Helga, besando su mejilla.

- Oh si, guapísimo. –completó Will.

- ¿Sabes…? Cuando agarras confianza eres de temer. –le dijo Gerald al pelirrojo y este soltó una carcajada perruna que resonó en todo el auto.

- Lo que me hace concluir que me has tomado confianza. –aventuró Arnold, sonriendo con cierto ánimo.

- Bienvenido al club. A las chicas les da nalgadas y a los hombres les demuestra lo excesivamente astuto e inteligente que es. –le comentó Gretel.

Repentinamente el auto se detuvo abruptamente. El grupo se quedó en silencio mientras Will intentaba volverlo a prender para que arrancara. El chico se rascó el mentón y enmarcó una ceja, mientras ponía luces intermitentes. Obviamente los insultos y protestas no se hicieron esperar.

- ¿Novato…? –susurró el pelirrojo, regresándolo a ver.

- ¿Si?

- El señalador de gasolina indica que esta medio lleno pero no arranca.

Arnold abrió los ojos sorpresivo y se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. Si, definitivamente ese no era su día.

- Olvidé decirte… -admitió.

- ¿Qué el señalador estaba dañado? –consultó el chico.

- Si…

No tardaron en oírse protestas, pero repentinamente Helga soltó una carcajada.

- Había olvidado que muchas veces parece que Arnold es el de la mala suerte. –comentó, divertida.

- No es gracioso, Helga. –se lamentó el chico- Estamos atorando el tráfico.

- Bueno. –dijo con ánimo Will- Pues vamos por gasolina.

- En la cajuela hay un sifón de gas y un contenedor para la gasolina. –Arnold abrió la puerta y pasó por sobre Helga para salir junto al pelirrojo.

- ¿Voy con ustedes? –consultó Gerald.

- Mejor quédate con las chicas. –intervino Will pero rápidamente agregó- No es que yo crea que ustedes no pueden defenderse solas. Todo lo contrario. Eso sería estúpido de mi parte. Y procuro tener pensamientos estúpidos una vez por semana. Y ya tuve mi dotación ayer. Él se queda para rescatar al pobre infeliz que crea que puede hacerles algo. –explicó, sonriendo de costado.

- ¿Y ahora? –los vehículos atrás de ellos pitaban con fuerza, obviamente frustrados de que la única vía de escape ahora estuviese tapada por un auto clásico. Claro que de seguro les importaba poco que fuese un clásico.

- Solo esperamos un poco. –intervino Will, apoyándose contra la cajuela con los brazos cruzados, mirando al cúmulo de autos y a los enojados conductores que lo veían sin poder creerlo.

- ¿Planeas fastidiarlos?

- No, planeo hacer que salgan por su propia cuenta. –explicó el chico- A las personas no les gusta que se acerquen desconocidos a ellos pero si los provocas a salir, es más fácil que acepten cualquier cosa con tal de quitarse del problema. –explicó el chico.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –consultó Arnold, no muy seguro de que un grupo de gente furiosa fuera a ayudarlos.

- Simple… años de tratar con las personas y sorprenderme con lo parecidos que son. –explicó Will, señalando con la mirada como ya comenzaban, uno a uno, a bajarse conductores.

- Hablas como si no fueses como el resto. –comentó Arnold, con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Tú tampoco. –y Will lucía como si le hubiesen dado el mejor cumplido.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando tres conductores se acercaron, visiblemente molestos.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué te detuviste?

- ¡Mi familia me está esperando!

- ¿Acaso son idiotas o qué? ¡Muévanse! Tengo que dejar material de construcción mañana a primer ahora ¡Y no planeo pasar todo el día aquí!

- Asumo que su auto es la camioneta anaranjada de ahí. –comentó Will, acercándose al último hombre.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó el hombre, notoriamente molesto, el bigote sobre su labio superior le hizo pensar a Arnold en una mofeta por los colores negro y blanco que tenía.

- Verán. Lamento mucho lo ocurrido. –se apresuró a decir Will, presto y veloz enseñó el contenedor- Nos hemos quedado sin gasolina, ya saben cómo son los clásicos, llenos de sorpresas. La gasolinera queda muy lejos y tardaríamos demasiado. Pero… -el pelirrojo sonrió cordialmente e inclinó el rostro de una manera servicial, similar a lo que haría un mayordomo- si nos prestan un poco de gasolina. Obviamente, suficiente para salir del puente, les aseguro que no seremos una molestia. Pero entenderemos si no pueden ayudarnos. –Will le lanzó una mirada a Arnold y este comprendió rápidamente.

- Porque estamos dispuestos a ir caminando hasta la gasolinera. Después de todo, fue nuestro descuido. Aunque apreciaríamos mucho su ayuda. –completó el rubio, sonriendo inocentemente ¿Estaba engañando a esas personas? ¿Acaso pasar tanto tiempo con Helga le estaba enseñando malos hábitos?

Interesante…

- Miren chicos, con tal de salir de aquí les regalaría un tanque entero. Así que apresurémonos. –dijo uno de los conductores.

- Lamentablemente su auto es nuevo y… usted sabe, tiene seguro para que no se le pueda sacar la gasolina. –explicó Will.

- Entonces vamos a mi camioneta. –ofreció el tercer hombre, caminando a zancadas, guiando a los dos chicos.

- Esto hubiese sido más fácil con Lila. –le susurró Will a Arnold, sonriendo complacido por el resultado.

- ¿Por qué? Esos hombres se veían muy enojados.

- Por dos razones. Primero, tiene el tipo de actitud que hace que un hombre se quite el sombrero en su presencia porque es toda una dama sureña. –le explicó el pelirrojo y Arnold concluyó que él debía saber más de ese tema que cualquiera, pues su madre y ascendencia por ese lado provenían de Nueva Orleans- Y en segundo lugar lleva un recatado pero bonito vestido. El atuendo perfecto para una damisela en peligro. Ningún hombre le diría que no a ese vestido.

- Ahora empiezo a comprender por qué Gretel y tú congenian tan bien. –admitió Arnold, mientras el dueño de la camioneta abría la tapa del tanque de gasolina y el pelirrojo ponía el sifón de gas para succionar el líquido hacia el contenedor.

- Tu novia y su prima serán buenas usando, engañando y estafando a las personas. No lo niego. Pero Lila, tú y yo tenemos algo diferente: Nos gusta ayudar, sabemos cómo llegar a las personas. Yo solo use la mecánica social que tenemos de manera contraria ¿Nunca has usado tu habilidad para conseguir cosas imposibles, novato?

Arnold desvió la mirada, pensando en las incontables veces en que en su infancia había logrado llegar a acuerdos en momentos imposibles, unir a grupos enteros para luchar por una causa que él creía noble y escabullirse entre los protocolos para lograr objetivos mayores. Si, entendía a qué se refería Will con la mecánica social.

- Lo admito, lo he usado varias veces ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Gretel fue mi primera amiga. Antes de ella ¿Sabes qué hacía? Interactuaba, aprendía y observaba. Yo no creo que la sociedad sea un ganado, como lo hace Gretel. Yo creo que la humanidad es fascinante, sorprendente e increíble. –explicó el pelirrojo, llenando el contenedor y cerrando la tapa de la gasolina. La atención de Will corrió hacia el hombre y le hizo una cordial inclinación de su rostro- Muchísimas gracias señor. Sinceramente, es un héroe para toda esta gente.

El hombre hizo un vago gesto de sorpresa y agradecimiento, mientras los chicos volvían a su auto.

- Dices eso, pero tu primera amiga fue Gretel y sueles decir que la gente te aburre. –le recordó Will.

- ¿Y no te aburren ellos a ti? Tu único amigo es Gerald. Novato, por lo que he oído de ti, te gusta ser un héroe. Lila, tú y yo, somos altruistas ¿Y sabes qué es lo que hay en el fondo de cada altruista? –Arnold negó ligeramente, intrigado- Soberbias personas que necesitan el reconocimiento de los inferiores. Y de la misma manera que un observador de aves, nos fascinamos, pero no nos creemos aves, aprendemos, envidiamos, pero ni volamos ni comemos semillas del suelo.

- Eso es algo arrogante ¿No crees? –aventuró el rubio, aunque no podía encontrar una correcta manera de refutarle al chico. Arnold había leído en más de una ocasión que nadie hacía las cosas simplemente por ayudar, siempre había una necesidad egoísta y recordaba bien que la razón del altruista era ser reconocido ¿No era lo que sugería Will?

Como el pueblo que reconoce al rey.

- Eso es algo que solo te lo digo a ti, novato. –el pelirrojo apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del chico- En más de dos años pasé de observador a sinceramente interactuar y todo gracias a Gretel, a Helga y ahora a ti. Mi vida dejó de ser aburrida hace mucho.

El pelirrojo asomó el rostro por la ventana del conductor y anunció la buena nueva, Gerald se bajó para ayudar a poner la gasolina, dado que si bien era algo innecesario, siempre era bueno tener precauciones.

- El espagueti se moría por ayudar con el auto. –comentó con sarcasmo Helga, acomodándose mejor en el sillón, mientras observaba a los tres chicos afuera.

- La mecánica suele ser una tarea de observación y aprendizaje, como el conducir. Los hombres llevan en los genes esa necesidad de aprender labores que no se estudian, sino que se llevan a práctica. –explicó Phoebe.

- Como la herrería antiguamente. No se iba a un lugar a aprender, se pasaba de aprendiz a herrero con la práctica y observación. –completó Lila, muy tranquila, aunque la goma de mascar en su cabello la hacía lucir graciosa.

- Bueno, yo prefiero las tareas más abstractas. –comentó Helga- Algo más imaginativo y creativo.

- Muchas cosas pueden ser creativas. –apuntó Gretel, acomodándose la holgada camisa de Arnold para que no se abriera más allá de lo debido sobre su fino cuerpo- Si no estuviésemos atorados en el tráfico, encontraría realmente estimulante la idea de tener a los hombres a nuestro servicio mientras nosotras esperamos dentro del auto. Hasta sugeriría que nos fueran a ver algo de beber… lamentablemente me estoy aburriendo del mismo paisaje. –los ojos de la alemana se clavaron sobre Phoebe, con una sonrisa ladeada- Si me permites el comentario….

- …aun si no te lo permitiera lo dirías ¿Verdad? –se lamentó la pelinegra, acomodándose sus lentes.

- Parece que disfrutas mucho lo posesivo que es el bombón contigo. –completó Gretel, sin importarle mucho la interrupción.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendida Phoebe- ¡Gerald no es posesivo!

- Oh, lo había notado. –Lila se arrodilló en el asiento para estar más cómoda y asintió- No parece molestarte que siempre tenga las manos sobre ti cuando hay otros hombres cerca.

- Y te susurra constantemente al oído, buscando captar tu atención. –puntualizó la alemana- ¿Verdad, desgarbada?

- Yo no sé. –se defendió Helga, casi riéndose- Yo solo estoy pensando que las chicas comunes tienen pijamadas en la casa de alguien, con muchas tonterías femeninas y ahí hablan de sus parejas. Nosotras no… -negó- No, claro que no ¿Una cama abrigada? ¿Labial y golosinas? ¡No! Nosotras tenemos un viejo auto, un atascamiento, goma de mascar en el cabello y gente maldiciéndonos alrededor ¡El mundo debería aprender de nosotras! –Helga se inclinó hacia Phoebe y sonrió taimadamente- Y si, tu patético novio es un posesivo.

- ¡No lo es! –aseguró la aludida, aun sin poder creer lo que oía.

- No decimos que sea algo malo. Solo que es interesante tu gusto. Te gusta que la gente vea y sepa que él es tu novio y te gusta que te de tu lugar. –comentó Gretel, intentando sonar más amable dado que Lila le miraba fijamente.

- Para mí es algo romántico. –aseguró la pelirroja.

Las puertas se abrieron sorpresivamente y las chicas contuvieron un grito cuando reconocieron a los tres chicos entrar, muy satisfechos por su trabajo manual.

- ¿De qué hablaban? –consultó Gerald, mientras se acomodaba junto a Phoebe y la rodeaba con su brazo.

- De como el gorila reclama a su hembra exhibiéndola frente a la manada. –improvisó Helga, lanzándole una mirada a su amiga, de pura y cruel diversión- Los gorilas pueden ser tan tontos a veces…

- Algo me dice que hablaban de nosotros. –aseguró Will, arrancando el auto.

- Definitivamente. –aseguró Arnold.

- Y algo que no queremos saber. –completó Gerald, por las miradas que se cruzaban entre sí.

- Yo opino que mejor nos concentramos en llegar pronto. –propuso Lila- Ya se está haciendo muy tarde.

- No falta mucho. –aseguró Gretel.

Y así fue, antes de que la calle se dirigiera fuera de la capital, la alemana guio a Will por una pequeña calle que subía loma arriba y posteriormente descendía en espiral hasta una zona residencial. Obviamente al almirante la idea de vivir en un departamento le parecía imposible aunque el espacio le sobrase. El auto se estacionó en frente de una amplia casa rústica, con pórtico, principalmente hecha de madera blanca y techo rojo. El lugar perfecto para una familia joven y adinerada, con un amplio jardín a un costado y un invernadero iluminado. La entrada a la casa tenía un camino de piedrecillas y grandes arbustos que daban privacidad con el resto de residencias.

Helga abrió la verja y se detuvo en la puerta un momento.

- Hay visitas. –comentó casualmente, señalando los autos estacionados dentro del perímetro de la casa.

- Curioso, el almirante no lo mencionó. –susurró Gretel, asomándose sobre el hombro de su prima.

Helga ladeó ligeramente el rostro y sonrió burlona, levantando sus cejas con cinismo.

- No te burles… -masculló la alemana.

- ¿En serio? ¿Tienes que pararte en punta de pies para llegar a estar sobre mi hombro? –preguntó divertida.

- No… -murmuró Gretel y al instante le clavó la rodilla en el dobles de su pierna, haciendo que Helga perdiera inevitablemente el equilibrio y cayera de gatas al suelo- Puedo pararme sobre ti… -respondió, subiendo su pie a la espalda de su prima y pasando sobre la misma como si fuese un pequeño obstáculo.

Antes de que cualquiera fuese a su ayuda, Helga se movió más rápido y agarró del tobillo a la chica, jalándola con ella, teniendo como resultado que la alemana cayera con el peor de los estilos, de cara al suelo y besando el camino empedrado.

Ambas chicas se miraron, mientras el resto observaba en silencio. Aun Arnold y Lila habían aprendido que en momentos así el inmiscuirse terminaba con el inevitable resultado de ser gritados a coro y a veces recibiendo _balas perdidas_. Así que en ese momento eran solo las dos, intentando determinar si una de las dos continuaría en búsqueda de venganza o creyendo que faltaba algo para igualar el marcador. Lamentablemente para el resto del grupo eso implicaba que la entrada a la casa estaba inevitablemente ocupada por los cuerpos extendidos de las rubias. Casi como pieles de oso en la entrada, pero nadie quiso mencionarlo. Esas pieles de osos eran extremadamente peligrosas.

Gretel se relajó repentinamente, logrando que Helga la soltara. La alemana se arrodilló en el suelo y se masajeó el pecho, porque a pesar de que tenía el labio hinchado por haber caído sin cuidado, le dolía más el esternón.

- ¿Sabes? Si hubiese sido Phoebe no me dolería. –comentó casualmente.

- Yo no tengo mejores reflejos que tú. –dijo la aludida, sorprendida, logrando que la alemana soltara una carcajada.

- Pero tienes un par de bolsas de aire. –le recordó, sacudiéndose el polvo de encima.

- No-puede-ser. –susurró Helga, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y casi cayéndose al intentar levantarse rápidamente.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Arnold, pero a pesar de que su novia le señalaba el invernadero, él no pudo ver nada.

- ¡Ragnarok! –gritó Gretel al reconocer lo que había visto la otra chica.

Ambas rubias se olvidaron por completo del grupo, de parejas, de padre y tío. Simplemente corrieron al invernadero y abrieron la puerta del mismo. Dado que el resto era simples visitas, era inevitable que las siguieran.

- A veces me pregunto por qué nos juntamos con ellas cuando fácilmente pasamos desapercibidos. –comentó Gerald, sin entender qué podía animarlas tanto.

- ¿Qué es Ragnarok? –preguntó Lila, acercándose a las chicas que le daban la espalda.

El grito de la pelirroja se ahogó en su garganta cuando estas se giraron. Helga cargaba en sus brazos un enorme lagarto color oliva de larga cola y franjas mostaza, su lengua viperina apareció por entre su sonrisa felina. Antes de que Lila pudiese decir o hacer algo, el animal se lanzó a su pecho y ajustando sus garras se aferró a la tela del vestido para estirarse y cerrar su boca en el cabello de la chica, intentando comerse la goma de mascar pegada a la roja cabellera.

- Estoy segura que la saliva de lagarto no ayuda como la mantequilla de maní. –comentó Helga, sin poder evitar sentir diversión al ver como Lila temblaba como una hoja, sin saber qué hacer- Siempre he dicho que Ragnarok y tú se parecen, Gretel… hasta le gusta tu chica.

- Oh cállate… -la alemana se acercó a la asustadiza pelirroja y acarició el mentón del lagarto- No es un insecto… se te va a pegar al estómago y te hará mal… Ragnarok… -regañó, repentinamente con una voz maternal y con sumo cuidado logró soltar al animal de Lila y lo cargó como si fuese un bebe- Te extrañé… ¿Elizabeth te ha mimado, verdad? –cargó al lagarto desde, lo que vendría a ser sus axilas, en dirección de Helga- Esta más gordo ¿Verdad?

- Ragnarok, no le hagas caso… Te tiene envidia porque todo lo que come se le va al trasero y nada le rellena el sostén. –aseguró Helga.

- ¿Tienen un lagarto? –preguntó Will, siendo el primero en reaccionar de toda la bizarra escena.

- Espera… espera… ¿No es el lagarto que se comió al loro que encontré? –preguntó Arnold, cruzándose de brazos.

- Oh… -Helga sonrió de costado, fingiendo inocencia- ¡No! Es un completamente diferente lagarto.

- …si lo es… -susurró el chico- ¿Cómo es posible que Abner se vea ya viejo y tu asesino de loros luzca igual que cuando éramos niños?

- Los lagartos viven como cincuenta años. –explicó Gretel, cargando de vuelta al animal hacia su regazo y restregando su nariz contra el hocico del animal, quien le dio una lamida, reconociéndola como alguien familiar y de su agrado.

- Recuerdo que es muy difícil cuidarlo. –comentó Phoebe, aún tenía grabada en su memoria cuando Helga se lo había encargado y sus padres habían pegado un grito en el cielo.

- Para nada, solo necesitan amplias áreas y dejarlos cazar. Son como gatos. –explicó Helga.

- Solo que Ragnarok puede comerse un gato si no le das de comer. –comentó burlona la alemana acariciando abajo del mentón al animal- La mala bruja que tiene por dueña ni siquiera le había puesto nombre, lo tenía encargado en un vivarium, entre serpientes y sapos… -Gretel fulminó con su mirada a su prima.

- ¿Qué? En mi casa no había espacio.

- Cuando supe del pobre Ragnarok averiguamos como llevarlo a Berlín, tenía todo el patio para cazar. Y se comió a Waffles. –la sonrisa mimadora en los labios de la chica fue algo preocupante para el grupo al saber que se refería al gato del vecino… lo cual hizo que todos, excepto Helga, dieran un paso hacia atrás. Si ese animal había podido con un gato, estaban seguros que ellos no tenían oportunidad con él- Así que le puse Ragnarok.

- … ¿Cómo el fin del mundo de la mitología nórdica? –preguntó Phoebe, sin poder evitar que su curiosidad le ganara.

- No, como el clon de Thor en Civil War. –el rostro de desconcierto del resto de oyentes le hizo fruncir el ceño a la alemana- ¿Uno de los arcos más controversiales de Marvel? –nada, Gretel se frustró más y agregó- ¿Los comics? –absolutamente nada- Helga…

- A mí no me mires, yo sé solo que tú maldices mientras lees. –se defendió la aludida.

Gretel maldijo en una mezcla de aleman y ruso.

- ¿Por qué el almirante no me dijo que te traería? Hubiese venido corriendo. –juró la alemana.

Arnold y Gerald cruzaron miradas ¿Quién lo diría? A la célebremente conocida como _maldita rubia_ por los hombres, tenía una increíble debilidad por los animales o por lo menos, por los lagartos gigantes devoradores de aves…

- Porque quería que fuese una sorpresa. –los jóvenes regresaron a ver hacia la puerta del invernadero, mientras el hombre se cruzaba de brazos y enmarcaba una ceja- Así que por fin los conozco en persona, señor Shortman, señorita Sawyer. –el hombre frunció el ceño y observó a su hija y sobrina- ¿Acaso ella sabe que tiene goma de mascar en el cabello?

Si Lila no había estado tan estresada como Arnold de conocer a su _suegro_. Ahora lo estaba.

**Nota de Autora: **Por horas la página estuco como colgada. Pero por fin se recuperó y me deja subir la historia y publicarla.

No es una aventura si no ocurren desastres para este grupo ¿Verdad?

Un review más en "_Cómame señor lobo_" y publicaré un one-shot de San Valentín ¿Qué se les antoja? Tengo la idea, pero me encantaría saber si estamos en el mismo tren. Amo estar en el mismo tren que ustedes. Ustedes son muy divertidos. Bien… estoy comenzando a sonar como Will con estas frases cortas llenas de entusiasmo.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

Después de una nula presentación y un saludo poco emocional, que Arnold describiría por años como si fuese introducido a las tropas de una base militar en lugar de una familia, se continuó con una explicación de la razón por la que estaban ahí que conllevó a explicar el incidente de la goma de mascar. Lo cual hizo que Helga se ganara correr tres veces por los alrededores de la casa a primera hora del día siguiente para que aprendiera a tener más cuidado y respeto por las formas de vida conocidas como humanas. Palabras exactas del padre de Gretel.

El grupo de adolescentes se enteró que Klaus, mejor conocido como el Almirante, tenía en casa a un grupo de artistas que se especializaba en la fotografía de cuerpos pintados, una nueva moda que estaba llamando la atención de aristocráticas personas por todo el mundo.

El almirante los escoltó hacia la puerta lateral, obligando a su hija a dejar al lagarto donde lo había encontrado pues no era de gente educada el lanzar animales a la gente como lo había estado haciendo la chica mientras hablaban. Lo cual había agregado cinco vueltas alrededor de la casa para primera hora del día siguiente. Los castigos militares, según el hombre, eran mucho más útiles que grandes regaños y cosas absurdas como privar a alguien de su celular.

El patriarca de los von Bismark era un hombre que casi llegaba a los setenta años aunque no lo pareciera. A pesar de su cómoda posición militar, no había descuidado su físico todos esos años y por ello su gran estatura y ancho torso le quitaba fácilmente veinte años de encima. El cabello, que en el pasado había sido rubio, ahora era completamente blanco, con ligeras entradas que solo le daban más carácter a su rostro alargado y serio. Los ojos grises espectrales parecían siempre pasar de las personas, como si no existieran y fueran simplemente aire. La piel era otra prueba de sus largas horas bajo el sol y lejos de la comodidad social, de un color tostado y curtido, demostraba con sus arrugas a los costados de sus ojos y frente, que no había hecho nada más en la vida que entrenarse ¿Para qué? Para todo, al parecer. Él era el tipo de hombres que daba la impresión que con un pulgar podía matar a alguien, no por su físico, sino por su mirada desinteresada y áspera que dedicaba a la gente que no conocía. Pero con su porte elegante, que en ese momento se encontraba luciendo un traje muy costoso color azul brumoso con líneas grises, sin la chaqueta y con la camisa arremangada hasta los codos lo hacía lucir como un Dios en su reino, pero uno hogareño, con familia e hijos. El hombre tenía esa habilidad de mimetizarse con el ambiente y aun así resaltar. Por la mirada que le dedicaba al grupo, en especial a su hija y sobrina, no estaban llevando los atuendos esperados para el tipo de reunión social que estaba teniendo. Pero aun así abrió la puerta de la cocina y murmuró un "_Señoritas_" mostrando su buena educación al dejarlas pasar primero.

Desde la cocina se escuchó claramente la voz de una mujer que se notaba muy molesta, pero cuando la puerta se abrió todo quedó en silencio. Tanto Helga como Gretel se sorprendieron ante la visión de la joven mujer frente a ellas y casi su mandíbula se desencajó.

- ¿Elizabeth? –susurró la alemana, sorprendida por lo que veía.

Y por supuesto, cuando toda su vida se había acostumbrado a ver a la mujer vestida con traje de sirvienta y luego de ama de llaves, siempre pareciendo mucho mayor de lo que realmente era, con vestidos largos y blusas de cuello cerrado. Pero en ese momento Elizabeth lucía como quien era, una mujer de veinticinco años, con un mundo por delante.

La mujer tenía el cabello negro recogido en un moño idéntico al que solía usar Gretel cuando trabajaba, lo que demostraba quien le había enseñado a lucir _profesional_. Elizabeth tenía una figura femenina que demostraba que su único pecado había sido disfrutar de los placeres culinarios, porque si bien no tenía la apariencia de, como dirían, una matrona, tenía un rostro redondeado, un poblado escote que con la blusa tipo kimono destacaba más y anchas caderas. Gretel siempre había encontrado a Elizabeth demasiado bella para el trabajo de ama de llaves, pero en ese momento pensó que también lo era para ser la asistente personal de su padre. La mujer enmarcaba sus prominentes curvas con la blusa color bronce que se amarraba a su cintura y caía libremente a sus caderas y llevaba unos largos pantalones negros de basta ancha que destacaban sus anchos muslos.

- Prepárate, padre, pero en cualquier momento Elizabeth se irá con un apuesto hombre y nos dejará con las cosas patas arriba sin su ayuda. –fue lo primero que logró decir la alemana, aun admirando lo que un cambio de vestuario podía hacer en quien había estado toda su vida para criarla.

- ¡Señorita! ¡No diga eso! –rogó la mujer, con su fuerte acento alemán, pero hablando correctamente el inglés- A pesar de la tardanza, permítanme darles la bienvenida. –pidió, inclinando el rostro.

- Solo espero que la suerte me acompañe y que hasta el final de mis días pueda contar con la ayuda de Elizabeth. –respondió tranquilamente el hombre, pasando del grupo y mirando a un temeroso y pequeño chef que se abrazaba a una cuchara de palo- Y a usted, le digo, que sigas las órdenes de Elizabeth. –gruñó, saliendo hacia la sala.

Al instante se escucharon voces desde allá. Tanto Arnold como Gerald se observaron mutuamente, sintiéndose extremadamente fuera de lugar, a diferencia del resto del grupo que lucía mucho más tranquilo. Nunca habían estado en un lugar tan elegante y al mismo tiempo eficiente.

- ¿Tienes mantequilla de maní? –preguntó Helga a Elizabeth, pasando del chef, señalando a Lila.

- Por supuesto que tenemos ¿Cómo…? –la mujer se cortó al notar la razón de la pregunta- Ya veo… por aquí ¿Señorita…?

- Lila. –respondió tímidamente la pelirroja, siguiendo por la lujosa cocina hasta la mesa del desayunador.

Elizabeth fue al refrigerador y tomó un gran frasco de mantequilla de maní sin trozos, la dejó en la mesa y luego buscó entre los cajones una pinza que servía para cerrar paquetes abiertos y que esto no perdieran su frescura, luego tomó una servilleta gruesa de tela. En completo silencio amarró el cabello rojizo y separó el mechón afectado, lo puso sobre la servilleta para que no afectara al resto del cabello y lo untó de mantequilla por completo.

- Así que ¿Usted es la novia de la señorita Gretel? –Elizabeth miró sobre su hombro hacia Arnold- ¿Y usted el novio de la señorita Helga? Y el apuesto joven debe ser Will, el mejor amigo de la señorita Gretel. He escuchado tanto de ustedes… -luego su mirada oscura se fue hacia Gerald y Phoebe con extrañeza- Ustedes, lamentablemente, no se quienes son.

- Ella es mi mejor amiga, Phoebe. –explicó Helga, logrando captar reconocimiento en la mirada de la mujer.

Lamentablemente Helga no hablaba mucho de sus cosas, si sabían de Arnold había sido porque lo presentó por video-llamada a su tío, sino, ni sabrían de él.

- Y él es mi mejor amigo. –se apresuró a decir Arnold, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del aludido, quien hizo una inclinación de rostro.

Elizabeth enmarcó una ceja con intensa curiosidad, observandofijamente a Gerald y Phoebe, asintió en silencio y retomó su tarea de retirar la goma de mascar, la cual se deslizó extremadamente fácil por las hebras de cabello. Helga no tardó ni un segundo en percatarse del pequeño detalle, del como la mujer había mirado fijamente por más de lo normal.

- Escúpelo. –casi ordenó, cruzándose de brazos, llamando así la atención de Elizabeth- Si tienes algo que decir, solo escúpelo.

- Simplemente me parece curioso que siendo ustedes pareja, sus mejores amigos salgan entre sí. Casi es algo… -observó el techo de manera descuidada por un momento y luego remojó el paño que tenía para limpiar el pelirrojo mechón de restos de mantequilla de maní- muy típico de las series de televisión americana. –concluyó, sin ninguna intención de sonar grosera.

Una vez más la puerta de la cocina se abrió, logrando que el pequeño chef, que parecía estarse animando a hablar entre tanta gente, se volviese a apoyar contra la pared intentando mimetizarse contra esta. Lamentablemente no tenía éxito en su travesía.

Klaus deslizó su fantasmal mirada por el grupo, notando que parecían, la mayoría, como cachorros extraviados y simplemente masculló algo por lo bajo. Algo que justamente sonaba como "_Adolescentes americanos_". Y no, para él, Helga, no era americana, era más von Bismark y alemana que el embajador de Alemania en suelo estadounidense.

- Padre… -dijo Gretel, cruzándose de brazos- Dado que son las tres de la mañana ¿Puedo saber por qué tienes invitados en la casa?

- Nos reunimos por negocios en un restaurante con música en vivo, por lo que no pudimos hablar demasiado y los invité a hacerlo acá. Me presentaron con una de las modelos que debe tener su edad. Así que quiero presentarlos. –el hombre notó como Elizabeth dedicaba esfuerzo y cuidado en que el peinado de Lila no fuese arruinado, como si esta supiera que iba a ser presentada a unos desconocidos- Por lo qué, necesito información de los desconocidos. –ordenó, dirigiendo su atención a Helga.

- Phoebe es esgrimista, la mejor de su clase y con el promedio más alto de la exclusiva academia a la que asiste. –informó la chica, pero inmediatamente observó a Arnold por ayuda de Gerald ¿Qué podía decir?

- Gerald es… -¿Un gran bailarín? ¿Un gran deportista? ¿Un chico muy popular?- El Guardián del Relato de Hillwood.

- ¿El qué…? –preguntó el hombre extrañado, enmarcando su ceja en un gesto que demostraba que no estaba interesado en juegos infantiles.

- Tú solo dilo, padre. –pidió Gretel, encogiéndose de hombros. Tal vez el almirante no lo supiera, pero era uno de los logros más sorprendentes que alguien pudiese tener.

- Bien. Pero no tarden. –Klaus lanzó una mirada hacia el chef y luego a Elizabeth- Y has que ese cobarde acate tus órdenes.

- Si señor. –si bien la mujer había contestado, la puerta de la cocina ya se había cerrado.

- El hombre es algo… -murmuró Gerald, sin saber cómo expresarlo.

- El señor von Bismark detesta la gente débil. –explicó Elizabeth, dejando por fin el cabello de Lila, este lucía lustroso, perfectamente peinado y sin aroma a maní- Lo que él no entiende es que la mayoría del servicio suele temer su fuerte voz.

- Muchas gracias. –Lila se levantó, deslizando sus dedos entre su cabello, con una sincera sonrisa- Ya estaba pensando en las posibilidades de un nuevo corte de cabello.

- Elizabeth, has salvado mi vida. –aseguró Helga, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.

- Entonces… -el grupo se percató que Arnold, poco a poco, se había distanciado hasta chocar contra la estufa, que por suerte no estaba prendida- ¿Nos va a presentar?

- El almirante no suele dejar a la gente encerrada en la cocina. –explicó Helga lo que consideraba absolutamente obvio y luego señaló al chef- Excepto a los esclavos.

- Creo que es mejor que se apresuren a pasar a la sala. –aconsejó Elizabeth, mientras se lavaba las manos, caminó hacia la puerta pero luego se giró, observando a Helga, al parecer iba a decir algo pero la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

Y al ser de aquellas puertas abatibles que podían moverse con solo empujarlas, tanto hacia adelante y hacia atrás, pues, esta cumplió la función de su nombre y abatió contra Elizabeth haciendo que la mujer diera un ligero salto hacia adelante, como si una pala la hubiese azotado. Helga se compadeció de la mujer, pues una de las nalgadas de Will lograba hacer ese mismo efecto de rebote.

El almirante se congeló en su lugar al notar lo que había hecho, extendió su mano en dirección de Elizabeth pero luego la retiró rápidamente al notar que era imposible tocar el punto principal del golpe.

- Lo lamento. –comentó secamente y luego señaló a Gretel- ¿Y ese cabello tan largo?

- ¿Solo volviste por eso? –preguntó extrañada la chica.

- La última vez que te vi lo tenías corto. Práctico para pelear, higiénico para entrenar y… corto. –enumeró el hombre, encontrando la idea de una cabellera tan larga como inapropiada en su hija- Te ves…

- ¿…dulce? –aventuró Elizabeth.

- ¡Exacto! –bramó el hombre, aunque no por furia, su fuerte acento le hacía a veces alzar la voz a pesar de su seriedad- ¿Por qué querrías verte dulce? Nunca buscaste verte dulce con tus otras novias. –puntualizó, siendo lógico.

Y su lógica se estaba rompiendo.

Phoebe abrió los ojos con sorpresa y a pesar de intentar buscar alguna explicación en la mirada de Helga, esta solo negaba resignada mirando el suelo, evitándose el contacto visual alguno.

- Son solo extensiones, padre. –respondió resignada la alemana- Me las quito para trabajar y entrenar. Me ayuda a que la gente no se asuste tanto de mí. –explicó. Para los negocios, una imagen peligrosa no funcionaba, por eso Helga no podía ser el rostro de la mafia- Pregúntale a cualquiera, tienen un sobrenombre para mí y todo.

- ¿Y por qué se asustarían de ti? –preguntó Klaus, frunciendo otra vez el ceño al punto que sus ojos se empequeñecieron. Al parecer el cabello de su hija y su vida social era mucho más importante que el trato de negocios que quería cerrar en la sala.

- ¿Tal vez por la misma razón que las prioridades familiares para su estilo de cabello son: práctico, higiénico y corto? –aventuró Helga, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Tú! –el hombre señaló a Gerald, logrando que este diera un paso hacia atrás- ¿Cuál es el sobrenombre que le ponen a mi hija?

Eso era como escuchar a un rey ordenar que se le diera las malas noticias… y todo el mundo sabe lo que los reyes hacen con los portadores de malas noticias… Y el chico no quería que lo ejecutaran al alba.

- Yo… -Gerald observó a un lado y a otro, buscando ayuda, la que fuera. Por fin entendía por qué Gretel tenía ese aire peligroso ¡Era bien heredado de su padre!

- _Maldita rubia_. –Klaus movió su rostro en dirección del dueño de la voz- Un sobrenombre poco original. Pero así le dicen. –completó Will, serio, sospechando que algo tan trivial era importante para ese hombre frente a él.

- ¿Qué…? –el rostro maduro se fue llenando de un color rojizo y como a una caricatura se podía apreciar como subía el tono del mismo modo que en un termostato- ¡Yo voy a…! –bramó.

Elizabeth se movió en ese momento, apoyando su mano sobre el pecho del hombre y la otra sobre su boca, mirándole con seriedad. La impresión de que iba a perder su mano no fue exagerada para algunos.

- No. Usted no hará nada. Usted va a ir con sus invitados. No es de buena educación de un anfitrión abandonar a sus visitas. –le recordó la mujer, apartándose.

- Las visitas pueden besar mi… -pero la mirada de Elizabeth fue seria y directa, cortando las palabras del hombre, quien lanzó una mirada al grupo- Prepárense. –ordenó y salió una vez más de la cocina.

- Bueno… -la mujer observó a los chicos, absolutamente tranquilos, aunque Lila, Arnold, Phoebe y Gerald parecían tener la intención de salir corriendo de ahí- Yo lo seguiré, por si acaso. –comentó, saliendo por la puerta.

- El lado positivo es que no hizo un escándalo tan fuerte como cuando te dejaste las uñas largas. –comentó Helga, estirándose descuidadamente, como si no hubiese pasado nada trascendental.

- Si, realmente se lo tomó muy bien. –admitió la alemana.

- ¿E-Eso fue algo _bien_? –por un momento nadie supo quién había dicho eso, en una voz aguda y alarmante, hasta que se fijaron en el pobre chef que seguía agarrado a la pared como una lapa al casco de un barco- ¡No creo soportarlo! –juró, saliendo de la cocina por la puerta trasera.

- ¿Era francés? –murmuró Gretel.

- Si. –respondió Lila, aun sin comprender qué había pasado.

- Nunca le duran los franceses. –explicó Helga y se giró al grupo- Creo que debemos ir.

- Pero ¿Qué debemos hacer? –preguntó Arnold, disimulando terriblemente su preocupación y sintiendo como esta se hacía una bola pesada en su estómago.

- Ser ustedes mismos. –respondió tranquilamente la alemana- Ni que mi padre fuese a fusilarlos al amanecer si es que arruinan su reunión de negocios. –ronroneó con un dejo perverso y abrió la puerta de la cocina, dejando pasar a los chicos, quienes, en su mayoría, si se comportaron como un pelotón listos para ver a su verdugo.

¿En qué lugar se habían metido?

Pues en uno muy elegante por lo menos. Mientras que la cocina resplandecía en blanco y en gris los electrodomésticos, el corredor que separaba el comedor y en otro lado una amplia librería parecía tan pulcro y lleno de cuadros como un museo. Al final del mismo se abría un amplio salón de paredes blancas y rojas, con una alfombra extremadamente afelpada de color blanco, cubriendo todo el lugar; amplios sillones negros en forma de "L". Una de las paredes blancas era de piedras incrustadas con cristales y de la parte superior caía una cascada artificial, dando al ambiente un aire relajado y moderno. Los cuadros eran del estilo "abstracción geométrica", en tonos blancos y negros, como si buscaran poner en transe a cualquiera que los viera más de dos segundos.

En uno de los sillones estaba una pareja de mujeres, la primera parecía una modelo retirada, que posiblemente rondaba los cuarenta años pero tenía un atractivo indiscutible, a pesar de las pequeñas arrugas que se notaban en su cuello como única muestras de la edad, el cabello oscuro, lustroso y el vestido de coctel rojo le hacía verse como parte de la decoración, mientras que la otra mujer junto a ella, que seguramente iba para los treinta años, lucía como un pequeño ratoncito, con el cabello corto castaño, lentes y una figura delgada que parecía capaz de esconderse en cualquier lugar.

- Permítame presentarles. –pidió Klaus, levantándose de su sillón y dejando en una pequeña mesa de cristal una copa de champán burbujeante. El hombre se acercó al grupo, que se había quedado al final del corredor, aunque Helga y Gretel lucían muy tranquilas a pesar de sus estilos tan fiesteros en un ambiente tan formal- Gretel von Bismark, mi única hija y heredera de nuestro legado, –el hombre hablaba con soberbia, como si fuese un Dios y anunciara a su sucesor a cargo de que el mundo fuese como lo era- ha sido entrenada por mí personalmente, pertenecía a la liga de kung fu de Alemania y es asistente personal del gerente general del emporio de localizadores de Hillwood. –esto último logró impresionar a ambas damas, quienes pasaron de la extrañeza a una agradable sonrisa de reconocimiento- Helga Pataki, mi sobrina, entrenada dentro de nuestra familia, escritora y poetiza, actualmente está a punto de publicar su primera novela. –las mujeres se mostraron con mucho más interés y tomaron los atuendos de ambas rubias como una declaración de excentricidad de los artistas, a pesar de que Gretel no lo fuese- Phoebe Heyerdahl, esgrimista, la mejor de su generación en una prestigiosa academia de Hillwood y mejor amiga de mi sobrina. –lo último lo dijo como si fuese un máximo logro- Gerald Johanssen, conocido por esta cultura moderna como el Guardián del Relato de Hillwood y mejor amigo de…

- No-puede-ser. –Klaus fue sorpresivamente interrumpido por una joven que era la réplica exacta de Lola Bunny de la película "_Space Jam_"… en adolescente… y humana. Por supuesto, humana. Por lo menos por donde se le mirase- Charity. –se presentó la chica.

Y tenía las mismas largas piernas apenas cubiertas por la falda de un vestido azul marino, la cintura de avispa imposible, el pequeño pero resaltado busto en un ovalado escote, los finos brazos. Y el rostro… Ese era el que delataba más que era Lola Bunny convertida en humana. No su caminar cadencioso, no su voz burbujeante y oscura como si cantara blues ni la manera que ágilmente se había acercado a Will y apoyado sus largos y finos dedos sobre su pecho. No, era su rostro, de pómulos altos, pequeño mentón, piel canela, felinos ojos esmeralda y cabello castaño con rayos claros esparcidos, todos cuidadosamente recogidos en una coleta alta que se trenzaba perfectamente a excepción de un cerquillo. Y lo hizo, el mismo gesto que Lola Bunny. Charity entrecerró los ojos perfectamente maquillados y sopló suavemente hacia arriba para apartarse un poco el cabello de sobre su mirada.

- Encantada… -aseguró, separándose sin antes deslizar sus dedos sobre el pecho del chico y dejarlo sin aliento, como una piedra.

Al sociable, carismático y acostumbrado a tratar con actrices, artistas y modelos, a Will, lo había dejado sin aire, pálido y boquiabierto.

- ¿Decías? –interrumpió Klaus, cruzándose de brazos, obviamente era un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a que ningún extraño le interrumpiese.

- ¿Qué?... –Charity apartó la mirada de Will, tan obvia como un caricaturesco personaje dedicado a simbolizar el productivo y sensual buen sexo…- Oh… Todo el mundo sabe quién es el Guardián del Relato.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó el almirante.

- Por supuesto. –la mirada de la chica corrió rápidamente a Gerald, pero mucho más tranquila, amistosa en realidad y sonrió, en una perfecta y blanquecina sonrisa- ¿Eres el dueño del famoso blog sobre las leyendas de Hillwood, verdad?

- El mismo. –Gerald hizo una profunda reverencia, sonriendo encantado por el reconocimiento.

- Todo el mundo le escribe contándole leyendas de sus ciudades y él graba su voz relatándolas a su estilo. Realmente eres increíble. –aseguró la chica- Pero creo que deberías hacerlo con video, eres muy atractivo.

Phoebe abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero antes de que pudiese replicar o hacer algo, sintió el cálido brazo de Gerald rodeando su cintura y atrayéndola a él, de manera diplomática y elegante.

- Lo he estado pensando. Gracias por la sugerencia. –respondió el chico, sin afectar el ánimo de Charity.

- Realmente esperamos que Charity no les incomode, ella es así. Muy directa, una de nuestras mejores modelos y la mejor entre su generación. –explicó la pelinegra mujer- Yo soy Rowen y mi asistente Wendy. –se presentó, calmando los ánimos- ¿Podría seguir con su introducción, señor von Bismark? Tiene un encantador grupo de jóvenes aquí.

Porque sorpresivamente todo se había vuelto tenso al extremo y a pesar de la tranquilidad que aparentaban físicamente todos los presentes, parecía que alguien estaba a punto de cometer un homicidio y su energía negativa rodeaba el lugar.

- Indudablemente. –respondió admirado el hombre, descubriendo el valioso tesoro que se escondía en Gerald- Él es William Goldman, capitán de béisbol, hijo de la reconocida actriz de teatro Marie Kenyon…

- ¡Oh! –interrumpió una vez más Charity, con una amplia sonrisa e inclinó muy sutilmente su cuerpo en dirección de Will, tan perfectamente delicada la escena que fue obvio para pocos y entre ellos el pelirrojo, la manera en que su escote casi se desbordó. El resto solo notó una simpática curiosidad.- Ya sabía yo que te conocía ¿Acompañaste a tu madre a una fiesta aquí, verdad? –se refería a Washington. Will, atónito y luchando para que su mirada gris no se le escapara de la cuenca de sus ojos, simplemente asintió. Sin palabras- Realmente pensé que eras su novio o algo. Tu madre luce muy joven. Una lástima, te hubiese pedido bailar entonces. Nunca he visto un chico moverse como lo haces… -casi susurró al final, de manera insinuante.

…y Will dio un paso hacia atrás y su brazo chocó con el de Lila, quien lo tomó delicadamente del codo para darle equilibrio, lo cual este agradeció. El pelirrojo sabía ciertas cosas de las mujeres directas, de las atractivas y de las misteriosamente seductoras. Muchas veces solían tener dos de estas tres características. Pero Charity, con su nombre de virgen y su actitud de salvaje amante que nunca se cansaría de impresionar, pues, ella le dejó sin palabras y fue sorpresivamente obvio la realidad que quedó al descubierto: Will solo era un adolescente y a pesar de su actitud madura y relajada al mismo tiempo, no podía lidiar con todo con naturalidad. Pues simplemente estaba de piedra, sin saber si le gustaba la atención o le asustaba terriblemente.

Tal vez ambas.

Charity sonrió.

Si, definitivamente ambas cosas.

- Mira, encanto. –cortó Helga muy seria, con los brazos cruzados, interponiéndose entre la castaña y Will- ¿Podrías dejar de interrumpir a mi tío? ¿Acaso no les enseñan modales a sus circenses? –preguntó hacia Rowen, quien se sorprendió por el veneno en la voz de la rubia.

Pero Charity solo se puso seria y dio un paso hacia atrás, aceptando una justa derrota.

- Lo lamento. No suelo tratar con gente de mi edad y me emociono. –respondió secamente, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al almirante- Le ruego que continúe y perdone mi ímpetu.

Klaus no la perdonó, ni siquiera la miró. Pero tampoco lucía tan molesto como algunas personas hubiesen deseado que lo estuviese.

- Me enorgullece presentarles a Lila Sawyer, -continuó el hombre y apoyó su mano sobre el fino hombro de la pelirroja- destacada alumna, como dicen ustedes los americanos: una bien educada dama sureña, bailarina de ballet, actriz, cantante y novia de mi hija. –porque Klaus von Bismark encontraba extremadamente importante señalar que era parte de la familia en ese momento.

Lila abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pues no esperaba eso, su delicada mirada observó la fantasmal del exmilitar y sonrió agradecida, mucho más relajada bajo la gran mano que estaba apoyada sobre su hombro. Y haciendo honor a tan digna presentación, hizo una pequeña reverencia a las mujeres que le sonrían agradablemente.

- Y por último. –concluyó el almirante, observando al rubio.

El cual sintió como si lo golpearan en el vientre, por todo lo que había estado pensando en ese momento. La razón de su mutismo total por tanto tiempo era: ¿Qué diría ese hombre de él? ¿Qué tenía Arnold de bueno? No era el más listo, no destacaba notablemente en los deportes, ni era artístico. Sinceramente y seriamente, sentía que era una seria decepción para una casa que parecía construida en el orgullo de los logros y en el destacarlos como algo mucho más valioso que el dinero o la posición social.

- Arnold Shortman, permítanme decirles que este joven frente a ustedes no solo es el responsable de varios logros sociales como salvar reliquias arquitectónicas o que su ciudad se uniese colectivamente para ver una lluvia de estrellas. –aseguró el hombre, cruzándose de brazos, ganándose una genuina sonrisa de Helga y logrando que a Arnold le temblaran las piernas ¿Estaba escuchando bien?

Tal vez estaba alucinando…

- No es solo un líder natural para los actos más nobles. –concluyó Klaus, sin suavidad en su voz, sin calidez, sino como si dijese algo absolutamente lógico y obvio- Este jovencito, a los diez años, logró lo imposible, viajó a un país del que no conocía nada, se embarcó en la selva amazónica… -era increíble como las tres espectadoras abrían los ojos con completa sorpresa y sus labios se iban separando lentamente.

Arnold estaba decididamente considerando que estaba alucinando porque en su estómago estaba danzando un hipopótamo con un elefante, perforándole el vientre.

- Y rescató a sus extraviados padres. –concluyó Klaus, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Arnold, logrando que el chico trastabillara a un lado pero Helga logró poner su cuerpo para que se apoyara, haciendo que no fuese obvio su enfermizo color- Por supuesto, con ayuda de mi sobrina y su actual novia.

- ¡Sorprendente! –aseguró Rowen, levantándose y caminando a la pareja- Absolutamente sorprendente. Desde que los vi tenía esta sensación de que calzaban como dos piezas en un perfecto conjunto de opuestos ¡Y son pareja! –la mujer rodeó a ambos, como si examinara la perfecta carne para una parrillada- Pero olvidó decirnos algo importante, señor von Bismark.

- ¿Ah, si? –preguntó el hombre extrañado.

- Que su sobrina es la antiguamente celebre niña modelo, con su mordaz personalidad, que encantó a todos. –le explicó, pero el almirante simplemente se encogió de hombros, para él eso no era importante de mencionar a comparación de otros logros ¿Fama de cinco minutos? Era como mencionar que se había ganado un pequeño premio de la lotería- Y aun no estas tarde ¿Sabes? Con un entrenamiento riguroso podrías retomar la carrera.

- Oh no… -y esa había sido Gretel, flanqueada por su padre y Arnold, quienes lucían completamente serios, por distintos motivos posiblemente.

- ¿No? –preguntó Rowen, extrañada, notando la sonrisa tramposa en los labios de la antigua modelo.

- Helga tiene un libro por publicarse, entrevistas, publicidad, contratos con editoriales, planificación de proyectos. –Gretel enumeraba, levantando sus dedos ante cada idea- Sin contar estudios, entrenamiento, entrar en el consejo estudiantil el siguiente año, posteriormente ser presidenta del mismo, capitana de beisbol y luego estudiar política, comenzar como asistente de algún senado, luego tomar su puesto ¡Y luego…! –ni siquiera respiraba. Simplemente la alemana seguía hablando con una rabia fría sorprendente.

Pero Helga le tapó la boca, pues no quería que se fuese divulgando por todos lados sus planes de ser presidenta. La gente se lo tomaría como chiste y posteriormente, cuando lograse su meta, esa gente diría que ya lo sabían y ganarían dinero en entrevistas sobre ella. Ni pensarlo.

- Creo que sería bueno que los jóvenes se retirasen. –propuso Elizabeth- Tal vez a llamar a sus padres y decirles que se van a quedar esta noche. Así el señor von Bismark podría hablar de negocios.

- Es verdad, se nos hará de madrugada si permitimos que la sangre joven lidere esto.

- Charity… -pidió Rowen y la chica sonrió.

- Por supuesto que iré con ellos. –contestó la chica, acercándose a Will hasta invadir su espacio personal- ¿Puedo, verdad?

- Yo necesito el baño. –comentó Arnold, notando que había estado sudando frío.

- Yo te llevo. –se ofreció Helga, porque estaba a punto de tomar del cabello a la conejita Lola y arrastrarla fuera de la casa. Aunque no sabía por qué. No tenía sentido, porque no eran celos, era más una irritación, un fastidio total, pero ¿Por qué?

Helga prefirió concentrar sus pensamientos en el camino hacia la parte posterior de la casa donde estaba el baño social, Arnold entró y comenzó a lavarse la cara con agua fría, sorprendido de todo lo que había escuchado, por el logro que se le atribuía.

- ¿Cómo sabía todo eso de mí?

- Concluyo que Gretel se lo contó. –y sonaba admirada de su conclusión.

- Al parecer hacemos un tremendo dúo. –comentó el chico, intentando sonreír ante todo.

- Oh, somos Batman y Robin. –le aseguró ella.

- ¿Y quién es Batman?

- Creí que era obvio, mi fiel cabeza de balón. –respondió Helga, sonriendo con burla.

- No quiero ser Robin. –protestó el chico, secándose el rostro con una toalla.

- ¿Por qué no? Robin está bien ¿Qué tiene de malo Robin? Robin es genial –discutió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

- Parece una explosión de colores. –respondió Arnold, entrecerrando los ojos- Además, Batman no es mujer.

- ¿Y qué con eso? –la chica se cruzó de brazos, enmarcando una ceja, posiblemente considerando la posibilidad de golpearlo.

- Robin es un puesto que también es ocupado por chicas. –se explicó el rubio, levantando sus manos con inocencia.

- Dios, debo evitar que te pierdas en la habitación de Gretel. –murmuró Helga, negando en silencio.

- La vi en uno de sus posters. –se defendió el chico- Así que tú puedes ser Robin.

- ¿En serio? ¿El Caballero de la Noche, tú? El alegre y pintoresco Arnold ¿Siendo el misterioso y temido Batman? –Helga soltó una carcajada- Definitivamente eres mi Robin.

El chico frunció el ceño y luego se relajó. Muy lentamente, sus hombros descendieron y entrecerró los ojos. Una pequeña y astuta sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Y Helga sintió todas sus alarmas dispararse. Antes de poder hacer algo, sintió la mano del chico alrededor de su muñeca, jalarla dentro del baño y cerrar la puerta, para atraparla entre esta y él.

Arnold había aprendido bien. O tal vez estaba mejorando excesivamente rápido y extremadamente bien sus habilidades. Algo que Helga tenía que anotar porque a pesar de ser pareja, había algo instintivo que la llevaba a competir con él, a estar por encima del mismo. Pero a veces parecía como si fuese una carrera y Arnold hubiese tomado la delantera y de repente corriese de espaldas a ella, burlándose de su persona. Tal vez fuese una locura, pero la manera en que rápidamente podía ponerla tan roja, hacer que sus piernas temblaran y su respiración se volviese tan pesada como si en lugar de aire fuese algo mucho más denso y caliente… Pues… la desconcertaba.

La rubia dejó de luchar cuando los labios de Arnold se cerraron justo atrás de su oreja y la besó lentamente ahí. Muy despacio, como si fuese la anestesia…

- A-Arnold… -jadeó Helga, al sentir los dientes del chico justo en el lóbulo de su oreja. Una risa oscura y divertida le respondió y lo escuchaba perfectamente bien porque estaba en directo camino.

- Simplemente diré… -murmuró Arnold, llevando sus manos a las caderas femeninas- que a ti te queda mejor el negro. En todo caso.

- ¡Helga!

Los dos se congelaron en su lugar cuando escucharon la voz angustiada de Lila desde el otro lado de la puerta. Algo así como un grito pero callado, como si la buscara desesperadamente y al mismo tiempo en incógnita. Helga observó a su novio con una muy sincera e increíble necesidad de romperle la cara por la vergüenza que iba a pasar, pero simplemente lo empujó, abrió la puerta y salió.

Lila por un momento no dijo nada, observando a la pareja frente a ella, sonrojados, agitados y visiblemente interrumpidos.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Helga, cruzándose de brazos.

- Gretel está a punto de romperle la cara a Charity y no escucha razón alguna. –urgió la pelirroja.

- ¿A la conejita Lola? –se le escapó a Arnold, sorprendido.

- ¡Aja! ¡No fui la única que notó el parecido! –declaró victoriosamente Helga.

- Chicos… -rogó Lila.

- Tiene ese increíble parecido con la de la película… con su cara medio ovalada. –se defendió Arnold, pero obviamente nadie le estaba acusando de grosero o algo.

- Lo sé… me da ganas de decirle "_muñeca_" a ver si reacciona agresivamente. –comentó Helga, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Chicos! –interrumpió Lila.

- ¿Qué? –la rubia enmarcó una ceja- No me importa si le rompe la nariz. –explicó- No te estaba ignorando, estaba ignorando el inminente peligro de la Lola esa.

- Helga… -tuvo que se Arnold quien tomase la guía en el asunto- Vamos.

- Rayos… ¿Por qué los chicos buenos siempre deben arrastrarme con ellos? –masculló, siguiendo a Lila hacia el segundo piso, donde comenzaba a escucharse las voz alta de Gretel.

- ¿Chicos buenos? –preguntó Lila, sin poder evitarlo, aunque apresurando su paso.

- Si, ustedes.

- ¿Y tú no serás una? –consultó Arnold, extrañado.

- Los chicos malos tenemos armas. –levantó a Betsy y a los Cinco Vengadores como muestra.

- A veces… -apuntó el chico, acariciando apenas su mentón- Las chicas malas pueden ser muy buenas.

- Y eso ha sonado como la cosa más pervertida que podías decir en público, cabeza de balón. –respondió Helga, divertida.

Pero no hubo tiempo de comentar nada más, porque habían llegado a una pequeña sala en el segundo piso. Gretel y Charity estaban en el medio, enfrentándose una con otra, atrás de la alemana estaban Gerald y Phoebe, visiblemente preocupados y Will, completamente serio, cruzándose de brazos.

Pero parecía que a Gretel no le importaba que hubiese más espectadores.

- ¿Sabes qué? No me gusta tu actitud.

- Que suerte… -Charity sopló suavemente hacia arriba, volviendo a apartar su cabello de su frente- No es a tus pantalones a los que me quiero meter, querida.

- ¿No puedes ser menos directa? –casi gritaba Gretel y si un trueno hubiese resonado por el cinismo de esa frase a nadie le hubiese extrañado.

- Mira, _niña_. –la castaña apoyó sus manos sobre sus caderas- No veo por qué te afecta. No es como si quisiera quitarte a tu novia. Ella no me interesa. Entonces ¿Qué te complica tanto? Él es soltero, yo soy soltera ¿Por qué actúas como una maniaca?

Tal vez Helga pudiese responder eso, si ella supiese por qué le daban ganas de agarrar a la imitación de Lola y botarla por la ventana. Algo instintivo, como si supiera que estaba mal en el cuadro. Charity simplemente se imponía en un sistema que ya estaba bien construido y con una dinámica decente. Simplemente, Helga no la quería cerca de Will, porque él era su amigo y se merecía algo mejor. Además, él no necesitaba a una modelo bonita con agallas. No, él tenía lo que necesitaba. Ahí, con ellos.

Entonces ¿Por qué Gretel no contestaba? ¿Por qué no se defendía? Muy posiblemente porque se encontraba temblando ligeramente, con los puños apretados y en ceño completamente fruncido. En ese momento se parecía más y más a la niña que fue Helga… por culpa de las largas extensiones. Que si bien la alemana no se dedicaba a golpear a la gente al azar, fue tan obvio que iba a hacer una excepción, que Gerald, sin pensarlo, se adelantó rápidamente y la tomó de los brazos para evitar que se lanzara, con un grito de guerra, sobre la cara de la joven modelo.

…lo cual obtuvo como respuesta que Gretel se inclinara, tomara el brazo del chico y lo lanzara sobre su espalda directamente hacia Charity. Algo así como una catapulta humana hacia una figurita de cristal. Y por la manera en que lo primero que recibió la castaña fue la espalda de Gerald y luego fue tumbada hasta tener al chico sentado directametne sobre su cara. No fue de extrañarse que comenzara a patalear y gritar. Solo Gretel calcularía un tiro perfecto en donde las zonas nobles y no tan nobles de Gerald quedarían aplastadas contra la cara de la modelo hasta que él se retiró de su inmaculado rostro de conejita de película.

- Yo lo arreglo. –propuso Will, avanzando hacia la modelo y ayudándola a levantarse. El chico estaba completamente serio, sin diversión en el rostro- Charity, lamento todo esto.

- Realmente espero que lo hagas. –murmuró la chica, tocándose la mandíbula y agradeciendo que esta no se le hubiese roto.

- Gretel no suele ser tan imprudente. –aseguró el pelirrojo.

- Le advertí que estaba teniendo un momento inapropiado y emocionalmente incorrecto de adolescente. –se defendió la alemana, pero se quedó congelada en su lugar cuando la mirada gris de Will la atravesó por un segundo antes de retomar su atención a Charity.

- Pero te aseguro que tú no quieres salir conmigo. –continuó el chico, con seriedad- Me encanta jugar videojuegos, soy un nerd de las computadoras, amo la ciencia ficción, voy a convenciones, -Charity abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras Will asentía, para hacerle ver que tan _mala _era su idea- no me gusta ser el centro de atención, paso toneladas de tiempo viendo series como "_Doctor Who_" y descuida, no me extraña que no sepas qué es. Me gustan las chicas que hacen cosplay y no me molesta en lo más mínimo "_My Little Pony_", de hecho amo "_Hora de la Aventura_". Mis series favoritas suelen ser de dibujos animados, entre esas los "_Looney Tunes_", lo cual explicaría que me parezcas atractiva. –Charity no entendió la indirecta- Ah… Si… -recordó, encogiéndose de hombros- Me encanta el furry, -otra razón, unida con la anterior, por la que la encontraba atractiva, seguramente- razón por la que se entiende que mi personaje favorito de _League of Legends_ sea Ahri y descuida, tampoco me extraña que no entiendas toda esa frase. Y simplemente, eres muy normal para soportar a un chico como yo.

- …vaya… -murmuró la castaña- Yo…

- Cuando tengo tiempo veo videos de críticos en el internet que hacen reseñas de películas y videojuegos, también sigo a gamers en youtube en sus canales. –concluyó, algo así como el último disparo, el definitivo- Spoony, Nostalgic Critic, Cinema Snob como ejemplo de los primeros y PewDiePie, JonTron, Cryaotic y CinnamonToastKen como ejemplo de lo segundo ¿Ves? Muy raro para que quieras salir conmigo.

- Creo que… mejor bajo. Estoy segura que Rowen y Wendy deben estarme esperando… -aseguró la chica, abriéndose paso junto a Arnold y bajando las gradas.

- Will… -murmuró Gretel, dando un paso hacia el chico.

- Pero… -Charity había regresado sobre sus pasos y fue hasta el pelirrojo, lo tomó de su chaqueta y lo besó repentinamente, separándolo antes de que pudiese hacer o decir algo- ¿Sabes? Nunca he salido con un chico tan curioso. Yo solo quería que pasáramos el rato pero mejor llámame. –le entregó su tarjeta, le lanzó una mirada victoriosa hacia la alemana y bajo las gradas.

El pelirrojo parpadeó varias veces, sin entender qué había ocurrido. Primero miró la tarjeta y luego a los presentes, esperando que alguien le recordara como hablar o qué hacer en una situación así.

- Obviamente no la vas a llamar. –comentó Gretel, logrando despertar de su transe al chico.

Will la miró con seriedad y se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Elizabeth dijo que nos preparó unos cuartos. –comentó el pelirrojo, mirando hacia Helga.

- Oh, sí, nos avisó justo después de que se fueron ustedes. –completó Lila, sin entender el cambio de tema- Arnold y tú dormirán en tu habitación, Gerald y Phoebe en la habitación de invitados y Will y yo en la habitación de Gretel, con ella.

- ¿Will…? –murmuró la alemana, apoyando su mano en el hombro del chico pero este se soltó de ella.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca me preguntaste si me interesaba o no Charity. No me consultaste nada. Y eso me molesta. –habló directamente- Así que, por el poco respeto que al parecer me tienes, te agradecería que no me hablaras por el resto del día. –pidió y se fue hacia el corredor de las habitaciones.

Un gran silencio se extendió sobre ellos, observándose entre sí. Y casi como si hubiesen acordado entre ellos, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga y Arnold se fueron hacia sus habitaciones, dejando solas a Lila y Gretel para que la primera pudiese calmar un poco a la temblorosa alemana.

Arnold siguió a Helga en silencio hasta su habitación, muy similar a la que ella tenía en la pensión, solo que mucho más lujosa y amplia. La chica cerró la puerta y se cambió en silencio, tomando una mudada de ropa.

- Ponte cómodo. –murmuró seriamente, mirándolo sobre su hombro.

El chico no tuvo otra opción que asentir y retirarse la ropa hasta quedarse en bóxer y se puso la camisa que usaba de chaqueta dado que era más larga y se sentía menos indecente. Simplemente le encantaría preguntarle a Helga si era correcto que durmieran juntos o que si no existía la posibilidad de que su tío hiciera algo así como una revisión. Porque, eso es lo que hacen los militares ¿No? Requisas y revisiones inesperadas. Simplemente no quería terminar fusilado al amanecer. Pero por el rostro que tenía Helga, supo que no era correcto preguntar y cuando ella se metió en la cama y lo miró suplicante, Arnold supo que su deber, en ese momento, era guardarse sus comentarios, abrazarla por atrás y acurrucarse contra su cuello, esperando calmarla de esa manera.

- ¿Crees que esos dos van a estar bien? –murmuró Helga.

- Ellos lo harán. Y si no lo logran, Lila lo arreglará. Y si ella no lo logra, lo haremos nosotros. –le prometió, la chica simplemente asintió.

Si en algún momento Helga durmió, no lo supo, pero se quedó completamente quieta, con sus manos aferradas a los brazos de él y apoyada por completo contra su cuerpo.

Toda esa semana había sido como una montaña rusa. Y aun no terminaba.

Por su parte, Arnold no durmió.

**Nota de Autora: **¿Siguiente capítulo? ¿Quieren saber qué pasara? Bueno, en una semana se los diré.

¡Gracias por su apoyo con Burlesque! ¡En serio! ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!

Felices fiestas a quienes celebren el 14 de febrero. Y a los que no, igual les mando un abrazo muy grande.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Helga al inicio no sabía que estaba ocurriendo. Ni siquiera en qué momento se había quedado dormida. En su vida se había imaginado que pudiese preocuparse tanto por problemas de otras personas ¿Acaso Arnold la estaba influenciando de alguna manera? Lo que estaba segura, por la manera en que el sol estaba metiéndose por entre las cortinas, es que apenas había dormido unas pocas horas, pero el sonido de la casa, ya extremadamente activa, no le permitía volver con el tan seductor y acaparador Morfeo. Era casi instintivo, como un pulso que la jalaba a levantarse de golpe y mirar hacia el armario. Porque no estaba en la casa de huéspedes y en los genes llevaba la iniciativa.

- ¿Buenos días…? –murmuró Arnold, rascándose la cabeza, aunque la chica pudo jurar que las ojeras que él tenía no deberían ser tan obvias.

- Necesito… -Helga apoyó su pie sobre la cama y se impulsó hacia afuera, intentando saltar sobre Arnold.

Y lográndolo a medias. Porque, si, logró saltar encima de él, pero su pie se apoyó en el borde de la cama, sobre las sábanas, haciéndola deslizarse y salir impulsada hacia adelante. Mientras Helga se golpeaba la mandíbula en el suelo y se mordía la lengua en el acto, pudo jurar que… Así debía saludar Supergirl a la mañana ¡Y a quién le dijera lo contrario lo mataría!

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el chico, lanzándose de la cama e increíblemente lográndolo con mejor estilo, cayendo junto a ella, arrodillándose a su altura y ayudándola a incorporarse ¿Desde cuándo la grácil criatura era él y no ella? Maldita sea…

- Egto… -la chica se detuvo y frunció el ceño mientras abría y cerraba la boca, chasqueando la lengua.

…y una gota de sangre cayó en la mejilla de Arnold.

- Megda… -masculló, frunciendo el ceño.

- Te mordiste la lengua. –comentó él, sabiendo que ni un "_disculpa_" saldría de esa boca carmesí pintada de sangre.

- Nogh…. –dijo ella sarcástica, tocándose la lengua con los dedos de la manera menos femenina posible y confirmando que si… eso era sangre- Tego quegh vegtidme –lo empujó a un lado y se incorporó.

- ¿Tienes que vestirte? –preguntó él, esperando haber adivinado bien, Helga asintió- ¿Para qué?

- Egtrenamiegto. –fue todo lo que dijo ella, mientras se metía en unos pantalones deportivos rosa y un top blanco, recogiéndose el cabello a la maldita sea.

- Pero tu lengua…

- Agh dabo mi legua. –mascullo ella, sin sonar tan amenazante como hubiese deseado. Porque eso estaba muy lejos de ser "_Al diablo con mi lengua_".

Helga tragó, sintiendo el sabor a metal oxidado. Aunque también pensó que ella no era el tipo de persona que se la pasaba dándole lamidas a los metales, así que ¿Cómo iba a saber que la sangre sabía a eso? En realidad era casi irónica esa referencia viniendo de ella. Pero eso no importaba porque ya eran las siete de la mañana, sus divagaciones penas le daban tiempo.

Así que salió de la habitación, sintiendo a sus espaldas a Arnold vistiéndose apresuradamente. Por supuesto, él no quería ir en bóxer por la casa ajena. Aunque sería extremadamente gracioso ver la cara del almirante si lo veía así. Lamentablemente la decencia pudo más que la curiosidad de Helga y caminó hacia la puerta del frente, abriéndola repentinamente.

El cuarto de Gretel tenía paredes color carmesí y blanco, su cama era señorial, con cortinas que cerraba a la hora de dormir y estaba llena de libreros con películas, videojuegos, historietas y libros, centrados todos en el tema de horror.

Porque cuando pensaba en casaba, pensaba en gritar. Por supuesto…

Pero eso no era lo destacable en la habitación, sino a un durmiente Will a los pies de la cama, en un colchón inflable y a una Gretel sentada en el borde de la cama, con un camisón negro de tirantes, mirando al pelirrojo fijamente, en silencio, mientras Lila aun dormía. La alemana observó a su prima y fue obvio que tampoco ella había dormido. Y Helga solo esperaba que no hubiese estado en vela mirando a Will, porque si no eso volvería a la locura algo de familia y no un caso aislado.

- ¿Egtregnar? –preguntó Helga en un sonido áspero que logró arrancarle una sonrisa a su prima.

- Me alegra tanto ver que Supergirl nos sigue visitando. –comentó Gretel y captó la mirada de Arnold, curioso y extrañado, atrás de Helga- No es la primera vez que sale volando y golpea con su cara el suelo, dando por resultado que se muerda la lengua. Tiene unos excelentes reflejos excepto para cubrirse la cara.

- The ogdioh –masculló Helga, saliendo de la habitación y quedándose afuera, mientras su prima se vestía- Tugh pogligas igh a dogmigh augh. –le dijo a su novio que ni menos notó que Gretel se subía el camisón por sus piernas, él se había tapado los ojos y dado la espalda.

- No tengo sueño. Me sorprende que estés tan tranquila. Hoy es tu gran entrevista con la editorial. –le recordó Arnold, bajando las manos al sentir la voz de Helga en frente de él, notando la gran sorpresa en el rostro de la chica y como se ponía pálida- Oh… ¿No lo recordabas? –ella asintió- ¿Y ahora vas a entrar en pánico…? –la chica volvió a asentir y algo en Arnold, algo oscuro, cruel y malvado hizo que sonriera- ¿Es un mal momento para decirte que mi madre piensa ponerle Geraldine a la bebe si es que es niña?

El grito que dio la chica fácilmente fue escuchado en toda la capital. La sorpresa que hubo en ese "¿_Qué_?" había sido tan fuerte que el mundo, por un momento pareció detenerse. Lamentablemente también hizo que el chico se manchara de pequeñas gotitas de sangre provenientes de la boca femenina, mientras él se reía con fuerza.

Lo que hizo que Helga se detuviese, mientras se agarraba su pecho y le observaba con extrañeza.

Luego vino el reconocimiento. Una broma… Y con este una voz diciéndole que ella hacía bromas así todo el tiempo al chico.

Pero eso no calmó la ira de la chica. Por supuesto que no. Porque a Helga G. Pataki nadie le hacía ese tipo de bromas. Ni su novio ¡Ni nadie!

…Media hora después Gretel y Helga habían terminado de correr alrededor de la casa, cada una un número diferente, como cúmulo de castigos que Klaus le daba a las chicas para que aprendieran la lección. Lo cual era sorprendente, hasta donde se pudo contar, habían hecho más de treinta vueltas cada una.

Lila, Will y Arnold estaban sentados en la entrada de la casa, mirándolas ejercitar mientras el almirante hacía sonar su silbato y las presionaba a continuar un par de vueltas más ¿Por qué? Por calentamiento. Porque lo anterior había sido castigo, lo que iban a comenzar a hacer era recién parte del entrenamiento.

- ¿Cómo vas con eso? –preguntó la pelirroja, observando a Arnold.

- Mejor. –el chico despegó la bolsa de hielo de su labio inferior, el cual se veía menos hinchado que hace unos minutos.

- Helga tiene un brazo fuerte, por suerte no te rompió un diente con ese puño. –intentó animar Will, seriamente divertido por la manera en que se había despertado entre un abrupto grito y un puñetazo hacia el rubio- Lo que impresiona es que nada de eso despertó a Gerald y Phoebe.

- No hemos dormido mucho, deben estar exhaustos. –completó Lila- Phoebe pasó varios días en vela por nuestro proyecto. –era difícil recordar que la casa abierta de la academia había sido el día anterior.

- Y Gerald duerme como un tronco desde los trece años. –completo Arnold- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Will?

- Si es sobre Gretel, no. –respondió este, con seriedad, pero sin sonar enojado.

- No, más bien… -Arnold cruzó una mirada con Lila y luego retomó su atención al chico- ¿Qué pasó entre Nadine y tú? –preguntó, sin poder contener más la curiosidad y sentía que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que no sonara atrevido de su parte el preguntar.

Will por un momento pareció simplemente no escuchar. Solo miró como ambas rubias se lanzaban al suelo, sosteniéndose de manos y pies, con sus cuerpos a lo largo, a centímetros del barro, cada vez que el almirante hacía sonar su silbato. Otro minuto pasó hasta que el rubio se encogió de hombros y estuvo a punto de retractarse.

- Lo mismo que Maria. –concluyó el pelirrojo, regresándolos a ver por fin- Todo iba con tranquilidad, nos divertíamos y un día, de la nada, apareció Nadine, completamente triste y me dijo que debíamos terminar aunque ella no lo deseaba. Le pregunté si había hecho algo mal. Ustedes saben… -se encogió de hombros- tal vez hice algo sin darme cuenta, podía pasar. Pero ella negó con fuerza y dijo exactamente lo que dijo Maria cuando terminó conmigo y le hice exactamente la misma pregunta "_Todo lo contrario_". No quiso decir más. –el pelirrojo observó sus manos por un momento, abriéndolas y cerrándolas, seguramente preguntándose cómo podía interpretar eso- Aunque la veo bien. Más que bien. –admitió- Brilla y es maravilloso verla brillar. Aunque no estemos juntos, me gusta notar cómo ha cambiado.

- Te ves confundido. –susurró Arnold, entendiéndolo, pues si se ponía en la posición del chico, él estaría igual de extrañado y sin respuestas ¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo bien y aun así que le terminara? ¿Existía esa posibilidad?

- ¿Y cómo no estarlo, novato? –Will rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Arnold y le desordenó el cabello mientras se reía- Las mujeres fascinantes son así. Absolutamente incomprensibles. Te desorientan y te lleva años comprenderlas, muchas veces. –señaló con la mirada a Helga- A veces necesitas más distancia para comprenderlas mejor. Pero solo me gustan ese tipo, tan complejas que me dejan aturdido por semanas. Mira a Helga, a Gretel y a Lila, fascinantes. –la pelirroja dio un respingón y se señaló directamente, completamente sorprendida- ¿Acaso hay otra Lila?

- En verdad ella no se da por enterada de estas cosas, te lo digo por años de experiencia. –comentó Arnold, medio en susurro, medio en voz alta para ser escuchado, sonriendo con el ánimo de alguien que ya no sentía algo por un amor de la infancia.

- ¡Arnold! –acusó la pelirroja, logrando que ambos chicos se rieran a su costa- Ustedes son malos ¡Muy malos!

- Uno pensaría que sería la más enterada. –comentó Will y apoyó sus manos sobre las rodillas femeninas, como si fuese a explicarle a un niño de dónde venía la lluvia- Lila… eres fascinante, en cada una de tus facetas. Eres una chica dulce, amable, considerada, dedicada, desprendida de lo material, laboriosa, creativa, muy inteligente, artística, leal, educada, apasionada. Todas esas características por si solas pueden ser aburridas o tediosas, pero ¿Juntas? Son increíbles, en especial porque agregas una sed incalculable de aprendizaje en esa personalidad tuya. Me encanta explicarte cosas, porque tu mirada brilla de emoción. No eres altanera ni prepotente, no intentas demostrarme que eres mejor o que sabes más. Solo escuchas y bebes el conocimiento. Te sorprendes como una niña que esta conociendo el mundo, te deslumbras y emocionas como ya pocos lo hacen y como casi ningún adulto lo comprendería. –extendió su mano a la de ella y se inclinó hasta besársela, con un acto galante- Todo el mundo desea proteger a alguien que no necesita ser protegido. Y así eres tú, no necesitas ser fuerte, tu inteligencia te ha hecho sobrevivir a todo. Además, eres muy atractiva. –la soltó, notando como la pelirroja se sonrojaba al extremo y contraía sus manos, escondiéndolas atrás de su espalda, por pura impresión, como si le quemaran.

- Si Gretel te escuchara… -bromeó Arnold, ciertamente divertido. Pero por algo que había notado, Helga tenía un exterior duro y difícil de sobrepasar pero cuando se vencía ese obstáculo se podía encontrar una dulce joven que reaccionaba con tal nerviosismo y tanta dulzura como lo hacía Lila. Ahí donde las chicas parecían no tener nada en común, había algo que las unía en un lazo muy fuerte, una faceta que despertaba el galanteo y caballerosidad de un hombre. En realidad, el tener que pasar obstáculos y necesitar más ingenio del usual para sonrojar a Helga, hacía que el premio valiese más la pena.

- Ella sabe que me gusta rodearme de mujeres hermosas. –y a pesar de que la frase sonaba prepotente, no dio ese sentido, Will lo había dicho con pasión, como si hablara de arte andante-Creo que no puedo enamorarme porque la indicada debería sobrepasar en belleza, cultura, inteligencia, habilidad y misterio que las tres mujeres con las que paso mis días. Lila, Helga y Gretel son hermosas y fascinantes, a veces deseas…

- ¿…quedarte en silencio y solo mirarlas? –aventuró Arnold.

- Exactamente. –concordó el pelirrojo, animado al notar que alguien lo entendía, que comprendía el regocijo que se podía sentir con solo tenerlas cercas- Pero Helga y Gretel son salvajes y libres. Son algo que solo puedes observar a la distancia hasta que te aceptan cerca y solo cuando lo desean. Y eso me daba un vacío, pues soy un hombre de detalles y de contacto, fui educado para ser un hombre del sur. –explicó, ligeramente divertido- Gretel me dijo que Lila era toda una dama y que me iba a divertir atendiéndola y podría descargar con ella… -miró a la chica, quien escuchaba con fascinación la curiosa forma de actuar de su novia- toda esa necesidad de abrirle la puerta a una chica, extender mi mano para ayudarla a bajarse de un auto. Cosas que ellas dos no me dejan hacer y me siento mal al no hacerlo. El cargar algo pesado por ellas…

- ¿Abrirle la botella de agua que acabas de comprarle? ¿Sostener su brazo al bajar escalones? ¿Cargar sus libros? –consultó Arnold, recostándose ligeramente en los escalones, mirando las nubes de Washington- Si, eso es difícil con Helga, debo luchar por esas recompensas diariamente.

- Pues lamento decirte que no te presto a Lila. –bromeó el chico y rápidamente Arnold se unió a su risa a costa de la pelirroja que no sabía si sentirse halagada por tanta atención o simplemente un instrumento de desahogo.

- ¿Estas molesto con Gretel? –consultó en cambio Lila, cambiando de tema repentinamente.

- Descuida… -Will extendió su mano y acarició el rostro de la chica para infundirle calma- No pasa nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Oficialmente me considero un incompetente en la vida si no la tengo cerca. La necesito diariamente y creo que entiendes esa sensación. Ella es una droga en la vida. –Lila asintió- Pero simplemente no puede ser… tan… egoísta, debe considerar mi opinión de vez en cuando. La última vez que revise, tú eras su pareja, no yo. Así que no puede decidir sobre mi vida en cuestión de citas y eso.

- Gretel te necesita… -murmuró la pelirroja y lo dijo con tal seguridad que no ocultaba que también ella lo comenzaba a necesitar, que ella también se había sentido incómoda con Charity.

- Ellas… -corrigió Arnold, notando la manera en que se había molestado Helga el día anterior, la forma en que había permitido que todo ocurriese a pesar de que era la única en el lugar que pudo haber notado desde el inicio lo que pasaba y podría haberlo detenido antes de que sucediera.

- Lamentablemente eso no las vuelve mis dueñas. No recuerdo haber jurado mi vida a ninguna. –aunque Will hablaba con cierta sorpresa, pues le costaba imaginar a Helga tan celosa y egoísta como era Gretel referente a él- Hay ciertas necesidades que las bellas mujeres con las que me rodeo no pueden satisfacer y de vez en cuando necesito a alguien como Charity… muy dispuesta a divertirse, solo por un rato, porque para eso no necesito alguien fascinante. Solo alguien que me atraiga. –Will cerró los ojos y se echó hacia atrás, completamente agotado ¿En qué momento el comportarse como un adolescente normal parecía ser la razón de dolor y frustración para la persona que más le importaba en el mundo?- Si, eso no es romántico, pero es real. No soy una persona enamoradiza, prefiero vivir mi juventud teniendo a mis personas importantes aseguradas y a quienes me pueden divertir de otra manera como algo pasajero –susurró, ese detalle, ese puro y carnal deseo palpitante se había estado desatando últimamente dentro de él. Tal vez porque a pesar de todo estaba rodeado de puras parejas y él comenzaba a sentir un vacío. Pero lamentablemente no era uno romántico, no era el corazón lo que le rogaba compañía, sino la piel. Tal vez porque esa parte no podía ser satisfecha con sus _bellas mujeres _en juegos y placebos sociales que si le funcionaban para complacer esa necesidad de _no estar solo_.

- ¿Will…? –el chico abrió los ojos y observó un par de esmeradas sobre su rostro, el cabello escarlata de Lila cayó cerca de su rostro tocándole la nariz en un cosquilleo. Los placebos eran esos, extender su mano y tomar el mechón de cabello y con total naturalidad meterlo atrás de la pequeña oreja pecosa, robándole una sonrisa a la dulce joven, sin compromisos, sin miedos.

Las maravillas de acercarse tanto a bellas mujeres como Lila, como Gretel y como Helga, que por fuera y en especial por dentro le fascinaban eran esos privilegios inofensivos y tan ¿Románticos? ¿Íntimos? Pero seguros y reconfortantes, sin miedo a perderlas. Placebos tan perfectos para no lanzarse en aburridas relaciones solo por necesidad de afecto. Él odiaba las cosas aburridas.

Además, el amor era peligroso, era como si dos personas jalaran con sus dientes una goma elástica. Siempre un miembro de la pareja terminaba cansándose y soltando la goma, impactando al otro en la cara con la misma. El amor era doloroso e improbable. El hecho de que sus padres tuvieran ese primer y único gran amor era tan improbable que lo llegaba a asustar. Porque estar en una relación, enamorarse y luego ser abandonado era peor que la muerte.

Por eso no buscaba amor en sus relaciones sentimentales y ponía todos sus sentimientos sobre sus divinales compañeras.

Will casi sonrió al notar que literalmente eso eran, divinas compañeras, unas Diosas. El recuerdo de meses atrás, con Helga robándole el anillo de su "_admiradora secreta_" y diciéndole que toda mujer debía pedirle permiso a ellas antes de estar con él… y Nadine lo había hecho, había pedido permiso a Gretel. Pero lo gracioso es como, ese día, las había llamado.

- Guerra, Muerte… -susurró, pensando en Helga que siempre le daba pelea y en la alemana que muchas veces la había encontrado como su perdición. El chico estiró su mano y la apoyó sobre la cabeza de Lila, como si fuese una niña- Victoria. –recordó el nombre del primer jinete del apocalipsis, la inocente y dulce joven que se había ganado la amistad y el amor de dos titanes tan peligrosas. Entonces ¿Solo faltaba Hambruna?

- ¿Disculpa…? –la pelirroja le observó extrañada y Will sonrió, negando.

- Nada ¿Qué ocurre…?

- ¿Y si en lugar de Charity buscas…? –pero un par de manos rodearon la cintura de Lila, cortándola en el acto, para de corrido ser jalada hacia atrás en un sorpresivo movimiento.

Will se sentó de golpe, solo para encontrar a Helga abrazando por atrás a la pelirroja. Pero antes de parpadear extrañado, notó como la rubia simplemente estaba usando esa táctica sorpresiva para intentar ensuciar a Lila con el lodo y sudor que tenía, mientras la pelirroja gritaba desesperada y Arnold corría a su auxilio.

…dejándolo solo con Gretel, en su cabello corto, natural y el cintillo grueso negro que dejaba libre su frente.

- Odio que te pongas eso. –comentó, siendo lo primero que le decía desde el día de ayer.

La alemana abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego sonrió, relajándose en el acto. Una sonrisa amplia y agradecida, en una mirada aguamarina llena de culpa. Y lo siguiente le sorprende al chico, pues Gretel, llena de sudor, sonrojada por el entrenamiento y temblando por el dolor muscular, simplemente se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo por el cuello y apretándose contra su cuerpo con fuerza. Porque tal vez cualquiera encontraría normal eso. Una reconciliación común.

Pero mientras Will, en su abrumado estado notaba que Klaus los estaba observando con igual impresión, sabía que no estaba equivocado al sorprenderse. Porque Gretel no era de muestras de afecto así. Ella no abraza con tal desesperación, no parecía llorar contra el hombro de alguien mientras se reía avergonzada sin mostrar el rostro.

Porque si bien ella siempre era sincera sobre lo bueno y malo de ella, únicamente expresaba físicamente sus emociones, cuales fueran, de la manera más explícita posible, desnuda por completo y mientras se dedica a su amante. Y en ese momento estaba vestida y sin susurrarle ahogadamente cosas al oído, demostrándole cuanto placer sentía al entregar su cuerpo al suyo. Lo cual era completamente nuevo para él, por muy bizarro que fuese, una Gretel desnuda y ansiosa era algo que Will podía manejar pero ¿Una Gretel temblorosa, riendo con nervios y llorando al mismo tiempo…? ¿Qué debía hacer con una Gretel así?

Y Will simplemente la abrazó y asintió a sus disculpas, le acarició la espalda, pero sin despegar la mirada del padre de la chica, pues este observaba la escena en silencio.

- ¿Él está mirando? –susurró la alemana, sin apartarse del cuello del chico.

- Si… y creo que está sorprendido. –admitió.

- No me extraña, la última vez que me vio mal, yo solo tenía cuatro años. –ella no se separó, simplemente se aferró más al cuello masculino- Unos niños me habían dicho que mi madre no iba a visitarme a casa porque odiaba a los von Bismark porque éramos unos asesinos y por eso ella me repudiaba. –rio dolorosamente- Repudiar… hasta en alemán es una palabra muy complicada para que la diga un niño... Cuando le pregunté a mi padre sobre ella, me confesó que mi madre había muerto cuando nací y yo me sentí tan feliz que lloré en su regazo. –hubo una pausa y Will la abrazó con más fuerza, pues era la primera vez que Gretel le hablaba de su madre con alguna emoción de añoranza- Me sentía feliz porque entonces ella no se había ido odiándome, porque mi padre me dijo que ella me amaba. Él debe estar recordando ese día y debe notar… que su hija le llora a otro hombre. –admitió, riendo bajito, aunque con la voz cargada aun del dolor.

- ¿Lloras por mí? –preguntó el pelirrojo, deslizando sus dedos entre los cabellos de ella, hasta acariciar su nuca. Pero Gretel solo asintió- Nunca me iré de tu lado.

- Eso no lo puedes jurar… -masculló ella.

- Claro que puedo. Si te vuelvo a causar algún dolor, yo mismo me declararé tu propiedad. Y nunca te abandonaré, a pesar que me liberes. –concluyó, solemnemente.

Gretel soltó una carcajada, algo cruel, ligeramente soberbia, pero sin soltarlo, ni negarle tal propuesta. Simplemente se sentía otra vez ella misma y eso le sorprendía. La última vez que se había roto por un hombre, le había hecho el amor a Will para sanarse. Ahora se rompía por él y volvía a sanarle… y sin tener que quitarse una prenda de su cuerpo.

…eso era nuevo. Curioso, tal vez igual de efectivo. Y bueno.

- En una hora salimos. –informó Klaus, con una voz fuerte, antes de pasar junto a ellos y meterse en la casa. Y a pesar de su estoica personalidad, se le notaba afectado.

Gretel se separó en el acto, como si recién notara lo que ocurría y tan rápido que hizo dudar a Will de que realmente hubiese pasado todo eso, pero ella se secó las lágrimas y sonrió de lado.

- Ven desgarbada, a bañarnos. –anunció, levantándose- ¡En el nombre de la humanidad, deja a mi novia en paz!

Helga detuvo su amenaza en el acto, tenía una media en la mano mientras su pie descalzo se apoyaba sobre el suelo y amenaza con lanzársela a Lila, quien estaba atrás de Arnold, protegiéndose. Lamentablemente eso no implicaba nada, pues Helga tenía una increíble puntería, que fácilmente podía saltar el obstáculo y llegar al objetivo.

Lila abrió los ojos para ver a su novia, suplicando por alguna idea que fuese buena, pero la alemana calculaba la posibilidad de actuar antes de que el proyectil llegara a su punto.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, Will se movió de su lugar, tomó de la muñeca a Helga y desde ese agarre la levantó unos centímetros en el aire. La chica intentó soltarse, luchando por morder la mano de su captor, pero solo logrando que se cayera su proyectil al suelo. Lila corrió hacia Gretel, sintiéndose salvada, mientras Helga se balanceaba como un pez capturado.

- Toma, novato, tu novia necesita un baño y una buena lección. –y en un movimiento que pareció fácil, colgó a Helga en el hombro de Arnold, como si fuese un costal y le puso sobre la espalda de la misma su media y el zapato que se había sacado. El rubio trastabilló hasta equilibrar bien el peso y se sorprendió de la fuerza de Will para hacer lucir ese acto tan fácil.

- ¡Eres de lo peor! –gruñó la chica, luchando por sostenerse de la camiseta de su novio y al mismo tiempo alcanzar la cara del pelirrojo a manotazos.

- Así me quieres, Pataki. Así me quieres. –bromeó el chico- Voy a despertar a la pareja ¿O acaso no creen que me di cuenta que nadie lo hace por temor a verlos en mala posición? Por suerte… -comentó Will, sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a la casa- eso no me afecta en lo más mínimo.

Horas después, tres autos salían de la casa, rumbo a Hillwood, en completo silencio, porque repentinamente la presión de a _qué_ iba Helga, parecía afectar a cada uno. La oportunidad de la chica era única y sorpresiva, pero increíblemente importante. Hasta Gerald lucía nervioso, como si fuese a dar un examen de matemáticas. La tensión se podía cortar en el aire y ni el agotamiento o el deseo de dormir podían afectar tan importante día.

Helga solo se relajó un segundo, exacto, cuando entraron a Hillwood, la sensación de reconocimiento duró poco porque recordó la razón por la que estaban ahí y se volvió a tensar. Arnold apoyó su mano sobre la rodilla de esta y ella cerró los ojos, apoyándose contra el hombro de él.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el chico.

- ¿Y si lo arruino? ¿Y si llego tarde? ¿Y si mi personalidad los hace odiarme? No sería la primera vez. –se apresuró a decir, notando el rostro de Arnold.

- Te van a amar. –le prometió el chico- Y espero que sean mujeres y con amor de madre. –completó, logrando que ella sonriera y golpeara su puño suavemente contra el hombro de él.

- Estamos llegando con tiempo. –se calmó ella misma, pues no quería atrasarse a su primera cita con la primera editorial que publicaría un libro suyo.

Pero como muchas cosas en su infancia donde la suerte siempre caía en momentos así. El auto se detuvo y el chofer maldijo en voz baja.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Helga, enderezándose defensivamente.

- Yo… no lo sé, señorita Pataki. –murmuró el hombre, intentando arrancar pero el auto no se encendió y los carros atrás de ellos comenzaron a pitar, dado que estaban en frente de un semáforo y ya era hora de avanzar- Yo…

- ¿No sabes de autos? –preguntó irritada- ¡Pon las luces de parqueo! –ordenó la chica, mientras se bajaba, seguida de Arnold.

- Este día tenemos mala suerte con los autos. –susurró el chico, Gerald y Phoebe acompañaban a Will, que iba en el packard para dejarlo en la casa de huéspedes y luego encontrarse con ellos. El segundo auto iba el almirante, Elizabeth, Gretel y Lila, dado que las chicas tenían trabajo de voluntariado en el orfanato. Lo que los dejaba extremadamente lejos a todos de donde ellos estaban.

Helga maldijo en voz baja, sabiendo que había sido un mal día para ponerse unos jeans oscuros y una blusa blanca, pues obviamente el chofer no tenía idea de autos y Arnold solo sabía sobre el packard. La chica suspiró sonoramente y se inclinó sobre el motor, sorprendiéndose que horas y horas de ver a Big Bob pelear con su auto y algunos camiones de la compañía servían para algo. Helga se inclinó un poco más, sintiendo casi la respiración de Arnold en su espalda.

- Apártate. –gruñó la chica, apretando sus manos- Me pone nerviosa que la gente respire en mi espalda. –juró, fulminándole con la mirada.

- Helga, déjame ayudarte, te vas a ensucia… -el chico se cortó cuando la rubia se enderezó y manchas de aceite estaban sobre su fina blusa blanca- ¡Helga!

- ¿Qué? No importa. –se defendió ella, sin querer admitir que el ser cuidadosa era una cualidad de la cual carecía.

- Pero tu entrevista es en veinte minutos. –le recordó el chico, completamente frustrado.

- Tú quédate limpio atrás mío y todo saldrá bien. –juró ella, inclinándose otra vez en el motor, metió las manos para revisar el medidor de aceite y el agua, sintiendo la superficie grasosa- Parece que algo le ocurre al depósito de aceite, esta todo regado… y la batería está muerta. –se fastidió.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos, señorita Pataki? –rogó el chofer, que tenía un increíble parecido con…

- ¿Eres familiar del chef? –preguntó Arnold, notando que era bajito y con los mismos rasgos que el asustadizo hombre de ayer.

- Es mi hermano. –admitió el hombre, nervioso.

- Bueno, hermano… -comenzó Helga, cruzándose de brazos, sin darse cuenta que eso empeoraba las manchas que tenía- Tú llama a un mecánico, porque esto no tiene arreglo. Sin aceite puede que muchas partes estén dañadas por tu culpa. –le regañó- ¿Nosotros? Nos vamos a pie, tengo algo importante que hacer.

- ¡Pero…! –el hombre parecía estar a punto de pedir que no lo dejaran solo, pero la mirada zafiro de la chica pudo más y se quedó callado- Si, señorita Pataki.

- Buen chico… -murmuró la rubia, pasando su mano sobre su frente para quitarse el sudor.

…y ahora tenía aceite en la cara también.

- Necesitas pasar por un baño antes de llegar a la editorial. –murmuró Arnold, resignado.

- Si, si, cómo sea. –se defendió Helga, comenzando a caminar- Por suerte estamos cerca.

- ¿Y cuál es tu plan? –preguntó Arnold, notando como la pulcra apariencia de la rubia, ahora lucía más como la imagen de la hija de un mecánico. Aunque en realidad se veía atractiva con la blusa pegada a su figura, el cabello revuelto cayéndole cerca de la cara y la cara de fastidio que llevaba… Arnold supo que esa no era la imagen que debía tener una escritora. Tal vez si la chica que invadiría sus sueños esa noche… pero no una escritora.

- ¡Hey! –gritó Helga, dando un par de aplausos cerca del rostro de su novio y logrando que este despertara de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó alarmado Arnold, mirando a un lado y a otro.

- Te decía que nos íbamos a detener en la cafetería que está a lado de la editorial y ahí me cambiaría de ropa. –Helga frunció el ceño, desconfiada- ¿Qué rayos estabas pensando?

- ¡Nada! –casi hipó Arnold- Nada… -aclaró, sonriendo inocentemente- Lo juro, nada.

- Ya… -susurró Helga, sin creerle.

Pero antes de que pudiesen decir algo más un agudo grito llegó a sus oídos. Ambos chicos se detuvieron de golpe y notaron como una pequeña niña, de unos tres años, corría en su dirección, evitando el contacto de la gente, apartándose de cualquiera que pudiese acercarse a ella.

La niña corría en camisón de dormir, uno amarillento y curtido, su cabello negro le ocultaba todo el rostro, estaba descalza, soltándose del agarre de cualquiera que buscara detenerla. Repentinamente se metió en un callejón y el sonido de unos botes de basura cayendo fue lo último que llegó antes del completo silencio. Arnold y Helga intercambiaron miradas entre sí, extrañados. Sin poder evitarlo, ambos se abrieron paso entre las personas que después de mirar el callejón, se alejaban rápidamente, incómodos y murmurando entre sí.

Y no era para menos, cuando ambos chicos llegaron al callejón, frenando casi a raya, encontraron una niña escondida atrás de los botes de basura volcados, asomando su sucio rostro y clavando una feroz mirada negra a la gente que pasaba. Ella lucía como un perro rabioso, temblando de ira, clavando sus pequeñas manos ennegrecidas por la suciedad sobre el metal pegajoso de los basureros.

Arnold dio paso más y la niña soltó un grito, uno de advertencia, feroz, nulo de palabra alguna, antes de retraerse atrás de los botes.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el chico, avanzando otro paso, muy despacio- No te haremos daño.

Pero la niña abrió su boca y en lugar de gritar comenzó a maldecirlo. Una palabras tras otra, demasiado rápido para entenderla, pero todas dedicadas a insultos que no se esperaría en el vocabulario de una niña, tan peligrosos, detallados y viles que simplemente era imposible que ella supiera el significado de todo eso ¿No? Helga frunció el ceño y dio dos fuertes aplausos.

- ¡Basta! –regañó, como si tratara con un perro y la niña se detuvo- ¡Compórtate! –ordenó.

La pequeña niña gimoteó ligeramente pero se quedó quieta. Helga dio un paso más, seguida de Arnold, pero esta vez la niña no se movió, solo los observó fijamente, con su mirada salvaje clavada en ellos.

- ¿Tienes nombre? –preguntó, pero la niña pareció gruñir, por lo que Helga levantó la voz- ¡Tu nombre!

- Aura. –respondió, con su mirada clavada en los suaves gestos de Arnold y volvió a gruñir.

- ¡Basta! –ordenó Helga, apoyando sus manos sobre sus caderas- ¡No-más-gruñidos! –su voz era fuerte, pero pausada.

La niña simplemente asintió, bajando la mirada solo un segundo.

- Soy Arnold y ella es Helga. –se presentó el chico, cuando estuvieron frente a los botes de basura- ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Y la niña no se contuvo, volvió a abrir la boca y comenzó a maldecir. Pero esta vez no era a ninguno de ellos, eran insultos al aire, palabras malditas en un acento extraño pero notoriamente estadounidense.

- ¡Basta! –volvió a decir Helga y la niña se calló- Llama al almirante, dile lo que encontramos. –dijo con voz neutral, sin apartar la mirada de la niña pero dirigiéndose a su novio.

Arnold asintió y se alejó del callejón para llamar por celular a Gretel, pues no tenía el número del hombre. Aun así, no quería desconcentrar a Helga, quien parecía haber creado un curioso tipo de vínculo con la niña.

- No vamos a hacerte daño. –le explicó Helga y Aura asintió.

- Lo sé. No tengo miedo. –explicó la niña.

- Parecías muy asustada antes. –comentó la rubia, agachándose para tener la mirada de la niña a la altura de la suya y ahí notó que en verdad sus ojos eran de un intenso negro que costaba diferenciar la pupila del iris, su mirada era de forma avellana y resaltaba con fuerza en un fulgor agresivo que Helga reconocía de su infancia.

- Antes. –recalcó Aura, con voz segura, una muy madura, de alguien acostumbrado a tratar con adultos.

- ¿Dos extraños se te acercan y no te dan miedo? ¿Ni siquiera cuando uno de ellos luce así? –Helga se señaló a sí misma, sabiendo que lucía como un desastre total.

La niña solo negó, con seriedad, pero se puso tensa al notar que Arnold se acercaba otra vez y le gruñó.

- No les tengo miedo. –recalcó Aura, cerrando sus manos en el bote de basura, sin importarle que el aroma le diese nauseas.

- Entonces, sea lo que sea de lo que estés huyendo debe ser algo realmente terrorífico si a nosotros no nos temes. –concluyó Helga, sorprendiendo a la niña.

Aura solo abrió los ojos un segundo y luego se tocó la cabeza con fuerza, negando rápidamente, mientras apretaba los dientes.

- Ya viene tu tío, estará aquí en unos minutos. –susurró Arnold, logrando que la niña levantara el rostro rápidamente y soltara un gruñido de advertencia- ¿Estás…?

- No seas dócil con ella. –ordenó Helga, mirando fijamente a la niña, notando como esta se calmaba otra vez ante su actitud- No le gusta.

- Pero… -susurró Arnold, extrañado.

- No le gusta. –apuntó una vez más la rubia- Solo… no te muevas. –ordenó- ¿De dónde vienes, Aura?

- No lo sé… -murmuró la niña, mirando a Helga fijamente- No… recuerdo. –susurró, apoyando su frente contra el bote de basura- Me duele la cabeza.

- Pero no tienes miedo ¿Verdad? –esta vez fue Arnold y la niña solo asintió, pero su cuerpo poco a poco comenzó a temblar. Muy lentamente.

- Me duele la cabeza… -la niña apoyó sus manos sobre su rostro, sonaba muy madura para tener tres años, aunque físicamente lucía como tal- Alguien dijo algo malo y yo corrí… Yo… -Aura soltó un grito extremadamente agudo, congelando en el acto a Arnold y Helga.

En su grito, nulo de palabras en un inicio, pareció hacer vibrar toda la realidad. Nadie debería escuchar un grito tan desgarrador, el grito de una infante que el miedo la consume. Y de sus labios se fueron formando insultos. Uno a uno, mientras miraba al cielo, su rostro se desencajó de ira y las maldiciones comenzaron a salir de su boca como si convocara algo poderoso. No podía ser posible que ella hubiese aprendido esos insultos, no tenía sentido que supiera el significado de esas palabras porque… ella era muy pequeña para saber sobre eso.

Arnold no pudo resistirlo y se impulsó hacia la niña, queriendo ayudarla, sintiendo su corazón golpeándose con algo doloroso. Algo diferente al miedo, algo similar a la crueldad misma de la realidad. Porque esa niña era como una alienígena para él o más bien, le hacía percatarse que era él y solamente él, el alienígena que vivía a la izquierda de la realidad. Porque si la realidad existía, tenía sentido que hubiese algo a un lado y al otro ¿Verdad? Y él había estado negando demasiado tiempo la realidad. Porque Aura no debía ser la primera niña que prefería un callejón sucio a volver a donde sea que perteneciera.

- ¡Alto! –Arnold se congeló en el acto al reconocer la voz del tío de Helga. El chico lentamente giró el rostro, reconociendo al alto hombre que hasta hace poco había servido a las fuerzas militares. Klaus se acercó al callejón con una mano en alto y con la otra haciéndoles gestos a los chicos de que salieran de ahí- Aléjense de ella.

- Pero es una niña. –se apresuró a decir Arnold, aunque por el gesto salvaje en Aura, le costaba decir donde comenzaba la persona y donde terminaba el instinto salvaje.

- No, ya no lo es, muchacho. Y está a punto de explotar. –dijo seriamente el hombre, recibiendo un grito poderoso de la niña.

- Tío… -Helga susurró, retrocediendo un paso, notando como Aura subía sobre el bote de basura, agazapada sobre el mismo.

- ¿Confían en mí? –preguntó de vuelta Klaus, mirando a Arnold- ¿Confías en mí?

- …sí, señor.

- ¿Y tú, Helga?

- Siempre. –aseguró la rubia, dando otro paso hacia él, sin apartar la mirada de la niña.

- Entonces me van a dejar lidiar con ella. Está a punto de romperse… hace un momento debió hablar con mucha madurez ¿Verdad? –los chicos asintieron- El último recurso de un alma atormentada: La racionalización. Lo que sea que le haya ocurrido… está sobrepasando su razón, su lógica y su cordura. –la mirada fantasmal del hombre se dirigió hacia Helga- ¿No tenías una entrevista importante?

- ¿Bromeas? –preguntó la chica, en un hilo de voz- Creo que eso no importa ahora.

- Creo que eso importa más que nada. Justo ahora. –explicó el hombre y Helga le observó extrañada- Justo ahora… debes irte a tu destino. Y dejarme esto a mí. –repitió lentamente.

- ¿Vas a estar bien? –preguntó Helga, llegando cerca del hombre, mientras la voz de la niña se volvía más grave y otro grito sin palabras escapaba de su voz, el sonido de los botes de basura casi la ensordeció por un momento.

- ¿Va a estar ella bien? –corrigió Arnold, dudando de si debía apartarse de la pequeña niña. Por alguna razón Aura tenía su oscura mirada clavada en él.

- Si y si. Mucho mejor si no están ustedes aquí. –Klaus observó al chico- Llévala y has que llegue a esa entrevista. Cuando salgan solo llámenme. Todo estará bien para entonces.

- Yo… -Helga se removió inquieta en su lugar, rascándose el brazo con nerviosismo, pero Arnold tomó su mano y comenzó a correr fuera del callejón. Y en ese momento otro desgarrador grito escapó de los labios de Aura, como si estuviese a punto de quemar el mundo con su último aliento- ¡Suéltame!

- Tengo órdenes. –le recordó el chico, comenzando a correr en dirección de la editorial- Falta tan poco…

- No vamos a lograrlo. –se quejó la chica, frustrada pero sorprendida del fuerte agarre de Arnold ¿Desde cuándo era tan seguro de sus acciones? ¿Desde cuándo tenía esa fuerza? ¿Esa convicción? No podía recordar alguna vez que en serio él demostrara ser mucho más fuerte físicamente que ella.

- Confía en mí.

- No recalcaré que eso ya me lo han dicho… -masculló ella- Esa niña…

- La volveremos a ver. –prometió Arnold- Y será más espectacular cuando le cuentes que conseguiste publicar tu primer libro.

Helga frenó ligeramente la marcha al notar que llegaban a la calle donde estaba el antiguo edificio que contenía la editorial. Arnold le regresó a ver, con curiosidad.

- Aura… -murmuró ella, frunciendo el ceño- Es el nombre de un cuento… la protagonista se llama Aura y ella… Es la extensión joven y hermosa de una anciana, ella se proyecta en Aura, es su alma en una nueva fuente para permanecer eternamente joven… Pero Aura esta esclavizada a la anciana.

- No me digas que crees que esa pequeña niña… -murmuró alarmado el chico.

- No, porque entonces sería un pequeño conejo cuando el poder se agote… y parecía muy agotada.

- ¿Aura se vuelve un conejo?

Helga asintió en silencio, logrando que Arnold simplemente negara…

Negándose a tal sentido de la vida misma.

- Es solo un cuento, cabeza de balón. –le recordó la chica, tomándolo de la muñeca para meterse dentro de la cafetería junto al edificio.

- ¿Cómo la novia fantasma? Que era una leyenda y luego la vimos ¿Recuerdas? O el tren fantasma… ese fue un mal día. No es que exactamente los cuentos y leyendas… no se hagan realidad. –su voz sonaba ligeramente temblorosa, Arnold parecía luchar entre la lógica común y su propio aprendizaje empírico- Y la Gente de los Ojos Verdes…

- No es hora para hablar de eso, Arnoldo…

- Pero Helga, tú… -ella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y el rubio se calló. No era momento para hablar de San Lorenzo.

Sin decir palabra, Helga lo guio hasta el baño de chicas y revisando que no había nadie metió al chico y luego entró ella, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

- Hay algo que el universo me quiere decir e involucra a un miembro de tu familia o tú, en un baño. –concluyó Arnold, cambiando de tema para aligerar las cosas, notando como su novia se quitaba la blusa manchada y la mojaba para limpiarse la cara.

- ¿En serio? –Helga le observó por el espejo, con seriedad, sin importarle su piel desnuda- Entiendo con Gretel pero ¿Ya te has encerrado en un baño con Big Bob? ¿O con el almirante?

- ¡No! –respondió alarmado, apoyándose contra la puerta del baño y aferrándose a la manija como si así evitara que alguno de los dos hombres apareciera.

- Entonces tal vez es eso lo que te quiere decir el universo. –bromeó Helga, girándose para enfrentarlo, sonriendo divertida por la reacción del chico- Tu camisa, dámela.

Arnold se la quitó, agradeciendo que siempre la usara como chaqueta sobre alguna playera o camiseta. Pero no dijo nada, porque prefería regodearse con la idea que con el tiempo, Helga había creado una mayor seguridad de su cuerpo.

Antes de comenzar toda esa cacería mutua, ella se sentía avergonzada de enseñar hasta su vientre, pero poco a poco fue mostrando más piel. Hasta llegar a un momento en donde se sentía con la suficiente confianza para estar con el torso casi al desnudo, poniéndose tranquilamente su camisa, abotonándosela sin apuro hasta que llegó a cubrirle el torso y el resto lo enrolló, amarrándoselo a la cadera.

- ¿Harías esto con otra persona? –preguntó sorpresivamente Arnold, mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Esto… -la señaló y luego levantó la blusa húmeda.

- Oh… -Helga negó con seguridad- No lo haría… Oh, espera, sí. –Arnold abrió los ojos con sorpresa, logrando que ella riera a su costa- Con Will, tal vez. Ese chico se mete en la piel de las personas. A veces olvidas ciertas cosas. Más te vale no aprender eso de él. No me gustaría saber que te encuentras cómodo… -lo tomó de la camiseta, acercándolo a su rostro de manera amenazante- con chicas desnudándose en frente de ti.

- Solo con una. –le juró, antes de besarla lentamente- Y tengo la misión de escoltarla a su entrevista.

- Nunca te vi como un chico de misiones, Arnoldo. –advirtió Helga, empujándolo a un lado para salir del baño, sin importarle la mirada de sorpresa de algunos comensales y dejándole al chico la total vergüenza y el sonrojo total. Por supuesto, ya era hora de que él sufriera las humillaciones.

- ¿No? Yo siempre me he visto muy apto para seguir órdenes. Soy una persona muy competente en ese sentido. Si me lo propusiera, podría ser el mejor soldado del mundo. –bromeó él- Si le retiras la parte de matar… usar armas… -enumeró- dañar otras personas… humillar a otras personas…

- Tal vez serías un buen mayordomo. –bromeó la chica, pero antes de entrar a la editorial se detuvo y lo regresó a ver- No hemos olvidado a Aura ¿Verdad? –preguntó con sequedad, borrando la falsa sonrisa de sus labios y dejando ver el temor en su mirada azulada, el que había ocultado los últimos minutos.

- No, no lo hemos hecho. –admitió Arnold, borrando la sonrisa de sus labios, dejando ver su preocupación.

- Solo fingimos estar bien para que esto termine pronto e irla a ver ¿Verdad?

- Exactamente.

- Entonces… -Helga se relajó ligeramente y volvió a sonreír, mientras abría la puerta- Mayordomo –continuó- Que tal ¿Mi mayordomo? –y antes de que el chico pudiese decir algo, Helga se apoyó contra el mostrador de la secretaria- Helga Pataki, tengo una cita a esta hora.

- Señorita Pataki… -la mujer buscó en su computadora y asintió, ampliando su sonrisa- Nos alegra tenerla a bordo en la Editorial NAL. –eficientemente le extendió una tarjeta de visitante- Solo pase esta tarjeta por el sensor que está dentro del ascensor y así se dirigirá directamente al piso que le corresponde. Ahí le esperará una asistente de publicidad que la llevará a la sala de reunión. –la mujer inclinó ligeramente el rostro, observando atrás de Helga- ¿No viene su familia con usted?

- Ellos están ocupados. Asumo que eso no es un problema. –Helga guardó la tarjeta, se dirigió hacia el ascensor y jaló dentro a Arnold antes de que la puerta se cerrara- ¿Qué te pasa, cabeza de balón? No puedes quedarte soñando así.

- Solo pensaba lo raro que suena "_censor que está dentro del ascensor_". –admitió, sonriendo de lado.

- …a veces eres un sujeto muy simple. –la chica se apoyó contra la pared paralela a las puertas y entrecerró los ojos- Mi tío me iba a acompañar.

- No le avisaste a tus padres. –más que una pregunta, eso era una aseguración.

- ¿Para qué? Si esto sale mal sería vergonzoso que Big Bob lo supiese. –explicó, cruzándose de brazos- Además ¿Qué ganaría? Si los trajera, hablarían de la perfecta Olga y al final del día ella tendría la oportunidad de publicar algo en lugar de mí. Porque seguramente ella aprenderá a escribir literatura… -respondió defensiva.

- No compartes con tu familia este lado artístico de ti ¿Verdad? –Helga apartó la mirada y Arnold tomó su mentón para que le observara, la miró suavemente, notando aun en esa ruda chica a la pequeña niña bajo la lluvia que una vez conoció- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Olga siempre lo hace mejor. Pero escribir es algo que solo yo he hecho. No quiero que me lo arrebate también… Esto es lo único que no comparto con ella. El resto de cosas, como pintar, dibujar, esculpir, bailar, actuar, todo lo hace ella también. –frunció el ceño y su mirada añil resplandeció como llamaradas infernales- Pero escribir ¡Eso! ¡Eso es mío! –juró- Y llegaré lejos antes de que siquiera pueda alcanzarme.

- Helga…

- No intentes detener esto, Arnoldo, porque este es mi momento. No me importa si es egoísta. Pero mi familia sabrá de mis logros cuando esté muy, muy alto. –juró.

- Helga…

- ¡He dicho!

- ¡Helga! –la chica reaccionó- No has puesto la tarjeta en el censor… No nos estamos moviendo.

La rubia sintió sus mejillas encenderse mientras apretaba los labios. Simplemente pasó la tarjeta y sintió como comenzaban a moverse.

- Estúpido censor del ascensor. –masculló.

Y Arnold tuvo que contener las ganas de reír, pues no quería llegar a la siguiente parada castrado.

**Nota de Autora: **Aura… Aura… Posible personaje importante si es que llegara a escribir una tercera parte de ellos siendo adultos y con hijos. Por ahora, solo tendrá una participación menor, algo importante más hacia Arnold y su desarrollo como personaje. Porque Helga ha crecido mucho, pero ¿Arnold? Ya es hora de que también él lo haga ¿No lo creen?

Hoy llegó mi hermano (tengo seis) de México, fue de comisión militar ¿Y saben qué me trajo? ¡Un jaguar de oxidiana! ¿Tengo lectores de México? Me encantaría saberlo.

Hace unas horas llegué de un maid café. Si, uno con sirvientas que dicen cosas cómo "_Bienvenido, amo_" y esas cosas. Los trajes eran hermosos, había una chica con vestido de maid negro con rosa y una actitud prepotente ¿No le quedaría genial a Helga un atuendo así?

¡Un saludo grande a **J. LoveHate**! Ella me informó que hoy, 22 de febrero cumple 14 años y es una de mis lectoras. Casualmente su cumpleaños cayó sábado, día de publicación. Así que desde mi pequeño mundo de sueño te mando un gran abrazo.

¿Tengo próximos cumpleaños cerca? ¿Ya han pasado sus cumpleaños? ¡Hey! ¡Yo compartí con ustedes mi cumpleaños! ¿Y no comparten conmigo los suyos? ¡No es justo! ¡No les daré pastel ni helado si no me dicen sus cumpleaños!

Y bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Me insistieron desde antes, durante y después de los extras el saber más de Will. Bueno, aquí tienen ¿Qué opinan ahora del chico?

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

En Alemania, era un deber y una obligación para los jóvenes el hacer un año de servicio comunitario. No importaba el estatus social, ni el dinero que se tuviese. Nada podía evitar esta moral causa. Aunque existía algunos privilegios, como el poder hacer el trabajo comunitario fuera del país. Esa solía ser una oportunidad para conocer el mundo.

Pero Gretel se creía varios niveles por encima del gobierno y si no fuese porque respetaba órdenes de su padre, ella simplemente hubiese esquivado la obligación. La razón de tal rebeldía no se debía a que ella no disfrutara ayudar, pero matemáticamente ¡Estadísticamente! ¡Gretel analizaba! Oh… Y cuando Gretel analizaba algo, todo el mundo sabía que debía salir corriendo… en dirección opuesta. Ella pensaba que ayudaría más donando miles de dólares anuales en su vida adulta que ayudando en su juventud por un año. Lamentablemente su padre no pensaba lo mismo, consideraba que era primordial el ayudar a otros y de forma personalizada, no con donaciones que dijeran "_Con dulces recuerdos, de Gretel von Bismark_".

Pero la astuta joven había buscado hacer las cosas a su manera. Lila hacía voluntariado los fines de semana por la tarde, en el orfanato de Hillwood. Gretel había escogido el lugar sin dudarlo para su trabajo comunitario y además de dar clases de Educación Física, hacía como un _extra_ el aprendizaje de la tolerancia, la apertura de mente y el orgullo de ser quienes eran ¿Y cómo? Mostrando con naturalidad su relación con Lila.

…Que bendición había que la ley las protegía de perder sus trabajos. Porque Gretel no era exactamente platónica, se comportaba profesionalmente, pero no dudaba en actuar como cualquier pareja lo haría. Las palabras afectuosas, los halagos, tomarla de la mano o besarla, eran naturales. Y la dueña del orfanato se debatía moralmente sobre el asunto todos los días pero no hacía nada. Benditas leyes estadounidenses… además de la fuerte personalidad de la alemana.

Y en ese momento, Helga estaba extremadamente feliz de que las leyes contra la discriminación mantuviesen a su prima ahí. Pues en ese momento, mientras espiaba por el cristal, podía ver a Aura durmiendo tranquilamente en la enfermería del orfanato. Por lo que había oído la habían sedado como para dormir a un elefante. Bueno, un elefante bebe.

- Comenzaré a trabajar con ella pronto. –una voz femenina le hizo girar el rostro con tal fuerza que sintió una punzada en su cuello. Luego, casi su mandíbula se desencajó de la pura impresión.

- ¡Doctora Bliss! –Helga se encontró abrazando sorpresivamente a la mujer que tan solo por un día conoció pero que la marcó por siempre.

- Si algo sorprendente ocurre en Hillwood, Helga y Arnold deben estar ahí ¿No? –bromeó la mujer, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a la chica y separándose.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Tantos eventos sorprendentes, rescates increíbles, luchas imposibles… -le recordó la mujer- Todos ellos, de esta ciudad, estaban conectados a ustedes dos. Y ahora que una pequeña niña que clasifican como "_Una salvaje y grosera personita jamás antes vista_" aparece, ustedes están involucrados. –explicó la doctora.

- Esa clasificación no-oficial me recuerda a alguien. –bromeó Helga, sonriendo de lado.

- Por lo que me contó tu tío, eso explicaría por qué Aura creó un vínculo contigo. Las víctimas de casos traumáticos suelen aferrarse a salvavidas humanos. En ese momento se aferró a ti. –la mujer se apoyó contra el cristal, mirando el interior de la enfermería- Suelen llamarme para tratar casos difíciles, contribuyo con la comunidad así. Pero Aura… es algo que nunca había visto.

- Usted también lo notó. –la chica se cruzó de brazos y revisó a un lado y a otro para confirmar que Arnold no estaba cerca- Ella huía de algo completamente aterrador, de algo inhumano.

- Algo que ella no desea recordar. Aura ha bloqueado sus recuerdos por ahora. –comentó la doctora- Solo tiene este agresivo mecanismo de defensa protegiéndola. Pero no la voy a abandonar. No siempre estará con ese mecanismo activo y podré trabajar con su personalidad… la real o la que construya a partir de su deseo de no recordar su pasado.

- Debe avisarme si se entera que y quienes le hicieron daño. –Helga le observaba con seriedad- Debe jurármelo.

- Mi ética me obliga a informar a sus padres primeros, en este caso, dado que no están, sería a la autoridad del orfanato y si fuese algo realmente importante, avisaría a la policía, Helga. Tú no eres ni sus padres, ni la policía. Lo siento. –la doctora contuvo un suspiro y bajó la mirada- Debes entender…

- Pero ella creo un vínculo conmigo. –recalcó Helga, levantando su voz- ¡Usted mismo lo dijo!

- Si, pero cuando despierte, tal vez no te recuerde y seas parte del bloqueo. Tú estuviste en el ojo del huracán de su ira, si borra ese recuerdo, te borrará a ti y a Arnold.

- Pero…

- Disculpe, doctora. –Lila apareció a las espaldas de Helga, aclarándose la garganta- El señor von Bismark quiere hablar con usted.

- Bien… Hablaremos luego, Helga. –prometió la mujer, perdiéndose por el corredor.

- ¿Qué? –gruñó la rubia al notar la mirada de preocupación de Lila sobre ella.

- Entiendo que la encontraste sorpresivamente. Pero la angustia en tu rostro me sorprende. –admitió la pelirroja- Hay algo que no comprendo… ¿Qué es? –consultó.

Por un momento Helga pensó en no contarle, en decir algo grosero y enviarla lejos. Pero había sido un día agotador. Así que apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo, sentándose. Lila se sentó junto a ella, cuidando que su falda no se estropeara y cruzó sus piernas a la altura de sus tobillos.

- Hace muchos años, cuando Arnold se reunió con sus padres, me juré algo… -explicó- Me juré salvar a alguien como él me había salvado a mí. Me juré que, si la vida me ponía en el camino alguien que perdió todo, abandonado, solo… asustado… Yo protegería a ese alguien y canalizaría toda su energía para que fuese lo mejor de la humanidad. –Helga regresó a ver a la chica a su lado y sonrió con cierta nostalgia- Como los abuelos de Arnold lo hicieron con él. Lo mejor en mi vida.

- Oh Dios… -Lila contuvo el impulso que sintió de llevarse las manos a la boca, pues no quería que la rubia se enojara con ella por sentimentalismos- Y ¿Tú sientes que Aura es ese alguien que ha perdido todo? –Helga asintió en silencio, perdiendo la mirada en el vacío- No solo ves algo de ti en ella, sino algo de Arnold…

- Lo peor de mí… podría convertirse en lo mejor de él. Aura podría ser lo mejor de la humanidad, alguien extraordinario… Ella puede ser salvada de lo que sea que la persigue. Además, me necesita. –deslizó sus dedos entre sus cabellos apartándolos de su rostro- Esto me hace ver que lo que hago en la preparatoria, tomar el poder para usarlo como un escudo para otros… es algo pequeño a comparación de las cosas que podría hacer por Aura…

- Pero eres muy joven para cuidar de ella. –racionalizó Lila- Es imposible.

- _Casi_ imposible. –ambas chicas levantaron el rostro, frente a ellas estaban Will y Arnold, ambos cruzados de brazos, sonriendo con orgullo y con ligera picardía, como si estuviesen a punto de hacer una travesura.

- Pero no improbable. –completó el pelirrojo- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, Pataki.

- ¿Qué oyeron? –exigió Helga, levantándose rápidamente, sintiéndose acorralada, atrapada y por ende a la defensiva. Las viejas costumbres no se perdían.

- Lo suficiente para confirmarme que salgo con la chica más maravillosa del universo. –juró Arnold, tomándola de las manos.

- Pero algo corta de soluciones, -Will rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Lila y sonrió de lado, despreocupado- porque parece que olvidas que tienes una manada para respaldarte. Y usando tus palabras, -recalcó, burlón- cada uno de nosotros tenemos lo mejor y lo peor de la humanidad. Algo extraordinario puede salir de esto y lo calibraremos directamente a Aura.

Tanto Arnold como Lila asintieron, Will había escogido las palabras más curiosas, pero de cierta forma era algo inspirador que no podía retirar la emoción del momento.

En ese segundo un par de brazos rodearon el cuello del pelirrojo desde atrás y al segundo siguiente apareció Gretel colgada en la espada del chico, asomando su rostro con cierto mal humor, dejando que su largo cabello cayera sobre el rostro del chico y mirándolos fijamente.

- ¿Por qué tienen una reunión sin mí? No se aproxima mi cumpleaños ni ninguna festividad en donde les autorice reunirse a mis espaldas para planear algo fantástico para mí. –les recordó, entrecerrando los ojos.

Muy lentamente, para su comodidad y con total descaro, movió sus pies hasta rodear con sus piernas la cintura del chico y así estar más cómoda desde su posición.

Will giró el rostro y deslizó sus labios hasta rozar el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de la alemana. Muy bajo le susurró algo y ella asintió con extrañeza, para luego observar a Helga.

- "_Y no olvides que debes usar todos los recursos a tu disposición para tu objetivo. La familia esta para impulsarte, no lo olvides, úsala_." –repitió, con extrañeza- ¿Qué demonios estás planeando? –miró a Will- ¿Y para qué va a necesitar a la familia? ¿Planea robar un submarino? ¡Maldición! Le dije al almirante que no le enseñara a usar uno… -masculló- … ¿Qué país vamos a invadir? Porque me apunto. –ronroneó al final, deslizando perezosamente sus brazos por el torso del pelirrojo hasta quedar bien colgada desde su espalda.

Will entrecerró los ojos y suspiró con resignación, llamando la atención del grupo.

- Lo afortunado que sería yo si ya crecieras de una buena vez y tuvieras los pechos desarrollados. –admitió, sonriendo culpable.

Por respuesta Gretel le dio un golpe en la nuca, pero Lila se cruzó de brazos, enmarcando una ceja.

- Ella es así. Bella, exactamente así y tú bien lo sabes. Gretel sabe robarle el aliento a la gente cuando camina a ellos o está demasiado cerca. –Lila hablaba con convicción, pues la idea de que su novia necesitara algo más, le parecía imposible- Cuando esta vestida te hace imaginarte lo que vendrá, pero cuando esta desnuda… solo quieres tocarla y nunca parar. –susurró al final, notoriamente sonrojada, dejando a todo el grupo sorprendido por la confesión tan apasionada y frontal que hacía. Pero lucía como si Lila tuviese algo más que decir, algo que les recalcara que nunca podría imaginar que alguien se quejara del cuerpo de su novia- Y de todos los presentes, eres el único que sabe a lo que me refiero. Si la recordaras desnuda, frente a ti… ¿No desearías…? –movió sus manos nerviosa- ¿Volver a tenerla…? –hablaba con propia experiencia y sorpresivamente esas palabras lograron que la alemana se sonrojara y terminara oculta atrás de la cabeza de Will, sin importarle la respuesta del chico, pues lo que le interesaba en ese momento era la forma en que la pelirroja se sentía atraída hacia ella..

- Por supuesto. Pero, Lila, yo amo fastidiarla. Nunca dejaré de hacerlo. –concluyó con seriedad Will, ganándose otro golpe de parte de Gretel que apenas murmuró "_Tengo suerte_", pero sin admitirse alzar la voz y que alguien, como Arnold, le escuchara temblar al hablar.

Helga soltó una carcajada al notar la seriedad en el rostro de los dos pelirrojos sobre un tema tan trillado como la nula copa de sostén que llenaba la alemana y aun así lucía sexualmente atractiva.

Por lo que mejor Helga retomaba el hilo de la conversación, dado que no había contado con el sorpresivo apoyo del grupo. Por descarte sabía que Phoebe le apoyaría y el plumero francés lo haría aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta.

- Bien… la locura es de familia. –concluyó, repitiéndole toda su idea a Gretel, para que estuviese al tanto de su plan en fase alfa… esa fase en donde aún, ni siquiera, era un plan.

- Como en los videojuegos. –concluyó Will, al final de toda la explicación.

- No comprendo. –admitió Lila, mientras retomaban el camino hacia el patio del orfanato.

- Antes de que un juego salga a la venta, hay las versiones beta, que son para que algunos, escogidos, la prueben. La versión alfa es cuando sacan un juego que apenas y es la idea del original. –explicó- Pero los creadores quieren saber si están por buen camino. Nuestro plan está esa versión.

- Eres un geek. –medio halagó, medio insultó Gretel, mientras negaba y tomaba de la mano a Lila- Nosotras vamos a trabajar, se supone que eso estamos haciendo. –recordó, despidiéndose del grupo.

- Yo iré a casa, mis padres se van a quejar de que los trato como si fuesen dueños de un hotel, si no voy a parar un rato por allá. –anunció Will, despidiéndose de la pareja con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Sabes, cabeza de balón? –Helga se cruzó de brazos, mientras llamaba la atención del chico- Nadie me ha preguntado cómo me fue con la editorial. –observó a un lado y sonrió forzadamente- No sé bien que estaba esperando.

- Todo esto los confundió. Además… -repentinamente el celular de Arnold sonó y este contestó rápidamente- _¿Mamá…?... Si… Claro, voy para allá… No, no te preocupes… Ella entenderá… Se los daré… Si… Bien… nos vemos… _-el chico colgó.

- ¿Le ocurrió algo? –preguntó Helga, dejando entrever su preocupación.

- No, descuida. Es solo que papá tuvo que salir de emergencia y ella necesita alguien que le ayude. Le dije que entenderías. –respondió.

- Entonces vamos juntos. –la chica comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero la mano del chico se cerró en su muñeca y la detuvo, extrañándola- ¿Qué?

- Voy solo. –explicó- Es… algo familiar. –sonrió apenado- Tú entiendes ¿Verdad?

- Oh, claro… -Helga se cruzó de brazos y asintió- Ve…

- ¿Segura…? –Arnold frunció el ceño al notar la expresión de la chica.

- Claro… -le desordenó el cabello, riendo- Lárgate, cabeza de balón. No la hagas esperar.

- …bien… -él solo frunció el entrecejo pero se alejó de ahí rápidamente.

Ella ni siquiera le había dado un beso de despedida.

Helga se apoyó contra la pared, cerrando los ojos… Muy internamente se maldijo por sentirse mal. "_Algo familiar_". Eso no debería dolerle. Porque era la verdad. Ella no era parte de la familia de Arnold. No importaba que tan bien se sintiera, que tan cómoda estuviese junto a ellos. Ella no era parte de su familia. No legalmente y habría cosas que ella no podía involucrarse.

La chica se pasó con brusquedad la mano por los ojos, sintiendo que estos le picaban.

Entonces… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué venía a su mente uno a uno los recuerdos de su vida cuando vivía con sus padres? ¿Por qué sentía la soledad que sentía en ese entonces? Porque ya no estaba sola, era estúpido sentirse así.

Pero aun así…

- Helga, querida, cálmate. –se regañó, respirando hondo y ajustándose su coleta alta- No puedes depender de Arnold de esta manera… -observó a un lado y al otro- No puedes depender de la gente que te rodea para estar contigo siempre... –porque no había podido explicarle ni siquiera a Gretel de ese pequeño _pecado_ que vivía dentro del negocio de Big Gino. La verdadera razón por la que disfrutaba tanto esa atareada actividad con fines de lucro, era… el sentirse rodeada de personas.

Y era realmente estúpido si lo pensaba, porque ella amaba tener tiempo para si misma y detestaba estar rodeada de personas. Pero al mismo tiempo, había descubierto lo agradable que era saber que no era odiada, que era respetaba y no temida, que la gente podía hablarle tranquilamente. Esa era la primera vez en su vida que la gente estaba cerca de ella… siendo ella misma.

Su celular sonó repentinamente y se sorprendió al leer el nombre de quien llamaba, pero simplemente contestó.

- _Curly… ¿En qué lío te metiste ahora?_ –consultó, cruzándose de brazos, sintiendo como el sentido del deber, su lado profesional, empujaba sus emociones al último cajón de su mente.

'_Absolutamente en ninguno_' la voz del chico sonó al otro lado de la línea, tan casual y despreocupado como sonaría algún informante que se divierte con jugar en la cuerda floja.

- _Entonces ¿Para qué me llamas? ¿Algo quiere tu princesa?_ –consultó, observándose las uñas ligeramente largas pero cómodamente limadas. Manos diseñadas para pelear, herramientas.

'_¿No podía llamar a mi jefa favorita por el simple deseo de hacerlo?_' consultó el chico, riéndose a carcajadas de su propia broma.

_- Suéltalo. No estoy de humor en este preciso momento ¿Qué quieres? ¿Liberar al tiburón del acuario? ¿Pintar un mural con el rostro de Rhonda? _–masculló, dirigiéndose a la salida del orfanato, mirando por la ventana como Lila jugaba con unos niños de tres años en el patio, ayudando a uno a caminar, mientras los otros conversaban con ella. Más allá estaba Gretel liderando un juego de captura la bandera con niños de diez años.

'_Bueno... Solo quería relajarte. Rhonda me dio información que puede ser de tu interés ¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos en la heladería y te la comunico?_' Helga podía sentir como el chico enmarcaba la ceja, esperando que ella aceptara.

- _¿Y por qué no me lo da Rhonda?_ –se detuvo en la recepción al ver a Elizabeth hablando con la doctora Bliss.

'_Porque es algo que te va a enojar. Así que mejor te lo digo yo por si te pones… agresiva. Y por eso propongo un lugar público, para tener testigos si es que te vuelves… irracional_' el chico sonaba burlón, divirtiéndose con picar a la fiera.

- _Cállate o te golpearé ni menos te vea _–gruñó- _En 10 minutos en la heladería. Si tardas te haré tragarte un cono de helado por la nariz._

'_Ahí nos vemos. Siempre es un placer escuchar tus amenazas, Helga_' y colgó.

La chica fulminó con su mirada el teléfono. Curly era el factor fuera de lo común, el irracional, excéntrico, fuera de la norma, lejos de la ley y del sentido común. También, Curly era un verdadero artista, de una manera en que Helga no lo sería. Porque Curly veía de una manera diferente el mundo, lo percibía lejos de la lógica y la razón. Si él escribiera sería el próximo Lovecraft, enamorado de sus pesadillas nocturnas. Pero Curly era pintor y Helga podía apostar que sería el próximo Van Gogh.

- Elizabeth. –saludó, cuando la mujer se apartó de la doctora Bliss- Te ves bien. –comentó, sonriendo de lado- Creo que el traje de ama de llaves debes botarlo a la basura o usarlo con tu novio.

La mujer de inmediato se puso roja, tosió ligeramente y apartó la mirada. A pesar de la relativamente poca diferencia de edad entre esta y Helga, se podía notar la madurez en cada fibra de Elizabeth, exceptuando, por supuesto, en su habilidad social.

- Señorita Helga. –rogó, llevando sus manos hacia su espalda- No encuentro agradables esos comentarios sobre mi vida… privada.

- ¿Qué vida privada? –preguntó extrañada la rubia- Elizabeth, sin ánimo de ofender, pero las únicas personas con las que interactúas, es con mi tío, con Gretel y conmigo. Nunca tienes citas… ni nada ¿Planeas toda la vida servir solo al almirante? –frunció el ceño.

- Creo que no es de su incumbencia eso. –respondió la mujer, dando un paso hacia atrás, defensiva- Mi empleo es mi vida.

- Y lo haces de lujo. Pero aspiras muy bajo. Por lo menos consigue a alguien. –aconsejó y Helga relajó sus facciones. No podía ser cruel con la mujer que la había visto en sus mejores y peores situaciones por tantos años, la mujer que había criado a Gretel y cuidado de su tío con tanta dedicación- Solo te digo… tú eres joven, te mereces una vida y vivirla más allá del trabajo. A este paso vas a morir virgen. –bromeó pero notó el sonrojo delatador en las mejillas de la mujer y eso le hizo abrir los ojos- Oh… por Dios… Hasta yo sé que eso significa que ya no eres virgen.

- ¡Señorita Helga! –rogó la mujer, dando otro paso hacia atrás y golpeando con su cadera un sillón de la sala de espera.

- ¿Elizabeth? –la voz del almirante llegó a ellas con fuerza, la mujer se enderezó rápidamente, le dio una última mirada a Helga y se apartó de esta con su caminar profesional, terriblemente cadencioso y posiblemente sin darse cuenta que su voluptuoso cuerpo se lucía más con su diestro caminar y su belleza particular.

- ¿El almirante lo sabe? –consultó en un grito Helga, recibiendo solo otro sonrojo de parte de la mujer y un casi trotar de esta para alejarse de la joven- Oh Dios… -negó ligeramente- Realmente se me hace tarde. –se dijo, intentando apartar la imagen de la buena, estricta, delicada e inteligente Elizabeth dejando de ser virgen…

Helga salió del orfanato sin mirar atrás. Pues si lo hacía, sabía que iba a regresar en sus pasos e iba a postrarse otra vez fuera de la enfermería. Ella no tenía nada que ver con esa niña hasta que el plan _Alfa_ pasase por lo menos a una versión _Beta_ como diría Will.

Y por el momento, tenía que sacarle una información a Curly.

Si alguien le preguntaba cómo había llegado a la heladería, ella no sabría explicarle. Simplemente había caminado por puro instinto y se había dirigido ahí pensando en todo el lío que se estaba volviendo su vida ¿No sería mejor dejar algo a un lado? Repentinamente la vida de Arnold resultaba mucho más tranquila y óptima que la suya. Lo cual era completamente frustrante.

Obviamente no iba a dejar el beisbol, era una excelente forma de canalizar su energía, la oportunidad de escribir un libro era algo que siempre había deseado y en ese momento apenas estaba comenzando, por lo que no podía dejarlo a un lado. Tal vez debería dejar el negocio de Big Gino, dejárselo a Gretel como había sido el plan desde el inicio y quedarse para asesorarla y que no se desviara.

- ¡Helga! –la voz de Curly le hizo reaccionar y movió su rostro en forma de saludo.

El chico vestía pantalones negros, zapatos en punta, marrones como su cinturón y un buzo de cuello de tortuga también negro. Curly le observaba desde atrás de un helado de yogurt, sonriéndole de lado, dejando que su cabello desordenado únicamente dominado con una línea en el medio cayera justo sobre el marco rojo superior de sus lentes y luego se desordenara a los costados y hacia atrás.

Helga una vez más pudo reconocer al artista en él, al crítico de arte si así lo deseaba.

- Supongo que no me vas a invitar algo. –se quejó la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

- Por supuesto ¿Helado de fresa? –bromeó él, enseñándole el letal helado en frente de él y notando como la rubia se apartaba hacia la caja- Diviértete.

- Estás loco… -masculló, aunque casi había sonado como un halago. Posiblemente porque hace un mes Curly había pintado la pared del lote baldío con una psicodélica pintura con aerosoles sobre Rhonda en un mundo hecho solo de destellos y nubes de diferentes colores, como si nadara entre estos. Cuando Helga lo había visto, se había quedado sin habla, Curly había captado a Rhonda a un detalle increíble, con la perfecta cantidad de dominio en su postura y una mirada solitaria, sus labios entreabiertos, atrapando entre sus dientes una cereza. El mural había sido alucinante y no le extrañaba que Rhonda se hubiese lanzado sobre él hasta casi asfixiarlo mientras lo besaba. Si alguien dudaba cómo el chico había conquistado a la princesa, podía darse por enterado de los métodos de conquista de este, estrafalarios, exhibicionistas y artísticos.

Después de comprarse un helado de chocolate con chispas en forma de corazón de caramelo, se sentó en frente del pelinegro y enmarcó una ceja, procurando alejarse del helado de yogurt tan letal.

- ¿Y bien…? –preguntó.

- Mira… -extendió hacia ella un sobre amarillo, como lo haría un investigador privado.

Helga tomó el mismo y lo abrió con extrañeza, notando fotografías dentro del mismo.

- Bien, esto es muy… de película. –se quejó, sacando las fotos.

Si fuese una película, vería en cada una de esas fotografías a Arnold citándose con otra mujer en algún motel.

Pero ese era el mundo real y en lugar de eso pudo ver el interior del casillero de Arnold con un sobre rosado que tenía pegado un corazón encima y con una preciosa letra escrito "_De una admiradora_".

- ¿Y esto…? –preguntó, irritada.

- A Rhonda le llegó el rumor de que Arnold tenía una… chica enamorada secretamente de él, el viernes se dijo que una misteriosa chica metió un sobre en el casillero de tu novio y averiguamos. –explicó Curly, enseñándole otra fotografía al atardecer, en el que el casillero de Arnold, esta vez la puerta de afuera, estaba pegado con corazones- Esto apareció después de clases.

- Espero que lo hayan quitado todo de ahí. –gruñó Helga, lanzando las fotografías a un lado.

- Por supuesto. Excepto la carta, está ahí adentro. Si alguien va a quitarla, puedes ser tú, pero es tu decisión. Rhonda solo te mantiene al tanto de la situación.

- ¿Al tanto? –preguntó la chica, frunciendo el ceño.

- Si. Ya sabes lo que todo el mundo dice: Tu relación con Arnold no va a durar, son como el agua y el aceite. Tarde o temprano iba a pasar esto. –explicó Curly, terminándose su helado y jugando con la cuchara de plástico.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Las chicas se iban a animar a acercarse a Arnold. Tu temible apariencia no podría mantenerlas alejadas. –explicó, divertido- Solo esperan que esté vulnerable para saltar sobre él. Esa carta es de la primera valiente.

- De la primera suicida. –corrigió Helga, rompiendo su cuchara de plástico en dos.

- Eso queda en tus manos. –se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué harías tú si Rhonda tuviese un admirador? –preguntó la chica, entrecerrando los ojos.

Curly sonrió enigmático y ladeó el rostro, fingiendo completa inocencia. La cuchara que tenía entre sus dedos cayó sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus manos entre sí, a la altura del mentón.

- Querida Helga, esa especie se extinguió hace mucho tiempo. –le juró el chico, riendo por lo bajo.

La chica sintió un profundo escalofrío pero asintió, con cierto respeto.

- Ya veo… Entonces… -apartó la mirada un segundo, sintiendo las palabras como hormigas en el fondo de su garganta. El deseo de tragarlas era inevitable, pero aun así se esforzó por liberarlas- ¿Qué me recomiendas?

- ¿Me estás pidiendo consejo a mí? –consultó el chico, con cierta sorpresa, pero una sonrisa cruel se formó en sus labios, casi lucía encantado.

- Oh, cállate… -enterró sus dedos entre sus cabellos, cerrando los ojos- Solo responde, maldita sea.

- Pero si me quedo callado no puedo contestar. –la voz del chico llegaba cargada de inocencia y burla a los oídos de Helga.

Lamentablemente a Curly le encantaba bailar frente al peligro. Y Helga era un Peligro con P mayúscula. La chica golpeó con fuerza la mesa, haciendo que los platos brincaran y se levantó en un ágil movimiento, su mirada azulada estaba entrecerrada, observándole con un profundo odio, sus hombros tensos y la camisa de Arnold que llevaba encima se deslizó ligeramente a la derecha, dejando al descubierto su hombro desnudo. Y eso solo la hizo ver más peligrosa, mucho más salvaje.

- Curly… -siseó, rechinando los dientes.

El chico se apoyó contra la silla, aplastándose contra esta y le observó lleno de sorpresa. Pero el primer impacto desapareció y una amplia sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Al chico no se le podía tener en un mal modo demasiado tiempo, siempre encontraba el escape perfecto.

- ¿Recuerdas que Rhonda salió con Sid una época? –preguntó el chico, desconcertándola.

Helga le observó con extrañeza e inevitablemente se sentó hasta estar frente a él otra vez, se arregló la camisa de Arnold y se la estiró para que no se le subiera. El resto de comensales los observaba con sorpresa, pero ellos parecían lejos de ahí, en otra dimensión, muy apartados del común denominador.

- Lo recuerdo…

- Te aconsejo lo que yo hice en ese entonces. –explicó, entrelazando sus dedos y apoyándose contra sus manos de tal manera que le observaba por encima de sus dedos, con astucia- No te rindas. Nunca dejes de mostrarle quién es la persona indicada para estar a su lado. Siempre habrá obstáculos.

- Eso es lo más cuerdo que te he escuchado en toda mi vida. –juró la chica, sorprendida.

- Y puedes lanzarles a tu prima encima si la primera parte del plan no funciona. –completó Curly, relajándose contra el respaldar de su silla- No te extrañes si un día las pinto como guerreras amazónicas, una más letal que la otra. Eso sería un bonito mural para Hillwood.

- Y… volvemos a la locura. –comentó descuidadamente, pero mucho más tranquila.

- ¿Sabes, Helga? Eres una mujer fascinante. –dijo repentinamente el chico, mientras se levantaba y le hacía un gesto para que le acompañara a caminar fuera de ahí- Literalmente, eres una mujer. Ya estás muy lejos de ser una jovencita. Tu mirada es muy vieja.

- Gracias. –respondió con sarcasmo la rubia, cruzándose de brazos.

- Lo que quiero decir, es que tu mirada luce muy cansada y estás comenzando a obviar cosas por prestarle atención a otras ¿No crees? –le dijo, con una sonrisa- Antes, lo único que tenías es a Arnold. –hizo una larga pausa, pues posiblemente él había sido de las primeras personas en captar lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo entre esos dos, pero prefirió guardar silencio- Ahora tienes muchas cosas, es normal que descuides ciertos detalles. No puedes cubrirlo todo.

- ¿Qué insinúas? –preguntó a la defensiva, sorprendiéndose de cómo habían terminado fuera de la Casa de Huéspedes, parecía que el chico quería mostrarle su punto, enseñarle que tan descuidada de la realidad andaba.

- Me enteré que te dicen Helena. Helena de Troya ¿No? –Curly le observó por encima del marco de sus lentes- ¿Por qué es ella tan famosa?

- Supuestamente por su culpa inició la guerra de Troya. –respondió, enmarcando una ceja- ¿Y qué?

- Exacto ¿Quién… -se tocó la punta de su nariz- sabe? –dijo el chico antes de alejarse de ahí.

Helga se quedó congelada en su lugar, intentando hilar pensamientos. Pero cuando quiso insistir a qué se refería el chico, este había desaparecido calle abajo. Con un suspiro en los labios, subió los escalones y se hizo a un lado, dejando que los animales salieran como una estampida por las gradas cuando abrió la puerta. Abner bajó lentamente las gradas, dejando que su anciano cuerpo se tomase su tiempo para seguir al resto de animales. Helga se quedó ahí parada hasta que el animal llegó a la acera y solo entonces entró en el lugar, confirmando que Abner, literalmente, no se fuera de hocico.

El lugar estaba parcialmente a oscuras pues aun no era de noche, pero aun así buscó el interruptor que iluminaba el corredor y la pequeña salita a la izquierda.

Al hacerlo un coro gritó dijo "_¡Sorpresa!_", todos al mismo tiempo, ensordeciéndola en el acto. Helga trastabilló y solo su agilidad logró que un florero no se cayera cuando golpeó una mesita.

En la pequeña sala se encontraban los abuelos y padres de Arnold, los de Will, su tío, Elizabeth, sus amigos íntimos y por supuesto: Arnold. Una gran pancarta colgaba en el techo diciendo "_¡Felicidades, Helga_!" en grandes letras. La chica sintió que el corazón quería salirse de su garganta y por un momento se le nubló la vista, pero las lágrimas se contuvieron justo ahí.

Arnold corrió a ella y la abrazó por la cintura, susurrándole al oído "_Sorpresa_". El chico le tomó del rostro y le besó lentamente los labios.

…Así que por eso nadie le había dicho nada, ni una felicitación por publicar su primer libro antes de ser mayor de edad...

…Así que por eso Arnold se había ido sin ella. Así que por eso se había hecho líos en la cabeza ¿Por eso? ¿Por culpa de una sorpresa?

- Dios… los odio. –respondió sonriendo, agradecida, mientras abrazaba por el cuello a su novio y se estrechaba contra él- Los odio tanto.

- Lo sabemos. –respondió Will y fue el siguiente en abrazarla, la tomó tan sorpresivamente que Helga se sintió abandonar el suelo y ver la habitación girar por todos lados, mientras unos labios besaban su frente como si se tratara de una niña- Pataki, mi fantástica y alucinante chica Pataki. –el pelirrojo la bajó lentamente, sosteniéndola de la cintura para que no cayera.

Helga se aferró a los brazos del pelirrojo y este volvió a abrazarla contra él, aprovechando que ella estaba desorientada. Justo antes de que Helga protestara, la volvió a levantar en el aire y ella se aferró a sus brazos con sus dedos en forma de zarpas, temiendo que la botara o su cabeza golpeara el techo. Pero a Will no le importó y volvió a dejarla en el suelo, tan fácilmente como la había subido.

- ¡Nuestra escritora! –se apresuró a decir Stella, avanzando a ella y abrazándola.

Y Helga no supo por cuantos abrazos más pasó, era como un ebrio dando tumbos contra los postes de luz. Cuando creía que todo se había detenido se encontraba entre otros brazos, unos femeninos, otros masculinos, pero todos llenos de perfume, colonia, telas suaves al tacto y palabras amorosas sobre los labios. Todo parecía producto de alguna droga y al mismo tiempo el sueño de una niña.

Por fin el tornado de gente la dejó en paz y terminó en frente de Gretel, quien le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro, sonriendo con orgullo.

- Realmente compartimos los mismos genes, se nota con solo mirarnos.

- Dijo la chica tan plana como una tabla y peinado de niña. –bromeó Helga, esquivando un puñetazo que pudo jurar casi corta el aire junto a su oreja.

Gretel fue jalada a un lado por Lila, evitando posibles confrontaciones. Elizabeth se acercó e hizo una pequeña reverencia y la guio hasta su tío.

Klaus estaba cruzado de brazos, con las mangas de su camisa recogidas hasta sus codos. Él le observó con seriedad y su fantasmal mirada se clavó en ella.

- Helga.

- Almirante. –saludó, cruzándose de brazos al igual que él.

- ¿Y bien…? ¿Decidiste con que alias vas a publicar?

- Si… -la chica apoyó su cuerpo sobre su pie derecho y sonrió de costado- _Cecile Bismark._ –pronunció y cuando lo hizo notó los hombros de su tío temblar ligeramente. Ese fue todo el gesto que obtuvo de parte de él, pero supo que lo había conmovido.

- Bien. –aceptó.

- Los alemanes son _tan_ expresivos… -ironizó Marie, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello a Helga, desde atrás, obligándola a apoyarse contra ella, como si fuese un familiar que toda la vida se dedicaba a mimar a su niña favorita. Helga sintió unos sorpresivos labios besarla directo en la mejilla y pudo jurar, mientras luchaba por apartarse, que le había dejado marcada con labial- Ven, preciosa, te preparamos muchos platillos.

- ¿Cocinaste con Stella? –preguntó sorprendida la rubia, observando hacia arriba al rostro de chocolate de la mujer y sintiendo el roce del cabello castaño que esta vez estaba completamente alisado, haciendo juego con el vestido blanco tipo griego que usaba la mujer- Eso sería increíble.

- Sorpréndete. –aceptó Marie, con su tono francés destilándose entre sus labios como caramelo- En realidad, ella es la primera persona con la que puedo compartir la cocina.

Desde que se habían enterado de que Marie había sido amiga en la universidad de Miles, un nuevo mundo se había abierto para los chicos. Por ejemplo, el enterarse que Miles se había enamorado locamente de Marie a pesar de que él le pasaba con varios años y que Marie había tenido a Will extremadamente joven pero que eso al hombre no le importó o que Will había mordido el mentón de Miles cuando era un bebe y apenas lo conocía. Marie y Miles habían compartido incontables y apasionados bailes en su juventud, pero donde Marie había visto un mejor amigo, Miles había visto un amor que terminó en decepción y posterior resignación.

A pesar de que ahora ambos adultos tenían una amistad relajada y agradable desde su reencuentro, no fue de extrañarse que Stella al inicio tuviese una ligera resistencia a la presencia cariñosa y sincera de Marie alrededor de Miles y de su hijo, pues Marie disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Arnold. Pero al parecer los problemas habían terminado ¡Hasta cocinaban juntas para celebrar a Helga! Eso era… inesperado para la rubia.

Y el resultado era un banquete de lujo, con comida tradicional, sureña y alemana. Toda mezclada en la misma mesa, mientras Miles servía copas de vino espumoso y dulzón a cada comensal.

- Me gustaría hacer un brindis. –anunció el hombre, levantando su copa y mirando a Helga- Por Helga, porque la primera vez que la vi, siendo una niña, solo pude pensar "_Ella será capaz de devorar el mundo_". Helga, mi niña de oro, -sonrió paternalmente e inclinó el rostro- solo en tus manos se encuentra el método en que lo harás.

La chica sonrió suavemente y notó como Phoebe se secaba las lágrimas muy sutilmente, mientras un coro de "_¡Salud!_" se oía.

- Bueno, me gustaría agregar algo más. –completó Klaus, levantándose formalmente, con su copa en alto y luciendo gracioso por culpa del líquido rosáceo en su interior- Mis chicas siempre han creído que tengo preferencias por la otra. Gretel podría jurar que soy más afectivo con Helga y ella puede decir que siento más orgullo por Gretel. –explicó, atrapando a las dos chicas con su confesión- Pero se equivocan, las amo de diferente manera a cada una, de la manera exacta y justa que puedo y se merecen. Pero este día especial, Helga, -le guiñó un ojo- te amaré un poquito más a ti. Pero mañana volvemos a la rutina.

Todos soltaron una carcajada, más por la seriedad que usaba el hombre a la hora de hablar.

- Si crees que eso me pondrá celosa. –comentó Gretel, rodeando con su brazo a Lila y con el otro a Will- Te equivocas, padre, más mimada no puedo estar. –bromeó jovialmente- ¡Por Helga!

- ¡Salud! –corearon todos, levantando sus copas.

La cena trascurrió con normalidad, sin contar las pequeñas escenas en donde Helga se apartaba del resto para respirar hondo y no comenzar a llorar como una niña. Aunque ¿Quién podía culparla? En el fondo era una sentimental y nunca hubiese pensado que tanta gente se preocuparía por ella, dedicándole tanto amor y afecto en cada uno de sus gestos. Le costaba creer que todo eso no fuese un sueño.

- Bueno, creo que nos retiramos. –anunció Norman, del brazo de Marie- Creo que es hora de dejar a los jóvenes celebrar un poco ¿No creen?

- Absolutamente. –coincidió el abuelo de Arnold, guiñándole un ojo a su nieto- Solo no rompan nada. –advirtió.

Poco a poco los adultos se fueron despidiendo, dejando a los más jóvenes en la cálida sala, escuchando música y distrayéndose con las botellas de vino que se habían acabado.

- ¿Alguien tomó más vino después de su primera copa? –preguntó Helga, mirando las botellas, el grupo negó lentamente- Los adultos se acabaron todo.

- Eso explicaría porque los padres de Arnold subieron tan acaramelados. –bromeó Gretel, notando la mirada de alarma del chico.

- La mamá de Arnold no puede beber. –recordó Phoebe, cómodamente sentada en un sillón junto a Gerald.

- Entonces es amor natural, fascinante. Y hormonas de embarazo. –admitió la alemana, recostándose contra el costado de Will pero luego cayendosobre su regazo y subiendo sus piernas sobre las de Lila, quien inconscientemente acarició una de sus rodillas- Con razón pronto tendrán un bebe.

- ¿Y cómo te sientes, hermano? –preguntó Gerald- Un hermanito próximo y una novia escritora.

- Superado. –admitió el chico, riéndose- Todo pasa muy rápido. Y aun así, ya quiero que nazca el bebe. No importa si es niño o niña, solo quiero disfrutarlo antes de irme a la universidad. –abrió los ojos, sorprendido- Desde antes de que nazca ya se que lo voy a extrañar cuando me vaya. –admitió, riendo- En verdad, todo está ocurriendo demasiado rápido y a veces quiero que acelere más.

- Más de lo que te imaginas. –aceptó Helga, sentándose sobre la alfombra, a los pies de Arnold, observando al grupo- Mañana no habrá poder humano que me levante, voy a dormir mucho.

- En realidad, creo que Gerald y yo deberíamos irnos –comentó Phoebe, notando lo tarde que era- Ya ayer no llegue a casa, mis padres se van a molestar por salir tanto. Por lo menos un domingo debería pasar con ellos.

- Igual los míos. –admitió Gerald, mientras se despedían de todos- Realmente es difícil seguirles el ritmo.

- Es el toque europeo. –bromeó Gretel, ronroneando mientras los dedos de Will se enterraban en su cabello y soltaban las extensiones, para liberar su cabello de la presión y volviendo a su estilo corto. La alemana se hizo todo el cabello hacia atrás y dejó que se formara una natural línea por un lado, dejando que su cabello tomase su salvaje y despreocupada forma.

- Gracias por todo. –Arnold los acompañó a la puerta y después de cerrarla observó al grupo extremadamente cómodo en la sala- ¿Y ahora?

- Pensaba quedarme hoy ¿No hay problema? –preguntó Will hacia la alemana y esta asintió.

- Igual yo. –Lila levantó su mano, llamando la atención.

- No hay problema, Will puede dormir en mi cama, yo pensaba dormir con Arnold. –explicó Helga, notando como el rubio también se sentaba en el suelo con ella.

- Pero en mi cama entramos los tres. –se quejó Gretel, enderezándose, con el cabello en el rostro.

Desde el incidente en que Arnold, Helga y ella se habían quedado dormidos viendo una película de suspenso, la alemana se había encaprichado con dormir acompañada. Por alguna razón, el sentirse bien apretujada y cerca de alguien, le había gustado y en más de una ocasión había intentado secuestrar a Arnold hacia su cama a ver si su prima así cedía a dormir en esa pequeña cama los tres. Pero lamentablemente, mientras ella había descansado como nunca, los otros dos habían despertado con tortícolis y un calor infernal.

- Apuesto a que Will se caería de la cama. –bromeó Helga.

- Si, prefiero la cama de Pataki, sin ofender. –el pelirrojo notó la mirada de la alemana sobre él, una mirada dudosa y él sonrió- Es que sería una prueba de coraje el conciliar el sueño con dos bellas damas en la misma cama. Ten piedad, Gretel. –pidió, regalándole su más sincera mirada.

- Mentiroso. –masculló la alemana.

- Yo podría dormir donde Helga. –propuso Lila- Hace mucho que ustedes dos no duermen juntos.

- Eso ha sonado tan mal. –comentó Helga, sonriendo de lado- Tan… pero tan mal.

- Y tan verdad. –se burló pícaramente Gretel, soltando una carcajada.

- Tú qué sabes todo sobre… libertades y eso… -comentó Arnold, ligeramente animado al notar que ahora el que sufría, para variar, era Will- ¿Cómo se llama cuando tres personas están en un romance igualitario? No creo que sea trío… -porque _trío _sonaba terriblemente mal.

- _Libertades y eso_… dice el rubio… -se quejó la alemana, apartando su cabello del rostro- C_osas pervertidas_ querrás decir ¿No? –bromeó- Pero para tu suerte, lo sé. Triada… O un poliamor en donde queda muy en claro que es una relación amorosa, íntima y fiel entre los tres individuos solamente. –levantó sus cejas, sugestiva- ¿Estás sugiriendo que quieres tener una triada? ¿O un poliamor entre todos nosotros? –el rostro de Arnold le hizo soltar una carcajada- ¡Yo sabía que rodearte de tanta diversidad de belleza y atractivo te haría mal!

El rubio sintió un ligero tic en el ojo y lanzó su espalda hacia atrás, intentando apartarse de la simple idea, logrando que todos los presentes se rieran a su costa. Lamentablemente, era muy fácil que se dirigieran los cañones hacia él y dejaran en paz a Will.

- ¡Claro que no! –se quejó.

- Arnold, me halagas, pero como te he dicho mil veces… -Lila sonreía inocente, con dulzura- tú solo me gustas… no me gustas-gustas.

Y Helga soltó una carcajada tan poderosa que si alguien estaba durmiendo en la casa de huéspedes, de seguro se levantó asustado. La rubia señaló descaradamente a Lila, mientras intentaba no rodar en el suelo, muerta de risa.

- ¡Lila Sawyer haciendo bromas a costa de alguien! –juró Helga, intentando calmar la risa, pero no podía detenerse al ver la sorpresa que tenía clavada en el rostro Arnold… y el cómo no reaccionaba- Y no solo eso, sino una broma tan… de momento justo ¡Cruel, pícara! Oh… -la chica se abrazó el vientre- Creo que lo he visto todo… La mirada de maldad de Lila ha sido épica… atrás de esas facciones dulces y todo.

La pelirroja se sonrojó pero se encogió de hombros, riendo bajito. Gretel por fin dejó de reír y la tomó del rostro, sonriendo felinamente.

- Hey… Aprendes rápido… Le vas ganando al señor lobito… eso es bueno -susurró la alemana, ladeando el rostro, mientras atraía a su novia por el mentón, logrando que esta se sonrojara- Tal vez deba dejar de llamarte _angelita_… -le guiñó un ojo y regresó a ver a Will, apoyándose contra Lila, con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿Seguro que no quieres dormir con nosotras? –picó, mientras su novia se reía resignada- Mira lo que te pierdes.

- Con más razón, prefiero dormir solo. –aseguró Will, riéndose- Sin tentaciones para este cuerpo al límite.

- Hasta Lila se burla de mí… esto es el colmo… -se lamentó con buen humor Arnold, mientras Helga se dejaba caer contra él, agitada de tanto reírse- ¿Ya terminaste?

- ¿Por qué no lo grabé? Tu cara de sorpresa fue lo mejor. –juró la chica- Lila está aprendiendo de Gretel y de Will, eso es peligroso…. Si soy sincera, zanahoria, eres el más afectado, vas a terminar con duchas de agua fría... literalmente, vas a terminar en las duchas de agua fría. –bromeó.

- Tan graciosa –Will juntó sus manos entre si- Y antes de adentrarnos a temas sexuales, como suele ser tu costumbre. –señaló a Gretel y esta se encogió, como si le hubiesen roto las esperanzas- Prefiero redirigir la conversación hacia Helga.

- Ya era hora. –bromeó la aludida.

- Y por ello quería dedicarte una canción. –ofreció el pelirrojo.

- ¿Disculpa? –la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿La acústica aquí es mala? –preguntó Will- Dije que me gustaría dedicarte…

- No, si te oí, zanahoria. –masculló la chica- Pero ¿Por qué?

- La pregunta es ¿Por qué no? Una chica como tú se merece que le dediquen una canción ¿El novato te ha dedicado alguna?

- No… -murmuró Arnold, apenado.

- Entonces seré el primero. –Will se deslizó al suelo y sacó su celular, mientras le ponía al aparato unos audífonos- No soy el mejor cantante del mundo, pero dado que es tu primera canción, lo haremos especial ¿Qué dices?

- Digo que estás loco. –comentó Helga, sorprendida, notando como el pelirrojo se acercaba a ella y se sentaba en frente suyo.

- Bueno, eso ya lo sabía… -el chico levantó la mirada- Esta canción me hace pensar en ti, así que no te burles.

Will comenzó a golpear las palmas de sus manos contra sus rodillas para poner el ritmo, el chico tenía la mirada perdida sobre el regazo de Helga, como un punto fijo en donde concentrarse y animarse a lo que haría.

- _I like to drink, she likes to smoke. They like to preach about things they don't know. He likes honky-tonk, she loves rock'n'roll._ –cantó y su voz fue ligeramente grave, siguiendo un ritmo country en todo momento. "_Get by_" de Tim Hicks hablaba de esas diferencias entre dos personas y como el mundo estaba ahí para juzgar sin tener que hacerlo. Will levantó la mirada con más ánimo, recalcando lo diferente que era con Helga y aun así lo bien que se llevaban.

Y la chica sintió que en cada comparación, en cada gesto divertido que la hacía casi reír si no fuese por la sorpresa, Will le estaba diciendo, muy a su estilo, que ella era una persona especial para él, sin importar cuan diferentes fuesen. Y Helga sintió que ese día de locos era maravilloso. Porque el pelirrojo hasta hace poco solo tenía a Gretel como su única amiga, Helga sabía cómo era el confiar solo en una persona. En eso se identificaba con Will, aunque él no se diese cuenta. Pero nunca hubiese tenido las agallas de cantar como él lo hacía. Por eso, cuando el chico le tomó de las manos y comenzó a golpear sus palmas contra las de ella, esta no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

- _So who's to say whats wrong, whats right. So just do… whatcha gotta do, whatcha gonna do, cha' gotta do to get by. I said do whatcha gotta do, whatcha gotta do, cha' gotta do to get by… Everybody does a little something to much..._ –terminó el chico, tomando el mentón de Helga, mientras le guiñaba un ojo- Te daré una paleta por no haberte reído. Buena niña.

Helga sonrió de lado y levantó su puño, dejando que el pelirrojo lo atrapara con su mano.

- Uh… señor lobito… -picó Gretel, sonriendo de lado- Realmente debe ser horrible que otro chico te ganara en romántico. –bromeó, ganándose una mirada de reprobación de Lila.

- Yo creo que él es muy dulce, detallista y romántico. –aseguró la pelirroja.

- No me molesta, -aseguró Arnold, atrayendo a Helga hacia su pecho hasta que ella se apoyó contra él, sorprendida y él le murmuró para que esta fuese la única que escuchara- Porque al final del día es a mi cama a la que vas ¿Verdad? –le dijo lentamente, ligeramente en broma pero con un tono tan posesivo e íntimo que el resto de espectadores solo pudo notar como Helga quedaba congelada en su lugar, completamente roja y atorándose al intentar decir algo como "_Idiota_".

- Bueno, en realidad, soy del tipo de hombre que piensa mucho en las mujeres de su vida. –aseguró Will, recostándose en el suelo, mirando hacia Gretel y Lila- Me gusta hacer honor a la belleza a mi alrededor. Pero no me dedico a cantarles porque hay ciertas personas…. –miró a la alemana- que se mal acostumbran.

- ¿Hay…? -Lila se aclaró ligeramente la voz para continuar- ¿Hay una canción que te haga pensar en mí? –preguntó y Will no quiso aclarar que hasta Phoebe le inspiró en su momento, pues la mirada esmeralda de la pelirroja valía toda ilusión.

- ¿Una dama tan dulce como tú? –el chico se enderezó y se giró hacia ella- Por supuesto.

- Eres un casanova, zanahoria con patas. –bromeó Helga, logrando escapar de los íntimos brazos de su novio, quien parecía indispuesto a soltarla del todo y aun le sostenía de la cintura, sonriendo tranquilamente- Nos quieres a todas para ti.

- Tan solo en mis sueños. –comentó él, sinceramente en broma, mientras buscaba la canción en su celular- Aunque, para que el novato no se ponga celoso, podría unirlo al harem de mis fantasías. –bromeó, lanzándole una mirada al chico.

- Podías haber dicho que las _compartirías_ conmigo, pero no. –comentó frustrado el chico- Tenías que hacer una broma que pusiera a Gretel así. –señaló a la chica, que sonría tontamente, muy posiblemente en un mundo de fantasía donde Arnold fuese el esclavo de Will. Pero era mejor no entrar por ese terreno peligroso.

- Bueno, es mi deber cívico. –dijo descuidadamente el chico, regresando a ver a Lila y luego le lanzó una mirada a Helga- No te vayas a burlar. –advirtió.

- ¿Por qué siempre me adviertes eso? –la chica fue arrastrada otra vez a los brazos de Arnold, atrapada y confinada ahí- ¡Hey!

- Creo que es porque conocemos tu forma de expresarte. –aseguró el rubio, apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de la chica, sintiéndola contra su pecho. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, había encontrado tremendamente relajante el abrazar a Helga desde atrás y tenerla en esa posición, mientras estaban sentados- Así que no te lo tomes a mal.

- ¿Y cómo debo tomármelo? –masculló pero luego agitó su mano en dirección de Will- Bien, comienza.

- El Cesar ha hablado. –bromeó Gretel, acomodándose en el sillón.

- Me siento un show de circo… -comentó descuidadamente Will pero luego miró a Lila, sintiéndose con más ánimo al ver a la chica sinceramente emocionada, al punto que sus labios estaban apretados entre sí, conteniendo cualquier palabra que quisiera salir- _Hey girl, what's your name girl. I've been lookin' at you and every guy here's doin' the same girl_. –le guiñó un ojo- _It'd be a shame girl if I let you just walk on by. 'Cause I'm all caught up in your sweet smile. A girl like you comes around once in a while _–le tomó la mano con delicadeza, inclinando el rostro suavemente mientras continuaba.

En una escena así era obvio que Will tenía impregnado en todo su ser esa vena de joven sureño, romántico y delicado en sus gestos. Tan apropiado para tratar con Lila, que había sido educada exactamente para recibir constantemente esos tratos como algo natural, sin dobles intenciones. Porque eran gestos tan sutiles que si otro chico lo hiciera podría lograr que Lila lo detuviese y le aclarase su nulo interés en su persona. Pero tal vez la razón no solo era esa, sino que Lila, en esa ocasión, con Will, si sentía un interés, muy lejos de algo romántico, pero aun así un sincero interés, impregnado del afecto que había comenzado a crecer hacia él y posiblemente siendo el primer chico que cómodamente se acoplaba a ella sin incomodarla.

La canción tan dedicada a enaltecer la belleza y al mismo tiempo el deseo atrevido del cantante, dejaba en claro ese ritmo country que parecía la nota similar con la canción a Helga. Y posiblemente la única. Porque mientras la canción de Helga era cargada de cierto sentido de protesta y diversión ante las diferencias, la de Lila se volvía atrevida, sí, pero también penosa, como una forma novata de conquistar. Logrando que al final fuese Lila quien riera y el ritmo de la canción se detuviese en la boca de Will porque este se le uniese.

- ¡Te ríes! –acusó el chico, mirando hacia atrás- Hasta Helga esta conmovida y tú te ríes.

- Pero de ternura. –se defendió la chica, sin quitarse la sonrisa de los labios- Gracias Will.

El chico regresó a ver a Gretel, quien sonreía ampliamente y se estiró a él, rodeándolo con sus brazos por el cuello y le mordió suavemente la punta de la nariz.

- Nunca antes te había escuchado cantar así. –aseguró la alemana.

- Que bueno, hablas, temía que hubieses perdido la voz. –la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura, forzándola a que cayera sobre su regazo- ¿Crees que he olvidado tu canción?

- Para nada, solo esperaba paciente. –aseguró la chica, acomodándose descuidadamente hasta que logró enredar sus pies con los de Lila y sentirse solo en ese momento sinceramente cómoda. Para muchas personas era sorprendente que Gretel detestara que le tocaran pero al mismo tiempo no podía quitarle las manos de encima a Lila, Will y algunas veces a Helga- Hasta te perdonaré que regreses a ver a mi prima a cada rato. –comentó, cruzándose de brazos.

- Celosa. –masculló Helga, mucho más cómoda desde que se había movido atrás de Arnold, apoyándose contra el sillón y teniendo al chico entre sus piernas, con la espalda de este sobre su pecho y siendo ella quien lo abrazaba, mientras el chico lucía manso y tranquilo en su posición.

- Mucho. –masculló la aludida, regresando a ver a Will- ¿Y bien…?

- Lo que ordenes. –el chico ni siquiera necesito buscar en su celular el ritmo, solo la tomó del mentón y la acercó a su rostro, sonriendo con burla porque había sorprendido a la alemana con ese movimiento y esta se alejó ligeramente, como una niña- _Girl you cut those jeans just right. I know you didn't buy 'em like that_ –le guiñó el ojo_- So baby don't even try that. You dance, Oh you move, like there ain't nobody watchin' but girl you know I'm watchin'_ –comenzó a cantar, con mucho más atrevimiento.

La alemana sonreía felina mientras jugaba con el ritmo, lanzándole miradas provocativas a Lila, quien tenía las manos cubriendo su boca, como si eso fuese lo más audaz ¿O acaso interesante? Que hubiese visto y al mismo tiempo le avergonzara hasta la médula acalorarse así.

En la preparatoria Gretel y Will fingían muy bien ser pareja, a diferencia de Lila y el pelirrojo, que habían sido torpes. La alemana y él se movían con absoluta confianza, actuaban con la canción tan bien que Helga y Arnold se unieron a los nervios que suele sentir la gente cuando ve una escena íntima en una película.

Pero todo eso animaba más a Gretel, que disfrutaba jugar con la cordura humana. Will acercó sus labios al oído de ella y acorde cantaba fue acercándose más, rozando con su boca la mejilla de la chica cada vez que repetía cada palabra, entrecerrando los ojos_- Cause I can see you move a little closer, closer… Girl I gotta get to get to know ya, know ya. Everything about ya makes me want ya, want ya… Know what you're doin baby don't ya, don't ya_ -la chica soltó una pequeña risa, lanzando el rostro hacia atrás, desde su cómodo asiento en el regazo de Will, quien observó a la pelirroja, confirmando la mirada de la chica clavada ahí, con curiosidad, grabándose las reacciones de su novia, como si fuese lo más fascinante que pudiese descubrir.

Cuando Will terminó de cantar, la sala estaba llena de un ligero ambiente caluroso a su alrededor, aunque tanto él como Gretel lucían completamente bien y tranquilos, en esa química natural que ambos compartían para esas cosas.

- Bueno, galán. –la alemana se paró y lo ayudó a levantarse- Creo que deberás encerrarte con seguro esta noche. –bromeó, mientras estiraba sus manos y levantaba a Lila, quien se movió con torpeza, como si estuviese embriagada.

- Claro, ahora yo soy la víctima. –el chico regresó a ver a Helga y luego apartó la mirada, al notar al par de chicos besándose lentamente en la íntima oscuridad de la sala, apoyados contra el sillón- ¿Y ellos cuando…?

- A mitad de la canción. –murmuró Lila, mientras rodeaba el sillón para no molestarlos- En realidad, ya se están… calmando. –comentó, sonrojada.

Tanto Will como Gretel se miraron entre si y esta última no pudo evitar acercarse y casi gritar en el oído de su prima.

- ¡Váyanse a un motel! –y antes de que su prima le matara de un golpe y cayera en el intento por estar enredada de manos y piernas en Arnold, Gretel prefirió salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

Pero Helga solo se recompuso. No sabía si darle crédito a la voz de Will mientras cantaba, al simple hecho de estar en un ambiente de confianza o a la manera sutil de Arnold de no darse por vencido. Pero se sentía cómoda. El chico no se había rendido, había luchado y cedido hasta tenerla lo suficientemente cerca para estar cómodo. Y eso era un mérito que reconocerle. Lamentablemente para Helga, el premiarlo, el darle un pequeño beso para hacerle saber que se daba cuenta de su esfuerzo por sobrepasar sus murallas sociales, había logrado derribarlas todas ¡Con un beso! Como siempre, en un solo golpe la había expuesto por completo ¿Y qué hacía cuando estaba así? Besarlo para que no hablara, tocarlo para que descuidara su camino hacia su sensible corazón y se distrajera con las atracciones físicas.

Algunas personas conciderarían eso una locura, pero esas personas no eran Helga. Esas personas no entendían que a veces era difícil dejar de luchar todo el tiempo. Y esas personas no comprendían que la mente humana podía ser muy difícil de cambiar.

**Nota de Autora: **Si, Will es un chico de música country. Lo cual no tiene tanto sentido dado que si bien tiene sangre del sur, no es sangre de _ese_ lado del sur. Pero no se puede luchar contra el gusto de música. Will es un romántico, hasta con Helga, lástima que no busca usar ese romanticismo con sus parejas… aunque también se hace de novias que casi ni conoce.

Una pregunta algo extraña, pero muy importante ¿Cuál es su superpoder favorito? El mío es: Manipulación de la probabilidad. Ustedes saben ¡Tener suerte! Así de simple **¿Qué poder le darían a Helga y a Arnold?**

Y dejándoles con esta pregunta, me despido.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

Helga G. Pataki estaba fastidiada. Más allá de cualquier concepto posible. Mucho más fastidiada de cuando su hermana llenó de corazones y cupidos su habitación el día de San Valentin cuando ella tenía 13 años. Muchísimo más. Porque por lo menos esa ocasión… No tenía nada que ver con Arnold.

- Esto es ridículo. –murmuró la chica, mirando con incredulidad.

- Dijo la chica que hacía esculturas de goma de mascar. –atacó Gretel, ladeando el rostro- Es… algo lindo.

Helga se giró hacia su prima como un huracán y clavó su mirada sobre la de la alemana con tal fuerza que tal vez por primera vez en su vida esta dio un paso hacia atrás.

- Tal vez fue una mala idea… -admitió Gretel, regresando a ver al casillero de Arnold.

Y no cualquier casillero. Un casillero lleno de pequeños corazones de colores pastel, algunos entrelazados entre si formando el nombre "Arnold", también había recortes de papel en forma de copos de nieve, caramelos y pelotas de futbol americano.

- Creo que son pelotas de futbol americano de Canadá. –se atrevió a decir Will, acercándose a uno de los recortes.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que son de Canadá? –preguntó Arnold, por fin abriendo la boca desde que había llegado a la preparatoria y se había dirigido al edificio principal para abrir su casillero y se encontró con… esa obra de arte. Ni siquiera lo había abierto, pues Helga se había puesto iracunda.

Y eso que había visto fotografías y todo.

…pero se veía peor a la luz del día y Helga podía jurar que habían agregado cosas. Lo peor es que la culpable había hecho mil veces peor su decorado después de que el grupo de Rhonda retirara los adornos el viernes pasado.

- Porque los balones de futbol americano en Canadá son más grandes, igual que sus canchas tienen más yardas que las de aquí. –explicó el pelirrojo.

- ¡Oh gracias a Dios que resolvimos que tipo de balón es! –rugió Helga, encarándolos. Y los tres chicos dieron un paso hacia atrás, tragando en seco- ¡Porque eso es lo más importante ahora! ¿Verdad? No importa que una… cursi maniaca tenga tan poco aprecio por su integridad física ¡No! ¡Importa qué tipo de balón es el que está en el decorado que hizo!

- Dijo la chica que llena poemarios sobre su amor-odio. –atacó Gretel, burlona.

Pero Helga se giró hacia ella una vez más, redirigiendo todo su odio hacia su prima. Absolutamente todo, sin una pizca de amor. Nada de amor-odio para Gretel. Solo… iracundo odio salvaje.

- Debo aprender a callarme… -admitió la alemana, mordiéndose la punta de la lengua, porque era ahí donde más le picaba cuando quería fastidiar.

- Si puedo opinar… -comentó Arnold, levantando la mano- Esto no me afecta emocionalmente en nada. –aseguró, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa- No entiendo por qué te enoja tanto esto.

- ¡Ah! ¡El niño no entiende! –Helga dio una patada al suelo, con fuerza y sonrió perversamente- Oh… eso se sintió bien… -miró a un lado y a otro, hasta clavar su mirada sobre el casillero excesivamente decorado- Y esto se va a sentir mejor. –aseguró, dándole un puñetazo al duro metal.

Y hundiéndolo en el acto, apenas un centímetro.

- ¿Y se supone que debemos impresionarnos con esto? –preguntó Gretel, cruzándose de brazos- En serio debo aprender a callarme… -masculló, fastidiándose consigo mismo.

- Yo estoy un poco impresionado. –admitió Will.

- Y yo. –acordó Arnold.

- Muy impresionado en realidad. –confesó el pelirrojo y el otro chico asintió.

Muy…muy impresionados.

Y Helga volvió a darle otro puñetazo al casillero, desahogando su ira en una carcajada.

- ¿Por qué entrenamos contra una bolsa de boxeo? Si esto es _mucho_ mejor. –aseguró la chica, volviendo a darle otro puñetazo hasta que el casillero se desencajó y se abrió lentamente.

Y una carta cayó al suelo, flotando como una pluma.

- Porque si miras tu mano, verás tus nudillos sangrantes. –comentó Will, mientras Arnold recogía la carta y la abría.

- ¿Qué dice? –Helga apartó de un manotazo a su prima para que no tocara su mano que parecía de herida alguna- Léelo.

- _Querido Arnold. Te amo, llegaste a mi vida como una esperanza y simplemente fue inevitable amarte ¿Quién no lo haría? El noble chico, con esa sonrisa ladeada que prometía más de lo que siquiera podrías cumplir_. –el chico enmarcó una ceja- ¿Qué sonrisa ladeada?

- La que haces cuando disfrutas salvar lo insalvable. –explicó Gretel.

- Si, esa sonrisa de niño travieso que resolvió el significado del universo con los ojos vendados. –completó Will- A las chicas les encanta esa sonrisa. Aunque ellas la explican de forma más simple.

- Tu estúpida sonrisa. –masculló Helga, entrecerrando los ojos- Sigue leyendo, cabeza de balón.

- _Pero tengo miedo. Mucho miedo. Porque eres mi chico imposible. El chico que nunca se fijaría en un alma tan salvaje como la mía. Tengo miedo de perderte y tengo miedo de que seas tan bueno que al querer salvarme termine lastimándote. Soy un animal herido rogando por tu ayuda, pero soy puro instinto. Sálvame. Tengo miedo, sálvate de mí. _–Arnold bajó la carta y observó a Helga- ¿Segura que tú no escribiste esto?

- Si, suena muy de ti. –admitió Will- Y dudo que existan dos chicas como tú.

- Sigue leyendo… -rugió la rubia- Solo-sigue-leyendo.

- No queda mucho más… -Arnold se aclaró la garganta- _Huye de mí, amor mío. Y quédate para siempre a mi lado. Te amo._ –el chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa- Eso fue lindo.

Will le arrebató la carta y volvió a leer rápidamente, sonriendo de lado.

- Si no la quieres, me la pido. –el pelirrojo observó a ambas chicas, a una rubia sorprendida y a una iracunda- ¿Qué? Compleja, misteriosa, salvaje, dulce ¿Qué más podría pedir?

- ¿Qué fuese rubia? –preguntó la alemana, sonriendo de lado.

- Oh, me encantan las rubias y las pelirrojas… y las rizadas. Pero eso me hace sonar superficial ¿Verdad? Mejor olvidemos eso. –Will habló rápidamente, devolviendo la carta- Después de todo el exterior apenas llama mi atención un par de segundos antes de aburrirme. Pero me la pido.

- Toda tuya.

- Creo que olvidamos algo. –Gretel se aclaró la voz- Helga ha estado callada…

- …y sin golpear cosas. –los tres chicos regresaron a ver a la chica más imposible del planeta y la encontraron…meditabunda.

Helga parecía estar revisando su vestimenta, mientras tenía su puño apoyado contra sus labios. La chica miraba sus botines negros de suela gruesa, tipo militar, con cordones, las medias largas hasta sobre su rodilla con franjas rosadas y púrpuras. La rubia sonrió de costado al ver sus cortos shorts negros de jean que apenas cubrían lo que debían cubrir y lucían desgastados abajo, estaba puesta una playera púrpura con letras mecanografiadas de color rosa "_La satisfacción de un momento es la ruina del siguiente_". Si, era exactamente el mensaje que quería dar. Ambas muñecas estaban rodeadas de gruesas pulseras de cuero que tenían como adorno hebillas de plata. La chica metió su mano dentro de su escote, sacando el relicario que siempre cargaba consigo debajo de su ropa. Ahí estaba, dorado, con una cadena gruesa y una fotografía de Arnold despeinado, adormilado, recostado en su cama, sonriéndole, teniéndola a ella, tranquila y durmiente, en sus brazos. Volvió a guardar el relicario y se ajustó su coleta alta, revisó con sus dedos que el prendedor de plata en forma de calavera, agarrando su inconfundible e inevitable lazo rosa, siguiera donde debía estar.

- Estoy lista. –comentó y salió corriendo, dejando a los tres jóvenes atrás de ella.

Arnold fue el primero en reaccionar y salió corriendo atrás de ella, seguido por los otros dos. Tal vez ya debía ser costumbre el tener que seguir a Helga sin saber qué hacía. Pero aun así era inevitable hacer las preguntas de rigor.

- ¿A dónde va? –preguntó Will, sorprendido de la velocidad que había adquirido el novato.

- ¿Cómo rayos vamos a saber? ¡Con ella nunca se sabe! –le recordó Gretel, mascullando algún insulto en ruso.

- Pero es Helga, ella salta al vacío y nosotros vamos atrás de ella. –comentó Arnold, alcanzando a verla bajar al sótano del edificio principal, hacia las calderas.

- No somos muy listos. –comentó Will.

- No, somos suicidas. Amamos las misiones suicidas marca Pataki. –la alemana soltó una risa- ¿Verdad, señor lobito?

- Es lo que nos hace una manada. –comentó el chico, regresándola a ver y guiñándole un ojo- Ya sabes a donde va ¿Verdad?

- A la base. –comentó esta, asintiendo.

Cuando Industrias Futuro atacaron, el abuelo de Arnold había confesado que existía una serie de túneles por todo el barrio, pero no era así. Los túneles, similares a las catacumbas de Paris, las de Roma o de manera menos artística: Las de New York. Estas recorrían todo Hillwood desde debajo de la tierra. Una red incalculable de túneles construidos como medio de evacuación y antiguo sistema de drenaje que fue secado y aislado cuando las tuberías se desarrollaron. Los túneles habían sido sellados, sus entradas clausuradas y su historia olvidada.

Pero a veces, jóvenes intrépidos, descubrían el secreto y hacían sus casas club o pequeños lugares de entretención ahí hasta que crecían y dejaba de parecer tan asombroso y secretó. Los túneles se volvían a olvidar hasta que volvían como recuerdos ligeramente difusos o exagerados.

Y era el turno de esa generación, de crear su propio e inolvidable mundo.

Gretel los guio hasta el cuarto de caleras del edificio principal, donde se encontraba un motor auxiliar por si la luz se iba, un enorme radiador y máquinas que nadie podía descifrar de que iban. El lugar estaba ligeramente oscuro y tenía un ambiente húmedo y sofocante que inmediatamente se pegaba a la piel.

- ¿Un lugar así no debería estar cerrado? –consultó Will, apartándose el cabello rojizo que ligeramente se ondulaba en las puntas por la humedad.

- Lo estaba hasta que yo llegué. –Gretel enterró sus dedos por atrás de su nuca y sacudió su cabello para que le diera algo de brisa- Hay otras entradas más fáciles, pero ya que estamos aquí… -se dirigió atrás del motor y enseñó a los chicos una trampilla que levantó, mostrando unas gradas empinadas y estrechas.

- ¿Hasta que llegaste? –Arnold enmarcó una ceja, sin entender.

- Nunca salgo sin mi juego de ganzúas, destornilladores y demás. –explicó la alemana, sin querer entrar en detalles de cómo entraba en lugares sin permiso o cómo había ayudado a Nadine tiempo atrás- Así que modifiqué el seguro de la puerta de aquí. Simplemente hay que saber cómo mover la perilla para que seda.

- Eres una pequeña ladrona. –felicitó Will.

La chica sonrió encantada, como si le hubiesen dicho el mejor halago y le observó emocionada, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su celular y lo encendía para que la pantalla los guiara escaleras abajo.

- Cierra después de entrar, señor lobito. –le recordó Gretel al justo momento en que el chico hacía dicha acción.

- No soy tan despistado. –le recordó el chico, mientras bajaban, pero Arnold estaba haciendo cálculos, por la manera en que se refrescaba la piedra de la pared y luego se volvía ligeramente frío el ambiente….- Esto es casi dos pisos bajo tierra.

- Así calculé. –aceptó Gretel, llegando abajo, donde una red de luces colgantes ya estaban encendidas.

El lugar literalmente era un camino de túneles que abría otros corredores con arcos de ladrillo. Muy fácilmente la gente podía perderse y era una de las ventajas que tenía el grupo de Big Gino. Sin escolta, los _extranjeros_ no podrían llegar a ellos. Pero Gretel se sabía el camino de memoria.

- ¿No se supone que te pierdes con facilidad? –consultó Will, ligeramente preocupado.

- Oh sí, pero esto es trabajo y un reto. Amo trabajar y nadie me gana en los retos. Podría llegar con los ojos cerrados. –explicó la chica, caminando aunque se notaba que estaba contando las entradas y salidas de los nuevos túneles.

- Aun así, estamos caminando, no corriendo. –notó Arnold, pensando qué tan lejos estaría Helga de ellos.

- Oh… cállate. –gruñó la alemana. Pues sí, tampoco estaba tan confiada de llegar al otro lado sin desembocar… en la tumba de Rómulo en plena Italia.

El grupo permaneció en silencio hasta que las voces de otras personas llegaron a ellos. Gretel solo entonces se animó a apresurar el paso y terminar corriendo por los pasillos. Por suerte ella no era Helga y fácilmente pudieron seguirla sin perderla en ningún momento.

Pero repentinamente ella se detuvo y tuvo que plantar bien sus pies en el suelo para que, cuando los chicos chocaron contra ella, lograse sostener el peso de ellos en su espalda sin caerse. Y Arnold reconoció lo fuerte que era la alemana.

Gretel hizo un gesto para que hicieran silencio y señaló al otro lado del corredor, donde estaba una simple sala, con mesas de plástico, computadoras y gente cómodamente dispuesta en viejos sillones. Algunos jugando, otros charlando mientras comían.

Y Helga estaba agarrada a la mesa principal, inclinada ligeramente hacia adelante, completamente seria.

- Lo que oíste. –dijo ella, ladeando el resto.

- Pero Helga. –Big Gino apareció en el campo visual de los chicos, él rodeó la mesa para ponerse junto a la chica. Y él lucía… visiblemente sorprendido.

- No te pongas así, -la chica se cruzó de brazos, rodando los ojos- soy yo la que renuncia, no Gretel. Ella es tu compañera principal.

Arnold cruzó miradas con la alemana y el pelirrojo. Los tres se observaban sorprendidos. El rubio sintió algo temblando dentro de su vientre, ganas de gritar, de sonreír y de preocupación. Todo al mismo tiempo, pero no dijo nada.

- Pero tú eres el rostro de la organización. Gretel y yo tenemos… ciertos pasados que nos complican ganarnos a los clientes. –la _maldita rubia_ rodó los ojos, sin poder quitarle el grado de verdad a todo eso- Bien sabes que… nadie nos tiene en verdadero aprecio. –posiblemente más a él que a Gretel, que por lo menos tenía a su prima, a Arnold y principalmente a Will. Pero sin contar a ellos, si, la alemana se encontraba en el centro de fastidio, odio, desprecio y enojo de muchas personas. Y con justa razón, su personalidad no era del tipo soportable cuando no había un vínculo que la obligara a cuidar sus palabras aunque sea un poco, sin contar su constante prepotencia y manera de ordenar a las personas como si fuesen inferiores a ella- Tú te has ganado a la gente y saben que tú vas a protegerlos. Simplemente no puedes irte y dejarnos con el negocio así. –el chico la tomó de los hombros, visiblemente afectado- Helga… ¿Por qué este repentino cambio?

- No es de tu incumbencia. –ella se deshizo del agarre y dio un paso hacia atrás, exasperada- Simplemente no puedo con todo esto. Ahora tengo más responsabilidades y necesito hacerme tiempo. Esto ha sido divertido, pero no me lleva a ninguna parte. Ya probé mi punto, puedo guiar grandes masas de gente a mí objetivo. No hay razón para que siga aquí. No hay nada que me retenga. –Gretel, desde su escondite, pudo notar como el corazón de Big Gino se estrujaba con ese último comentario ¿Por qué la gente, a veces, se fijaba en imposibles?- Además, mi prima mantendrá esto sin retroceder de mi meta principal, así que estoy tranquila. –sonrió de lado- Así que… si, renuncio.

- ¡Pero…! –el chico se recompuso sorpresivamente y se ajustó su corbata, asintiendo- Si así te sientes. No puedo hacer nada al respecto.

- Exactamente, ya vas entendiendo. Mi manada me necesita ¿Sabes? –se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo de lado- No son nada sin mí.

Arnold sintió que le dolían las comisuras de los labios, que le dolían los músculos de sus mejillas. Él estaba sonriendo, con mil mariposas en el estómago. Y solo podía aferrarse a la pared para no ir corriendo hacia Helga y besarla en ese momento. Porque alguien tan terca, empeñada constantemente en aparentar rudeza… dijera todo eso, se merecía todos los emparedados de pastrami del mundo. En el fondo de su ser, Arnold sintió que una vez más, quedaba relegado del asunto… como si se hubiese vuelto lento para actuar ¿No debería él estar haciendo algo?... Aunque por lo menos no era el único oculto en la pared.

Repentinamente Gretel regresó a ver a los chicos, quien sonreía con tal emoción, radiante de orgullo que a Arnold no le extrañó que tomara del rostro a Will y le plantara un rápido y efusivo beso en los labios que el chico correspondió con la misma emoción compartida.

- Esa es mi chica. –susurró victoriosa la alemana, regresando a ver a Arnold, estirándose para morderle la punta de la nariz como habían acordado meses atrás. El chico no aceptaba besos de emoción de la chica, aunque Helga lo hubiese aprobado en algún momento de broma.

- ¿Lila te permite seguir con esa tradición tuya? –consultó Arnold, en un murmullo.

- Solo con Will. –admitió la chica, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque visiblemente extrañada que su novia no encontrara extraño que quisiera besar a la gente cuando estaba vibrando de pura emoción y victoria- Pero si soy sincera, es la única boca que quiero besar además de la de ella. El resto me sabe… a nada. Aunque la tuya, señor lobito, me sabría a sangre. –bromeó, guiñándole un ojo.

Y el chico sintió un escalofrío instintivo. Ahí estaba Gretel, con su peculiar manera de recordarle que ella solo lo encontraría apetecible como comida para desgarrar con su propia boca. Aun lo consideraba una presa, no un depredador y por ende debía quedarse bien lejos de ella, como el noventa y nueve por ciento del mundo.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? –la voz de Sid se escuchó clara y fuerte. Los tres chicos se quedaron estáticos en su lugar.

Gretel hizo una señal para que estuvieran en silencio, luego levantó su puño cerrado al aire y agitó la mano hacia arriba y abajo. Los chicos se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros. Solo la primera instrucción habían entendido.

La alemana no les prestó atención y se levantó.

- Soy yo. –respondió tranquilamente, apareciendo a la vista de la gente pero dejando su mano en el muro para que los chicos pudieran verla.

Aunque no servía de nada, estaba olvidando un factor importante que la diferencia de los dos pacifistas chicos.

- ¿Qué haces escondida en las sombras? –preguntó Big Gino, enmarcando una ceja.

- Oh… Italia… -ronroneó- ¿No puedo dejar que mi prima te rompa el corazón con algo de privacidad? –preguntó, burlonamente la chica.

La mano de la alemana se abrió y cerró ante los ojos de los chicos.

- ¿Le entiendes tú? –preguntó Will, regresando a ver a Arnold.

- No… -susurró el rubio.

La mano de la alemana tembló de ira.

- ¡Dispérsense! –escucharon la voz de Gretel, alta y fuerte- ¡Dispérsense!

Oh… eso quería decir.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Big Gino.

¿Cómo quería que ellos adivinaran que esas señales significaran eso? ¡Ellos no eran militares!

- Que se dispersen de mi camino. Me estorban. –respondió la alemana.

- ¿Dónde están Arnold y Will? –preguntó Helga y sonaba molesta.

El rubio pensó que la chica le tenía muy poca fe para cuidarse por su cuenta…

- Los dejé desempapelando el casillero del señor lobito.

- Creo que nos vamos. –intervino Will, retrocediendo lentamente junto a Arnold- Las clases ya empezaron.

- Oh, bien. –el rubio comenzó a regresar por los túneles, aunque entendía que en ese momento podían ser fácilmente detectados y por eso era mejor irse.

Para suerte de ambos, Will era bueno en recoger sus pasos y no tardaron más que… media hora en salir de esos túneles. Para el final de su aventura los chicos decidieron titularlas "_Las catacumbas de la perdición_".

- Bueno, ahora sabemos por qué nunca no contestan los celulares. –intervino Arnold, al estar otra vez al nivel del mar, quitando rápidamente todos los adornos que su enamorada secreta había puesto.

- Si, allá abajo no llega nada de señal. Algo en contra de su gran secreto. –Will se apoyó descuidadamente contra el casillero y cerró los ojos- ¿Estas feliz, no?

- Si. –admitió Arnold pero notó algo en la voz del pelirrojo- Tú no ¿Verdad?

- Gretel va a seguir trabajando ahí. Ella trabaja en la tarde y los fines de semana son de Lila. Además, trabaja en ese orfanato los sábados. –suspiró resignado- No debería quejarme, Lila y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, esperándola. Me hace compañía. –aceptó- Pero ella la tiene más tiempo. Y eso está bien. –levantó las manos con resignación- Ni se porque me quejo. Usualmente no me quejo en frente de la gente… -lo observó sorprendido- Gretel tiene razón, tienes un poder para hacer que la gente hable sinceramente.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a Gretel? –consultó Arnold, botando el último corazón de papel en una pequeña bolsa negra y guardándola con cuidado en su mochila. No sería justo botar todo eso.

No sería justo con la chica que se tomó todo ese tiempo.

- Aun no. Pero… -Will comenzó a caminar fuera del edificio para ir a clases. Arnold tenía matemática y Will física avanzada, así que podían ir juntos- Tengo una opción temporal para distraerme. –sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una tarjeta dorada con letra verde y se la extendió a Arnold.

El chico no tuvo que leer más allá de la primera línea para entender qué estaba planeando el pelirrojo.

- ¿Vas a tener una cita con Charity? –le acusó, deteniéndose de golpe- ¡No puedes!

Will abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sin entender cuál era el problema.

- ¿Por qué? –consultó, cauteloso, animando a Arnold a seguir caminando.

- Porque… -el chico no encontraba la manera de explicarle que no podía hacerlo porque eso podría muy mal a Gretel y a Helga- No la conoces.

- No conocía a Maria cuando comenzamos a salir, ni a Nadine. –le recordó- Y esto no es salir, es una cita.

- ¿Y para qué quieres una cita? ¿No eres feliz con tus _chicas_? –Arnold respiró hondo, no estaba bien acusar a Will como si estuviese actuando de manera vil. El chico en realidad no estaba haciendo nada malo.

- Claro que soy feliz con ellas. Me encanta estar con las tres. Pero a veces necesito desahogarme, Arnold. –Will notó que el ambiente estaba tenso y rodeó con su brazo los hombros del chico- Oh ya… ya entiendo. –comentó, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Si? ¿Por fin? –preguntó el rubio, era bueno que no tuviese él que explicarle que Gretel y Helga eran dos egoístas que no querían compartirlo con alguien que implicara tanto reto y competencia como Charity.

- Insinúas que podría desahogarme contigo ¿No? –le guiñó el ojo, en completa broma.

Pero Arnold solo abrió la boca con completa sorpresa y sintiendo un tic en el ojo que casi le dejó ciego. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaban parados afuera de una puerta, dentro de un edificio y que Will la había abierto.

- Mira, novato. En verdad, eres lindo. –le desordenó el cabello, sonriendo de manera encantadora- Pero no funcionaría, busco algo más salvaje. Sin ofender. –y sin más, el chico se metió al aula de física, cerrando atrás de sí.

Arnold escuchó una carcajada entera dentro de la habitación, mientras él se quedaba bien parado afuera, detenido por completo y analizando todo lo que había pasado.

¡Lo había vuelto a hacer! ¡Will había vuelto a retorcer sus argumentos! ¿Cómo rayos hacía esas cosas siempre? ¡No tenía sentido!

El rubio se giró sobre su propio eje y caminó un piso más para ir a su clase. Aunque a diferencia de Will, él tuvo que esperar a que terminara la hora, para entrar. Ya que, lamentablemente, no tenía el _irresistible_ encanto del pelirrojo. Por suerte era una clase de tres horas seguidas y él había perdido la parte teórica, así que estaba más tranquilo y con la mente mucho más activa que el resto de sus compañeros.

Simplemente se dejó caer en el asiento junto a Gerald y le hizo un gesto en forma de saludo.

- Así que… ¿Una admiradora secreta? –consultó el chico, con una sonrisa astuta- Sinceramente, cuando no llegaste, pensé que Pataki te había golpeado o algo.

- No, salió corriendo. –admitió Arnold.

- ¿A golpear a la admiradora?

- Gerald… si es secreta ¿A qué va a golpear? –consultó ligeramente resignado el chico, mientras apuntaba las notas de su amigo para entender un poco qué estaban aprendiendo en ese momento. Si no tenía notas claras, Helga se iba a enojar mucho a la hora de igualarse.

- Oh… verdad. –el chico le dio un codazo a Arnold- ¿Quieres saber que hizo Rhonda para que tu rumor fuese opacado?

- ¿Qué? –enmarcó una ceja, le costaba creer que a alguien le pareciera interesante su vida privada, pero desde que salía con Helga, había notado que realmente eran observados.

- En la fiesta del viernes, se vio a Nadine con un grupo de chicos del año de Gretel. –explicó Gerald- Y uno de ellos se le declaró a la chica, pero aún no se sabe quién.

- ¿Y a Nadine no le molesta que su vida privada sea ventilada? –consultó Arnold, sin poder comprender como era que Rhonda le hacía eso a su mejor amiga.

- Fue idea de Nadine. –le hizo ver el otro chico- Hermano… la chica siente que le debe mucho a Helga, sacrificarse un poco no le molesta. –le explicó- Además, no hay nombres, solo una gran apuesta sobre quién podría ser.

- Ya… -Arnold se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia, algo le decía que el candidato era Edmund, pero tampoco era de su interés.

Simplemente regresó a ver hacia Nadine y la notó tranquila, charlando animadamente con Rhonda, mientras se turnaban para resolver cada una un ejercicio diferente y así terminar el ejercicio más rápido.

- Arny… ¿Ocurre algo? –consultó preocupado Gerald.

- La mayoría de la preparatoria entera, no toma en serio mi relación con Helga. Todos creen que ella está jugando conmigo. O que eventualmente le seré tan aburrido que me dejará a un lado. El hecho de que Helga saliera de las sombras y ahora sea… casi el centro del universo para esta gente, la hizo extra-imposible, según ellos. –explicó, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, sintiendo el malestar en su estómago con fuerza, como si algo estuviese gruñendo desde dentro de él- Y sé que no debería molestarme. Pero me molesta y mucho. Porque ocurren cosas como esta admiradora o… Big Gino. Y él solo encabeza la lista de mis dolores de cabeza.

- Mira hermano, si te soy sincero, no es solo de lado de Helga. Por ambos lados, hay chicas y chicos esperando que ustedes terminen. –explicó sinceramente Gerald, dejando su lápiz sobre el escritorio y regresándolo a ver, con seriedad- No importa cuánto explique a la gente que ustedes funcionan. No sirve.

- Si, literalmente lo siento. Lo puedo… palpar, como un cosquilleo en mi nuca… -admitió Arnold- como si algo estuviese demasiado cerca, a punto de explotar… No van a esperar por siempre. –entrecerró los ojos- No estoy de humor para rumores, para juegos tontos o ver chicos en el hospital porque Helga los ha golpeado cuando se le han insinuado demasiado.

- Es interesante ver que tú no los encuentras como una amenaza. –dijo sorprendido Gerald.

- No, no creo en amenazas. Solo quiero evitar una guerra. –explicó Arnold, solemne- No estoy de humor para eso. Solo quiero disfrutar mi tiempo con ella ¿No es lo que todo el mundo querría en mi lugar?

- Seguramente. –Gerald asintió- Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?

- Aun no hay ningún plan. –se resignó Arnold y repentinamente su celular vibró, un mensaje había llegado y le animó- Ya vuelvo.

- ¿Era Helga?

- Sí, creo que el primer paso de mi plan es hablar con ella. –porque ya era hora.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, salió del salón, agradeciendo que nadie se diera cuenta de su rápido movimiento y comenzó a bajar las gradas rápidamente.

_Helga: Veámonos en el Coliseo. Ahora._

Ahí estaba ella, ordenándole otra vez. Por suerte, no le molestaba que hiciera eso. Simplemente apresuró el paso, el deseo de sacarse todo eso de su interior, de quitarse esa terrible sensación del vientre que le hacía sentir como el infierno mismo. Todo eso quería quitárselo de encima y escucharla reírse a su costa para luego encontrar un plan.

Porque Helga era buena con los planes alocados.

Arnold arribó al coliseo y se arregló ligeramente el cabello, mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Pero sorpresivamente una mano se cerró sobre su brazo. El chico regresó a ver y se sorprendió al encontrarse con Maria. Lo cual le pareció curioso, hace apenas unas horas Will la había mencionado.

- ¿Si…? –preguntó, un poco extrañado ¿Cómo se hablaba con la ex novia de un amigo y la causante de un gran dolor hacia tu cuñada?

Pero Maria parecía comprender la situación, porque sonreía culposa. Arnold recordó cuando la había visto por primera vez, siendo solo un niño. Y realmente le había parecido atractiva, su cabello extravagante y rizado, su piel como el café tostado, sus ojos marrones y largas pestañas, la manera en que sonreía con sus carnosos labios y sabía moverse con seguridad, porque desde su juventud Maria sabía que era atractiva, siempre la líder del grupo femenino. Y tantos años después aun Arnold reconocía su belleza, con su cuerpo muy distinto a la estadounidense promedio, porque Maria tenía un cuerpo latino, lleno de curvas peligrosas y un aura cálida. Su padre solía bromear que las mujeres eran curiosas trampas mortales, pero que entre más del sur fuesen, más letales eran. Y Maria era muy… muy del sur entonces. Arnold entendía porque Will había aceptado salir con ella sin conocerla, la manera en que ella deslizaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos para apartarlos y que volvieran a caer en el exacto mismo lugar. El cómo entrecerraba sus ojos y al respirar parecía robarle el aliento a la tierra. Pero Maria carecía de misterio, del embrujo salvaje de otras mujeres, su atractivo inicial se perdía cuando se la observaba demasiado tiempo, su mirada parecía ver solo el presente y eso era… lamentable.

- Yo también te recuerdo. –le dijo ella, notando la manera en que era observada- Aunque tendré que romper mi promesa.

- ¿Promesa?

- Te dije que en el futuro habrían muchas chicas que querrían salir contigo y que yo sería una de ellas. Pero creo que esa última parte no será así. –se encogió de hombros- Will me enseñó algo sobre la lealtad, nunca interesarte en las amistades de una ex pareja. –lo decía tranquila, sin ninguna mala intención, pero Arnold pudo percatarse que cuando mencionaba al pelirrojo, aun su mirada se nublaba. Ahí, había dolor.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, Maria? Llego tarde. –señaló el coliseo.

- Si, puedes hacer algo por mí. –ella se interpuso en su camino- No entres ahí.

- ¿Qué? –Arnold abrió los ojos con sorpresa y negó, sin entender.

- Ahí está Gino. Y no está solo. Hay chicos del último año ahí, chicos de su negocio, porristas… toda una audiencia. –le advirtió- No quieres entrar ahí, él planea humillarte. Gino está muy enojado. –aclaró.

- ¿Por qué debería creerte? –aunque debería, porque tenía sentido. Porque era extremadamente posible y él lo sabía, pero aun así debía preguntar.

- Buena pregunta. –la chica sonrió, atrapada. Por un momento miró a un lado y a otro, buscando las palabras adecuadas- Helga me ha ayudado mucho con la obra de teatro, a actuar y todo. A pesar de mi forma de ser, ella ha sido una buena mentora ¿Sabes? Como si viera que atrás de mi superficial actuar… realmente me preocupa la universidad y mi futuro. –se rio por lo bajo, atrapada- Tengo que mantener mi imagen, una princesa despreocupada y aprovechada. Pero esa obra me abrirá posibilidades que mis notas no lo harán. –se encogió de hombros- Y no me gusta deber favores. –se cruzó de brazos, altiva- Así que te estoy advirtiendo, ahí solo encontrarás tu perdición.

- Entonces debo entrar. –concluyó Arnold, sacándose su camisa a cuadros que usaba como chaqueta, quedándose con una camiseta verde oliva únicamente. El chico movió sus brazos y estiró sus piernas, mientras le entregaba la camisa a la joven.

- ¿Qué? –Maria parecía verle como si tratara como un loco- ¿No me oíste acaso? ¡Te van a matar si entras ahí!... Por amor a Dios ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Si quiera me estas escuchando?

Arnold levantó la mirada, el chico estaba arrodillado en el suelo, amarrándose bien los cordones y doblándose las vastas de sus jeans desgastados.

- Helga es algo imprudente al entrar a batalla. Yo tomo mis precauciones. –explicó, culposo- Siempre ha sido así. –recordó y el rápido recuerdo de ambos en San Lorenzo, con ella escalando árboles para ubicarse en la frondosa selva y él protegiendo el suministro de agua y haciendo marcas ocultas en la corteza de los árboles para guiarse y no perderse, había ayudado mucho en su búsqueda- Siempre… -admitió, sonriendo.

- Pero Helga no está aquí. Tú estás solo, ridículo chico. –se frustró Maria, arrodillándose frente a él parar mirarlo a los ojos- No me preocupa que te golpeen ¿Entiendes? Eres un buen chico, los buenos chicos sanan rápido. Pero te va a humillar, públicamente. Y esas heridas no van a ser agradables. No vas a poder curarlas fácilmente. –recalcó.

- El show va a empezar conmigo o sin mí. –recalcó Arnold, llevando sus manos a su cabello y enviándolo del todo hacia atrás para que no estorbaran en sus ojos- Me gustaría estar en primera fila el día de mi destrucción. –y sonrió, porque había sonado como Helga antes de enfrentarse a lo imposible.

- ¡Pero estás solo en esto! –recalcó la chica, golpeando con el tacón de sus zapatos rojos haciendo el sonido mucho más fuerte.

Arnold se levantó y sonrió de lado, mirando hacia el edificio de Ciencias Exactas.

- ¿Tienes clase de física en este momento, verdad? –consultó.

- Si. –ella se cruzó de brazos- ¿Acaso vas a regañarme por no estar ahí?

- Mi curso tiene clases de matemáticas. –se encogió de hombros- Helga debe estar ahí, frustrándose con las ecuaciones y todo eso.

- ¿Y por qué me dices esto a mí? –Maria le observó extrañada, considerando seriamente que el chico sufría de algún tipo de desorden de la atención.

- Porque entonces no estoy solo. Tú estás aquí. –le explicó- Y no estarás aquí dentro de poco. –sonrió de costado y entró en el coliseo, dejándola sorprendida.

El lugar estaba en completa oscuridad, lo cual tenía sentido. Si era una trampa, debía estar así. Aunque le gustaba más cuando Marie lo tenía a su cargo, el lugar permanecía oscuro excepto el escenario y era un efecto increíble. En cambio, solo había una luz encendida en el centro del escenario. Arnold supo que ahí aparecería Big Gino y se percató de algo más. Otra vez, pensaba como Helga, calculadoramente, prediciendo las movidas del enemigo. Y eso le animó otra vez.

Por ejemplo, podía notar que dispersos entre las sillas que estaban ahí, apuntando hacia el escenario, porque Marie había convertido el coliseo en una sala de teatro a tiempo completo. Ahí, sabía que había gente, en las sombras, esperando. La audiencia de Big Gino. Todos en silencio, pero algunos se estaban riendo y gracias a que estaba preparado podía escucharlos.

Aun así avanzó hasta estar en frente del escenario. Arnold estaba seguro que lo querían exactamente ahí, donde lo pudiesen ver.

- ¿Big Gino? Ya puedes salir. –dijo con voz cansada, cruzándose de brazos.

El chico apareció frente a la luz del reflector pero de varias partes del escenario y de debajo de este se hicieron presentes diferentes chicos, altos y fornidos. La fuerza bruta de Big Gino, su personal defensa.

- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo? –sacó el celular de Helga de su bolsillo y se lo lanzó a Arnold, quien lo atrapó en el aire.

- Reconocí tu marca por todo el decorado. –se encogió de hombros- ¿Y bien?

- Me quitaste a Helga. –le dijo seriamente Big Gino, metiendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos- Arnold… creo que teníamos un trato… Un trato no escrito, pero de caballeros.

- ¿Disculpa…? –el chico frunció el ceño, extrañado.

- Tú sabes… Helga sería mía en la preparatoria y tú podrías darle un descanso después. –Big Gino se sentó en el borde del escenario, inclinándose hacia Arnold- Pero me la quitaste. Eso no es de caballeros. Si querías más tiempo con ella, solo debías decírmelo, podíamos llegar a un acuerdo.

- Sinceramente no entiendo. –Arnold sintió el vientre hervirle de todo lo que quería decirle a Gino, el simple hecho de que insinuara que Helga era de ambos, le repugnaba. Pero no iba a humillarse, le haría todo lo más difícil posible.

- Helga dejó nuestra organización por tu culpa. –acusó Big Gino, enmarcando una ceja- Porque necesita cuidar del bueno e ingenuo de Arnold.

- Me halaga que me atribuyas la destrucción de tu organización como la conoces, Gino. En serio, pero creo que exageras. –respiró hondo, el dolor en su interior, el deseo de tomarlo de la corbata y arrastrarlo era demasiado fuerte. Pero él era un hombre de razón, no podía rebajarse a lo que le estaban provocando.

Pero Big Gino no estaba pensando igual, pareció templar de ira y chasqueó los dedos. Los chicos en las sombras se acercaron a Arnold lentamente, tronándose los dedos entre sus puños, muy teatralmente.

Bien, esa era la parte en que lo golpeaban ¿No?

- Te crees muy listo, Arnold. En serio te crees muy listo. –se lamentó Gino- Pero no es así… Al final del día solo eres un tonto idealista.

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo ser un idealista? –Arnold se puso en posición de defensa, revisando cada lado por el que se acercaban a él. Will le había enseñado eso, lo mejor era hacer a la gente hablar, que te contara todo, conocerlos, ver que tan profundos y carentes eran.

- Que te metes en problemas. –Big Gino señaló a uno de los muchachos.

Este corrió a Arnold, levantando su puño, pero cuando se lo lanzó al rostro, el rubio se inclinó, tomó el brazo y lo catapultó hacia atrás. El karate era un arte de defensa. Y que lo quemen en la hoguera si es que no era un momento de defenderse.

- Yo no me siento en problemas. –miró a todos lados, contando con Maria, con que actuara. Porque él no era un suicida- Yo solo veo a un chico molesto porque creía que tenía algo con mi novia. Y ella, sin necesidad de que yo ande por ahí repartiendo golpes, demostró que estaba equivocado.

Big Gino soltó una suerte de gruñido y señaló a otros dos chicos. Estos avanzaron con más cautela, pero eso ayudó a Arnold. Una patada lateral directo al vientre de uno, con la suficiente fuerza para dejarle sin aire, un golpe directo a la garganta del otro para aturdirlo lo suficiente y barrer el piso para derribarlo. Arnold anotó mentalmente agradecerle a Helga por hacerlo entrenar con ella en las noches, sino estaría oxidado para ese momento y asustado de que le doliese, pero Helga pegaba duro, ella le había quitado el miedo al dolor… a golpes.

Big Gino se levantó, mirando a todos lados.

- ¡Al primero que lo derribe le deberé un favor! ¡El que pida, tendrá lo que desee! ¡Al que logre callarlo le daré el puesto que Helga Pataki dejó libre! –anunció, abriendo sus brazos a los costados y sonriendo ampliamente- La pregunta es ¿Quién desea la gloria?

Arnold no se esperó eso, varias personas se levantaron de sus asientos, grupos enteros y algunas chicas se unieron a la idea, con sonrisas peligrosas. Depredadores y lo veían como su presa. Gretel le repetía constantemente que todo era cuestión de como quien te identificabas y cómo deseabas actuar.

Y Arnold se juró que ese día él sería un depredador.

- ¿Ese es el trato? –el chico sonrió de costado y se puso en posición de defensa- Solo les diré una cosa… -inclinó el rostro, su mirada se oscureció y sus entrañas se quemaron por dentro- Vengan por mí.

- ¡Alto! –todos regresaron a ver a la puerta, Helga estaba ahí, con Gerald, Gretel y Will. La chica comenzó a caminar a zancadas hacia el gran espectáculo- ¿Se puede saber qué es todo esto?

- Helga… -Big Gino lucía pálido.

- ¿Quién está preparando una escena de película noir y no me invitó? –la chica se cruzó de brazos, enmarcando una ceja, parada junto a Arnold- ¿Algo que decir, _Gino_? –masculló, pero lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención de todos, regresó a ver a su novio y enmarcó una ceja- Hola.

- Arruinaste mi gran momento. –comentó el chico, tocándose el vientre.

- Ya sabes el trato… Solo yo me llevo el estelar. –Helga regresó a ver al escenario- ¿Y bien?

- Helga… Solo tenía unas palabras con Arnold, pero su prepotencia me obligó a darle una lección.

- ¿Esto es por tu estúpida idea de que podría ser tuya? –regresó a ver, la gente seguía parada, esperando un momento, tal vez un valiente, para atacar. Una cosa era lanzarse contra Arnold y otra muy diferente tener a Helga Pataki frente a ellos- ¡Por amor a Dios! ¡Nunca te di alas!

El rostro de Big Gino se desencajó de la sorpresa. Arnold hubiese sentido pena, pero en su lugar, le dio nauseas.

- ¿Acaso te hiciste ideas en tu mentecita? No soy un ángel que vino a enseñarte el buen camino. En realidad, me importa poco y nada que hagas con tu vida. Me interesaba lo que le hacías a la gente, extorsionándolos y permitiendo que cretinos como estos –señaló a los chicos parados frente a ella- mandaran sobre otros. Y para ustedes… -los miró fijamente- Todos tienen razones para odiarme. He destruido sus imperios de princesas y matones. Pero solo les digo una cosa. –frunció el ceño- Recuerden la piedra en sus caminos que puedo llegar a ser y que no pudieron vencerme. Les tocó adaptarse, a _mis _reglas. Ahora, recordando eso ¿Quién va a ser el primero en querer meterse otra vez con esta piedra? Porque si lo quieren a él –señaló a Arnold- pasarán sobre mí.

Big Gino maldijo en lo alto, humillado, empujó a la gente a su alrededor y salió del lugar, sin mirar atrás. Al final del día había sido él quien había tenido una lección. Arnold no podía sentir nada más que nauseas por todo eso.

No, sinceramente sentía nauseas. El chico se aferró a su vientre, que le quemaba y se inclinó hacia adelante. Respiró hondo, ligeramente mareado y sintió una fuerte arcada que no pudo controlar. Arnold cayó de rodillas en el suelo y otro doloroso empujón de su vientre le hizo dar una arcada más fuerte, pero solo sentía saliva en su boca. Aun así, las contracciones de su vientre no se detenían y la vista se le nubló, cayendo de cara.

Helga soltó un grito y corrió hasta él, cayendo de rodillas a su lado. Pero Arnold no escuchaba nada, solo sentía el dolor de su vientre, el temblor en todo su cuerpo que parecía hacerlo brincar en su lugar y las arcadas que quemaban su garganta hasta desgarrársela.

Gerald, Will y Gretel se acercaron, sorprendidos, pero fue esta última la que permaneció distanciada, entrecerrando los ojos. Arnold por un momento se detuvo y cayó desmayado, completamente inconsciente. Pero el aparente alivio se detuvo cuando, en su estado, su cuerpo insistió en las arcadas, cada vez más fuertes. El chico se veía pálido.

- Gastritis… -murmuró la alemana, reconociendo los síntomas y era un momento en que los síntomas se ponían peor. Pero nadie la oyó- Tiene un ataque de gastritis. –repitió, en voz alta, pero el resto de chicos solo intentaban despertar a Arnold, mientras este se ponía ligeramente azul por la falta de aire ante tantas arcadas.

La alemana estaba alarmada, sintiendo que regresaba a tiempos de infancia. E igual que en ese entonces, se giró sobre sus propios pies y comenzó a correr a la salida, llamando rápidamente a emergencias. Su padre había sufrido de algo hacía años atrás, cuando había estado estresado, su gastritis le había llevado a desmayarse así y había terminado hospitalizado. No era nada grave pero si no se paraban las arcadas podía ahogarse. Gretel solo pensó en esperar a la ambulancia afuera, explicarles qué pasaba para que atendieran a Arnold rápidamente.

Pero el guardia no pensó lo mismo y le flanqueó la salida. La chica le observó con sorpresa pero se recordó respirar.

- Mi cuñado está ahogándose en el coliseo. Y nadie está haciendo nada. –deseó gritar contra el mundo entero, pero mantuvo la calma- Llamé a una ambulancia, necesito esperarla afuera.

El hombre frunció el ceño y negó con fuerza.

- Así no son las cosas, debes avisar a enfermería y si es necesario que venga una ambulancia, hay que ponerse en contacto con sus padres. –explicó el guardia, considerando la idea de que fuese una broma o excusa de la chica para fugarse.

- ¿Qué no me oyó? ¡Se está ahogando! ¡Ahogando! –gritó, sintiendo que el corazón se le apretaba en el pecho. Si algo le pasaba…- ¡Si algo malo le pasa a Arnold lo haré responsable! –gritó con fuerza, sin poder creer lo que le ocurría.

Le picaban los ojos…

Gretel estaba a punto de llorar de frustración.

Por su poco querido y ligeramente apreciado cuñado…

Tal vez debería reevaluar sus afectos.

La alemana miró al guardia, que le observó con visible enojo…. No había sido buena idea gritarle.

Tal vez debería revaluar sus afectos en otro momento. Estúpidos ataques emocionales de la adolescencia ¡Maldita enfermedad social! La chica gruñó y estuvo a punto de maldecir pero escuchó el sonido de la ambulancia acercarse.

- ¡Ahí está! ¡Se lo dije! –lo empujó a un lado.

Ciudad pequeña, más eficiente en casos de emergencia. Bendita fuese esa ciudad perdida de la mano de la humanidad.

Gretel empujó toda la puerta de metal para que la ambulancia entrara directamente a la preparatoria. La chica escuchó al guardia gritarle, pero no le importó, corrió en dirección a la ambulancia, para llamar su atención.

Pero un carro se atravesó en su camino, Gretel se preparó para esquivarlo pero algo la jaló hacia atrás. No, no algo, el guardia, en un intento por detenerla, había cerrado su mano, sin querer, sobre una de las largas extensiones de cabello de la chica. La alemana sintió como era catapultada hacia atrás y un ardor en la cabeza le indicó que la extensión se había soltado de manera violenta.

Un fuerte sonido de un claxon fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir al mismísimo infierno golpearla en todo su cuerpo, sin siquiera dejarla tocar el suelo. El auto la había embestido, eso lo sabía y se cubrió el rostro. Pero el impacto la mantuvo pegada al parachoques y capot unos metros y luego la catapultó hacia adelante para su mala suerte. En el aire, la alemana sintió que rodaba y que le dolía la pierna como si le quemase, al igual que el costado. Su cuerpo atravesó el escaparate de la cafetería que estaba frente a la preparatoria, donde los estudiantes solían detenerse a comer dulces y charlar. Los cristales se rompieron con su cuerpo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Le dolían los brazos, las piernas y el vientre.

Gretel soltó un grito que la ensordeció a ella misma. No podía ver, el dolor la tenía mareada. Pero cuando su cuerpo se impactó contra el suelo, juró que nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su vida. Y se maldijo por estúpida, maldijo al guardia y sintió sus párpados pesados.

La voz de su padre llegó rápidamente a su cabeza, como si le ordenara "_No cierres los ojos. Mantente consciente. Si algo ocurre y te supera… No-cierres-los-ojos. No parpadees. Si parpadeas, si cierras tus ojos, estas muerta ¿Entendido? Mantente consciente. Si el dolor te supera, no mueras. Abre los ojos y piensa._"

Y quiso reír, pero hasta eso le dolió, porque su padre no suavizaba las cosas. Otro grito le contuvo las ganas siquiera de pensar. Pero se obligó a hacerlo. Alguien se movió a su alrededor, escuchó gritos, pero los empujó como _ruido de ambiente_. No le dio importancia al mundo a su alrededor. Su padre le había dado una misión y tenía que cumplirla.

Gretel concentró su energía, solo podía pensar que era una von Bismark y ellos habían ido a la guerra. Y ¿Qué hacían si eran heridos?

¿Lloraban como bebes?

¿Pensaban en sus pecados y se arrepentían?

¿Esperaban a sus difuntos seres queridos para irse con ellos al más allá?

No, revisaban los daños y solo pensaban en eso. Al diablo el llanto, el arrepentimiento y la luz al final del túnel. La alemana reconoció el dolor en su pierna izquierda y las costillas de ese lado. Le ardía el brazo y no lo sentía, así que rogaba habérselo dislocado. Ya casi no sentía el dolor en la cabeza por la extensión de cabello arrancada. Lo cual era malo, significaba que el dolor que le ahogaba era muchísimo peor y sus nervios se olvidaban de las cosas pequeñas. Así que, para su mala suerte, no podía calcular daños menores. Para su fortuna, significaba que no tenía golpes en la cabeza. Su piel era el problema, podía sentir el dolor cortante en ella y los cuerpos externos en esta ¿O era su imaginación? Aunque el dolor de su vientre bajo le indicaba que no estaba soñando. Ni lo que sentía en brazos y piernas. Bueno, brazo… el otro no le respondía. Más le valía estar dislocado o estaría furiosa.

La chica notó en su campo visual una sombra demasiado cerca y trató de enfocarla. Casi sonrió: Paramédicos… los paramédicos que ella había llamado para Arnold. Y quiso avisarles, señalarles el lugar, decirles lo que ocurría. Pero simplemente cerró los ojos y dejó que la inconciencia le ganara. Ya era problema de ellos salvarla, ella se había mantenido despierta todo lo que podía.

Solo logró pensar que si no salvaban a Arnold, aunque sea muerta se vengaría.

Maldito chico con cabeza en forma de balón… Eso le pasaba por querer ser una samaritana como él.

**Nota de Autora: **¿Qué les pareció? ¡Hasta dentro de dos semanas!

¡Nah! Bromeo… bromeo… Desde el inicio sabía que esta precisa escena pasaría, todo este capítulo estuvo rondando en mi cabeza. Y… aquí esta. Por un gran momento la accidentada iba a ser Helga… pero no podía herirla tan vilmente a ella. Así que… ¡Salda Gretel! ¡Para eso están los OC! ¿No?... Broma…

Al final me dio pena Big Gino… es duro hacerte castillos en el aire.

_Un canto fúnebre para ella, doblemente muerta, que murió tan joven_. Te extrañaremos señorita llaguita, ZoeRV2013 recordará tu partida con mucho… mucho dolor. Dioses… hasta ahora debe arderle la herida. Saludo y despedida, llaguita.

Y por supuesto, un especial saludo a Koizumi-Marichan por su fabuloso dibujo "Sweet dreams" de Arnold y Helga. Si no lo han visto, solo diré: Tienen-que-verlo.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
